Canterlot Academy: The Move To Liverpool
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: The 2nd instalment to the Canterlot Academy series. Expect pets, friendship and English elements here. (This fanfic was published late due to the site being down). (Including two adaptations and loads of humor). MUST-READ.
1. Prologue - Deal Or No Deal

Prologue - Deal Or No Deal

The time has come already and all 500 students have had their 3 month of doing what they desired to, whether it was studying or reading or battling with robots. Canterlot Academy welcomes it's people to the 2nd year and though for some, it was a good one planned. The Harmonizers were amongst the 500 who came back. Each member was excited for the new academic year and released some of their worries aside.

"Well". Twilight clarified as she and the other 11 girls stared at the building. "The time has come again as we must venture through these doors and expirience another academic year".

The other girls seemed satisfied with how they handled it in the first year. A sense of non-woe ensured them that they were going to have another good year...well...sorta. They, along with the other students stepped inside Canterlot Academy and felt like they were home again. All the pretty colours and all of the trophies collected in the first year totally brought the girls closer to the academy. Principal Celestia spoke through the intercom mic, signalling the students to come to the auditorium immediatly, and so they did. As soon as they took their seats, she began.

"Welcome back to this wonderful place we all call 'Canterlot Academy'. I'm sure all of you had a wonderful time off. I sure did. Some areas are currently off limits due to a fire we had prior to this day. I'm sorry for any inconvienience this has during the academic year. We had alot of help trying to get this fire out".

"Do you think she means 'All staff here'?". Rainbow asked, slighty putting Twilight off to an early shock.

"I don't think so".

"We all hope we'll have another wonderful year here and let's not forget to win more trophies. Now, do you all remember where your dorms are? Do you still remember which number? If so, good".

"Don't worry". Vanellope clarified. "We know".

"Good, good. You may be dismissed and have a wonderful year".

All 500 students left their seats, including The Harmonizers, and left for their dorms. Rainbow wanted to question where the off-limits were, and so she asked out of curiosity.

"Where do you think the fire left an impact? Maybe we won't bump into them, considering the size of this place".

"I don't possibly know". Twilight answered. "I think it left and impact on one corner, maybe something we haven't fully explored yet".

"Oh, ok...just sayin'".

The EoH got themselves to Dorm 49 and got straight to business packing unpacking their stuff in the respective places from last time. As within a few minutes of doing this. Twilight pulled out her phone and witnessed an update, one that disterned the fate of Canterlot City Ladies.

"This year is gonna be so sweet, pun entirely intended". Vanellope said.

"I know right. We didn't even see Trunchbull at all in the auditorium". Lola replied.

"Maybe she was busy fending off the fire so much that it tired her out and was deemed absent".

"Yeah, maybe".

Twilight had already looked at the update and had to show the others what it was, thus getting up.

"I think I've found an update". Twilight proclaimed. "An update that decides the fate of Canterlot City Ladies and it's members".

"W-what do you mean by that, Twi?". Smurfette asked.

"As part of a last minute grab to snatch an American player".

"Let me see". Rainbow curiously stated.

"A last minute grab on Deadline Day. Everton Ladies have agreed a 6m bid for Vanellope Von Schweetz from Canterlot City Ladies". Twilight read.

"W-who, what?". the mint green suprise looking suprised. "Where is that?".

"Somewhere in England".

"Wait, wait, wait. Your telling me that this English club agreed a bid for a sweet girl from an American club?". Rainbow said.

"It has to be done, Rainbow. They need her to improve the club".

"It'll be fine, Dash". Vanellope took in, opting to try what they have in store for her.

"Your going to join them".

"Yeah. I agree with Twilight. I could be a key player to them. You still have Sunset to keep you company".

"Yeah, I guess your right. Alright Vanellope, you sure your up for it?".

"I'm ready for anything".

"I'll get to contacting Edwina Murray on letting Eveton Ladies know your joining them". Rainbow clarified.

"Ok".

"C'mon, we've still got some unpacking to do". Twilight announced.

All the others agreed and continued to go their way of settling in the academy for a second year.

* * *

That's the end of this prologue. So, we're off to a good start, although an English soccer club agreed a £6m bid for Vanellope. Aside from that, what do you think will happen throughout this academic year? Read on to find out. Please review.


	2. A Rise In The Right Step

Chapter 2: A Rise In The Right Step

 _Flashback:_

( _A battle was going on and led by a supersticious warrior whom not only comprehended herself to be a great friend to others, but shows she is a strong girl in every way._

 _"Lead on, my people!". She orded._

 _Her subjects did what they were told and fought for the world as battle between her side of her foes continued. She started to wonder if she was going to slay someone on the opposition, thus getting down from her throne and quickly catching someone to fry._

 _"I found you, fake". She said._

 _Her opposition looked fearful as he didn't know what to expect, if his life was being halted by this outstanding warrior._

 _"The way you fake yourself and the way you played on through this battle. Yeah, I've been there, done that, same predicament. But it's time you give up, maverick"._

 _"No, you show no mercy upon us". The prey cried out._

 _As he tried to finish his sentence, the warrior had already pulled out her mace, ready to perish him._

 _"Goodbye, government agent"._

 _She control her mace and sent it down towards the prey, sending him scared and fending off for his life, while the warrior seemed pleased for what she was doing_ )

"Hmm...chocolate pancakes...". Sticks was daydreaming.

"Sticks!". Lola softly shouted, trying to wake the badger up. "Wake up. Your daydreaming again".

She shook her, as a way to signal Sticks to snap out of her dream. It kinda worked a few mili-seconds later as she snapped out, wondering where her prey was.

"Wha...who...where did my prey go?". She asked, checking her surroundings.

"You was daydreaming about wildlife again, Sticks". Rainbow explained.

"Wow...that explains the Rated K fanfic not allowing blood on the scene".

"You were daydreaming about how to break more fourth walls?". Twilight asked, out of context.

"No. No I wasn't".

"That explains the joke". Pinkie jumped in.

"Kay...where are we?". Sticks checked.

They were in Dorm 49, as such. The occupants of Dorm 23 and Dorm 37 respectively have already settled in, including the badger herself.

"We're in our dorm". Rainbow answered. "Remember?".

"Oh...right...sorry".

"You don't have to be". Fluttershy spoke. "We've got alot of stuff to do this year. That's why Principal Celestia and the 5 Vice-principals have alot of paperwork on their desks".

"Kay. Even Trunchbull".

"Yes. Even Trunchbull, sadly".

"I understand. See you later girls". Sticks concluded as she walked towards Dorm 23.

"See you soon, Sticksy". Pinkie waved goodbye.

"I think I'd better go too". Sunset concluded. "I have alot of things to do. So, see you guys later".

"Oki doki loki, Sunset Shimmer. See you later".

As soon as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl left the dorm, the EoH began to settle and do some extra catching-up that they needed to do, as such. Who knows what adventures the 12 girls might get up to...well...besides Everton Ladies agreeing a 6m bid for Vanellope that she kindly offered. Sunset and Sticks were thinking the same thing too. The 12 girls began to settle in the new academic year.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the girls fully settling in the new academic year as of such. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	3. The Small Pay-Off

Chapter 3: The Small Pay-Off

The next day, as the sun was shining in the city of Canterlot yet again, the inhabitants in Canterlot Academy were waking up to a sunny morning, complete with birds chirping and such. The EoH, whom were already woken up and currenty were getting dressed for the day minding their own business as of now, decided that today was going to be what the other students did while they were on their 3 month holiday.

"I'd say we go to Dorm 37 to greet T.J and his gang". Twilight suggested.

"That'll be great". Rainbow jumped on board. "It'll be ok for Sunset to greet us outside the door".

"You know, it is, Dash". Vanellope replied.

"Just one teeny tiny question". Vexy wanted to let out. "When is Trunchbull going to be back?".

"Please don't remind us". Fluttershy begged.

"I think she'll be back today. She had to deal with the fire, remember?". Twilight reminded.

"Oh, right. Just thought I'd ask, that's all".

"It's ok"". The studious concluded before moving onto another topic. "I wonder how Sticks is settling in".

"She's probably doing fine with Candace by her side". Applejack answered.

"Yeah...I guess your right. C'mon, let's go see T.J".

The others followed her and headed straight for Dorm 37. As soon as the 10 girls entered the courtyard, Sticks came running towards them, thus triggering Twilight and the others to stop to greet her.

"What's up?". The badger asked.

"Oh, we're going to see T.J and his gang in Dorm 37, which is also where Sunset is. Do you want to come?". The studious asked.

"Sure. I always wanted to meet this gang, even though I know absolutally nothing about that".

"Uh, huh".

* * *

In Dorm 37...

"It's such a nice day". Sunset admired what was out of the dorm windows.

"You betcha' it is nice". T.J clarified.

"It's also the perfect time to go relaxing in the indoor swimming pool". Spinelli said.

"Uh...we've only been here for a few hours". Mikey explained. "I think it's not open yet".

"Yeah". Sunset added. "I bet you 2 cents it's one of the off-limits due to that fire".

"Why are you saying that?". Gretchen asked.

"I dunno. Wondering, I guess".

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the dorm door. Sunset got up and opened it, not suprided to see the Elements of Harmony and Sticks standing there.

"Oh, morning girls".

"Morning". Twilight replied.

"So, what does this day want to bring us into?". Sticks asked.

"Why are you confusing me?". Rainbow added.

"I was just asking".

"I was wondering if we can go get some breakfast". Sunset suggested.

"That'll be great". Rarity took in. "I was seeing if there were any cooked breakfasts, maybe even advanced".

"You'd like to be posh, don't ya?". Sticks asked, out of some of her curiosity.

"It's my trait, Sticks".

"Oh, kay".

"Can we join too". T.J kindly asked. "We really need the energy for the day".

"I don't see why not". Twilight answered. "Sure, c'mon".

T.J and his gang followed, as well as the other girls. They walked straight to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Something told them that these first few days are going to be a gentle ride for them.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the first few days have been nothing but good for The Harmonizers, nor has it been for T.J and the gang too. If your wondering where Vice-Principal Trunchbull is, she's going to appear in the next chapter, don't you worry. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	4. No One Gets Left Behind

Chapter 5: No One Gets Left Behind

In the cafeteria...

"Man...Trunchbull said she was coming back". Pinkie spoke. "It was according to an email Celestia sent to her".

"You read peoples emails?". Sticks asked.

"No. I just find out after".

"There's no such sense as not spying on peoples properties, then finding out after. Pinkie...what...what are you saying?". Vanellope replied.

"It's just my instincts".

"Sure, it is".

"I need to ask this". Sunset stopped eating her cereal. "If Trunchbull realy is coming back today, would that mean the possibilities of the majority of the students acting like they should?".

"It could be". Twilight answered. "But then again, that's my pridicament".

"Or it could be just a coincidence". Vexy added. "Maybe...it's all true".

"That's what I'm getting across to all of you".

"Oh, ok".

"Heh, please". Sticks jumped in. "Nothing can beat what she can do, not even beating my craft skills".

"Sure, it isn't".

The 12 girls continued to eat their breakfast as Amy, Tikal, Cream and Marine walked in and saw their badger friend.

"Sticks!". Amy called out.

That signalled her to turn her head around and seeing the pink hedgehog in her line of sight. She ran towards her, with the other 3 soon following.

"What's up, Ames. I thought all of you would never return here". Sticks said.

"We had to. We would have gotten bored in Mobius".

"But there's so much to do".

"I know. The constant absense of Eggman knows he's up to something sinister".

"And he's making it look so easier said than done".

"Welp. I he's done, he'll be done".

"Yeah, not like he's taking 15 years to make one single project". Sticks replied.

"Meh, I doubt it".

"So what brings you here, besides talking to the EoH and Sunset?". Tikal asked.

"Oh, y'know. Just the usual business. Don't be fooled by one anothers incarnation, that's how they get ya".

"Hey". Marine scoffed. "Incarnation or not, you still tease me".

"Well, sorry about that, Marine. I can't help if your similiar than me or myself being similiar to you".

"Same thing".

"Doesn't matter".

"Sticks! Marine! Stop! Break it up, you two". Cream cried out.

Both girls stared at each other in semi-anger as Marine carefully walked around her personal space, with Cream cautiously breaking up the arguement between her and Sticks.

"Well, that was an early grab for attention". Lola remarked.

"Lola!". Sticks scoffed.

"What I meant to say was, I should not be commenting on stuff like arguements or post-arguements".

"Hmph! I believe you. I don't want a repeat of last academic year".

"Ugh, don''t remind me".

"So we'll see you around, kay Sticks?". Amy said.

"Sure thing. See you soon".

"Yeah, same here. See ya". Cream concluded.

The 4 mobian females left the cafeteria and headed straight for the courtyard, while the Harmonizers were finishing up their breakfast and such. Vice-principal Trunchbull came into the cafeteria shortly after, not suprising the 12 after all.

"I guess she's back". Lola softly commented.

"Yes, I see why". Rainbow replied.

"What's she after?". Applejack asked.

"Beats me". Vanellope answered. "It's not us, for sure".

"Alright". Vice-principal Trunchbull announced. "Some people have been in here for long and this place feels like a dumpster. We need to close this until further notice and coming in here while the place is being cleaned up shall result in severe consequences, you got that fools?".

"Yes, Vice-principal Trunchbull". Almost everyone but the 12 who were in the cafeteria at the time.

"That's a stupid idea". Lola softly bellowed.

"This place needs a good cleanup, so out with you until this is polished up, right up".

As soon as she finished her announcement, everyone including the Harmonizers got up ad headed straight for the exit. Vice-principal Trunchbull put some cones blocking the way into every entrance into the cafeteria, possibly making some people wonder if this was done on purpose, considering the atmosphere around her. The best and only option for the 12 girls was to walk back to the courtyard.

"I wonder if this was done on purpose, because she is a strict member of staff after all". Rarity wondered.

"Don't believe anything from those sleeper agents from the 90s". Sticks replied with conspiracy.

"It's not sleeper agents, Sticks". Lola kindly reminded. "It's because she had a terrible backstory that came to be with her".

"Sure, sure. Like we are all gonna get in trouble for discussing a vice-principal".

"That's not going to happen".

"Of course not". Twilight piped in with ease. "Rarity's right. It's not an illegal trait".

The girls continued to prefer to hang out in the courtyard whilest Vice-prinicipal Trunchbull got to work on cleaning the cafeteria...I mean, seriously. Isn't that Granny Smith's job? Oh well. Anyways, the 4 mobian girls were at the time in another part of the campus, as well as Hiro and his gang. A few of them pulled out their phones, primarily Rarity and Lola. Who knows what Vice-principal Trunchbull's next task is. It's only a matter of time before they find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, alot has happened in this chapter: The mobians returning to the academy, Sticks and Marine clashing and Vice-principal Trunchbull's return and I gotta say, her return is gonna stir up some trouble, as of this sentence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	5. Tokyo Fool

Chapter 5: Tokyo Fool

Hiro and his gang were somewhere in the academy as the girls were wondering where they where. Some even wanted to know if Vice-Principal Trunchbull was somehow getting to them wih slow progress building up, as according to Fluttershy, which Rainbow quickly calmed down.

"Do you think if Hiro's around this area?". Lola asked.

"Maybe". Twilight answered. "But maybe they're not. Maybe they in some sort of class".

"Yeah, I really wanna know how they're doing. Oh well, guess that'll have to wait".

"Or we can burst through the door". Sticks interrtupted.

All 11 girls stared at her with blank expressions, as to apose what the badger had said.

"No, wait. I've been battling robots too much".

"Uh, huh". Vexy comprehended.

"Anyways". Twilight proclaimed with passion. "Who's looking forward the first class?".

Only the latter: Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Sunset and Smurfette raised their hands, the others wondering why their leader reminded them.

"Huh, only 5 agree. I understand your hatred for these kind of things, but it's important to you".

"And here goes the lectures". Rainbow groaned.

"I'm not saying education is bad and all, it's just you kind of need it to progress in life".

"I understand, Twilight". Sticks replied. "But some of us like to hate it, no offense to you and such".

"It's half and half". Vanellope added. "Twilight is one of those people that like it".

"I guess it's even then". Rarity responded.

"Exactly". The studious one replied. "It's like two stereotypes that...".

"I'm pretty sure we can go through this academic year without offending anyone, no offense". Sticks quickly interrupted.

"I see...I understand".

"And now ya know".

That caused the studious to nod in satifaction. Hiro and his friends came into the courtyard soon after, greeting them as he walked towards them.

"Hey girls". He said. "How are you all doing?".

"Oh, we're doing alright, thank you". Twilight spoke.

"Uh, huh. And what about the rest?".

"We're alright". Half the remaining girls answered.

"Actually". Sticks added in a fast pace. "We're experimenting a distinction between how half the group likes to learn and how half, including me, don't. It's a paper thing bag trying to crawl out of".

"Oh. I see where your at".

"And...". The badger added. "We was wondering where you all were".

"We was in the gaming room". Hiro replied. "I don't you if you know this, but we were playing Bravely Default".

"Kay".

"And some of us are really good at the game". Gogo added.

"We decided to quit playing cuz we were really wondering where you went".

"And we've been playing for too long". Baymax added.

"Uh, huh". The badger comprehended. "I've been widely distracted about how I always battle robots with my mobian friends. It's almost starting to become my main hobby".

"That's not the only thing we wanted to mention". Hiro spoke. "I was wondering if a deal could be made for an extention between your group and mine".

"Wait". Gogo replied. "If this extention does get approved, the balanced number of genders will rise rapidly to female".

"Aww, it doesn't matter, Gogo".

"I would really love to, Hiro". Twilight answered. "But maybe we 'oughta go to our classes now".

"Why? What time is it?".

"10:00".

"Ah! We've got Science at that time. We better get going".

And so, the San Fransokyo gang strolled towards the Science lab as Professor Discord was waiting anxiously for his respective students to arrive. The Harmonizers, however had to get to their respective lessons: Maths, English, P.E, Art, Geometry and Horticulture. respectively.

* * *

"Principal Celestia". Vice-Principal Finster spoke as she walked towards her, in the manner of a normal academy staff would do.

"What is it?". Vice-Principal Celestia asked.

"We've got good news. As according to the frontal news coverage, Canterlot Academy is bidding to install a new camera system in order to keep those cute little pests intact".

"You mean students?".

"Precisely, and I've ordered a new built-in add-on system that allows all cameras to check in all of the surveillance areas that the cameras aquire to move around in. It will be a new chapter in surveillance checks".

"Glad to hear the news, I'll let Vice-Principals Cadence, Shining Armour and Trunchbull know about this and we'll even let the students know via P.A intercom".

"As always". Vice-Principal Finster concluded before she left the office.

Principal Celestia checked through her folders and looked at the new camera system.

"This looks like a new chapter indeed". She said.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, both the San Fransokyo gang and The Harmonizers greet each other, and the academy ordering to install a new camera system. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	6. A New Gang Arrives

Chapter 6: A New Gang Arrives

"I don't see why Truncbull came all the way to shut down the cafeteria just for the clean-up". Pinkie spoke, as she was hanging out in Dorm 49 with the other 11 girls a few hours later.

"It was one for the team". Sticks answered.

"W-what's that suppose to mean?".

"I dunno. Trunchbull's a staff member here. Do the math".

"And the academy's installing a new camera system".

"We know". All 11 girls clarified to the hyperactive pink girl.

"You know what". Vanellope suddenly remembered. "There's suppose to be refurbished new rooms here. We should check them out sometime".

"And why is that?". Applejack asked.

"Curiousity".

"Uh, I guess so".

"We all want to do new stuff here". Twilight replied. "It's how we build up the need to try stuff, you get what I'm saying?".

"And it's also a good thing why we keep well away from that raging bull that shut down the cafeteria just to mop the floor". Sticks answered.

"And here goes the validty again". Vanellope sighed.

"My secret is sealed. It's a good thing why I have so much to do, like spending time with you girls".

"That's what got us here in the first place". Fluttershy commented.

"Exactly my point, Flutters".

As that happened, there was a 10 second awkward silence surrounding the 10 girls. Rarity had to do something, as she had to speak up to keep the pace going.

"Well...". She clarified. "I need some more material for my Art classes. I need to go to somewhere in the city centre to get some sequins and stuff".

"Is it alright if I help you, Rare?". Fluttershy kindly asked.

"Flutters, I wish I could let you help, but your Horticulture class is starting soon, darling. Sorry".

"Oh, it's ok".

"We can play it cool like that". Rainbow piped in.

"Like playing cool when we can see tiny little boxes, because we're in a fanfic". Pinkie jumped in.

"Would you stop breaking the 4th wall?".

"If you want me to, then that would be appreaciatally applauded".

"Pinkie". Lola spoke.

"Yeah, Lola".

"It would be nice if you'd help around a bit. It seems to do us the job of getting higher grades here".

"Lola's right". Smurfette replied. "She's right about getting higher grades in our classes, and to make sure that we never flunk them".

"What could go wrong if we get those grades?". Vexy replied.

"We won't get punished for doing so". Twilight joined in.

"Says the one who is the smartest". Sticks remarked.

"Hey! I got an A+ in Geometry. That just shows you I study hard, at home or on the go".".

"So".

"It's wonderful if you get those grades".

"Twilight's right". Fluttershy replied. "You got to be a little consistant and not be so crude in believing".

"And why is that not bad?". The badger curious asked.

"Uhm...it helps with battling worries and stupid gimmicks".

"Hmmm. I believe you".

Tht caused the timid girl to smile and turn to Twilight.

"See. All it takes is a little kindness".

"And all I have to take in a little to no time into getting to my next class". Pinkie commented.

"Y'know what". Applejack stated. "We should all be getting to our next lesson".

"Agreed". Vexy responded.

And with that, the EoH, Sunset and Sticks began to head towards their next classes respectively. Who knows what action they may take.

* * *

"Neptune!". A purple haired girl tried to stop her younger counterpart from running far ahead of them. She jsu tmanaged to get her to stop as to which the others caught up to her.

"What?".

"Look, it is really nice if you want to do things your way, ok. But I'd really wanna check out this...thing your going to show me".

"Don't be such a foolish little slowpoke, Nepgear. I have it all under control".

"Right".

"Where is this...thing, you may ask us upon our will?". A black haired girl asked, as she was with them too. Like Neptune, she also had a younger counterpart.

"You know anything about mapping, Noire?". Neptune asked. "It means our pin-point on said location is the furthest we had to travel since our empire was disturbed by some sort of evil force".

"She's got a point there". Uni, the younger counterpart to Noire stated.

"Don't be such a hothead". Noire bossed. "We have to get to this...thing that Neptune is showing us, then we have to find out what Plutia is doing and...".

"Too much stuff to handle". Blanc exclaimed.

"And try to keep Rom and Ram intact, ok".

"Ugh. It's always me, ,isn't it? But then again, I am my own responsibility to take care of them".

"Uh...one question". Vert, the green haired girl asked. "When is exactly the point? We have about a minute before our classes start".

"It's our job to keep all CPUs intact, Vert". Neptune responded. "If we don't , well...bad things will happen".

"Like what?".

"I have no sense of what you mean by 'Bad'".

"Oh, ok".

"Fine". Neptune sighed. "If you really want to study hard, then go to your class. Me and the rest will carry out this...thing".

"Wha...". The others were shocked.

"Ooh, goodie. See you later girls". Vert concluded as she walked back to where her class was. The others, however stayed with Neptune.

"She gets the kind treatment, while we're gonna be late for class!". Noire shouted.

"Hey, it was the best I could do".

"Neptune". Blanc said. "How about we let you show us this...thing after class".

"Huh, sounds good to me".

"Great. It saves us getting tardys".

"Blanc's got us a point there. C'mon". Nepgear concluded as she and the others, including Neptune walked back to their classes.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The Harmonizers aiming for higher grades and a new group shown, but couldn't get in fill time to show us this...thing. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	7. Twilight's Confession

Chapter 7: Twilight's Confession

After class...

"That was extemelly boring". Sticks groaned. "Why does it have to be this way?".

"It has to be done, Sticksy". Twilight replied. "No matter how you do it, it always has to be done".

"Uh, huh. And we was not kidding when you said you got a higher grade". Rarity added.

"I'm a smart cookie. I know what to do, when to do and how to do it".

"Sure, ya do". Vanellope tagged along.

"My personal preference is always like this in class. When will there be class dedicated to crafting. That'll be fun". Sticks spoke.

"Well...there's Art". Fluttershy responded.

"Well yeah, that's true".

"And there's the occasional optional crafts class that will be fun to attend to. Me and Rare go all the time. It's so much fun making stuff".

"That sounds fun. Maybe I'll like like to go there".

"Good. Your the expert at craft".

"Just one question". Applejack spoke up. "What does the timetable say about the Art class?".

"It's nothing that bad, Aj".

"Huh, thought it was. It can be a bit illuding at times with the whole 'Ability' to outsmarting others with grades".

"That'll would be the competitive side your looking at, but I highly doubt the same for us".

"Pffft. Fluttershy, you dn't need to worry about competition around here anytime soon. It's safe for all of us to enjoy the academic year with no bumps in the road for us...well, we don't know what to expect".

"And that what makes us a little nervous".

"You don't have to be". Sunset soon spoke up. "It's completely safe, 100% garunteed".

"And that 0.1% makes sure we get discipline".

"Fluttershy". Smurfette said. "Don't be so filled with hatred. It's alright".

"Yeah, like my sis said. Everything's gonna be alright". Vexy tagged along.

"Think about what this will do for the rest of us, Flutters. Think about your woodland critters back in Equestria". Rainbow said.

"Well...I have been feeding them the right food, and nourishing their health".

"Good. All you need to do is keep thinking about them and more wonderful stuff that's going to happen here". Pinkie responded.

"Ok. I'll try".

"And while you do that". Sticks spoke. "We'll get to sneak peek at our timetables another time to see where we get off to next. But luckly, it ain't sooner as of expected".

By the time they strolled to Dorm 49, they took no time in checking the timetables stashed in one of the spare drawers. For all 12 girls, they knew there was no need for backtracking, yet. As soon as one read it (Which was Twilight), the girls knew they had an easy time this academic year, from Fluttershy's Horticulture class joined with Brandy, Tikal, Fidget and Sticks, to P.E having, Rainbow, Applejack, Vanellope, Lola, and one from the newer groups. Most of them sighed with relief. There was no need for waiting, and stalling. As soon of the studious put the timetables back in the drawer, they had to do something in order to pass the time back to class, so they hung out in the dorm instead.

"So...let me get this straight: You have Reading with Hiro and Coco some time". Rainbow said as she was facing to Lola.

"Yep, and you've got P.E with whom you've got last year at some point in the week".

"Awesome!". The rainbow-coloured haired girl shouted in herself feeling obliged with the schedule.

"I know right". Sticks replied. "Horticulture and Craft is where it's at".

"And History". Twilight tagged along. "It's such a pleasure for the staff to give us what we want".

"Might it had happened 'cuz your a princess in the pony world?". Vexy asked.

"Yeah, something along the lines of that".

"Ok. I'll go get the preparations going. Twilight, you'll handle the hype...". Pinkie spoke, as she was asking to a distracted Twilight whom was quickly brought of attention to something.

"Twilight?".

Nothing. The studious was still trying to snap out of her fantasy.

"Twilight?".

Finally, she snapped out and continued onwards.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something". She said.

"Care to tell us?". The hyperactive pink girl asked.

"What! Of course not, I don't even know the...".

Too late. Everyone was staring at her, trying to figure out why she was being distracted.

"Twilight". Sunset spoke. "What are you...".

"Idonotknowofsuchname". The studious quickly answered, throwing some of the girls of a bit. She was definetly thinking about something and she was trying to hide the secret that she was, indeed thinking about something.

"I don't get it". Sticks wondered.

"What is it?". Sunset asked again, this time the answer being calm and collective.

"Do I really have to tell you?".

"Yes. We wanna know".

The stuidous sighed and started, trying to stop it, but she couldn't.

"I was thinking about someone I was dreaming about".

"Yes...". Pinkie was desperate.

"Would you let me finish! Anyways, this guy was in my dreams alot and I can't stop picturing him. He's like my...c...c... ..cr...crush or something".

"Ooooohh". Pinkie jumped up. "Twily's got a crush!".

"And...his name...his name was...".

"His name was what?".

"His name was Dylan O'Brien".

"Who? Never heard such a name".

"Pinkie!".

"What?".

"Stop breaking my secret".

"Dylan O'Brien, huh". Sunset replied. "Is he that really handsome guy all over the place?".

"No, that's someone else. He's not in alot of stuff. But he was the guy I was dreaming about alot".

"No wonder why you were so bent out a shape". Vanellope replied.

"I know...". The studious continued. "I wa so distracted, I couldn't even bring myself out to learn more resources. Please don't spread this to the rest of academy".

"Don't worry, Twilight". Rainbow replied. "Your secret is safe with us".

"Thanks girls. I whole-heartly appreciate it".

"It's no big deal".

"Yeah, what Dash said". Applejack tagged along.

"C'mon, let's go to the cafeteria. We still got some time to pass".

The others seemed rather satisfied with her decision, thus following her to the cafeteria to spend their remaining free time before class starts.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Twilight's crush and Fluttershy's paranoia. Wat will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	8. Raised Suspicioun

Chapter 8: Raised Suspicioun

"All right! You boneheads!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull announced thorugh intercom. "Anyone who trespasses in restricted areas should be subjected to severe consequences, even as far as suspension. The cafeteria and parts of the academy are closed for the further intension of maintainance, so don't try to play your cards, especially with me. That's all".

The girls heard the whole thing, as they were hanging out in one of the hallways, some feeling that Vice-Prinncipal Trunchbull is kinda hurting the academy with how the cafeteria is closed off due to maintainance.

"I can't believe how that's possible". Twilight said. "The cafeteria's never been closed before. This must be some kind of misunderstanding".

"Trunchbull's trying to see how far she can push, seeing how far to phsycally hurt us". Sticks replied, knowing that was the answer.

"Could be, but I don't know".

"Of course she's doing that". Rainbow responded. "What are you expecting: Some lame tutor to crack us a nutshell or something?".

"No...I was just...".

"You believe that kind of stuff". Rarity spared her question to Rainbow.

"Do you really know if Trunchbull is really doing this to hurt the academy? If so, she's doing a good job".

"I was going to ask...". Twilight couldn't get her point across, due to the girls still having their conversation.

"It's stuff like this, you act so suspicious. That's the kind of attitude I expect Sticks to say, not you".

"Uhhh..Hello, Why are you bringing me into this?". The badger raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Sticks. It's just that SOMEONE is acting like they should be in school".

"What?! Rarity, you know better".

"Girls...". Twilight still couldn't get her point of view across.

"Do I really believe that attitude of yours is really gonna help you through this?".

"Hey! At least I'm not full posh".

"Girls...". The studious STILL couldn't get her speech out.

"You and that lame prize of yours". Sticks shouted. "I really wish I'd rather not have it. It's not shiny".

"I wasn't asking you!". The rainbow-coloured haired girl angry responded back, then continued to Rarity.

"Stop being so worked up on Trunchbull and start helping us into getting to the real big thing!". Rarity yelled.

"GIRLS!". Twilight yelled, sending the remaining 8 girls stunned, as well as breaking up the fight between Rainbow, Sticks and Rarity.

"Your not helping any of this". She continued. "It's not helping us either. If you want Trunchbull to stop, I'm afraid that it's her job to run an academy. Yes, she's ran educational sources before this. Yes, she's snappy, and yes, We can't do anything about it. If you don't want to cause a commotion, you'd better stop fighting".

"Well...". Rainbow couldn't think of a response.

"The thing is...". Sticks had a hard time finding a response too.

"We've really been worked up over the past week". Rarity had thought of a way.

"And...".

"We had to help Flash Sentry in setting up Gym 2 for a festival". The badger replied.

"And we kinda asked him about your recent fantasy crush". Rainbow added.

"What!". Twilight was shocked.

"Yeah, you heard us".

"He doesn't look too happy". Rarity added.

"I see...oh man, he's gonna kill me if we bump into each other". The studious said.

"Don't worry about it". Vanellope stood up.

"Why should I? He's my waifu".

"Uh...yeah...about that...Just...don't worry, kay?".

Nothing, as the studious sighed and tried to face over the facts that she'd been dreaming about another guy instead of whom she'd had a total crush on.

"Hey, look, another guy!". Pinkie jumped on, as she walked over to him.

"Pinkie, please don't...".

It wasn't who Twilight wasn't expecting. Intead, it was a man they'd never bumped into during the first year. He had Brown hair, a green jacket accompined by a white T-Shirt, Denim pants and black shoes. His face said it all as he was a street-wise character, none to say the least. Pinkie was the first to properly greet him, prompting for him to do the same.

"I see your a good character". Pinkie said.

"Indeed". The guy replied. "It is I who you'd never bumped into in the first year as this is my second year here".

"So is everyone else in the academy".

"Uhh...yeah...touche".

The other girls came by Pinkie and the guy was ever so more delighted that the girl he'd been talking to recently had best friends.

"Uhh...hello, girls. How's business?".

"It's alright". Vanellope responded. "Though our friend had the thoughts of her boyfriend going to kill her after she dreamt of another guy".

"Would you please?!". Twilight reminded.

"Why? What happened?".

"You don't wanna know".

"Oh, ok. I know what your thinking, your gonna tell me your names. I might aswell do too. My name is John Weskar, although some call me Johhny and others Jonathon. Don't mind me, that's how it goes around here".

"Nice to meet you". Twilight replied. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Sunset Shimmer, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sticks the Badger, Rarity, Smurfette, Lola Bunny, Fluttershy and Vexy".

"Glad to meet you, people".

"With pleasure". Fluttershy answered with kindness.

"Happy to help". Smurfette responded.

"What dorm are you in?". Lola asked.

"I'm in Dorm 19. Why? What's yours?".

"Sunset's in Dorm 37, Sticks' in Dorm 23 and the rest of us are in Dorm 49".

"Ok. That's all I neeed to know".

"What about our persona's?". Sunset asked curiously.

"Ah, I'll tell you all about them when the time comes".

"Kay".

"Right now, I'm going back to my dorm to kill some time".

And so, John Weskar started to head towards Dorm 19 as the girls were heading towards Dorm 49. Who knows? Maybe this guy has some potential up his sleeves...maybe. The 12 will have to find out soon enough if he is considered 'Ally' to them yet.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Anew character in the form of John Weskar has been introduced and some will say he is a pretty good character in terms of appearance. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	9. The Magic Box

Chapter 9: The Magic Box

"That guys seems nice". Sunset clarified, referring to John Weskar. The others seemed rather enthusiastic over her clarification as they were hanging out in Dorm 49.

"Yeah". Fluttershy responded. "It almost feels like he's a ally to us".

"Not just yet, Flutters". Twilight pondered carefully, knowing if he is worthy enough to become an official ally to the 12 yet.

"What do you mean?".

"It has to be confirmed within a few weeks. We have to find out his true identity and what not. Also, we have to analyze him carefully to see if he is a great addition to our ally count. If not, well...he'll be nothing but a heartless".

"I agree with Twilight". Sticks confirmed. "We don't want one of those situations of betrayel, now don't we?".

Some of the girls delivered a nod to Sticks, thus letting the badger continue.

"We can't have a spy letting us be our bodygaurd. We don't want to be robo-fish food".

"And you mean by that, it's possible to let go of your initial sanity that you've been holding onto". Twilight stated.

"Exactly".

"And by that, you mean...".

"Surely, we don't want another spy situation like last year with...names not gonna be said out loud".

"The detective spies". Rainbow corrected.

"Yes, that's the closest to ever stating their names".

"But the thing is". Rarity jumped to the topic. "How are they getting on?".

"They're probably just feeding off the trouble". Applejack answered.

"I doubt it". Sticks confirmed.

"They are. They're still in the detention area of all things ever possible. It's not gonna slide off like that".

"Fine, but I'm suspicious that's my conspiracy theory out of more than every possible conspiracies ever combined".

"If you put it that way, yes".

"What lesson have we got next?". The badger desperately getting off the antagonist subject, since that was so last year.

"From the looks of it, you've got History along with Tikal".

"Awesome. Hey, sorry if I doubted everything to you girls. I'll be ever so grateful for redeeming what I've lost". Sticks concluded as she wanted to go early, thus setting up wonders for some of the girls, if she ever wanted to go early just for the class, her fellow mobian friend or just to show up early.

"That is some character she is right there". Vanellope stated.

"You said it". Vexy responded.

"Do you ever wanted to wonder why Trunchbull is being so mean to the facilities and the students?". Pinkie asked, prompting ideas to fold in on the latter portion of the Harmonizers.

"Yes". Rainbow complained. "I'm hungry just thinking about it".

"Yeah, well. The cafertia is out of bounds until further notice, as it seems like that further notice is being held up for days". Applejack jumped on board.

"Do you ever wanted to go complain the whole mass to Celestia?". Pinkie asked, generating more strings of ideas into the latter portion, the same portion.

"But if we tell-tale Celestia on Trunchbull, then she'll be misunderstood that a Vice-Principal is being told upon. She'll reject the complain". Twilight confirmed.

"And if we get caught". Rarity said. "Well...I don't know what will happen".

"It's not like a whole group is gonna betray us". Lola clarified.

"Oh, please not Hiro and his friends". Fluttershy replied, worried.

"It won't be. It'll be another group".

"I'd say we let Fluttershy and Smurfette do this". Rainbow trusted.

"Bad idea". Twilight rejected. "That's putting up a big risk".

"Yeah". Smurfette responded. "We should probably let Sunset and Vanellope take care of this one".

"Agreed". Vexy comprehended.

"Alright then". Applejack clarified. "We'll be wishing you luck".

Sunset and Vanellope were already standing besides the dorm door, as they were going to take a risk in letting Principal Celestiia know what Vice-Principal Trunchbull's actions had an impact on the academy.

* * *

"Uh, huh...I see...Ok...Well, I'll be there shortly to contact the repairman about the boilers". Principal Celestia answered as she was on the phone to Vice-Principal Finster. She just finished when Sunset and Vanellope were knocking on the door, prompting Principal Celestia to say what she always says to signal the students to the office.

"Come in".

The 2 girls opened the door and glad in awe to see the principal to be seated, smiling.

"Principal Celestia, we're kinda having some issues with one of the vice-principal's actions. I'm afraid it's having a huge impact on the academy. Can you sort it please?". Sunset informed.

"I'll see what I can do. Does this happen to be centered towards Vice-Principal Trunchbull, you may ask?".

"Yes, ma'am. And I'd like to notify why it's happening". Vanellope replied.

"Hmmm, I see. I'll speak to her about this occurance and this will help her understand that the cafeteria is an important part of this building. You may be dismissed".

"Ok. Thanks". Sunset concluded as she and Vanellope exited the office and headed towards Dorm 49 to tell the others. Something tells the they might have found a way to this problem.

* * *

A box was shown as Neptune and the gang entered Gym 1 to notify what was the...thing. It was indeed a box, but what was it for and how do it work?.

"What is this box for?". Nepgear asked, signalling Neptune to explain.

"Ahem, this box is a signiture of the academy's hardware. It's greatness is what's keeping the powers of all kinds, inside this medium sized cube".

"It looks like a larger incarnation of the GameCube". Blanc clarified.

"It does. It's a power cube, designed to keep our powers and other powers intact. Nothing will get broken, this box is strong".

"It's what she was trying to bring us into, just for this". Noire stated, sarcastically.

"I know. It's great that we have powers stored in just a box. It's a box with magic inside".

"Hmmm, interesting". Uni comprehended.

"It's magical". Vert responded.

"It sure is, and it's protected, nothing is gonna break it, even if it's on fire, it won't break because it's that strong. Now if you excuse me, I gotta get to Madame Zecora's Craft class". Neptune explained.

"Ok. We better get going too". Noire signalled the others to follow".

And so, Neptune and the gang left Gym 1 and headed for their classes. What do you think holds powers inside that box? They will never know.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, what do you think holds powers inside that box? Also, how do you think Principal Celestia is going to deal with the problem surrounding the closure of the cafeteria? And how do you think the girls will further more reflect their thoughts on John Weskar? Read on to find out. Please review.


	10. Pet Peeves

Chapter 10: Pet Peeves

A few hours later, in Dorm 49...

"And then me and Vanellope fought off terrible evil and thus, I gained more XP points". Rainbow told, as the others were closely listening on her story.

"And". Vanellope continued. "We've helped dozens of people in our quest to save the universe".

"That's alot to take in". Pinkie responded.

"I know it is. It's a great trait to have when your in an MMO".

"And here, they've been dreaming again". Sticks remarked, looking enthusiastic after the History class.

"By the way". Twilight said. "Is there ay confirmation on the news yet of Trunchbull reopening the cafeteria?".

"Nope, not yet". Applejack sadly delivered.

"Ugh". Lola jumped on board. "We've been on rations for days now".

"Yeah, well, what can you expect when you treat students like trash". Rainbow replied.

"I know, it's hurtful".

"Ugh". The badger responded. "This vice-principal knows how to play games against us. It's almost like she's the antagonist of this fanfic".

"Yeah". Vexy tagged along. "I agree".

"Welp...other students have to chow down on her. I'm no part of this. I've already had my fair share".

"What do you mean?". Lola asked.

"I'm sick and tired of talking about how actions with negative points. I just wanna discuss something else rather than her".

"I see your point". Smurfette replied. "You don't like her. We don't like her. It's equal".

"It's best if you all better stop discussing Trunchbull for a while. I'm suspicious and annoyed by it".

"Fine, if you say so". Sunset replied.

A sense of awkward silense surrounded Dorm 49 quickly after Sunset delivered her statement, as talking about Trunchbull constantly could possibly get more tedious. But it was a great way for word shortages.

"Man...it feels lonely aaround here". Rarity said.

That caused some of the girls to jump into the conversation right away as the fashionista soon felt that with 11 other girls by her side, she would think of possible ways of starting conversations.

"What are you talking about?". Vanellope asked. "You have us".

"Yes, yes, I know that correctly. It's just that...it still isn't enough for what we bargained for".

"And by that, you mean...". Twilight read along.

"We feel like we haven't got much pets".

"Of course we do". Rainbow responded. "They're back in Equestria, safe and sound".

"Yes, but I still do believe that isn't quite enough".

"Which means...". Twilight still read along.

"I need another pet to keep my cat, Opal company".

"Here we go again". Rainbow replied in dissapointment.

"I need something that would make me buy what I am offered, a pet of some sorts. "I would look at all the details and say 'This is the best you could possibly go for', and I won't be dissapointed.

"I see". The studious kept reading along.

"But surely, I cannot possibly, simply, do this by myself, now can't I?". The fashionista deilivered a mock smile to decorate her speech.

"Wait, so your saying, is to me is that...".

"Exactly. A few will have to come along with me".

"Great". Rainbow responded. "Another finding a pet that's not suitable for said gimmick. I say that's a pretty lame idea".

"Well, if you think it's that 'Lame', Rainbow. Don't bother coming with me".

"Fine, I won't. I'm just saying...".

"We won't speak of this again".

"But who is gonna come with you to find a pet?". Lola asked.

"I'll choose and they'll choose, Lola, dear. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'm just asking the nature corner of the group if they'd like to come: Fluttershy and Sticks".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa". Sticks replied. "If I come, Vanellope has to come".

"Why me?".

"Now, now, girls. We don't want any fighting". Rarity calmed down.

"Ugh...fine, I'll go with you".

"What is the reason?".

"I don't mind it".

As satisfaction was arised, Rarity started to head off to the animal shelter along with Vanellope, Sticks and Fluttershy in hopes of finding a new pet.

* * *

The girls got into the animal shelter and some will say that Fluttershy was loving the moment if she was able to help out. Sticks and Vanellope, however weren't amused. Rarity went over to the receptionist and asked if she'd like a new pet, thus a form needed to complete in order to do just that was required, in which she kindly opted to sign. She turned her head to the other 3 after.

"See, this is what we've been waiting for". She proclaimed.

"Why are you saying that like your our teacher?". Vanellope asked, knowing what she would say.

"I'm not. I like to do that. It's my fancy outing".

"Whatever".

"This pet thing reminded me of something". Sticks said. "I used to have a pet once. His name was Buster. Oh, how I miss him soooooo much that I just want to see him again, oh how I miss you, Cluster Wuster...".

 _Sticks' fantasy:_

 _Sticks was in a grassy field, filled with flowers. She could see something up ahead as she was going to run towards said direction. In the distance was Buster, her robot-dog that she hadn't seen since November. Buster started to run towards Sticks. Sticks started to run towards Buster, each once they were in reaching distance of one another, Sticks threw her arms out and hugged Buster tightly, as a sign that she had missed him that much._

Sticks was seen hugging Rarity, as she was still stuck in her daydream. Rarity was trying to break free of her tight grip as she called out her name.

"Sticks".

Nothing, as she was still hugging the fashionista tightly.

"Sticks!".

Still nothing.

"Sticks!".

This time, the badger snapped out of her daydream and realised she'd been embracing Rarity just a little too tight, thus she let go of her and let her continue.

"Sorry".

"It's ok. You had me worried you were gonna hug me to death".

"I guess I just kinda got carried away thinking about my Cluster Wuster".

"It's ok".

"Hey look!". Fluttershy reminded the two. "One of the staff is going to show us what pet you need".

"Ooooh, goodie". Rarity got back on track, as she followed the staff member into the pound, along with the other 3.

* * *

Back at the academy...

"At long last". Twilight announced. "We've leaped onto the platform and raised our scepters at evil, banishing it from the land".

"And that's how a great story always has a memorable fight". Lola replied.

"Precisely".

A knock was heard on the dorm door, prompting the studious to open it, as Rarity, Vanellope, Sticks and Fluttershy brought in a new pet, thus the other girls seemingly being satisfied with what she chose.

"We're back". Rarity said.

"Nice". Rainbow responded. "What did you get?".

Rarity opened the cage and a friendly puppy jumped out and onto Rarity's single bed in comfort.

"That's wonderful, Rare". Twilight congratulated.

"I know. I'd had assistance from Fluttershy to notify me which pet I should get and...well...she didn't choose wrong. She knows".

"Of course". Fluttershy kindly answered. "Anything from a kind friend".

"We just hung out". Sticks replied. "No hard task was given to them".

"It was interesting". Vanellope tagged along.

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Vexy comprehended. "That's assisting for ya".

"I know".

The girls continued to examine Rarity's puppy as it did it's daily routine.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a new pet and an old pet being reminded. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	11. Convo Chat

Chapter 11: Convo Chat

"Ok". Vanellope stated, as she was heading towards the dorm door. "I better be heading off to meet my new soccer team".

"Oki doki, Van". Pinkie waved. "See you soon".

The mint green suprise smiled as she was heading through the portal and into the real world. It sure felt weird for an animated girl to be in the real world, but...hey, Smurfette and Vexy both went to real-world New York. The others wondered in question wether or not she would be alright on her own in the other world, making Sunset's anxiety levels rising a bit.

"Now let's see...". Twilight said as she sat on her bed, pulling out the timetable out for a dozen times out. She read carefully, thus making out what was next.

"I see...I've got History next, while Sunset, Rainbow and Applejack have got Art, Fluttershy, Vexy, Sticks and Rarity have got Drama class, while Pinkie, Lola and Smurfette have Contruction Building with Miss Leigh Lemondrop".

"Wow, ok". Lola responded with awe. "I'm perfectly fine with that".

"The only one that doesn't have class now is Van, but we already knew she was going to meet the Everton team anyways".

"Touche". Vexy comprehended.

"Lola, do you wanna know the frequent cherry on top?". The studious asked.

"Yeah, why?".

"Coco and Berri are going to be in Construction Building too".

"Yessss, Woohoo, score 1 for the bunny".

"Hm, ok. Now...let's see...lunch is right after. Great".

"Oh goodie". Fluttershy replied. "I am starving anyway".

"Kay, good". Twilight comprehended, the others seemingly rather satisfied with their class schedule.

"The cafeteria might be opened after class". Smurfette clarified. "That means the notice was lifted".

"And the notice was noticed upon great inspection". Applejack stated.

"Yeah, Trunchbull was caught stalling the cafeteria for a good 2 days". Sticks proclaimed. "That means no more rations and no more stupid abominal insults that we have to deliver".

"That's a good thing, Sticks. We don't wanna feed off negativity no more". Rainbow responded. "It's not that great, to be honest with you".

"And that's why we've got rid of it, for now". Sunset spoke.

"Yeah". Vexy comprehended once more.

"At least we still have friends to talk to". Rarity tried to keep the conversation moving as she patted her puppy while sat on her bed.

"Yeah". Applejack stated. "Us girls, we feel like a 12-girl family with how all of us are hanging out together. It's a miracle to not let go of".

"It's so special". Fluttershy replied.

"What Fluttershy said". Sticks agreed, used to living by herself in the wild and the only family member she lived with was Buster. She does have a great aunt though.

"So how is Buster doing?". Rarity asked the badger, aware that she would clasp her hands together and wish for him.

"He's probably living his own life somewhere out there. I do miss him though".

"Buster?". Twilight knew too little about him.

"He was my pet robo-dog, my 'Clusterbot'. I really do miss him so".

"Ah, I see. My waifu is probably hanging out with his friends in the music room".

"Yeah, probably".

"I wonder how Bugs is doing?". Lola wondered.

"Yeah, my Apple Critter boy too". Applejack responded.

"So...". Twilight had to break the wonders of the girls wondering how their boyfriends are doing. "I think I'd better go, girls".

"Oki doki". Pinkie replied. "See you soon".

"I think it'd be better off if we better get going to our classes". Sunset stated.

"Touche". Sticks confirmed. "I'm off".

As the badger was rushing out of the door, with Fluttershy, Vexy and Rarity walking out, Lola began to head for her class alongside Smurfette and Pinkie.

* * *

That;s the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope going into the real world while th rest have classes. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	12. All Will Be Unveiled

Chapter 12: All Will Be Unveiled

After class...

"That was certainly interesting": Sunset spoke, as she came back from Art alongside Rainbow and Applejack.

"Yep. Who knew that abstract art can express your feelings more than it should do". Applejack replied.

"I know". Pinkie responded, as she too got back from her class. "Miss Lemondrop had us talking about different kind of mechanical services. She also promised us cake at the end of the lesson".

"Yeah". Lola comprehended. "That cake was delicious".

"Uh, huh. Ok". Twilight answered.

"And...". Pinkie added. "Our good friend, John Weskar is inviting us to our dorm for him to try to know us better".

"That's great, Pinkie".

"Yeah, I get that alot".

"I don't know". Sticks replied. "Maybe this is all a marketing ploy for him to pull us into his trap. If so, he's not going to do that".

"Ugh". Sunset facepalmed. "Sticksy, no one is pulling us into a trap. It's all just your paranoia".

"Yeah, like a crown or some sorts".

"No one is luring us into a trap, darling". Rarity spoke. "You've had too much paranoia throughout the 3 month holidays. It's tedious and unforfillingly crude".

"Yeah, I guess so". The badger lowered her stress meteor as she wasn't going to speculate about their fellow friend.

The girls soon started to head towards Dorm 19, where John Weskar was at. A sense of relaxation started to find its way into the girls' minds as they were fresh from trouble and even from the bull itself. More stress-free emotions aroused the girl's minds as they were now in the courtyard, using it as a shortcut to the 2nd dorm building. There, they could see Dorm 19 in the distance as they had to walk the extra metres. Once there, Twilight knocked on the door and waited for their friend to come out. John Weskar frantically opened the door and was delighted as he saw the Harmonizers, all 12 of them.

"Ah! There you all are, please do come in". He proclaimed.

"We're delighted to be here". Twilight responded with awe, as the girls came into his dorm and waited for him to continue.

"Sup, I'm John Weskar".

"Yes, we already know". Lola replied.

"Sorry. I always get random students knocking on my dorm door. It's kind of a annoying gimmick. I always usually open the door to greet them. No hard feelings".

"We're not". Twilight answered. "We just came by to know more about you".

"Well, you came to the right place, my friends". John responded as he turned on the raido that was nested on a cabinet closer to his bed. He turned the knob and sat on his bed.

"So...what do you want to ask me?".

"I don't actually know". Twilight replied. "I do wanna know what radio station that is hooked up to".

"Oh, that. Nah, man, I'm just listening to Weazel News".

"That's what it's called?". Rarity tagged along.

"Sure, sure".

"And what do you mean by that?". Sticks curiously asked.

"Welp, I live in Liberty City. I always get...calm when I'm down those parts. I don't mind it though".

"Kay, and what do you do back there?".

"Probably my household duties and stuff like that".

"Oh, I see".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, thus John getting up and opening the door. He saw what appears to be a pizza delivering guy as he substantally orderd pizzas before the girls got here.

"Did somebody order a brocoli pizza?".

"I did". John answered, taking his money out of his wallet, and putting change in.

"Have a nice day, sir".

"Will do".

The pizza delivering guy closed the dorm door and John put the pizza box on the table he bought at the Christmas Fair last year.

"What the heck is a 'Brocoli Pizza'?". Sticks asked with both curiousity and possible disgust.

"Oh, it's a Hawaiian pizza topping". John answered. "I seem to enjoy it for some reason. Here, try some".

"I'd rather not".

"Leave the badger alone". Vanellope came to the rescue. "You know she hates skepticalism".

"I understand. I also keep a pack of Tripledent Gum in my pocket for whenever I get bored. I love it, 'Cuz you know what they say, Tripledent Gum will make you smile".

"Wow, your like a street-wise kid of some sorts". Rainbow commented.

"I sure am. Luckily I had no faults so far this academic year too. I have a good working rate working alongside Fred with his Science and Crafts classes. That's all you need to know about me, is that I am a good friend to all, and all in all, I am good to the academy too".

"Wow". Sunset replied. "No wonder you got an A+ in Mathematics".

"You know what they say, Sunset. I aim to please".

That caused the red and yellow streaked haired girl to amile, prompting John to do the same back at her. Twilight then noticed her next class is a few minutes, thus she decided to go. Sunset and the others agreed to go too, thus heading towards the dorm door, with John Weskar waving them off. This guy might be a great addition to their allies, although unless he doesn't buy anytone to try the brocoli pizzas.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, more details revealed about John Weskar and some will say he will be a great addition to an ally of The Harmonizers. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	13. Staff Orders

Chapter 13: Staff Orders

Vice-Principal Cadence was at her desk in her office, reading a form about some possible upgrades in the future, all of which centers around maxing the academy to the best it could be. She was also checking to ensure that all of the students were behaving as well as monitor issues that happens around the facility. Vice-Principal Luna came in to check everything was in good order.

"Vice-Principal Cadence". Vice-Principal Luna spoke. "We've just recieved news that Principal Celestia has ordered some new gadget-type thinghies that will surely build the academy up to it's highest potential".

"Wonderful. That's just what we need to have in the most difficult time of year in terms of educational purposes. I'll let Vice-Principals Shining Armour, Trunchbull and Finster know about this via email".

"Great. The last thing we need is magic turning against us again like last time".

"Don't get me started, ma'am. I'll do my best to keep magic out this time".

"Excellent. I shall be dismissed". Vice-Principal Luna concluded as she exited to go to her office. Vice-Principal Cadence had to check up on every single room in the academy via going to Camera Control and looking at every single monitor, thus she seems satisfied with what results she got.

"This is surely big news for the academy". She said. "I have to let all of the students know through intercom. I have to also fill out the order forms for the items Principal Celestia is giving to this building".

Thus, she walked out of Camera Control and sat back at her desk, pulling out a mic and placing it on the intercom coasters. There, she knew what to say and how to say it, thus she started.

"Students". After she flicked ON on the power switch. "There is some good news to come out of this academy. Starting from next week, Canterlot Academy will be having new equipment set up and the camera system we bought earlier will also be set up. With these, the academy will be free from any sorts of bad magic as of yet. Be sure to check out the new stuff starting from next week. That is all".

* * *

"That is all". Vice-Principal Cadence switched off the power switch as the Harmonizers were chilling out in Dorm 49. It took not time for Twilight, Sunset, Rarity and Applejack to pick up on what Vice-Principal Cadence had announced, thus starting to wonder what the new system would be like.

"That's good news". Twilight said. "Finally, no bad magic roaming around in the academy".

"Yep". Applejack responded with awe. "Nothing disaterous is coming in here anytime soon".

"And that means no Heartless". Vexy added.

The latter few nodded in satisfaction as apposed to the new system being more friendly than evil. Some even wanted to know how any sorts of bad magic will be kept out.

"I have a question". Sticks wanted to ask. "It's about the new system. I bet'cha it's gonna be some maniac who's spying on us to get the latest up on us. That way, he'll be able to track down our secrets, our...long-life secrets, those crush secrets and more secrets to follow. He'll know who Dylan O'Brien is and...".

"Nope". Applejack cancelled out. "Why would it be like that?".

"I dunno, just sayin', I guess".

"Surely not, darling". Rarity replied. "He wouldn't have a clue that Twilight has a crush on Dylan O'Brien. It's just his estimation on a count of 1 to 10".

"I don't think so".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Smurfette comprehended. "Tell us when you've got more details on what your saying, 'cuz it isn't making any sense right now".

"But I'm honest in what I say. Stupid lousy government agents, they're clearly trying to ruin lives, including mine".

"That's what your thinking, in your personal preference. But to us, they're respectful". Twilight put into much detail.

"Hmph! Fine".

Is anything bugging you?". Hiro came through the dorm door.

"Nope". Sunset answered. "Well...except Sticks going off on all fours of vindictiveness".

"Uhhh...yeah...I knew that. Just thought I'd ask you all that...uhh...class...Contruction class with me and the rest of the gang are being joined by you and Rainbow. I just came by to let you know. That's all".

"Uh, huh. I see. I'm trying to keep my intial feelings from going up the wall, you know what I mean".

"I don't. It's just that everything seems so new around here. The new stuff we get to venture thorugh, the new system for keeping the academy free from bad magic, yeah, the works".

"Huh, guess I'll have to wait to try to figure out what minor insult to the bout my guitar has". Rainbow clarified.

"Guess you'll have to. I'm going to wait for you, or are you coming with us?".

"We'll go". Sunset concluded with pride.

"Great. Leigh Lemondrop isn't gonna wait for herslef, y'know".

"Yeah, she wouldn't". Rainbow came along.

And so, Rainbow, Sunset, Hiro and his gang all started to head for the other side of the academy for the Construction class with Miss Leigh Lemondrop. As such, the others decided to head to their class too, as they weren't that bad as of acting bad. Sticks just decided it would be best for her to relax and stop creating conspiracies for a while, because this is Canterlot Academy after all, and to improve on certain grades is a must-do for the badger and her non-mobian friends.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vice-Principal Cadence announcing the academy ahead of it's new system and the girls wondering what it would be like. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	14. Power Plants! Totally Not Nuclear

Chapter 14: Power Plants! Totally Not Nuclear

Tikal was in one of the academy gardens, what looks to be planting some seeds in. She was also into Horticulture as well as History and learning about the past and such. Principal Celestia did say the flower beds did need more plants as she announced via intercom earlier, as well as proclaim the new system to the rest of the facility. As the orange echidna was putting the seeds in the plants, Cream came by and hunng around.

"Hello Mrs. Tikal". Cream said, triggering the echidna to look back at her and greet her the same way.

"Oh, hello Cream". She responded.

"What are you doing? It sounds fun".

"Oh, this, I'm just growing some extra plants for the academy. We need some more flowers to bloom as well as make them pretty".

"Oh, ok. Want me to help you on this task?".

"Nah, I think I'll be fine. Besides, your in Maths with Mister Stewart, y'know, you know him back in Station Square".

"Oh, right. That".

"Cream". Tikal kindly replied. "It's alright, you can hang out with me until then. Class doesn't start until a few minutes. Your perfectly fine".

"Wow, really? Thanks Tikal. I will always appreciate you, no matter what". The cream rabbit responded, promting Tikal to giver he a thumbs up. She was watering the plants after that, as Vice-Principal Cadence was checking around the academy and saw the two mobians, with the plants all put into place, even the extras that Tikal had put in prior to Cream's entrance.

"Wow, girls. These look amazing. It's amazing what you can do in your spare time". Vice-Principal Cadence stated, pleased with how Tikal handled putting the extra seeds into her selected flower bed. Cream seemed pleased too, as they had to head back into the academy as the Maths class was edging closer to time.

* * *

"And that's how I spied on government agents to not foil my plans". Sticks stated, who was in Dorm 19 along with the girls and John Weskar.

"True story". John replied. "She is technacally right. She did battle government agents through treturous actions".

"It's amazing what you can do to make your life better". Lola stated, getting a few nods at her statement from a few of the Harmonizers.

"I know. I had to check Weazel News frequently to make sure those backstabbing morons don't pester me while I'm sleeping here, y'know what I'm talking about here".

"I understand". Twilight responded, being the smart bookworm that she always is. "You have to get them to stop too".

"That's precisely the point, my purple-bookworm pony of a friend. Like my residential area back in Liberty City, I had to frequently check outside to make sure no disloyal people come to me, otherwise I'd have to go no further than to meet their consequences".

"I see...".

"By the way, I'ma check the news now". John said, as he picked up the TV remote and turned the dorm TV on. There, he flipped through the many channels until he found Weazel News, his requested channel to appear in the academy. He sat down on his bed and waited for new news to come in, because...that's...news.

"This is Weazel News. Reports saying that the area surrounding the downtown area has been clear of robbers and thefts, as according to an apposed survey consisting of...let me see...one, two...THREE people! Wow, that is alot. We'll bring you more updates on the clearance right after we play more songs".

John flipped the TV remote and pressed the power button, thus turning the TV off, as he stood up afterwards to explain the whole mass to the Harmonizers.

"See! My area is the one shown on the news. They said downtown Liberty City is now clear on robbers and thefts, along with something I'd like to call 'Free-Zone bullies'. That just shows the government are doing their job right, unlike some other management facility". He explained.

"Yeah". Sticks remarked. "The government I reside in is littered with bugs and glitches in their corner. I can't deal with the Mobius government, man. I just had my boots polished and they want to take away my sparking fragences".

"Ugh, here we go again". Rarity kindly scoffed.

"I just wanted to wonder what my friends are doing back there". John stated, indicating the 12 girls that he too, has friends.

"Wait, you have friends too?". Lola asked, much to her dismay.

"Yes. Sadly, they didn't register in time to come to this academy. But, hey, at least I'm here and ready to rock 'n roll, am I right?".

"You sure are". Pinkie responded with glee.

"Anyways". John continued. "Fluttershy, don't you have Maths class yet?".

"Why yes, yes I have".

"You've got Maths class with Mister Stewart".

"Wow, that's good news because I know for a fact that Cream the Rabbit is in the same class. It'll be wonderful".

"It sure is". Twilight stated. "Now that means you better get moving".

"Ok". Fluttershy concluded as she exited Dorm 19 and headed for Mister Stewart's Maths class. Who knows, maybe this was what Twilight and co. were waiting for the entire time, waiting for someone from a different rating to come to agreement with them and their ally count. They knew they had found another friend to hang out with.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Tikal's power plants and more details on John Weskar. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	15. A Familiar Piece Of Territory

Chapter 15: A Familiar Piece Of Territory

"Now class". Leigh Lemondrop announced as she was teaching her Construction class, whom were outside in one of the open spaces near the academy. "Can someone tell me what tools are required to build some outstanding products?".

Fluttershy was the first to raise her hand, as independant as she was with social skills.

"Yes, Fluttershy".

"The tools required for building products are as followed: Hammer, Spanner, Wrench, etc.".

"What an excellent vocal answer. Yes, we do need a hammer to require building something outsatning as far as the eye can see. We also need a spanner and wrench for certain other apects respectively".

"That caused the kind, timid girl to smile, as she and Cream the Rabbit were making a good team in this class alone., as making candid statements for her was that good by itself.

"Now, what we need to make plans on for a practical project is that we need to incorperate some kind of mechanic which allows us to make a handheld water machine. These projects would be classed as making excellent progress if you would all think up of ways to decorate them". Leigh Lemondrop explained.

Fluttershy unexpectly felt a vibration coming from her pocket, as her phone was put on silent. She had to be excused if she wanted to continue, so she did.

"Uhm...miss". She kindly said. "Is it alright if I be excused for a second?".

"Uhmmm...sure. What is it?".

"My phone is ringing, but you can't hear it because I'm not that type of person".

"I understand. I'll tell you what I've explained to the rest when you come back so you will enjoy the endeavours".

"Of course, ma'am".

And so, Fluttershy parted ways from the class temporarily to answe her phone, knowing who it might be.

"Fluttershy! Something just came up and we kinda need you".

"Sticks! Can't you see I'm in the middle of my Construction class with Miss Leigh Lemondrop?".

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to interrupt your class like this. I'll try to catch 'em myself".

"Ok. See you later".

"Kay. Bye".

Sticks hung up and put her phone away as she was trying to follow something that has came to terms of bothering her for a while now.

"Hmmmmm...I see. I don't want to bother her while in class. She isn't that mean-spirit t just walk out of a lesson like that. Nevermind, I'll catch this myself. It's probably just another government agent trying to stop my progression. Well, it ain't happening, fools".

She begun to run towards where the agent could be, as her paranoia was arising to the point where she would pull out of boomerang and slash her way through. It took her a minute to find who it was, and when she had found her, it wasn't a surpise to see who it was. As soon as the badger saw who it was, she quickly ducked as well as keep her intial sanity going.

"Sally!". Sticks was shocked.

She was right. It was Sally, but not who she was before. Sticks knew she had found who she was looking for all of this time, to primarily pound her to the ground, but it wasn't like that, she had changed alot during the 3 month holiday, from an evil tyrant to a normal academy student doing some normal, everyday detective work.

"Hmmm...let's see...these footprints are largely based off the evidence I had witnessed beforehand. I must check this out at once".

The badger tried to keep her sanity going, but was too desperate to scare her. She couldn't take much more of it as she jumped up as soon as Sally crossed her north-eastern line of view. She did just that, resulting in the former villain backing away with shock.

"Ahhhh!". Sally was shocked. "Wait, whom...Sticks!".

"What? I knew it was you".

"What did I do? I'm reformed now, remember?".

"What? I must have missed that. Hang on, let me refresh my memory...".

 _Flashback:_

 _"You think I'm one of those people who constantly bully other people just to get my own way all of the time?"._

 _"Clearly, you've done that before"._

 _"Operation plan B"._

 _"Operation plan B"_

 _She pushed the big red button on her mech to upgrade to a larger and much, more stronger state._

 _"Give up?"._

 _"I'm going to sacrifice myself to give you all a clear cut advantage of this battle"._

 _Sally laughed and looked down. No blood. But why? She had failed to crush her._

 _Flashback end._

"Oh...right, now I know what happened". Sticks remembered.

"And you tried to sacrifice yourself to kill me?". Sally said, much to the badger's dismay.

"I swear, I only tried to protect my friends, why?".

"Because...ugh...nevermind".

"What is that?". Sticks pointed to a device that Sally was holding. It was a tracking device, taking to role of finding the selected supect that the detective was looking for.

"It's a tracking device". She answered. "Doowee gave it to me in July".

"Oh...right, and where are Jenny, Timoty and Martin? Are they reformed too".

"You could say that, yes. They're currently hanging out in the cafeteria".

"Oh, ok. What case are you trying to solve?".

"I'm trying to solve the case about who took all of the chocolate pancakes from the academy's kitchen".

"Not my chocolate pancakes!". Sticks gasped.

"Huh". Sally was confused as to what the badger actually meant. Was it the sudden liking of the food? Or was it just another one of Sticks' crazy comments? She will never know.

"Oh, sorry. I usually just don't mind those kinds. I'm curious to know if you were the agent I was tracking".

"Of course not!". Sally quietly filled with anger. "Clearly, you haven't changed since the last time we've met. I wonder if your friends will like me now that I am good".

And with that, Sally proceeded to find out her case, leaving Sticks not amused by her las comment. She decided to take it all in, considering she was infact, changed during the holidays. She started to head back to Dorm 49, considering Fluttershy may have returned after her class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a familiar student is back and Sticks arousing the fact that that same student has changed during the holidays. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	16. Seeing The Bigger Picture

Chapter 16: Seeing The Bigger Picture

"I'm back!". Sticks proclamied as she returned to Dorm 49 along with Fluttershy. She had just witnessed Sally's change of behaviour in the academy, as well as to who stole the chocolate pancakes from the kitchen, which midly upset the badger in shock.

"Ah! How was it? Did you catch who you were looking for? Was it really who you'd thought it was?". Rainbow was asking questions all around her as she wanted to know, but luckily, Lola tried to calm Rainbow Dash and let Sticks continue.

"You would never believe who is back in town". The badger responded, the girls wanting to know, even Fluttershy. "I had to catch someone that was been bugging me and I came across a familiar face, one that has changed throughout the holidays, and one that has been doing detective work recently too".

Pinkie was first to replied, leaving Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola in the dust of patience.

"Ooh! Ooh! Was it a party kicker trying to disguise itself as a marshmellow to try to avoid being attacked by people?".

"No, Pinkie. Why would you ever think that. That's something the girls would expect me to say".

"I know, but I like crazy stuff".

"I know you do". Sticks went back on track and continued to tell her side of the story. "So anyways, Sally is back and she has changed during May. She's good now and she's doing some detective work".

"Wait". Twilight asked. "Sally Bollywood...has changed? As in...changed-changed?".

"Yep".

"And what did she say to you, sugarcube?". Applejack asked.

"She said she disapoved me 'cuz I called her an agent. Clearly, she hasn't changed one bit".

"Sticks". Fluttershy said, going to her. "Just give her a chance, ok? Just because someone called another person a meanie-head, it doesn't mean that the someone would be backing down to be that other persons friend".

"Yeah". Vanellope replied, getting what Fluttershy had stated. "Fluttershy's right, Sticks. You should try to be her friend, if it makes you less skeptical about her. You can have no worries about how she is trying to disguise herself as a mashmellow to try to avoid being attacked by people".

"Hey!". Pinkie shouted in a banter-ish way. "That's my line".

"Hakuna Matata, Pinkie Pie".

"What?".

"Do I really have the nerve to go befriend former agents? I mean...the only reason I came to this academy in the first place was to escape from the government agents surrounding my burrow, although that way, I got to meet all of you".

"C'mon, Sticks, give her a chance, be friends with Sally and maybe Doowee and the rest will find out and do the same". Fluttershy prompted.

There was an awkward silence as Sticks was trying to get around Fluttershy's question without going crazy all over the place. She had a hard time, just thinking of an answer rather then to say it, although that also took some time too.

"Have you found a way around this yet?".

That caused the badger to sigh and take Fluttershy's advice as she finally answered to her question.

"On one condition". She responded, making the timid girl show a faint smile. "Can I get a free coupon on chocolate pancakes?".

Some of the girls, including Rainbow, Vanellope and Lola facepalmed in amazing detail as the chocolate pancakes saga continues, with Sticks being at the brunt of it.

* * *

In Dorm 1...

"That's the last of the clues". Sally stated, dumping all of the evidence on the table, with Doowee, Jenny, Timothy and Martin comprehending her actions and words.

"So who did it? Or are you anaylizing the whole case?". Doowee asked.

"According to my resources, it should be closely resembling the identity's fate as to why all of the chocolate pancakes were stolen, and a horrible thing to do, considering that is Sticks' favorutie pancake topping. It just doesn't add up. Who could have stolen the pancakes? This is a case that is complicated than it normally should have been complicated to crack the case".

"So...what you're saying is...". Jenny stated, letting Sally finish off her sentence.

"Anyone in this academy could have stolen the pancakes. Heck, for all I know, it could have been one of you, or me, or...Ugh...This is just too hard for me to understand".

"So...someone in this academy stole Sticks's favourite pancake topping". Timothy got on track, causing the detective to continue thinking who could have done it.

"Anyone in this academy isn't safe from this". Martin comprehended.

"That's precisely my point to get across to all of you. Maybe it was outside of the EoH, or maybe it was one of Trunchbul's latest evil schemes, I don't know".

"I'm betting my two cents it was Trunchbull who stolen it, just to make Stick's mad with anger". Timothy stated.

"If it was Vice-Principal Trunchbull". Sally continued. "It wouldn't be too much of a suprise to hear. The only way we can move on is to speak to her about the case".

* * *

"Absoluty not!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull took back, making the crew clearly think it was one of the students this time.

"Then who stole all of the pancakes if it wasn't you?". Doowee asked in courage.

"I swear, it was one of the students. I didn't even have breakfast today anyway. I'm cranky and you all know it, now get out or I'll throw you all in the Chokey!".

"Fine, we'll be out of your way". Sally responded, exiting the Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office with the rest of her friends. Clearly it wasn't her who had gone and done it, it was clearly one of the students.

"So it wasn't her then". Doowee stated.

"Nope, it was one of us, but who?". Sally couldn't get her point across as to who the real culprit was.

"Do we really have to speak to all of the remaining 495 students, including the EoH and their two friends?". Jenny asked, sending a chill down her spine as a result.

"It's the only way to go, follow me, crew".

And so, Sally and her team started to head for the 1st dorm building to start off with Sally's 8 other roommates.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sally and the group get a much larger focus of reformed developement and Sticks trying to urge up the courage to befriend Sally. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	17. Friendship Games Part 1

**NOTE:** For the second time ever, I'm going to be doing another adaptation. This time, on another Equestria Girls movie, like last time. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 17: Friendship Game Part 1

Sunset Shimmer was rushing back to the academy after something came up with the group, the others getting the same signal. Rainbow had called them for an emergency, and so all Harmonizer members were surrounding her.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!". Sunset said. "Did something come through to the academy? Is Equestrian Magic on the loose? Is Trunchbull's actions being the spotlight again?".

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world of cake?!". Pinkie asked, out of her ego.

"Um, not exactly". Rainbow answered, whom somehow got her guitar string broken.

"Uh, I don't understand". The reformed one commented.

"Well, Sunset, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency". Applejack explained.

"It toally does!".

"Really, Rainbow Dash!". Rarity jumped on board. "I was in the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock".

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night of the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again". Fluttershy added.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?". Sunset curiously asked.

"Well, I was going to show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?". Rainbow told.

She sent all of the others to groan, much to her dismay.

"Here". Sunset gave her the six extra guitar strings. "But everyone finished practising for the day. I'm pretty sure all of the music rooms are locked".

"No problem. The accoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. C'mon, let's go!".

And so, the Harmonizers began to step inside the academy, ready for RD to show off her amazing guitar skills. But before anyone could play guitars down hallways, Vice-Principal Trunchbull came in and stared at them, with dissapointed arousing her mind.

"Uhhhhh...maybe I was wrong". Rainbow Dash took back. "Maybe I gotta watch Trunchbull's back while I'm at it".

"Or you could just play it while she's not looking". Sticks suggested, much to the rainbow-coloured haired girl's dismay.

"Sticks! Don't encourage her". Lola responded.

"Hmph! Fine, fine".

"Attention". The loudspeaker came on. "The academy statue has been mannequined again. While this is all in progress to being stopped at all costs, I suggest you all stay away from the main foyer and go somewhere else. That is all".

The girls, and all the other 488 students heard the announcement and some even sighed, knowing for a fact that the statue area is currently out-of-bounds, for now. The best option for the girls was to go to the library, that way, they could be trouble-free, but still have to keep volume down. Once they got there, they hung around in one of the surrounding areas and wondered who was responsible for the mannequin-statue business, with Sunset at the brunt of it, along with Twilight.

"Who could it have been?". Lola curiously asked, prompting the remaining girls to follow soon.

"I don't know". Twilight responded. "But I'm sure of it now that it wasn't anyone from here".

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-on-so bent over world domination comin' over from Equestria, or some sorts". Applejack replied.

"Agreed" Rarity added. "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil dark magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to kep up with".

"Still, mysterious figures snooping around the statue? Don't you wanna know what they're up to?". Sunset asked.

"I don't even wanna guess". Fluttershy shudders.

"Well, you don't have to. Because I totally figured out who it was". Rainbow found the answer, bringing a book to the table, the girls were hanging around.

"Ooh, ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical maintainence maintainer? A gardener?!". Pinkie asked.

"Seeing as how they always gloat on the academy's property, and always seem to boast on every other occasion. I'll best they go to...".

"Crystal Prep". All the other girls joined in, with the exception of Sunset Shimmer.

"Yep. With the Friendship Games atrting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue".

"Why would anyone want to constantly and always take their anger out on the statue?". Sunset asked.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals". Applejack answered.

"Becuase that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do". Rarity answered.

"Because even though they beat us at everything". Rainbow showed. "Soccer, tennis, golf, they still have to gloat".

"Seems kinda silly to me". Sunset said, promting the others to backlash her.

"Silly?!". All the other girls replied.

"So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly too". Rainbow responded.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic".

"No". Fluttershy stepped up. "We'll be fighting against a school full of meanies. Not everyone has to be magical to be important".

"I agree". Vanellope comprehended, as well as Vexy.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal". Sunset apologized.

"That's putting it mildy, darling". Rarity scoffed. "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation".

"I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the Friendship Games supposed to be about our two schools getting along?".

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything". Applejack responded.

"Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different". Rainbow clarified.

"What do you mean?". Sunset asked.

"Oh, you'll find out".

* * *

"As I am sure you all know, tomorrow, Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship, and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games". Principal Celestia announced through mic, all are in Gym 2.

The students used unenthused cheering and sparse applause as they knew what was coming.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on".

"You mean other than us losing?!". Flash Sentry shouted across.

"And that is exactly why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little, um... context". Principal Celestia gave the mic to Rainbow as she was about to start her speech.

"Thank you, Principal Celestia". Rainbow said before clearing her throat. "I know alot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything".

"Unless it's a 'Losing to Crystal Prep' competition! 'Cuz we're really good at that!". Pinkie shouted across the aduitorium.

That caused the rainbow-coloured haired girl to groan and continue.

"And I know that Canterlot Academy will go on and win Friendship Games".

"Oh, dear". Rarity spoke. "I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational".

"Crystal Prep students are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated. But there's one theing they aren't. They aren't Wondercolts".

 _We fought magic more than once And come out on top (Oh, oh)_  
 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims (Na, na-na-na-na, oh)_  
 _Together we are Canterlot Come and cheer our name (Oh, oh)_  
 _This will be our year to win these games_

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever And now our time has finally arrived 'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _(Hey) We're not the school we were before (Before!) Yeah, we're different now (Oh, oh. Hey, hey!)_  
 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 _(Hey!) Canterlot united (Unite!)_  
 _We'll never bow (Oh, oh. Hey, hey!)_  
 _So get ready to see us in first place_

 _We'll always be Wondercolts forever (Three! Two! One! Go!)_  
 _And now our time has finally arrived (Our time is now)_  
 _'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na. Wondercolts united together Na, na, na-na-na-na. Wondercolts united, forever_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na. Wondercolts united together (We'll always be Wondercolts forever)_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na-na. Wondercolts united, forever (And now our time has finally arrived)_  
 _Na, na, na-na-na-na. Wondercolts united together ('Cause we believe in the magic of friendship)_  
 _And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive At the end of the day, it is we who survive_

Rainbow finished her song in fine form as the students were appluading her in every form.

* * *

As Rainbow was going backstage, the other girls were waiting for her.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing! Even I feel like we can win!". Fluttershy said.

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!". Rarity shouted in glee.

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Vexy comprehended. "Dash is awesome, yes. But those opponents are really a touchie to get through".

"Maybe. I mean, she is awesome, but there's gottabe more to it than that".

"Indeed". Vice-Principal Luna replied out of nowhere. " It would be nice if you girls could get a handle of things while this is all happening. We'd like to keep magic our of the Friendship Games as possible. We don't want to be accused of cheating".

"We don't need magic to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers". Rarity responded, with the other girls agreeing on her statement.

"Still, the Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any suprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, you both are magical students. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical developement".

"I'm on it". Twilight replied.

"I'll do my best". Sunset replied.

And with that, Vice-Principal Luna exited to go continue preparation for the games.

"Okay. Anybody have any guesses on what the events are gonna be?". Rainbow asked.

"Pie eating? Cake eating?". Pinkie gasped. "Pie-cake eating?!".

"They won't even let us see what they're doin' to the field". Applejack responded. "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in".

"It could be anything". Fluttershy responded.

"Probably". Lola stated. "But that's just your opinion".

"Anything?!". Rarity replied. "How will I ever pick the right outfit?!".

"I really wanna help". Sunset clarified. "But I think I better go check up on what the events are. Curiosity never beats us, except for...y'know".

"I know". Sticks replied. "I've dealt with it before, loads of times".

"Seems like she's got everything under control". Pinkie said. "Nothing to worry about".

Just then, the loudspeeker came on, the girls knew who it was.

"Attention, all students". Principal Celestia spoke through the mic. "Signups for the Friendship Games has now started. Remember, there can only be 12 places as there are so many that feel like we could be losing again. That is all".

The girls felt the urge to quickly go and signup to compete against Crystal Prep.

"C'mon, we should go sign up". Rainbow stated, the girls following her advice.

The 11 girls left Gym 2 and ran towards the reception, not before Vice-Principal Cadence could have a quick talk with Twilight.

"Twilight". Vice-Principal Cadence said. "I need to have a quick talk with you before you go sign up for the Friendship Games".

"W-what is it?". The studious asked.

"Just remember, not everyone are winners, even Crystal Prep. I believe you and the girls could take them all down into the gutter. I have faith in the group".

"Wow, Cadence. That's...that's a nice and heart-warming thing to say. Saying that will just manage to be motivational, being able to beat those Crystal Preppers to the ground. Thanks for everything, and thanks for talking to me in a fast pace manner".

Twilight rushed to catch up with the girls as soon as she finished her speech. As soon as she got there, however, all 12 places were taken. She gasped in shock as to how that all happened so fast. She went to look at the Friendship Games's 12 places. Apparently, all the others signed up, as well as one other student. That one student also happened to be next to Twilight, as she greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Shantae. What's your name?". She asked.

Still nothing, as Twilight kept staring at the board.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the Friendship Games have been announced and all 12 places are immediatly taken by the 11 girls and Shantae. What will happen next in this adaptation? Read on to find out. Please review.


	18. Friendship Games Part 2

**NOTE:** Here is the second part of my Friendship Games adaptation. Enjoy, guys.

* * *

Chapter 18: Friendship Games Part 2

Twilight was shockingly still staring at the Friendship Games notice board after Shantae had greeted her, still upset over how it all happened so quickly.

"I...I don't understand". She tried not to swell up. "How did this happen all so fast? This is crude. I need to go tell Principal Celestia about this".

And so, she ran towards Principal Celestia's office as fast as possible to tell her the shocking news. She got there unscathed, knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in".

She quickly opened the door and walked towards her.

"Principal Celestia". She said. "This is about...".

"The Friendship Games. Yes, I know. Carry on".

"Well...you see. All 12 places are all taken and I didn't even get a chance to signup. My sister came to talk with me beforehand, but it was too late. I really, really, really want to compete in the Friendship Games".

"Well...Who took the last spot?". Principal Celestia kindly asked.

"A girl named Shantae, ma'am".

"Uh, huh. I see...Twilight, as much as you want to be on the Wondercolts side, I'm afraid my paperwork can't let you do that. I need approval from Principal 'Abacus' Cinch in order to let you fulfill what you've desired".

"But...I really wanna compete. I'm the leader of the EoH". Twilight responded.

"Huh, I see...well, there's this one Crystla Prep representitive that has injured his/hers leg during the warmup. Why don't you join for them in a temporary fashion. I'm sure your friends won't mind".

"What?!". The studious was shocked. "Play against my friends?!".

"Yes, either that or drop out of the games. You don't wanna do that, now don't you?".

Twilight thought really hard on this she'd compete against her best friends as well as Shantae, everyone will know her betrayal, but if she dropped out, everyone would treat her like a nobody. She had to take legal action and say it aloud.

"Alright. I'll join for Crystal Prep". She replied. "I don't care if anyone would betray me, especially Sticks. But I don't care. I'd really want to compete in this years Friendship Games".

"A wise decision, Twilight". Principal Celestia handed a pendant for good luck. "Here, this is your good luck charm. You need it in order to win, and you need it in order for Canterlot Academy to win too. The fate lies in this pendant, Twilight".

The studious nodded.

"You may go, have fun trying to impress your opponents".

As soon as Twilight nodded, she left Principal Celestia's office and headed for the music room, where all of the other girls were, with the added bonus of Shantae.

* * *

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition, because we would totally rock it!". Rainbow Dash said, playing another guitar chord.

"Um, we're supposed to keep magic out of the Friendship Games, remember?". Sunset reminded, causing the rainbow-coloured haired girl to scoff.

"Easier said than done, darling". Rarity said. "I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want. But...".

"This isn't Equestria".

"Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out". Applejack replied.

"And while Sunset works on keeping the magic out of the games, I've been working on what to put in!". Rarity giggles.

"Rarity, what'd you go an' do?".

"Well, I had a little time on my hands, and since we don't know what the Friendship Games' events are, I made a few options for uniforms!".

"You really didn't have to do that". Rainbow responded.

"I know".

"No". Applejack replied. "You really didn't have to".

"I know!". The fashionista delivers another giggle.

* * *

Outside of the academy...

"Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch". Principal Celestia kindly suggested. "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit".

"Oh, yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating".

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you". Vice-Principal Luna greeted. "Even if it means another defeat".

"Thank you, Vice-Principal Luna, and to you too, Vice-Principal Cadence. It's always such a pleasure to have, such nice staff here at CA".

* * *

Back in the music room...

"Hey girls". Twilight said, as she was coming through the door. "I'm back".

"Sup Twily". Rainbow responded, promting the remaining girls to smile, even Shantae.

"Who is this?". Twilight asked, referring to Shantae.

"Oh, this is Shantae. She's an all-powerful guardian of Scuttle Town".

"Yes, indeed. I've built a super engine to keep Scuttle Town company from Risky Boots".

"Oh...kay...It just so happens to be the same person to jump ahead of me in terms of signups".

"What?!". Sticks asked. "What do you mean?".

"She kinda...filled up the last place on the Wondercolts side, leaving me in the dust".

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry, Twilight". Shantae responded in sorrow. "I didn't mean to fill in the last position when these 'Friendly' girls were just the 11 of them".

"Well, it's a little too late for that now! Now I have to play for Crystal Prep!".

That seemed to make all of the girls gasp in shock and awe

"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us?". Rainbow reminded.

"Yep". Applejack sadly spoke.

"That's dreadful".

"But my outfits aren't". Rarity continued to show off the dresses despite the news.

"Uh, Rarity, these outfits are great, but why would you put so much time and effort into clothes we might not even wear?". Applejack said, changing to a different subject. "You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start".

"Oh, pff. Kch. Fff. Ts! Don't be silly, darling! Putting effort into clothes is what I live for, and spending time on my friends fills me with energy!".

"And magic, too, I guess". Sunset responded.

As the girls were witnessing Rarity's magic showing off in the music room, Twilight's good luck pendant began vibrating, indicating that it wants the magic. She curiously opened it and the magic came out, also sucking in Rarity's magic in eswell. She had to close it, and that's what she did.

"Actually, Applejack, now that you mention it, I suppose I could use a tiny break". The fashionista said out of breath before fainting.

"I told you". Applejack replied.

"What happened?".

"I have no idea, but it looked like it came from a good luck charm".

Twilight knew she was to blame, so she spoke up before anyone else could.

"I...think I left the oven on too late". She quickly said, before rushing out of the door, the other girls wondering why she had gone and done that.

"What...just happened?". Fluttershy asked out of curiosity.

* * *

In the hallway...

"I still cannot believe where my magic went". Rarity said, feeling a little lost without her power.

"It's not your fault". Lola replied. "Something definetly came up and I think that...no, it can't be her".

"Still, magic keeps popping up during pep rallies and costume changes. I'm sorry, this is all for me to be blamed upon". Sunset said in defeat.

"Why are you saying that?". Sticks asked.

"Magic came into this world when I stole the jewels from an unamed store. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control...".

"Oh, Sunset, I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out" Fluttershy responded.

"You're the one who helped us understand what was goin' on with the sirens. Remember?". Applejack reminded.

"I guess. But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them".

"But don't you remember, darling? What we needed to defeat them was you". Rarity comfortably said.

"All right". Sunset sighed, causing the others to cheer in awe.

"Come on, guys!". Rainbow lead the way. "Let's see if we can find any info about the events and come up with a strategy. You comin', Sunset?".

"I'll...catch up with you guys in a bit".

As soon as the girls headed towards Gym 2, Sunset began to head towards the Wondercolts statue, which just so happens to be where the Crystal Prep students were waiting for Principal Cinch. She took a look at one side of the statue, seeing if there was more to it than just sitting there. Twilight was on the other side, somehow maganed to let magic escape again, this time on Sunset.

"What the?!". She screamed.

Magic was indeed going around the statue to Sunset, sucking her magic out and feeding off the need to go back to Equestria.

"What happened?". She felt her head in desparation.

She felt the need to go and tell Principal Celestia the whole thing, but she was the one who gave the pendant to Twilight. She had to find answers, fast.

* * *

In Gym 2...

"What do ya mean your magic's gone?". Applejack asked.

"I mean it's gone. I somehow don't have it anymore!". Sunset responded in fear.

"How'd that happen?". Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with Twilight somehow playing for Crystal Prep".

"What in tarnation is she up to?". Applejack tried not to let her temper out, as she had faith in Twilight, infact, all of the girls do, even Shantae, whom was on the other side of Gmy 2, talking to one of her friends.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out".

And so, the girls walked towards the centre of the gym, tryning to anaylize how magic is letting loose onto the campus. Sunset accidently bumped into one of the Crystal Prep students and smiled, but didn't leave her impressed. Soon, all of the other Crystal Prep students came at the girls.

"All right, everyone". Applejack stated. "Let's not get too competitive before the games even start".

"The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost". One of the students stated.

"That's not a very nice thing to say". Fluttershy kindly scolded.

"Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice". One of the other students replied.

"Well, you might use a little tact". Rarity said.

"I don't htink it matters".

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CA has elected to compete". Principal Celestia was standing on the stage, announcing through mic. "I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for".

"Here comes the secret stuff". Pinkie was excited for her party to go, setting off two party cannons and equipment to 'Indeed' garuntee that everyone was having a good time, even for so was Pinkie herself, whom was lifted into the air by magic. Twilight just so happened to be in the gym, her pendant somhow opening on it's own now, sucking Pinkie's magic in too.

"Aw! Oh. I am party pooped". She said in dissapointment.

That caused the music and the party to stop altogether as Principal Cinch came up and started her speech.

"I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed". She proclaimed. "Canterlot Academy continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses, your school remains to committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome".

"Oh".

"I'm sorry, Pinkie". Applejack said. "I thought your party additions were really swell".

"They definitely broke the ice". Fluttershy added.

"Yes. If only that Principal Cinch hadn't frozen it again". Rarity added too.

"Yeah, she's awful".

"Wow, Pinkie, what happened to you?". Sunset asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know. Everyone started having fun after I fired the party cannons and I was lifted with my magic".

"Of course you did".

"But then the magic just drained right out of me". Pinkie stated.

"Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you"?".

"It just did, that's all".

"This is strange". Smurfette said. "And this goes beyond all means of skepticalismn".

"I agree" Sticks comprehended.

* * *

The next day...

"Good morning, students". Vice-Principal Cadence spoke through PA. " I'm sure you're all thrilled to start the first day of the Friendship Games. Our competitors will face off in every aspect of the CHS curriculum, culminating in the elimination equation finale. Welcome to the first event, the Academic Decathlon! You'll be scored on chemistry, home-ec and everything in between. But remember, only the six students from each team with the most points will move on to event number 2. Good luck!".

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down_

 _Ho! We're gonna take you down!_

 _Take you down! (Ho! We're gonna take you down!)_

 _Take you down! (Down, down, down)_

 _(Oh oh!) We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

 _We're here to take you out (Aw aw!)_

 _Take you out! (We're here to take you out!)_

 _Take you out!_

 _We're not about to let you win, so get out of our way_

 _Think you got us beat, but we're here to stay_

 _United strong, yeah, we'll take you down_

 _You're not so tough, now you're in our town_

 _All of the times we lost before_

 _Not about to give up, we're only bringin' it more_

 _We can smell your fear, we can see your sweat_

 _Hope you didn't spend money 'cause you're losin' this bet!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Wondercolts!_

 _Talk a little too much for a school that never wins_

 _Maybe you should just stop 'fore you even begin_

 _We are Crystal Prep Academy and we have a reputation_

 _Every little moment is about our education_

 _Put your ear to the ground_

 _Listen to that sound_

 _You're a house of cards_

 _And it's about to fall down (fall down)_

 _About to fall down (fall down), hit the ground_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

 _You've got nothin' on us_

 _Na, na, na-na-na, na_

 _Let's go, Shadowbolts!_

 _Pressure's on, now we're gonna beat you_

 _Step aside, it's time that we defeat you_

 _Crystal Prep yourself 'cause you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

 _Pressure's on, you know we're gonna take you_

 _Just give up before we have to break you_

 _Canter-not-a-lot, you're about to go_

 _Down, down, down, down_

 _Take it up to the top_

 _'Cause we know we can win_

 _Maybe you should just stop_

 _'Cause we've seen you give in_

 _We believe in ourselves_

 _And we've got what it takes_

 _And we're not gonna stop_

 _I can't wait 'til this is all over_

 _There's so much more that's going on_

 _And before these games are over_

 _I'll find out just what she's done_

 _Can she do it? Will she make it?_

 _Who will win it? Who will take it?_

 _Can she do it? Who will take it?_

 _Did she win it? Did she make it?_

 _Who's the winner? Who's the reject?_

 _How did she answer?_

"Incorrect". Principal Cinch pointed to Sunset, who =m sadly got beaten by Twilight's smart antics.

"That means the winner of the Friendship Games' first event is Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Prep!". Vice-Principal Luna announced, leaving the Wondercolts unimpressed, but Sunset, however, got the praise. As a result, the Crystal Prep students applauded vaguely.

"That was awesome!". Rainbow said.

"Truly amazing!". Rarity added.

"But we didn't win". Sunset replied.

"That was as close to winnin' as Canterlot's ever been". Applejack responded.

"After a careful tally of the points, we'd like to present the students moving on to the Friendship Games' second event". Vice-Principal Cadence announced, sending the Harmonizers cheering that they'll be in the second round.

"I guess you cannot lose without being a good player". Lola said.

"Touche". Sticks ansered.

"C'mon, let's get prepared". Sunset lead the way as she and the girls headed out of Gym 2.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, alot happened in this part. What do you think would happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	19. Friendship Games Part 3

NOTE: Here is the final part of the Friendship Games adaptation. Enjoy guys.

* * *

Chapter 19: Friendship Games Part 3

Fluttershy and Sticks were outside the academy entrance, stroking pets and generally having a good time. They knew something was definetly up with how Twilight was rejected to play for Canterlot Academy and subjected to play for Crystal Prep. Infact, Twilight came over and greeted them.

"Hey girls". The studious greeted.

"Sup Twi". Sticks answered.

"Oh, hey Twilight. How is the games?".

"Uhh...pretty rough lately. I know Crystal Prep are the hotshots at this, but I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this".

"It's ok". Fluttershy replied. "Do you wanna give my cat a treat?".

"Uhhh...sure".

And so, Twilight reached into her pocket and found a biscuit, Fluttershy's cat desparatelly trying to catch it, which it did.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way". Fluttershy continued. "Though, it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it".

"Everyone at that place seems so 'Off' for me". Sticks added.

"I understand. Do you want me to pet your bunny?".

"Sure". Twilight answered, holding Fluttershy's bunny in her hands and stroking its fur. That seemed to make the timid, shy girl get lifted up and show her magic, which ultimatelly caused Twiligt's pendant to once again, open on it's own and suck her magic dry. Sticks was watching the whole thing unfold and knew what was so strange all along.

"I...better be going. Cya". The studious was rushing to the academy, just in time for the other girls to show up.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then my magic started to show". Fluttershy honestly said.

"I just don't get it". Sunset replied. "Rarity's magic came out when she made us outfits. Pinkie's when she fixed the party and now Fluttershy".

"And then Twilight's pendant thingy just pulled the magic right out of me. I couldn't even stand up".

"It's true". Sticks stated. "I was watching the whole thing unfold".

"Like me at the party!". Pinkie responded.

"Or me with the dresses!". Rarity responded.

"So she's stealing magic". Sunset stated.

"Dun, dun, dun". Vanellope dramatically added.

"I don't know". Applejack said. "She doesn't seem like the magic-stealin' type".

"Twilight would never do that". Smurfette replied. "At least, not to our knowledge anyway".

"For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts". Rainbow said. "And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about".

At that very moment, when Pinkie oepend the door, a playing field was seen in the distance.

"Oh, it puts you on a playin' field, alright". Applejack stated.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?". Sunset stated.

"I don't suppose you made motocross outfits". Applejack delivered her question to Rarity, whom already got it covered.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I did!".

* * *

Everyone was at the playing field shortly before Vice-Principal Cadence started to annouce the Tri-Cross Relay.

"Welcome, everyone to the Friendship Games Tricross Relay!". She proclaimed, sending the students to cheer. "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally, motocross. So if the competitors are ready...".

She blew the airhorn and the event had already gotten off to a great start, with Fluttershy up first.

"Each competitor must hit a bullseye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay".

One of the Crystel Prep students already hit a perfect bullseye on her first attempt, resulting in Twilight coming towards her. Now all eyes were on Fluttershy to make the same, though she did have trouble doing so. But once she did, Sticks came running towards her, grabbing the acrhery equipment in a jungle-like fashion.

"Well, that's just fantastic!".

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep". Fluttershy stated.

"You said it". Sticks responded.

The badger was typical enough to hit a perfect bullseye on her first attempt, promting Pinkie and Rarity to start their turn. Twilight, however, was still having trouble with the archery.

"If CPA can't hit another bullseye soon, they'll be out of this race". Vice-Principal Cadence announced.

"Ugh!". Sticks had enough, as she went straight to Twilight. "I can't take anymore! Ya have to stop aimin' at the target".

"Oh, that makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much!".

"Was I talking to you?! Now, aim at the target and breath slowly, you'll get there".

Sticks' words of motivation garrunteed Twilight to hit a bullseye when she had to concentrate.

"Canterlot only has two laps to go! But it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time!". Vice-Principal Cadence announced.

As Twilight was trying to get down from the archery stage, she somehow dropped the pendant and it rolled to the side of the skate ring. Rarity and Pinkie already had a plan to too finish with style, and so they did just that, resulting in Sunset and Rainbow to start the motocross section. Twilight's pendant had somehow unleashed Everfreee creatures into the event, as Sunset and Rainbow soon found out, with the latter being the one in danger. Rainbow had to do something, as she was just in time to rescue her.

"Dash, you saved me!". Sunset sighed in relief.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food".

Rainbow suddenly felt magic rush through her as she stopped the bike and began to float in the air.

"We can still win this!". She shouted.

So, with Rainbow going to beat up the Everfree plants, Sunset continued to race, as she was nec-and-neck with one of the other Crystal Prep students. It was close, but she just made it.

"Canterlot wins!". Vice-Principal Cadence announced, sending the CA students into cheering, as well as leaving the Crystal Prep students in shock. Vice-Principal Cadence then had another announcement to say.

"Attention, students, please proceed to the gym". She said.

Twilight just managed to get her pendant back as the students were crowding to the academy's inside interior. Sunset and co. decided to hang around until this was all fixed.

"Is everybody all right?". Applejack asked.

"Better than all right! We won!". Rainbow shouted in glee.

"Yeah, we won, but somebody could've been seriously hurt". Sunset replied. "The magic is going haywire and I have no idea how to fix it!".

"Hello". Twilight said, going to the girls, although not impressed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I thought this pendant was a good luck charm, not something that can absorb magic".

"That's okay. Neither do we". Rainbow responded.

As Twilight was about to settle things on the pendant, it began to suck Rainbow's magic out of her too, with no way to stop it.

"I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!".

"What do you mean you don't know how?!". Sunset wanted answers.

"Uh, oh"". Sticks softly remarked. "Deja vu 101 again".

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?!". Sunset angrily scolded.

"But I wanna understand!".

"But you don't! And worst of all, you put the lives of us in danger!".

"Wha...I didn't mean to...". Twilight tried not to swell up, but it was no use. She ran away, crying. Sunset thought about giving another round to her, but she just decided to play it cool and continue, her friends doing so too.

"Principal Celestia!". Principal Cinch wanted to talk.

"Y-yes, Principal Cinch".

"You can't possibly call that a fair race".

"Principal Cinch, we all saw what happened. You can't think CA had some kind of advantage".

"Can't I? Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings!".

"Well, the race certainly had some...extenuating circumstances". Principal Celestia responded. "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie".

"A tie? Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your antics and whatever performance-enhancing regimen your students are on".

"I'm sorry, Celestia". Sunset tried not to swell up.

"It's not your fault, Sunset".

"But you saw what happened back there. How can I possibly roll with it. I upset Twilight, probably because she used a magical pendant".

"A pendant? You mean my good luck charm?".

"What?". Sunset replied.

"Uhhh...nevermind. Just...don't think about what Twilight had done to upset you all".

"She was a greater agent". Sticks commented.

"Sure, sure".

* * *

Outside the academy's entrance...

"Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games". Vice-Principal Cadence announced.

"Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins". Vice-Principal Luna added.

"And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin".

"I don't feel like playing these games anymore". Fluttershy gave up.

"Well, we have to play! This is the last event!". Vanellope responded.

"It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing, darling". Rarity scoffed.

"And I feel awful about what I said to Twilight". Sunset tried not to cry.

"Especially since she obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff she did. She's actually really nice". Fluttershy added.

"Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters". Applejack stated. "Then you can go over and apologize".

* * *

"I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot Academy must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option". Principal Cinch told her team.

"What if they grow wings again?". One of the students asked.

"A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it?".

"Me?". Twilight asked.

"Yes. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same".

"But why should I release something so powerful over my best friends?".

"Your best friends". Principal Cinch scoffed. "What best friends?".

"...Nevermind". Twilight tried to come to an answer, but was reminded about what Sunset had said to her.

* * *

"I don't feel like we should be doing this". Sticks tried to give up.

"But we have too". Rainbow replied.

"Sticks' right". Lola agreed. "What fun is there when our best friend is stealing precious magic from us. It just seems so crude".

"But...girls".

"I feel for you, Rainbow". Sunset responded.

As soon as Rainbow came to terms with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's statement, Sticks began wondering if she would be the hero again, considering the last time magic was shown at the academy.

" _I'm going to sacifrice myself to give you all a clear cut advantage of this battle_ ".

That seemed to make the badger charge towards the Crystal Prep students, only to be stopped by Lola and Vanellope.

* * *

"You need to pack all of this magic on Canterlot Academy. Don't you want to be special". Principal Cinch asked.

"I'm...already special". Twilight replied.

"Well, then. Go and unleash your magic to the campus. We're counting on you, Miss Twilight Sparkle".

She began to understand if she was just being another prize pupil all of this time, but she didn't want to let Principal Cinch down, unless she'll face the wrath of her. She began to walk in the middle of the two groups, slowly unleashing her demonic form to the students. As soon as that already showned to be full force, she began to aim at the 11 girls, even Shantae.

"Twilight!". Sunset said in shock, as she was witnessing what would happen if her other friends became a demon. She didn't want to let the image get to the best of her, so she took legal action.

"Twilight, you can't do this!". She shouted.

"Why not?! There's just more worlds filled with glorious magic". Twilight responded.

"But you're destroying this world to get it!".

"So what? There's more magic there, and I want to grasp it all!".

She began to fire portals to Equestria, Mobius and all other worlds relating to the Harmonizers, leaving Sunset and the girls in fear, even Shantae.

"This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!". Sunset got her point across.

"Oh, you're wrong. Unlike you, I can have everything I want!".

"No, you can't. Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! Sportsmanship! Determination and Motivation! Trustworhy! Innovation! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all...".

She began to transform into her nicest form yet.

"...the Magic of Friendship".

She began using her powers to close all of the portals, leaving Twilight in desparation to obliterte her, as she took that option. Sunset fought back as she knew this was her opponents backlash. Twilight fired her beam, while Sunset fired hers, each one deparatally trying to win, which ultimatally going to Sunset, considering if Twilight shomehow won, she would have destroyed Spike.

"Take my hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way...just like someone once did for me". She said, offering her hand out to her. She had to, just like any other magical overlord, se took her hand and good magic absorbed through the studious, grating it back to her normal state, as well as Sunset herself.

"I am so sorry...I didn't mean for any of this to happen".

"I know. I'm going by my own experiences".

She was grateful for her to talk nice to her, as Principal Cinch came by for another scolding towards Principal Celestia.

"Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CA has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!".

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all". Principal Celestia replied.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game". One of the Crystal Prep students stated, all shifting their anger on Principal Cinch.

"Wow! That's a lot to take in when you say it all at once". Pinkie commented.

"That's ridiculous!". Principal Cinch responded with anger.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened". Vexy replied.

"Obviously my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!".

"Good. I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings". Principal Celestia responded.

"Oh, and the portals to different worlds" Vice-Principal Luna added.

"Yeah". Sticks stated, as Principal Cinch just let it all sink into her and walked away like nothing happened.

"Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners". Principal Celestia announced, sending everyone to cheer, as well as the girls, even Shantae.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Twilight was hanging around with the girls after what many considered to be her worst outing for a while now. She couldn't stop thinking about how it all happened. It all started with Principal Celestia giving her a pendant, and suddenly, it came to be with sucking magic out of certain students. She decided to throw it away and give the magic back to the girls, one by one, until they were all given magic again.

"Hey, girls". She said, walking up to them. "I'm sorry about what happened".

"No, it's ok". Sunset answered, feeling the pain. "We're sorry".

"But...you don't understand".

"Yes...we do. We know you're not evil, right? We all know your a good person to be around with. We all know your the leader of the Elements of Harmony/Harmonizers".

"We all know she did those things, right?". Sticks added.

"Sticks". Lola responded. "Not now".

"Twilight". Sunset held out her hand a second time. "Will you forgive us all, for what we put you through, for what you've put us all through, for what you've put the academy through?".

"But...".

"Try...I'm giving you the role of leader again. You can take it. I've had my fair share".

The studious thought about what Sunset had said and slowly took the option. As her hand was touching Sunset's, she knew she was going in the right direction as Sunset smiled and pulled her in for a hug, with the others joining in too. They knew Twilight has changed, and they were grateful that Sunset, a former antagonist, had motivated her to be this way again.

* * *

 _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul_

 _The rhythm's takin' hold_

 _And it's about to roll_

 _A million sparkles falling across the floor_

 _So DJ give it more_

 _It's what we're looking for_

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride_

 _It's dance magic_

 _Once you have it_

 _Let your body move_

 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

 _Doesn't matter what style you've got_

 _Just keep dancin' on that spot_

 _Friends like you for who you are_

 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 _Crystal Prep, you've got the moves_

 _Rainboom bringin' all the grooves_

 _Put 'em together and make 'em fit_

 _Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic_

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride_

 _It's dance magic_

 _Once you have it_

 _Let your body move_

 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

 _Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own_

 _Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone_

 _Bring whatever style you've got_

 _Cuz the party is goin' on_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

The girls had just finished their song as Vice-Principals Trunchbull, Shining Armour and Finster clapped as a result.

"That's some music". Vice-Principal Shining Armour said.

"I like the music". Vice-Principal Trunchhbull said.

"What good music". Vice-Principal Finster said.

"Oh snap again". Lola replied.

* * *

That's the end of the final part of the Friendship Games adaptation. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	20. The Monotones Mark Two

Chapter 20: The Monotones Mark Two

It has been 24 hours since Canterlot Academy won the Friendship Games, although showing their potential magic against the evil hands of Crystal Prep, though that has been quiet since they left, and the Elements of Harmony, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were wondering what would be next for them to overcome. A few studnets came by them and congratulated them for winning the games. But what about Shantae, she wasn't getting any recognition because she wasn't all that big for a indie character. A few of the Harmonizers decided to find out where Shantae was and congratulate her, since no one else was doing the same. Shantae, herself, was in the gaming room competing against one of her dormmates, when Rainbow, Vanellope, Sticks and Smurfette came in.

"Hi Shantae". Rainbow greeted, the opponent wondering how they were.

"Hey girls". She responded.

"Who are they?". The dormmate asked.

"Oh, them. They knew me when Crystal Prep were here for the Friendship Games. I didn't know...".

"Any mention of Twilight's huge mistake cannot be discussed". Sticks interrupted.

"Wha...".

"Hehe". Vanellope said. "Yeah, it cannot be mentioned".

"Oh, ok. Who are you girls anyway? I want to know". The dormmate wanted more.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and these are 3 of my best friends: Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sticks the Badger and Smurfette".

"Huh, nice names".

"Thank you. We get that alot".

"Bolo's the name". He introduced. "I'm a possible sister to Shantae, although I don't save the world or anything".

"That's ok". Shantae responded. "You'll get your chance one day".

"Yeah. So, anyway. We're busy playing some Melee. Wanna join?".

"Uhhh, no thanks". Rainbow answered. "I'm not really skilled at Melee".

"Leave the swordfighting to me, Dash". Sticks showed off. "I got this".

"But Sticksy". Smurfette said. "You're not really setting up a good impression here".

"I am. Look. Shantae's kinda loving it".

"I don't mind it". The genie giggled.

"So...uhhhhhh...shall we head back?". Rainbow suggested.

"I say we should". Smurfette took the option. "I want to know what kind of magic this place holds if it demnstrated itself at the Friendship Games".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Vanellope comprehended. "Smurfette's right. We should check out the magic here".

"I agree". Sticks replied. "See you soon, Shantae and Bolo".

"See you son".

And with that, the 4 girls left the gaming room and headed towards the library, where the others were. The Monotones Mark Two visited the academy for a concert book, as Principal Celestia agreed. As the pop group were leaving the academy, the 4 girls saw them and greeted them.

"Guys". Rainbow shouted across, signalling the pop group to stop.

"Yes?". The lead singer asked.

"We are really hoping you would make the concert a success. I'd really hope".

"Who are these guys?". The bass drummer asked.

"Just some teenagers fangirling over us".

"Oh. You want us to...introduce ourselves and hope for the better".

"It's ok. We get that alot. We don't mind it though".

"This is a good pop group, better than most artists today". Sticks thought.

"My name is Rainbow Dash, and this is Vanellope Von Schweetz, Sticks the Badger and Smurfette".

"Greetings, my dudettes. I'm Swifty the Shrew, the lead singer and vocal autotoner, Crona is the bass drummer and the expert at it, and my two guitarists are Cranberry and Juice Mixer".

"Thought I recognized you from somewhere". Sticks replied.

"That's right, my badger friend". Swifty knew. "I'm not an android anymore, as I have regained my top speed of Mach-ina".

"What's that?".

"It's juice".

"Like Juice?".

"Hey!". Juice Mixer replied. "Not me".

"Sorry, bro. My bad. We better be going now. Catch ya later, dudettes".

And so, The Monotones Mark Two strolled towards their van and headed off down the road, the girls wondering if this pop group would give The Harmonizers and Fav 12 a run for their money.

"Wow, most pop groups don't normally do that". Vanellope said.

"I know. They usually don't stop talking to their fanbase". Smurfette responded.

"I agree". Sticks comprehended. "Some are just vapourware".

That left Vanellope giggling. They knew they had to get back to the other girls to continue help on Sunset's project, and so they did.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Shantae's possible brother, Bolo has been introduced, as well as The Monotones Mark Two. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	21. The Saga Continues

Chapter 21: The Saga Continues

In the cafeteria...

"Hmmm...I see...". Sally wrapped her head around the case of the stolen chocolate pancakes. "Doowee, come here for a minute".

"What? What is it?". Doowee asked.

Sally showed him multiple pictures of the moment the pancakes were stolen. Multiple sources told them it could have been anyone as they were stolen at a speed the camera didn't pick up upon. The 2 detectives thought really carefully about this one, as they decided to continue what they researched and such. Sally had to pull out her laptop she brought from home, reaserching more in the process, with Doowee by her side.

"This is serious and formiddable, Doowee". The detective said. "Who knows who could have done it. It could have been anyone".

"It could have been Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

"Doubt it, my friend. It's clearly one of the other 498 students. This data shows us how it got to be this way and the real identity of whom it could have been".

As the 2 detectives were wrapping their fingers around the case. 8 other students decided to show up in the cafeteria, with conspicious of Sally and Doowee. They wondered what was going on and thus, decided to go to them.

"Hello". One of the students spoke. "I see you're cracking a tough case for us to roll along with".

"Oh". Sally got on board. "Hello there. Yes, I'm currently in the middle of a really tough case of which student took all of the chocolate pancakes from the kitchen. It's clearly not any of the staff. My friend, Doowee is an expert at CSI, so am I. We'd like to ask nicely if you could help us along the lines of this...Ahem!...tough task".

"Oh, we'd be honoured".

"Shhhhh, we have to keep our heads down. Vice-Principal Trunchbull is roaming around the academy, touching us if we do something wrong".

"Well, sorry".

"It's ok. We'll be honoured to help you. It just so happens backup is needed for tough challenges, and I believe this is one of them".

"I understand". Sally replied, before introducing herself. "I'm Sally Bollywood".

"And I'm Doowee McAdam".

"Greetings". The main student of the group responded. "My name is Yu Narukami".

"Great". Sally comprehended. "And the rest".

"Oh, they're just my friends".

"I see where this is at". One of Narukami's friends; Naoto Shirogani stated. "I'm intrigued about this case. It seems I have to join you. This is quite the challenge you are overcoming".

"Great. What's your name?". Doowee asked.

"I'm Naoto, Naoto Shirogani. I just so happen to be a detective too, if we so please. Me and Narukami have been involed in a case of murder and drama. We should be able to crack this mystery despite there not being any involvement in volence".

"Yeah...long touchy story".

"Nah, man. I'm all out of detective knowledge for today. I'm gonna go rest". Narukami's other friend; Yosuke Hanamura said, heading towards the groups dorm.

"We'd better go too". Kanji Tatsumi stated; one of Yu's other friends.

And so, the remaining portion of Narukami's group decided to leave to their dorm, leaving only Narkukami and Naoto with Sally and Doowee.

"We see how this case study will go". Naoto stated. "We could blame it on Miss Jill Valentine who runs the catering classes, but she's out of the picture. We could blame it on our good friend, Teddie. But he isn't that stupid to realize that he could have done it. This is strange indeed".

"Well...". Doowee responded. "It was surely one of the students. We're certain. Me and Sally gathered up our official data and evidence to know it's certainly one of the students".

"But that's just supersizing the problem to it's most valuble degree. We need to focus, no matter the horrible circumstances".

"I see...it's just that it's been rough recently with fewer bullies than last time. Trunchbull's been snooping as usual, and all we could ever think about in class was this case. I feel rough".

"I understand your point, Doowee". Yu Narukami replied. "It was like that back in Inaba, wasn't it, Naoto?".

The latter nodded as satiifaction arose the detectives, but was far from done into solving this case. Sally, Doowee, Narukami and Naoto continued to stay in the cafeteria to brainstorm some ideas on updating the case.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a persona group volunteering to help Sally and Doowee. I'd say this case is a bigger mystery. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	22. Is Something Wrong?

Chapter 22: Is Something Wrong?

A few hours later...

"Still no word on the updated case of the stolen chocolate pancakes". Sticks sighed, merely becoming desperate to know what was new to the case.

"I agree". Sunset responded. "Sally and the team are still working on the case. Who knows if it will be solved. Who knows when it will be and how long it will take for them to accomplish such an unforgiving task".

"I know for a fact that this is some kind of crude ploy they are secretly working on". The badger added, still not sure wether or not to befriend Sally and her crew.

"Sticks". Rainbow replied. "We've been through this already. We aren't sure if Sally is working on a governmental scheme that will base timely to destroy us all. This isn't some magical pendant thing involving a Disney-esque villain...uh...no offense".

"None taken". Twilight responded with embarrassment.

"I feel for you, Twi". Sunset agreed.

"But sure...". Fluttershy jumped on board. "The meanies that portraited themselves as a villain escapade and it sure did pay off like it should have been. I just so feel sorry for Twilight to be having to be put in that way".

"It's ok, Flutters. I respect your view of point. But I don't know if I could get through to discussing about that...incident involving the Friendship Games. I just feel so bad about it".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Rainbow comprehended. "That was a big blow to your heart. We don't want another like that".

"Yeah, considering last years mad with power episode". Sticks added, drinking a can of Orange Soda.

"Don't even bring up Sally and her menacing ways". Lola pledged to not let that happen.

"I just don't know why I'm giving up everything just to save you girls. Why am I doing it like that? What I'm doing is a bad thing".

"Sticks". Fluttershy responded. "It's not a bad thing to do unless your doing it to save a friend".

"Yeah, I guess that's true. But I'm a powerful being, my friend. This is what all true warriors strive for, isn't it? I feel like a mixed bag of uncertainty".

"But, your doing this to protect us, and that's a good thing. Without you...well...we just wouldn't be able to be here right now". Sunset replied with comfort. "Your a great friend to all of us, Sticks. And that's all it takes".

"Yeah...I guess so. Thanks, Sunset". The badger answered, giving her a thumbs up.

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl smiled as the badger did the same. Suddenly, the P.A system came on and Vice-Principal Shining Armour was on the other end.

"Attention all students. The biggest mystery to ever come at this academy is tha case of who has stolen all of the chocolate pancakes. We currently have Sally Bollywood along with her friend and two other students. It would be appreciated if some of you all would help alongside them. That is all". He announced.

"Well". Sticks commented. "Glad to see the vice-prinicpals knowing what they are doing. Sally must have told them. I'm not going to help with this one".

"Why not?". Smurfette asked.

"I'm too tired to even care about working with Sally. Sorry if I had to say hwta I think, but I'm speaking the truth. Don't bother trying to manipulate me into joining them. It's certain I will say no thanks".

"But...it'll be great to work with people you don't know". Twilight stated.

"No thanks".

"O...k then".

"Who's working with them?". Vexy wondered, much to the girls's dismay.

"I don't know. But it ain't good". Rainbow answered.

"Man...if this theif is going to come again and steal all of the chocolate pancakes in existence. I will not be happy and whack him one. See you later girls. I'm going to class". Sticks concluded as she walked out of the cafeteria and towards her class.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"There must be some kind of remedy for this case". Yu Narukami stated as he was in Dorm 1 along with Sally, Jenny and Naoto.

"Beats me". Jenny responded. "What a tough case. Glad you two came along for the ride".

"It's a pleasure". Naoto clarified, whom was thinking of a solution to who it might be. "Hmmmmm...I've tracked down alot of criminals in the past. But this just seems ridicilous. Have any ideas, Jen?".

"Nope. Not that I've hard of".

"Hmmmm...If Adachi were to be here. He'll be a huge help. But I guess he has errands to run back in Inaba". Narukami stated.

"I need to know if any of the staff will know about this sudden case". Sally said. "Jill Valentine might know. I'll go ask her".

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sally. But I don't know who stole and it what it had involved in itself. Want a sandwich?". Jill explained, sending Sally the wrong way and thus, she walked out of the door and headed back.

* * *

"Well...that's no help". Sally reported back to the case.

"Ugh. This is so complicated to bare". Naoto explained.

"I'll go ask Chie and Yukiko if they had seen anything". Narukami said, as he walked out of the dorm.

* * *

"Well...we saw a figure lurking around the hallwaysof this academy". Chie Satonaka explained. "It was a bit hard to see it, due to lighting issues, but it happened to be an averaged...uh...an averaged-sized student".

"Yeah". Yukiko Amagi agreed. "We saw it via surviellence cameras. Told you we won't be needing television sets for everything, right?".

"Hmmm". Narukami picked up upon.

* * *

"I think I found an update". Yu reported back.

"What?! What?!". Sally asked, desparatally, much to Jenny and Naoto's dismay.

"They said it was an averaged-sized student of Canterlot Academy and that was the culprit. Rise Kujikawa also stated that she saw a shadow-like figure standing and eating the chocolate pancakes, though she had no involvement in this. She still told me regardless".

"Great". Jenny responded with awe. "This case is continuing with pride".

"Just hope it'll go so well to proceed on". Naoto added. "We don't want to misjudge anyone of accusing".

"Good point". Sally replied. "Let's go meet Timothy and Martin and show them what we came up with".

And so, Sally, Jenny, Narukami and Naoto walked out of Dorm 1 to go meet Timothy and Martin in the library.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Yu Narukami finding a glimmer of hope with the case and Sticks still decided wether or not to befriend Sally, or so you'd think. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	23. A Recurring Tale Of Woe

Chapter 23: A Recurring Tale Of Woe

"Alright. Listen up! You pipsqueaks". Vice-Principal Trunchbull annouunced through P.A intercom. "The case of whoever stoel the chocolate pancakes from the school cafeteria shall be punished, and I mean punished as in getting a low grade in all of your classes, resulting in your poor academy records. Did I ever get to mention that the one who steps up and mention that they have done the attention will be in detention. Got it?! That is all".

The Harmonizers felt that comment hard and hoped it wouldn't be any of the 12. Not after what the Friendship Games put them through. Not after how Sally treated Sticks in the same way as Vice-Principal Trunchbull would. They had to stay undercover and not act so suspious.

"I don't get this at all". Fluttershy said. "Why would Trunchbull know such a thing if Sally and Doowee are busy solving the case? It just doesn't add up to it's most valuable degree".

"It's because she's trying to make us look like fools again". Applejack responded, trying to be kind. "Y'know how she is and all that. It's not like what happened at the Friendship Games...uh...no offense".

"None taken, again". Twilight sighed.

"This seems familiar". Sunset thought.

"It's probably just her actions that may be upsetting students like us". Sticks clarified, still not sure if the bull's actions are making her pull out any weaponary.

"Yeah...guess you're right, Sticksy". The timid shy girl replied with glee, causing the badger to show a smile towards her.

"It's schools like where she came from makes this academy have her as the snappiest staff around, next to Finster...and maybe a few others". Smurfette clarified.

"Well...one thing is for sure". Sunset said. "The whole case involving this saga, the culprit isn't T.J nor his gang".

"Yeah". Sticks replied. "And that vice-principal is becoming a poet. Did you hear that last part?".

"Yes". Twilight jumped on board. "I'm not the one to judge".

"And I'm not the one to misjudge...or whatever". Sunset clarified.

"We need to stay as undercover girls as we can. We don't the entire academy foiling our plans, right? It's just like how I spray painted that wall in anger, which I will not go into any detail ever again since that moment was just...ugh! Garbage". Lola explained.

"We don't want anyone foiling our plans". The badger responded. "It could all crumble like ruins. And I just had my attire washed!".

"It's ok. We should go back to Dorm 49. We've got big plans ahead".

And so, the 12 girls began to walk towards Dorm 49 to be prepared for what is to come for them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ah!". T.J said, relaxing in the gaming room. "I feel like I'm at home".

"But this isn't home". Mikey replied with ease. "This is Canterlot Academy".

"It was a figure of speech. C'mon, I like to ponder about what we risk next. I'd say we get away with all of them for most of the time. That is, if Finster doesn't spot us".

"Oh...it's okay. Here, why don't you have a turn at this?".

"What is it that you're playing, Mikey?".

"It's called Frogger. It's kind of old, but I like it alot for how simple it is".

"Uh...huh...I see. Let me try". T.J responded, getting the controller and pressing the correct buttons on the depad. He once stopped prior to notice how weird the peripheral looked and felt at his comfort zone. He soon got to play the game as it was a very basic game, none to say the least.

"Do you want to learn how to play this?". Mikey asked out of reminding him.

"Nah, it's good". T.J responded, letting himself learn the basic controls in order to beat Frogger.

"I'll just leave this up to you then".

"Good man, Mikey. Good man".

As T.J and Mikey were still inside the gaming room, Sally and Naoto came outside the door with a magnifying glass to notify where the culprit went.

"This seems serious". Sally stated. "I'd wish my dad was here so we could find more infomation and get motivated".

"I agree". Naoto replied. "It doesn't seem that too easy once you get into this. I'd let my instincts track where everyone are at, at the moment. That way we could see a different future as to say we should continue this".

"But this is an important task, Naoto. You don't give up on missions like this. You're an expert detective".

"I know, Sally. But maybe they would think twice before we got ourselves into this difficult situation. They led us into a trap".

"Huh...I see. I'll let Doowee and Narukami know about your device and we'll be resuming on with this challenging, but yet important case".

And so, Sally contacted Doowee and Narukami via transmitter. They were informed at that very second that something did come up while the boys were finding clues. They explained a very lethargic story they had read and could be linked with what they were looking for.

"I see...well, we'll look into that once we've done searching for clues".

As she was about to turn her transmitter off. She spotted a note besides a door, Sally and Naoto wondering what it was. They slowly walked up to it and carefully picked it up. Sally cleared her throat and said...

"Dylan O' Brien".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a climatic ending and the Harmonizers and T.J and Mikey easing pressure. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	24. Trouble Is Arising

Chapter 24: Trouble Is Arising

The next day...

"So...". Sunset started another convesation. "Any ideas on what we should be doing today?".

"Well...there was this one task Cadence told me to accomplish". Twilight responded with normal altitude. "She said I was needing in the library to finish up work for her with the academy board. To me, it seems important work because she is actualy meeting up with the council next week to discuss plans for a new renovation to this building".

"Oh...ok. Any ideas, girls?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked to the remaining 10, a few being a bit puzzled as to what they were actually hoping to do on a Saturday.

"Well". Fluttershy responded. "I was going to speak to Miss Jill Valentine for something rather important to this plot story, but then I would actually break something fragile if I did so".

"Huh, I taught you well". Sticks muttered.

"I understand. Today just seems to make everyone go 'Bland', even Flash Sentry. There must be some way for something to happen".

"Yeah, like Trunchbull's continuity actions". Rainbow remarked.

"Can we discuss her actions when it's mandatory to do so, Dash?". The badger replied, making the energetic girl bounce back.

"Whatever. My bout is currently fixed so I should be rocking out as soon as possible".

"I made a perfume". Lola thought of something worth discussing about, making Rarity and few others join in.

"Did you now, darling?". The fashionista stated.

"Yeah, although I was hammered by how everyone back in Tune Land treated my product, even the cops. I know it isn't a big deal to be undercover when a perfume is the hot topic, but generally, that's what happened when I created it".

"Wow, seems a bit delusional, don't ya think?". Pinkie replied.

"But it's true, Pinkie. I did get chased by everyone who wanted that perfume, and I was to blame for the mess, all because of something as simple as perfumic design. This wasn't even an ordinary perfume I made. It was rare to the public eye".

"Ok, ok. Scratch that delusional part. I believe you".

"Of course you do, Pinkie. I respect where your trying to come from".

"Uh, huh". Vexy comprehended. "It's just how we made a fragence, but any who turned down the offer could have been made slaves of...ack! Gargamel".

"Yeah". Smurfette replied. "I agree".

And so, the girls continued to hang around, still wondering what to do. In the meantime however, they would be just telling their stories. They could go swimming, but then they remembered that the pool was off-limits, still. The 12 had to think of a way to spend their Saturday and not be stared aggressively by anyone who was. This was made near-impossible by Vice-Principal Finster monitoring everything to see if all 500 students aren't slacking around on weekends.

* * *

"Found the answers to all of our prayers". Sally dumped the pictures of the clues, including a note that she had found yesterday, Doowee, Narukami and Naoto paying attention to her.

"Great". Naoto responded. "We might be able to track down the suspect now. Let's just hope it goes well in order to not get ourselves into trouble".

"We won't, Naoto". Narukami reminded. "Vice-Principal Shining Armour told us to start this all because he felt he was the only one who tried to have chocolate pancakes in the cafeteria. He thought you two would be capable on doing this alone, that is until us two showed up and supersized the speed".

"It's just the matter of finding the culprit now". Doowee commented. "If it was Vice-Principal Shining Armour, everything Sal told me about the students would be vanished".

"It's definetly one of the students, Doowee". Sally responded. "It's someone with great courage and outstanding physics, also with great reputitional and more outstanding stamina".

"It's someone who is a gymnist?".

"Something like that, yeah".

"But who is a gymnist here that would have been our suspect?". Naoto asked, sending all 4 into a thinking tank, onlt to broken up by Doowee a few moments later.

"Beats me". Sally replied. "But it's definetly an energetic person, like Rainbow Dash. But I highly doubt it'll be her".

"Who's Rainbow Dash, I may ask?". Narukami seemed curious.

"Oh...just a girl I know. Don't worry about her. She's on the opponents side".

"Uh, huh. I see. Does she know?".

"I don't know. I can't twirl my finger around it if it happened to be her and the whole academy is counting on us to finish this once and for all".

"Then why don't you go and ask her. It helps us solve this".

"If you really want me to ask her? I'll do it".

* * *

"It's not me!". Rainbow Dash. "Why of all people would you think it was me who stole the chocolate pancakes from the academy kitchen?!".

"I just asking. Geez". Sally gave up.

* * *

"Nope. Not her". Sally gave up again.

"Hmmmm. We'll find another way. We need to go ask Vice-Principal Trunchbull if she saw anything regarding the incident". Doowee expanded upon.

"Good idea, my friend. I'll go see if our witness has saw anything".

And so, Sally left Dorm 1 for Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office. She would have some answers that seems interesting for the detectives, but will it be the real answers?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the 12 girls finding something to do and Sally, Doowee, Narukami and Naoto almost finishing with this tough case. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	25. Genesis Baxter

Chapter 25: Genesis Baxter

Sally, Doowee and Naoto were resolving their case as to who stole the chocolate pancakes from the academy kitchen, without Narukami due to his schedule telling him to go to English class. The 3 were inside Dorm 1 again as they wanted to think of a different strategy as usual, since the case was alsmost back on its heels before dropping back to square one. They recently thought of re-retracing steps, but then they thought that would be too ironic since that had already been done. It would appear if that was always the purpose of the case, but that would be to give up, thus they didn't.

"This isn't helping us". Naoto explained. "I thought we got the whole thing down with this case, but that just doesn't seem to be the case here".

"Well". Sally replied. "Vice-Principal Trunchbull handed me a bit of infomation as well as another student who witnessed the scene of the crime. Maybe we can track down that student so we can find answers. Fast".

"I agree". Doowee comprehended. "That vice-principal sure keeps on giving us good news as well as be a villain to the rest of the students".

"Yes. But we don't want to be what we had been last year. Remember when the Harmonizers defeated us and we got into heaps of trouble. We need to make sure that doesn't happen again".

"Well...I guess you could take that with a pinch of salt, Sal".

"Of course I would. What would a friend do to you, well...besides giving you a ton of infomation that the 2 share together. Right, Naoto?".

"I whole heartly appreciate your statistics". Naoto responded in great detail. "What did she say anyway? Out of my curiousity as a high-level student?".

"She said someone witnessed the whole scene unfold while at night. She had trouble getting to sleep as she wanted to explore carefully. She was aout to exit her exploring habits when she heard footsteps, and there it all went down. I think that same person was talking to Vice-Principal Luna abot what happened too. Her name was...Genesis Baxter". Sally explained.

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!". Doowee dramitically acted.

"And she was a wild explorer into the deepest depths of the Amazon Rainforest".

"Ah! I see". Naoto got it. "I bet Brandy will know her".

* * *

"Sure". Brandy explained. "Are you talking about that sweet girl that came by to me one day while I was back in my own world? She seemed so sweet and yet some polite just to talk to me about stuff that was happening. She did go wandering into the academy facility overnight. She would know who that one thief would be".

"I see...thank you anyway, Miss Brandy Harrington. I'll find this person".

* * *

"This Genesis person was in Brandy's world and was kind enough to talk to her and such".

"So...why don't we go visit this person". Sally suggested.

"We'll do. We want to close this case for good. Seems like forever since we first started this...I mean...since YOU first started this case". Naoto responded.

* * *

The next day...

"Attention, you dolts!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull announced as she was doing this almost every single day. "You all better hope you have your free cards at the library today. There is a big exam coming in the coming months. Seems like you all should take it in groups of 10. And to further expand on that idea, I'm going to seperate the Elements of Harmony and their 2...friends, so they won't try any funny business. That is all".

As the student were getting up and doing their usual stuff on a Sunday, the Harmonizers heard what Vice-Principal Trunchbull had to say and further groaned as she was subtle of breaking up the powerful friendship that resides in the girls especially. The 12 were already in the cafeteria as they were eating breakfast.

"Man...". Sunset said. "I feel like there's nothing more to this academy while the off-limits are not even filled up".

"Touche". Vanellope stated. "Why are they still out of bounds? I thought Celestia fixed that problem when we all came here".

"Nope. The cleaners are trying their hardest to modify the whole place, reasoning that it's taking longer".

"Or it's some renovation that is being put up". Fluttershy replied. "That or I got nothing".

"No, no. Fluttershy, I think that may be the case here".

"W-what do you mean?".

"It's stuff like that we need more content to the building when we really need it. Remember the last time a disater broke out and places were off-limits".

"Uhhhh...the front entrance of Canterlot High?".

"Nevermind". Sunset had to take back that idea since she was responsible for that kind of incident.

A few minutes later, another annoucement came over to the loudspeaker, this time from Vice-Principal Luna.

"Attention all students. With hard work done from Sally, Doowee, Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane, we have finally cracked down the case of the chocolate pancake theft. You should all be relived that this is well and truly over since the 4 had a really difficult time to work this out. That is all".

Sally came into the cafeteria at that vry moment as she knew who did it, as opposed to the other girls who weren't really bothered, except for Sticks.

"I have the evidence of the suspect right here in my very hands". Sally announced. "This person was resposible for coining with the academy and a fellow badger whose name I shall not be mentioning".

"Oh. Thank god it isn't me". Sticks thought.

"This person shall be punished severely by Vice-Principal Trunchbull for coining with our hopes and dreams and stuff like that, the usual. I shall know read out this name of a convinientally large piece of paper. It turned out the student responsible for this was...".

Almost every student in the room was leaning against their seats as Sally was ready to read out the name of the student.

"John Weskar".

A moment of silence from the latter half of students began talking to each other, wondering who that person was. The 12 girls, however were shocked to see that their fellow friend from Liberty City did all this and some even were furious.

"Him?! Of all of the other 499 students, including us, he had to be the one who stole those chocolate pancakes from me?! Why I'll get him for that...". Sticks responded, whom had already pulled out her boomerang and was already out of her seat, only to stopped by Rainbow and Applejack.

"Woah...calm down, sugarcube". The southern accented girl had to steop her.

"But...but...why would he do such a thing if he was such a great ally to us?". Twilight was confused by this.

"He's the one who stole my precious delicacy, he shall be severely whacked".

"But I think he's getting severely punished now". Sunset responded.

"So I'm gonna severely put my foot to the ground and tell him that was a terrible thing to do, especially to me".

"This isn't a game of who should get the cruelest punishment, Sticks!". Rainbow tried to grasp her out of this.

"Sticks". Sally came towards her. "Calm down, ok? It was just a misunderstanding that he had to do this to you. I have faith in what I do and I had to deliver the news to all of you in here at the time. Look, I even had his name down on this convinientally large piece of paper. So, chill out and let him take his severely bad punishment, ok?".

That seemed to make the badger less interested in taking John Weskar to the ground than she origianlly intended to. She sat back in her seat as well as Rainbow and Applejack and spoke.

"Gee. Thanks alot, Sally. I used to not believe you. But since you caught this theft, I'd really appreacate it now that I can go have chocolate pancakes when I feel like it. Thanks". The badger praised.

"All the needed timing work of Genesis Baxter".

"Who's Genesis Baxter?".

"Oh, just a friend that managed to catch the thief when she was having trouble getting to sleep one night of the scene".

"I see...well...good thing she saw it at the right time and told the staff at the right time".

Sally nodded and walked away, leaving Sticks and the girls to continue, despite their fellow ally severely being punished for stealing Sticks' favourite delicacy. But what they didn't know was that Genesis Baxter was watching from one of the cafeteria entrances, watching the girls.

"I sensed a timed event like that would have been accurate for me. But for the 12 girls over there, I sense none". She said.

She began walking back to her dorm, thinking about what she was going to do next.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the case is finally solved and John Weskar stealing all of the chocolate pancakes, though some of you were wondering if Sticks had done it. Nope. I ain't gonna dish out trouble on best badger, now would I? What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	26. A Dyke? Oh No!

Chapter 26: A Dyke? Oh No!

Amy and Sticks were hanging out in the cafeteria a few hours later as they were having lunch together on one of the table. It had been 3 hours since Genesis Baxter were watching Sticks and the other 11 girls as she was pleased she helped the case when needeed. Some even speculated if Genesis was the real antagonist instead of Sally and Doowee, but that seems not to be the case, especially since there was nothing suspicious roaming around the academy now.

"Any ideas who that 'Genesis Baxter' girl is?". Amy asked, out of pure curiousity.

"I'm afriad I don't". Sticks answered. "She did help Sally and her friends crack down a tough case, I may say. But that just doesn't stop me from becoming a paranoid mess, especially since she's reformed".

"I think that's great news. Last year, she was an egotistical maniac who only wanted power within it's own will. This year, she's entirely different. I'm glad it's that way".

"Really? I think she's one of those students that work hard and to just get in trouble for it? I don't wanna go there".

"I know right". Amy responded. "So who is she friends with?".

"Heck if I know. If one thing is for sure, she's got friends that will wreck my totem shrine to pieces because of some stupid gimmick".

"Wait? You have a totem shrine?".

"Yeah". Sticks replied. "When I came here last year as an unamed character, I quickly grew to like the place and therefore built my own totem shrine in my down. Though Candace sometimes questions me on why. I just respond to the usual 'Well, it's my stuff', and she just walks away. I'd say that 'cuz I'm too easy to get annoyed and have a really heated systme that I don't want to let go of".

"Uh, huh. Ok". The pink hedgehog comprehended, still eating her lunch, which was a hot dog. "Any news on the renovation yet? I really want to report about it".

"You do reporting classes?".

"Well, yeah. I do reporting classes for this academy only because I want to try something new".

"Isn't Sega characters forbidden to do that sort of thing?".

"I...ugh! Sticks, don't try to move this to another boo-boo, kay?".

"Kay".

"So how are Twilight and the girls? They must be doing fine".

"Yep. Pinkie's still the same and Sunset is reaching a high standard in terms of reputation. Me, I'm just a wee little badger. At least I am fearsome too".

"That's the only 1% of the problem, isn't it?".

"Yeah, I guess so. So much to do, so little time".

"And little time to hang out with friends, 'cuz the acadmey staff are really digging into important work for us".

"Uh, huh. Yeah. I agree".

And so, Amy and Sticks continued to eat their lunch as well as keep track on time from time to time to see if any news have been confirmed yet. Let's just say that this is a mixed start in terms of speed. Only thing now is to wait for something immence to happen. The two were finished a few moments later when Ryan Dyke came into the fray, with Bugs Bunny and Ryan Shumber. They spotted Amy and Sticks putting their plates away and walked over to them.

"Hello...uhh...Sticks, isn't it?". Rya Dyke said.

"Yes. I guess we just weren't meant to be. No offense to you guys".

"It's ok. It's like being a protigee without having a solid connections in terms of residence".

"Wow". Bugs whispered to Ryan Shumber. "This guy's punctuation skills are good".

"I know right". Ryan Shumber whispered back.

"You must be Ryan Dyke". Amy answered. "Sticks'...uh...".

"Connection that I do admired but I doubt we we meant to be since Christmas last year".

"Oh. Yeah...right...and this must be your friends, right?".

"They sure are. This is Bugs Bunny. I'm sure you have met him before prior to this series and this is Ryan Shumber, Sunset Shimmer's love interest".

"Wow, ok. I like the names".

"And what might your name be, young one?".

"I'm Amy Rose. I come from the same world as Sticks, and our relationship as best friends are really close".

"Ah! Another best friend arose from the silhouette and is a great match. I'd say you really are best friends with the way you share a locket that matches up together".

"Yeah. How did you know?". Amy asked.

"I know everything. Plus, Sticksy told me last year".

"He's right there, Ames". The badger replied. "Anyway, Ryan. Have you managed to bump into a certain girl who goes by the name of Genesis Baxter".

"I do say I own a Sega Genesis".

"No no no no, 'Genesis' Baxter".

"I'm afraid I do not know who this Genesis person is, but if you'd like, I could arrange a meetup with her at about...say...14:00 PST. Just to be on the safe side?".

"That would be wonderful". Amy responded with glee. "It's just what we need. Thank you, Ryan, Ryan and Bugs".

"With pleasure, Miss Amy Rose".

"Oh...and I''m in a relationship".

"Oh, sorry. Mrs Amy Rose. Catch you on the flip side".

"Bye".

And so, Ryan Dyke, Ryan Shumber and Bugs Bunny left the cafeteria in search for Genesis Baxter, leaving Amy and Sticks waiting for the further news on the subject.

"I do believe this page needs more". The pink hedgehog exclaimed.

"I'm not into fillers". Sticks replied with ease, trying not to get sucked into this. "I'm fine with the main story. No need to change it".

"Are you sure? We could meet something valuable while doing so".

"Yeah...maybe later. But right now, I'm going to see what my non-mobian friends are doing". The badger responded, thus going to Dorm 49 as stated.

"Ok...see you soon, Sticks". Amy waved.

"Kay. Bye, Amy".

And so, Sticks headed towards Dorm 49 to meet up with Twilight and the others, leaving Amy to go to the library as stated. Who knows, they might be able to bump into something valuable on the way, but that seems very unlikely.

* * *

"For a second there, I thought she was going to set me off on that fourth wall seperating the author from us cast of characters appearing as stated". Sticks thought, as she was already in the courtyard.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Ryan Dyke returns as a connection and Genesis Baxter is wanted. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	27. Digging A Little Deeper

Chapter 27: Digging A Little Deeper

A few hours later...

The Mane 10, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were in their other hideout: Mrs Cake's shop, as they were relaxing in one of the hotspots like they do every time. They were currently figuring out why Vice-Principal Trunchbull suddenly seemed short on appearance.

"I don't get this at all". Twilight started. "Surely, we've all heard Trunchbull and her snappiness anywhere and everywhere in the academy. She doesn't seem to be making a psyhical appearance rather than doing her work. This seems odd on so many levels".

"I know right". Sunset replied. "It's like she's down lately. We'd better not go to her".

"I agree". Vexy comprehended. "Vice-Principal Trunchbull is extra angry when she is in this condition".

"That what makes it so nervwrecking". Sticks responded. "Too many people are being like this because of her. This needs to stop or something is gonna break".

"And what do you possibly mean by that?". Fluttershy asked.

"I'm saying that alot of people don't care about what's happening right now 'cuz of Trunchbull being...there. Finster knows how to remind them on what they shouldn't do in a personal and well-thought, but yet surpisingly polite manner. But Trunchbull, nah. Let's just ram our anger into them. That'll teach them to not do it again".

"That's alot of hate". Vanellope remarked.

"So you're saying is...we should be relying on Finster to handle discipline instead of her and the bull?". Rainbow asked.

"I'm not technically saying that in my own personal preferance, Dash. I'm just saying that Trunchbull can be a bit...meh half of the time with all this cultural British emotional...uhhh...cold-blooded personalities".

"I agree with that, 100%". Twilight answered. "She is cold-blooded as to say the least. And to think we should get away with her actions is near impossible to accomplish, since she monitors everyone all day and all night. We can't deal with that kind pf pressure, especially since we can meet new students there. Remember what happened to John Weskar when he found out he was the culprit to stealing all of the chocolate pancakes? She helps Sally and Doowee make all of those statements and clues and they solely rely on her all of the time. I'm so sorry, I should not be putting us all in pressure like this".

"It's ok". The badger comforted. "I'm not even going to question why he did steal all of the chocolate pancakes from the academy, when I can have them here. I'm like attracting an affinity with this kind of delicacy".

"He needs no answers with that too, just to add into your answer". Sunset stated, making the others satified in what she meant by that.

"Saying that wouldn't be a crime of itself. Saying that John Weskar didn't get away with what he could have been doing...I'm 50-50 with that, adding to that alot of...y'know".

"I wholeheartly agree". Smurfette responded. "It could be what he should have been instructed to do in order to not get captured by the bull, but that seems to not be the case today".

"And to who thought I gotten away with spray-painting the side of the academy wall last year, although I was the culprit, and Vice-Principal Trunchbull knew, and I didn't get the battering too". Lola commented.

"You know what". Twilight stood up. "I think we should all go and see what's bothering her. I know it's a big risk, but I'm sure some of you want to know why, including myself".

"And here goes the 'Curiousity killed the cat' cliche again". Rainbow thought. "Couldn't have got even more better".

"Don't you thin that'sa bit far-fetched, Twilight?". Sunset asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it could be, but I'm not sure".

And so, the 12 girls followed Twilight (As perfect timing, as they were finished with their snacks anyway), and headed towards the academy where Vice-Principa Trunchbull was in her office doing paperwork. She felt a little bit down lately because of something that occured within her personal life. The Harmonizers finally reached her office and Twilight gladly knocked, prompting Vice-Principal Trunchbull to say the usual 2 words.

"Come in".

All 12 girls entered, Vice-Principal Trunchbull wondered why all of the group came into the office at once. She took a look and had a hard time explaining what it was in her thoughts, as Twilight gladly explained to her.

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull". She said with caution. "We've wondered, and the academy have wondered why you weren't making a psyhical appearance like usual. We're putting this into great context as we don't want to screw up not once, because we all know you are a great staff member here and so are all of the others. We just want to explain what is bothering you".

"Is it about what work has been done and what work needs improving on?".

"Most of it, yes. But that's not the point. What's been bugging you to stop you having an appearance today?".

That caused Vice-Principal Trunchbull to let out a sigh, pull out a picture and let it rest of her desk.

"My close relative from my world is coming to this academy, and I thought I'd let out some of my steam and get myself prepared for her visit. She has always been a close sister of mine and I couldn't miss her welcoming. That is why I had to skip my usual gig and come here instead, to prepare for her warm welcome".

"I understand all of what was said". The studious took in. "What is her name anyway?".

"Her name is Diame Trunchbull and we were as close as sisters. That is, until she moved away when I took over Crunchem Hall".

"So that's the reason?". Lola asked, politely".

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Don't worry though. I'd let Professor Mcgonagall take over my duty whil I got prepared. So we she should report back to me at any moment in time to see who's been an abolute brat of a student".

"Wow". Sticks commented. "Seems serious".

"It is, Sticks. Diame is equal to me in terms of anger level. But she is actually the opposite to me, being all nice and all. It's just if she were to be a staff member at CA, students wouldn't treat this like CA anymore. It'll be more like what I took over, and nobody likes it when I take over".

All girls nodded in satifaction to what Vice-Principal Trunchbull had to say.

"So...is it alright to leave?". Twilight asked.

"Yeah...sure, you may all be dismissed. I arranged a private conference between the two of us".

And so, the 12 girls left Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office and left for Mrs Cake's shop for the remainder of their spare time before classes start.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vice-Principal Trunchbull's backstory and the girls getting off with no discipline in sight. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	28. Feeling Pinkie Keen

Chapter 28: Feeling Pinkie Keen

Pinkie Pie and Vexy were in Jill Valentine's catering class soon after they had seen their friends go to their respective sheduled class. They were feeling really enthusiastic about what Jill has in store for them, maybe even another round of baking cakes. Vexy was partly excited about this because she wanted to learn how to bake for her fellow smurfy brothers back home when she has the chance. Plus, Pinkie could teach her different basics on how to cook.

"So, what we would like to do is if you want to do this alone or with someone else, you can. We're going to bake another cake and this time, the batter should be smooth, and smooth as in like what Miss Fluttershy did when she did hers". Jill explained.

A mixeture of sigh and excitment ensured the class' fate in this particular state of subjects. Jill seemed rather hit or miss with motivation from even a few of the students, but Pinkie and Vexy were paying attention all of the way through her instructions.

"But Miss". One of the students responded. "After this, can we make some chicken?".

"I'll see what I can do about that. I'll look into a recipe book for you all to make some chicken in the near future. But now, we're focusing on a 2nd cake, particulary what you find at a wedding, or a birthday party. We need to make it so we could store one for any one of those kind of occasions, like I bake a cake and I store it, you all bake a cake and eat it".

"Oooh, I like where this is going!". Pinkie squeeled in excitement, causing Jill Valentine to smile a bit.

"Of course you all know where this is going, as according to Pinkie Pie here. I myself started this whole business as making sandwiches, but as the times went past, I started to use advanced catering skills, and here I am".

"Exactly!". The hyperactive pink girl replied. "I know I like cake and sweet things...and sweet things with cake!".

"Of course. Now, have you figured out if you want to work alone or if you want to work alongside someone else?".

"Ooh ooh, me and Vexy for sure". Pinkie squeeled.

That seemed to make the black haired smurf smile in delight as she wasn't about to give up on whom is one of the funny characters in the group. Jill let them work together and asked the others if they wanted to work alone or with a partner, with most of them saying they would like to work alone.

* * *

A few minutes later, Pinkie was really digging into the baking business as her duties back in SugarCube Corner proved nothing wrong to her, much to Vexy's suprise. She had been learning how to make a good performance in and out of the Smurf Village.

"Say...er...Pinkie Pie". She said, alerting the hyperactive pink girl's attention.

"Yes? What is it?".

"I was wondering you I would like to put decorations on the cake when it's finished".

"Sure. I ain't gonna do this all by myself. Here, help me with the batter". Pinkie responded, giving the black haired surf a plastic spoon.

"Uhmmm...thanks".

As stated, Vexy began to help Pinkie to stir the batter around to get their display up to perfect shape. One of the other students, Yukiko Amagi was at the the other side of the kitchen, working on her own since Narukami and co. are in different classes at this point in the week. Pinkie bega to slow down, making Vexy question if she was just slowing down to not rush or was slowing down to allow more time. She was slowing down because she saw Yukiko trying her hardest to forget what happened to John Weskar. She was her friend shortly after the Harmonizers befriend him, and she really felt sorry for how he was treated in the same way that Adachi was treated in 2011. Pinkie began to wonder if she needed some help, and thus she asked.

"Want some help?". She asked politely.

"Uhm...thanks, but no thanks". Yukiko answered. "Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for help right now".

"Why not?".

"My recent friend, John Weskar was a culprit in that saga. I'd vowed not to speak of it again, I swear".

"John Weskar? He was our friend too before that all went down".

"I see...I have to keep trying to forget what happened, becuase he was a really nice guy and all, even though we don't reside in the same world".

"Awwwww...I know what will make you feel better".

"W-what is it?".

"I'll show you after class. Right now I'm making a ginormous cake with sprinkles and frosting and frosted frosting sprinkle". The hyperactive pink girl squeeled once again.

"Thanks by the way. You are a really big help".

"Awww, it's nothing. I'm just too keen. Hey! I'm Pinkie Pie and that is Vexy over there, the one with the white hat. What's yours?".

"Yukiko. Yukiko Amagi. I run a family inn in Yasogami. But my relatives are taking over until end of May".

"Huh...Yukiko. Heh, funny name".

"I'm Japanese".

"Ohhhhhhhh. That explains it. Anyway, need help? I'm an expert baker?". Pinkie offered.

"I would like some. Thanks. I will handle the oven mitts and stuff while you stir in the batter".

"Of course".

And so, Yukiko let Pinkie stir in her batter while she went to fetch the oven mitts to put the finished product in the oven to heat. Something tells her she has made a new friend in the way the hyperactive pink girl has offered to help another student.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a rather interesting chapter involving how Pinkie is keen to helping everyone out, including Vexy and Yukiko. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	29. Secret Agent Bollywood

Chapter 29: Secret Agent Bollywood

After class...

Yukiko had just left to go back to her dorm where Yu and co. were. They were in Dorm 15 as stated by the academy staff and she felt really appreciated by this. Yu and company too, were on the same boat as her too, with excellent roommates to be accompanying by. She had just entered Dorm 15 when Yosuke spotted her and greeted her.

"Hey, Yukiko". He said. "So...how's catering class? I bet it was fun".

"It was, actually. I learnt how to make much more advanced cake making for when we go back to Yasogami at the end of May".

"Excellent job, my friend". Narukami praised. "So, did you do it all by yourself?".

"Not exactly. I had helpt though from a stranger who had been in the cake making business beforehand".

"Yukiko". Kanji said. "I told you not to help strangers".

"But this stranger helped me. She seemed really nice too. I'd like to meet her sometime"

"Ah, great news. So, what was her name?".

"She said her name was Pinkie Pie, and she had another friend help with her at her expense. I'd really want to see more of her and her antics". Yukiko giggled.

"I see...we're just getting started with renovating the dorm out. Though it doesn't seem like our other two students are disliking it".

"It's ok". Chie replied. "They like it as much as we do. It's equal and it's a great way to try something new".

"But...still. Isn't Sega characters forbidden to do that sort of stuff?". Teddie asked.

"Don't be so foolish, Teddie". Narukami responded. "That ain't going to flip it's side on all fours. C'mon, we'd better finish up the place".

"Coming, Sensai!".

And with that, the persona group continued to put the finishing touches on their dorm renovation, as with their other 2 dormmates didn't mind it as much as some of the other students did. It seemed pretty fun to relax in a different style, though some will say that's not true.

* * *

In Dorm 1...

Sally was coming into the room with a note she had found when she was reminded she needed to pick it up and show it to the rest of her friends; Doowee, Jenny, Timothy and Martin, whom were all in the room at that exact same moment. She placed the note on the table and sat down to watch some TV, with Doowee noticing why there was a note there, with Sally fingerprints on from earlier.

"Sally". He said, starting a conversation and was curious what was the meaning behind the note.

"Yeah".

"What is with the note? I thought you tried to get it out before Halloween".

"Oh...the note...right...". Sally got to the table and placed both hands on it. "You see, I specialize in detective and also agent work. This note is a unique way of knowing when to announce something that will cause a riot war".

"Then what does it say?".

"It say's 'Dylan O'Brien' on the note. I know, I had to remind myself because I found out a secret and wanted to keep it to myself before unleashing it at the right time".

"Then why didn't you do it earlier?". Jenny asked.

"I didn't have time because of the chocolate pancakes case. This time will be a glorious moment to unleash it".

"And where did you find this secret, I may ask upon my will?".

"Ah, that's a story I have to tell".

 _Sally's POV:_

 _I was in the library, studying prehistoric elements for my study programn. It was a little frustarating, but I fought it all off in the end. I somehow heard a noise nearing the finishing touches on my sheet. It was a noise of aggression and curiousity, a sound I had to investigate. I could feel a blast of unsuspected wind coming from one of the ventallation systems in one of the corners of the big library. My mind was puzzled as to why someone would just leave an air vent unattened, unprotected with it's doors not on its hinges. I decided to crawl insde it, destined to know what was on to the side that was open. It could have a means to shortcut to chow down on any student misbehaving. Suddenly, I heard some sort of faint sounds of drawers being closed and girls chattering, thus I decided to have a peek towards where it was coming from. I reached the end and I was right next to Dorm 49. There, I heard Pinkie Pie talk and I knew I was in the right place. Twilight had just worded her fast-talk, leaving me with some good material to cover later. There, I heard what was next to be absolute gold._

 _"I was thinking about someone I was dreaming about"._

 _"Yes..."._

 _"Would you let me finish! Anyways, this guy was in my dreams alot and I can't stop picturing him. He's like my...c...c... ..cr...crush or something"._

 _"Ooooohh. Twily's got a crush!"._

 _"And...his name...his name was..."._

 _"His name was what?"._

 _"His name was Dylan O' Brien"._

 _"Who? Never heard such a name"._

 _"Pinkie!"._

 _"What?"._

 _"Stop breaking my secret"._

 _"Dylan O' Brien, huh. Is he hat really handsome guy all over the place?"._

 _"No, that's someone else. He's not in alot of stuff. But he was the guy I was dreaming about alot"._

 _"No wonder why you were bent out of shape"._

 _"I know... I was so distraced, I couldn;t even bring myself out to learn more resources. Please don't spread this to the rest of the academy"._

 _"Don't worry, Twilight. Your secret is safe with us"._

 _"Thanks girls. I whole-heartly appreciate it"._

 _"It's no big deal"._

 _"Yeah, what Dash said"._

 _"C'mon, let's go to the cafeteria. We still got some time to pass"._

 _I was listening to their coversation the entire time until they were out of the dorm. I knew I had something rather precious and unique to remind myself. So I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her crush down. I knew I had to crawl back out of the vents, the way I came, and continue with my work until it would be the perfect time to unleash it._

"Wow". Timothy responded to her story. "What great stealth skills. So, Dylan's Twilight's crush then?".

"Yep. I had to move around so they wouldn't see me snooping as usual".

"We've got something great on our hands. I'd say we let Vice-Principal Trunchbull announce this quick before she has that private meeting with her sister". Doowee stated.

"Good point there, my friend". Sally picked up the note and started to head straight to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office quick before her meeting with Diame.

* * *

"What is this?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull asked, looking out a piece of paper, that was also Sally's note.

"It's a precious state of precious-priority of Twilight's secret possesion in her mind". Doowee answered.

"And what does this have to do with me, you may ask?".

"It's her secret that I managed to find while I was busy working out prehitoric worksheets on a non-daily basis. Would you mind...just announcing it to the rest of the academy. We'd get extra credit by you".

"Hmmmmm...I'll see what I can do, right after I announce this piece of golden comedy". Vice-Principal stated, as she pulled out the intercom and placed it in its appropriate place.

She flicked the switch on and Sally and the others couldn't wait to witness this, of a masterpiece that Sally had accidentally found while working.

"Attention, all students". She announced. "I'm pretty sure that you're all aware of the natural circumstance revolving around Twilight Sparkle, a fellow student with a taste of studying has an unforgiving secret. I'll be sure to speak to the girl who has a taste of Dylan O' Brien goodness waiting for her. In the meantime, feel free to mock her in inception about who she fancies. Oh, and blame Vanellope Von Schweetz too. She seems suspicous. That is all".

* * *

The girls (Who were in the courtyard) felt the announcement like a ton of bricks and immediatly, Twilight began to sink like the Titanic about how Vice-Principal Trunchbull had found her secret and spreaded the message across like wildfire. Vanellope did feel the guilt as she was the one to blame too, although she did nothing wrong in the process.

"Oooohh". Sticks said. "That surely ain't good".

"Oh, girls". Twilight was still sunk in her arms, trying to not cry. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Trunchbull would eventually find my secret".

"It's not your fault". Rainbow comforted. "We all had zero attention that she would have known that you fancy Dylan O' Brien".

"But...but...but...but the entire academy knows now, thanks to Trunchbull. I'm so so so so sorry, girls. I should leave this place".

"Don't be so silly, sugarcube". Applejack responded. "It was a simple, but yet damaging mishalve. We all know you are a great friend, and that's all it should take, no matter if the entire academy knows about your secret".

"But...why blame this on me too? I did nothing wrong". Vanellope asked, whom was also caught in the guilt spectrum.

"Beats me". Sticks replied. "But it would be no surpise if Trunchbull was behind that mass too".

"It would be". Rarity stated. "You've probably done something so minor that would have proposibally have caused Vice-Principal Trunchbull to go haywire and blame the guilt on you".

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Damn, so much for the seal".

"Girls". Twilight said. "I don't think this is helping me in some way of form. I think I'd better go back to Dorm 49 until I have calmed down".

And so, Twilight ran to her dorm in guilt after her secret was broken to the academy. Now, the 11 girls had to find a solutiong to the problem, and fast, since the 11 could easily be treated to 10 if Vice-Principal Trunchbull could get her hands on Vanellope, though Twilight and Vanellope could come back to help the girls later on when they are better and calmed.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a long chapter revolving around how Sally is an agent is diguise and Sticks not noticed that she is an agent, and Twilight's secret is announced to the rest of academy by Vice-Principal Trunchbull, whom is very pleased about the information. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	30. An Evil Misjudge

Chapter 30: An Evil Misjudge

A few minutes after Twilight had gone to Dorm 49 alone just to calm down from how Vice-Principal Trunchbull spilled her secret to the academy, with how she didn't see Sally spying on them when she announced it to the other girls. It seemed totally uncanny for her and the rest of the group. She wouldn't mind to just keeping it to rest of the girls and keeping it that way, but as stated, Vice-Principal Trunchbull did hear from Sally that she heard the whole thing go down accidently, and out of curiousity. Within roughly 2 minutes later of thinking of stuff to proposably calm the studious down, Sunset Shimmer came into the dorm, slowly and frantically.

"Twilight?". She said, grabbing the attention of the studious and continuing. "I had heard what happened. Are you alright to tell me?".

"I'd rather pledged myself of all of this atrocious action surrounding me". Twilight sighed. "Sorry, Sunset. But I just can't stop thinking about it. Now everyone here at Canterlot Academy knows my secret. And all because of Vice-Principal Trunchbull doing what she desires best, is for us to just fall down into the gutter".

"I understand your iniatial pain here. She coins with all of our expectations and admitatly, she punishes us all for what we didn't do".

"I know, but what she did was beyond unfair and to think I would just forget what happened is a crime on itself. And with Halloween coming soon, she's gonna try to pull another leg on somebody else".

"It's just so sad that she is only is for herself to blame. It pains me to say that I'd rather prefer Finster over her".

"Why? Do you like disciplinary, not that I'm being mean or anything?".

"No. Finster is more akin to approach a random student and warn them about something that they shouldn't be doing and that'll be it. Trunchbull, on the other hand, gives no warnings and thus, she gives them detentions for nothing".

"Wow, that's kinda cruel".

"It is, Twilight. No amount of pain ensured of what I had to put up with last year, ugh! The pain, and the adrenaline being rushed through me like...oh..i don't know. What I'm trying to get my point across is this: Don't fool yourself with what Trunchbull has got up her sleeve next. It might be nasty or it might just be beyond that, a taster of wat she did to you, and also to Vanellope".

"So...". Twilight responded. "So you're saying that I should keep away from the bull or what?".

"I'm saying you should keep away from her and continue with this academic year, no matter the circumstances and the embarrassment that comes with it".

"W-wow, Sunset. That's a nice way to put it. Thank you". The studious reached out and gave her a hug, causing the red and yellow streaked haired girl to return it.

"What can I say? I nailed the friendship thing before the Crystal Preppers came in. Don't worry about them, you'll be safe with us".

They hugged for another 2 seconds before letting go of each other and getting up.

"C'mon, we should really be joining the other girls now. They're wondering if you're alright".

That resulted in Twilight delivering a nod to Sunset and both began to walk out of Dorm 49 and head for the other girls, whom of which were all in the courtyard still.

* * *

[Canterlot Academy, 31st October 2015, 18:00]

The decorations were all hung up for this years Halloween fest. All 50 Dorms had just been decorated in such spooky festivaty, as well as the main academy facilities. Halloween was big this year for Canterlot Academy as everything was set to express a 'Supernatural' feel to all over the place, with scares around every corner where you look and what not. The Main 10, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were hanging out in Dorm 49, preparing for another round of Trick O' Treatin'. Even Fluttershy stepped up her courage from last year to take part, which Twilight and Sticks gladly applying.

"Another year". Lola said. "Another year for spook-tastic fun. Am I right?".

"Of course". Rarity replied. "Who knows what rollercoaster we could be facing against, that is if it doesn't ruin my hair".

That made Pinkie jump out and mess play with Rarity's hair, making the fashionista look up in anger.

"Pinkie Pie!".

"Ah, ah, ah, nope. It's Halloween. We're allowed to freak out".

Her actions caused the other girls to giggle, as the hyperactive girl knew when to cheer people up and be the sign of laughter.

"Well...". Twilight announced. "I'm glad someone's already into the spirit".

"Are you kidding me?!". Pinkie shouted. "Of course I always get into events like this. I get candy for knocking on people's doors".

"Honestly". Sticks said. "I might be dissapearring from here for a while, the reason being I might be hanging around here for a while and then there's this big Halloween party in Mobius where everyone does the same here and then go to Pumpkin Hill for the party. I don't want to miss it. Amy is doing the same as well as the Tikal, Marine, Cream and Chris".

"That's great, Sticks". Applejack responded with delight. "That way is double the fun".

"And double the candy!". Pinkie added.

"Yeah. What she said". Vanellope jumped on board.

"The fun has been doubled!". Sunset joined in.

"So what's it like over there?". Smurfette asked.

"Honestly, Smurfette, you should have been there last year when I wasn't here. I was told it's a big event that doesn not surpass the Christmas event not one bit. There's this big pinata and big party games for all of the mobians to enjoy. I say that 'cuz Sonic got me into the stuff, even though it wasn't Halloween at the point in time".

"Cool. We get relatives coming around the the event and there, fun and interesting things really do go down".

"Gee. I wish I'd come to your world, Smurfette. But the thing is that I hate to see myself as a smurf. Even Vanelope knows. She's been turned into one before".

"Yep".

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, with Twilight going to open said door. It was no surpise to see T.J and the gang standing there, all in their Halloween costumes and such.

"Hello, T.J. What's up?". Twilight greeted.

"Ah! Nothing for my concerns. I dared not mention what happen a few days ago regarding you. I don't want to hurt somebody's feelings for unneccessary reasons".

"It's fine. I can't stop thinking about how crude that moment felt to me".

"Can we just cut the subject off entirely now that it's over?". Sticks asked.

"Best to follow your advice. Now anyways. How about we go now?".

"Alright!". All 11 girls cheered.

"Sure. But you gotta keep gaurd on Trunchbull. She's really into this Halloween craze, in and out of the event and date".

And so, T.J, his gang and the Harmonizers began to enjoy the Halloween event as they started on knocking on dorm doors as part of the tradition. The other students gave them candy and lots of other things too, as well as going to do the same to other students. The 18 students began to walk towards Gym 2, where Halloween stalls were being put up for all to see and buy. A few stalls interested the group as they looked around a brought what was best for them. They spent a good hour and a half doing this and then when it was time to go back to their respective dorms, they did so and when they did, they poured the candy onto the floor and some of the girls shared it out between them. Sticks, however was already in Mobius at the time as she headed towards Pumpkin Hill to enjoy another event. Sunset was sharing out the candy T.J and his friends grabbed and they were generally having a good time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the students at Canterlot Academy enjoying their Halloween, with the Mobian students enjoying another event in their world, and Twilight learning to keep away from Vice-Principal Trunchbull. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	31. Snooping As Usual I See

Chapter 31: Snooping As Usual I See

In Dorm 25...

"Hmmmmm..." Genesis Baxter hung out with Hugo and Rita, whom were relaxing while The Ashleys are out shopping. "Those girls seemed suspicious that I'd stopped a long-running case. I'm on their radar, and so will they be on mine".

"Well...is it the Harmonizers?". Rita asked.

"Is that what they are called? Huh, should have seen that coming from a long shot. I never knew they had such a talented nickname amongst themselves".

"It could be them, or another group you're searching for. But I'm certain is whom you are searching for are those 10 girls".

"They just don't seem too...accurate for my taste. Shall I conjour Vice-Principal Finster to call them up. I seem too curious to the point where I will have enough, no offense".

"It doesn't matter. Curiousity if ok".

"If you say so, Rita". Genesis sighed, putting her hand on the side of the wall. "I must get those exams finished by Friday or else Vice-Principal Trunchbull will be on to me like a hawk".

"I understand. It happens to all of us. Even I was one of the hot-shots for a short brief period of time before she forgot, in a rare coincidential way of course".

"And when she does forget. We can all rejoin it". Hugo pointed out.

"Touche".

"Welp...I better get going". Genesis concluded, grabbing her stuff and walking towards the dorm door, in which both Hugo and Rita were very satified to have a conversation with a student whom had finished a tough case for help and for extra credit. As she was going back to her Dorm; Dorm 20, she spotted Vice-Principal Trunchbull talking on the phone to Vice-Principal Finster about a new kind of disciplinary record. She had to walk past her, and while she did, couldn't take her eyes off of what she had to deliver. That is, until she had reached the 2nd Dorm building. She couldn't wait for what she would do next, and that is to explain why either one of them was delivering to either one by asking either one. It would be fantastic to know since she's nearly invisible to the public eye and can show up when needed. She walked back to her dorm and sat on her bed, reading one of her books to kill spare time off until next class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a very short chapter explaining what Genesis Baxer was going to do next, and how she would pull it off. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	32. Reopened

Chapter 32: Reopened

A few days later, Principal Celestia was in her office, completing the usual paperwork of a normal, everyday principal. She knew what to do and when to do it, as she kept track on all 500 students, along with the 5 vice-principals, as well as the teachers. She also had to keep a note on the list of students needed to be reported to a respective office, either it would be for Vice-Principal Finster's office and so on. She was currently on the phone to her sister on something really valuable and really important that would change the fate of Canterlot Academy, as well as letting the Construction class know wether or not to reopen the restricted areas to the public.

"Hmmm...I see...so is this new device going to deliver on us in a few days or so? I would like to test it out". She answered.

"It'll be here in roughly a few days later than expected. Don't worry, as this new device going to change how Canterlot Academy will act. We will be unique to the rest of the world by doing so".

"I understand, sister. Let me know when it gets here, so we'll test this beauty out. Bye". Principal Celestia concluded, as she hung up the phone and placed it in it's usual spot. She then checked her drawers for files indicating about how the Construction class are doing renovating the restricted areas.

"I better see how they are usuing new installations into those temporarily-forbidden paths". She thought, as she got to the phone again and this time, rinigng up Leigh Lemondrop to see if there were any updates.

"Hello, Principal Celestia speaking".

"Hello, Principal". Leigh said, on the other end. "How's business?".

"How are you and your class getting along in renovating the academys restricted areas caused by the fire a few months ago?".

"We're 99.9% almost finished with this, ma'am. We'll have it ready in no time. Don't you worry about a thing".

"I see. Is there any new kind of 'Flare' added to this project by any chance?".

"We've install new systems via Computer Lab and got them delivered and put already in place. Everything's just perfect".

"Uh, huh. I'll come and have a look when it's finished. In the meantime, I better inform the rest of the academy that those areas have been renovated and are ready to be reopened". Principal Celestia replied, sitting at her desk.

"So, you're going to reopen them now?".

"I better save the academy no more trouble than it should have already been appointed to this. I'll see you soon, Miss Leigh Lemondrop".

"See you later them, ma'am". Leigh concluded, hanging up her phone.

Principal Celestia soon pulled her drawers out and got out the intercom. She closed the drawers and knew what to do next, as she placed the intercom in its rightful position and announced...

"Attention all students. The restricted areas damaged by the fire we have had a this academy prior to you all coming here are almost finished. About 99.9% progress has been made, and I shall now announce...Ahem!...I shall now announce that these areas are now reopen to the public, as soon as another incident like what we have had all going through at this moment in time shall be witnessed again. That is all". She announced.

As soon as she announced her speech, Principal Celestia placed the intercom back where it should belong, as soon as she felt the need to announce something really major or minor.

* * *

"Phew...". Leigh Lemondrop breathed a sigh of relief that this was finally over and was going to move onto a different project along with her class. "Glad that's all over with. We won't have to waste time working on renvating more parts of Canterlot Academy, thank goodness".

"I feel for you, Leigh". Ryan Shumber responded.

"I'm glad someone does. So much to do, so little time to do the following".

"And so little to do leisure". Isabella Garcia Shapiro added. "Because of all this hard and important work that needs to be done".

"Yes, that's correct. This work needs to be done in order to enjoy a better life".

Her class responded with satifaction and thus, Leigh was finally able to move onto another project rather than being stuck on renovation for a long time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Principal celestia reopening the restricted areas after hearing that Leigh Lemondrop and her Construction Class have been completing progress over the 2 months, and felt the need to be reopened sooner or later. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	33. Rules Of Nature

Chapter 33: Rules Of Nature

[Dorm 49, 7th November, 15:00]

The Mane 10, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were in Dorm 49 on a typical weekend afternoon. They were generally hanging out since almost every facility in Canterlot Academy was used up, and half of the 12 came and went into the swimming pool last year. The majority on them knew it was a Saturday and thus, asked each other what they would like to do in a social manner. Twilight agreed to study more about Science whil Pinkie and Vanellope agreed to have more fun as usual.

"Ooh ooh". Pinkie jumped up. "Having more fun, am I right?".

"You sure are". Vanellope stated. "I don't think the other girls are folloing us in the right tracks, though".

"We are". Twilight replied. "It's just that we've got alot of stuff to be working on and such. It'll be difficult to keep leisure time intact as well as fun".

"That's just because your a Science geek".

"Well...sorta, but I'm not classified as 'Major Geek' geek. Pinkie, what are yours meanings on that?".

"I dunno. Just my instincts. I'd like to have fun".

"Of course".

"I agree with Pinkie Pie". Sunset responded. "She really doesn't like to study that often us you, Twi. Christmas is coming soon and that'll be the perfect time to unleash it".

"I understand. It's just that you girls all have something different in you that makes you the kind of girls you are. I'm just a teenage girl who like studying".

"Yes, buy your also the leader of the group". Fluttershy had a point.

"I guess your right". Twilight sighed.

"I'm always right".

"So I'm guessing Thanksgiving is coming up". Rarity stated. "I knew the perfect outfit for me to wear".

"Let me guess, Pancakes and lip-gloss?". Sticks curiously asked.

"The formal, no. The latter, maybe. It's one to fit me and my personality perfectly with how shiny the sequenes are".

"Oh...right...I could've pictured it worse".

"Sticks, darling. What do you know about fashion?".

"I only wear one outfit, and it's my default".

"Oh...right...I could have pictured a worse look. But, what're you going to do".

"It's ok, Rare. We like it, how the way you pick out specific outfits that don't make you barf and those kind of outfits don't remind me of the government, with the can openers and the secret stupid service and the mafia".

"Since when did you know about the mafia?".

"I don't. They ruin other peoples lives by throwing wasteful litter onto your letters and...you get the point".

"Ugh!". Rainbow facepalmed. "Same ol' Sticksy".

That seemed the make the badger show a faint smile towards her, because she knew the rainbow-coloured haired girl dealt with her conspiracies beforehand. Fluttershy came over to her and said...

"What do you plan on doing this weekend?".

"My biggest hobby...uhmmmm...let's see...it is my birthday tomorrow anyway".

"Happy early birthday, Sticks". Twilight added.

"Yeah, thanks Twilight. What do you want to do".

"To be honest". Fluttershy replied. "I was leaving it all up to you since you turn 18 tomorrow".

"I was thinking camping, because I like to do sort of thing".

"That's wonderful, sugarcube". Applejack praised. "You could research up on different wildife for your Horticulture Class while you do so".

"Partly yes, but I'm mostly going to do that because I just needed to get out of the academy to get some fresh air. I've been stuck indoors doing chores for Jennifer Honey and it was tiring work, to be honest. Glad she didn't bring up the evil YMCA for the duration".

"Well...". Twilight responded. "I'm glad you chose tha option. It's been really heating up these past days, and I thought you'll bring up your anger if you stay too long under the sun".

"Sun ain't burning bright in Witer, Twilight".

"You get what I mean".

"You sure your going to choose going camping all by yourself, sugarcube?". Applejack asked.

"Not neccessarily". The badger answered. "I was going to ask Fluttershy if she can come".

"Really?". The timid shy girl asked. "That'll be great, Sticks. Another time of bonding with each other will be great".

"So, is it alright with just the two of you?". Twilight asked.

"We always get along fine. She didn't find a strong partnership for nothing, right?".

"Of course".

"I'm going to get the equipment and observe where we are going to put the tent up". Ther badger walked towards the dorm door and strolled to hers, Fluttershy and the other girls watching her.

"That is some character she is right there". Smurfette said.

"Don't I know it". Vexy replied. "She's like a cool addition if the group didn't already fill up to 10 already".

"We came just in time, sis".

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

The girls continued to chat to each other while Sticks was getting the campin equipment from her dorm, with Fluttershy excited to come along with her. It took no less than 5 minutes for the badger to return with a large tent and some support tools.

"I'm back. Candace didn't mind me being absent in the dorm while I was gone".

"It's ok". Vanellope replied. "That's like it for most of the students".

"Guess so. I'm eager to go. Damn, this stuff is heavy". Sticks tried to keep balance from the equipment, until she lost footing and Fluttershy had to go rescue her.

"Thanks, Flutters".

"With pleasure".

"What time tomorrow will you be getting back?". Sunset asked.

"I was thinking 12:00. You gotta admire the nature a little while until it's time to head back".

"I understand. See you girls soon".

"Sayonara until tomorrow". Sticks concluded, with her and Fluttershy leaving the dorm and soon, the academy for their camping trip. The badger had already located a place where they could put up the tent, and thus, decided to go there.

* * *

Sticks has already put up the tent and roasted marshmellows (Which came in a bag for the badger to use when neccessary). She had already set up a campfire too, with even time to spare. Fluttershy was impressed that a survival expert like her could do so much in so little time. They had already chose a perfect campsite (In the woods). There was enough work for the timid shy girl too, as she was the one resposible for helping Sticks put up the tent and perfectly positioning the supports correctly. The two of them were currently sat infront of the campfire, roasting marshmellows together and generally having a good time bonding and such.

"Is this what you do all of the time?". Fluttershy asked.

"Not all of time. Some of the time, since my burrow back on Bygone Island is in the woods too. I just go camping whenever I feel like it to a great or significant extent".

"Uh, huh. I feel like camping whenever bullies try to get a certain threshold on me. I just don't want it to be manifested like it usually does".

"I feel for ya. That's how the government treats me all of the time. They're a lousy bunch of nobodys trying to take over worlds".

"Well...you could try to befriend them. It always works for me".

"But that's just manipulating my persona and how I act towards myself. No thanks, Flutters, I disagree with that statement".

"I understand". The timid shy girl responded, eating the roasted marshmellow. "These marshmellows are good. Where did you get them?".

"I got them at a store in the village on Bygone Island. They had a discount on free camping eqiupment, and I kindly felt compulsive about it. Yikes".

"It's ok". Fluttershy comforted before she noticed the sky getting dark. "We should get in the tent now. It's getting dark".

"Touche". The badger replied before they get up and went inside the tent to hang out and do about their business. The sun already set a few hours later when Sticks was reading a nature book and Fluttershy was reading a Horticulture book, with the latter already checking the time after she read and knew she had to get to sleep, with the badger knowing what to do. They got dressed and crawled inside the two beds awaiting them. There, it took no time for the two girls to wish goodnight to one another.

"Goodnight, Sticksy".

"Goodnight, Flutters".

And then, the two girls were both alseep at that very instances, waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, A perfect start to a perfect camping trip. I'd say that this will be good, or would it be? what will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	34. Watership Drown

Chapter 34: Watership Drown

The sun rose up in the woods next morning, as the birds were chirping and the light of day approached it's midday schedule. The water was flowing and two girls, whom had been camping woke up in a delightful manner. Fluttershy and Sticks were waking up to a good morining and noticed the bright light shining in the tent.

"Ugh...it's too bright". Sticks whined.

"Give it time". Fluttershy had just woken up from her good night sleep. She yawned and stretched out her body in comfort. "Wow, it is bright".

The timid shy girl then rubbed her eyes for a brief period and Sticks soon got her default outfit out and walked outside.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, kay?".

"Of course. I'll be ready when you're finished".

The badger was enjoying the fresh, green, leafless outdoors as she put on her tank top and skirt, strung her necklance on and winked at the viewers. She had to walk back into the tent, thus doing so.

"Here you go, Flutters. Your turn". She signalled.

The timid girl got her clothes and walked outside, she too enjoying the enviroment. It was so glad that the badger had chose a peaceful and yet, appropriate place to camp out.

"Wow, this is so nice". Fluttershy thought. "Too nice for an Autumn type of wood-like setting".

She started to get dressed too as Sticks was inside the tent, reading a book about wildlife. She knew it was her birthday today and wanted to know if the other girls will remember too.

"Say er...Fluttershy. Do you think the other girls will remember that it's my birthday today?".

"Of course they will". Fluttershy answered, whom had just got back in the tent and began brushing her hair. "The other girls will notice how you're an expert and timed friend that just came into the group last Christmas. You were just what we needeed".

"Kay, thanks. Just a bit curious after all since no one of the government will ruin what I have in store for today".

"I understand. We all hate the government, but the latter half who don't hate it and respect the actions given to us are appealing to us".

"Uh, huh. I see...". The badger had just close her book and pushed it to one side. "Aren't we suppose to be heading back to Canterlot Academy today?".

"Why yes, yes we are".

"Just thinking. I'll go get to cooking us breakfast first". Sticks said, crawling out of the tent and grabbing some wood.

"Ok".

And so, the badger was outside, grabbing wood for the campfire to cook breakfast (Since it's Autumn and all of the leaves are on the ground). She had a mediocre time getting some, as the leaves present were obscuring her radar to where the sticks were. Fluttershy, meanwhile was organizing the sticks on the campfire, trying to get her bearings right. She brushed sweat off her forehead and continued. It was tiring work for the timid shy girl, as she spent a good 5 minutes getting the perfect position of the sticks, as Sticks was heading back with some more wood and threw them to join in with the other sticks.

"Nice work on getting some more sticks, Sticks". She applauded.

"Gee, thanks. It was hard, but it was worth it. I'll go get the s'mores".

As the badger was heading to her tent, both she and Fluttershy heard a screech and stopped, the latter seemingly near-scared in all of this. Sticks just commented that it was just some poacher and continued just 1 inch before she and the timid shy girl heard a scratch and wondered who it might have been. The two of them knew it was'nt tires on a jeep and tried to use their instinct as to where the noise was coming from. A few more screeches and scratches was heard and the two of them followed the direction of the noise, until they could see the whole thing unfold. The two of them saw what seemed to be two bunnies fighting each other to death as they were near a stream, trying to get one another in said stream. Fluttershy and Sticks were shocked and the badger covered Fluttershy's eyes as she was scared to see more, as well as the badger covering her eyes too. Neither of them wanted to see what was going on with the two bunnies and thus, decided to head back, forgetting about that unfortunate event near their campsite.

"That was absoluty awful!". Fluttershy was afraid to go back there.

"Yikes, I knew right. Why did it have to be near where we were, though?".

"I don't know, but I'm scared to even care".

"Like, I'm not trying to promote cannibalism or anything, but if those animals are going to get in the way of the R+ rating of this fanfic, then they should have did this elsewhere instead of near here". The badger explained.

"True, Sticksy. True. Can we go back now?".

"I think we should. God, how I never want to see that again".

"But what about breakfast? We'll be starving when we return to the academy".

"Listen, girl. We'll get some breakfast in the cafeteria, don't you worry?". The badger showed a smile towards her, effectively causing Fluttershy to smile back at her.

The two girls, then got everything that they needeed, with Sticks remembering to put the fire out as she and Fluttershy was both finished with the campfire and had to take the tent with them, as Sticks was folding it up after the two girls had cleared everything that was inside said tent. After a few minutes of doing this, the girls got everything possible that they needeed and they started to head back to Canterlot Academy, with the campsite being free to use by the public anytime.

* * *

The two girls got back to the academy and headed straight through, past the reception area and headed towards Dorm 23 to drop off the camping equipment that Sticks had taken with her. They soon headed to Dorm 49 where the other girls were and knocked on the door, effectively signalling the other 10 to notice.

"Who it is?". Rainbow asked.

"It's Fluttershy and Sticks". The badger answered. "We've returned".

Twilight got stright up and opened the door for them, and the two girls told them everything.

"How was it?". Applejack asked.

"It was simply marvellous to both me and Sticks". Fluttershy answered. "We've had a great time, didn't we?".

"Yep".

"Well, I'm glad you two did. We've had a great time discussing traits and what not. Seems as though Trunchbull is roaming around the academy looking for students who hadn't payed their dorm taxes yet, and she's really serious about those too. Luckily, we payed ours last year and I was glad that I had stood up to the challenge of signing a paper when Luna came in and showed us the tax".

"Candace payed the tax for Dorm 23. Who did it for your dorm, Sunset?". Sticks asked.

"Oh, I did it since I was the reformative and sensible and noticable one to do it".

"Kay".

And so, Sticks and Fluttershy continued to stay in Dorm 49 to talk to the others until it was time for them to go to the cafeteria to have a snack. Let's just say that they won't be finding much negative issues since the chocolate pancakes case, as Sticks already noted that there would be more in store for her.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Fluttershy and Sticks returned from their camping trip and Vice-Principal Trunchbull chowing down students for not paying their dorm taxes. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	35. How Not To Spend Birthdays

Chapter 35: How Not To Spend Birthdays

A few hours later in Dorm 49, the girls had just finished celebrating Sticks' birthday party in style (Which is why the badger wanted to have the party in said dorm because she felt that her friends wouldn't show up). All 12 girls just had a great time just partying and whishing the badger a happy birthday. It was now time for the decorations to be put away and for some, that was no problem. It would have taken at least a few instances where the latter half of the 12 couldn't, well, at least according to Twilight. Sunset, Smurfette, Vexy, Applejack and Rarity were the ones putting the decor away and were really progressing, that is until something came up, as from Vexy.

"Hey, do you think we could do this more often?". The black-haired smurf asked. "I'm just curious as what my party wouldbe like compared to Sticks'".

"I don't know". Sunset answered. "It isn't that time yet, you've still got a few months or in this year's case; a few more months".

"Ok, thanks anyway".

"It isn't even that long way ahead yet, Vexy". Smurfette replied. "It isn't even a long way ahead for mine too".

"I know, i'm just curious, that's all".

"I understand. Lola, what do you think? Your birthday is next".

"I honestly don't know which decorations will be put up for which party yet". Lola responded. "Surely it can't be that far".

"It is".

"Oh...wow...ok...in that case, I don't know".

"Me neither". Vexy replied, putting the art-styled butterflies in the cardboard boxes. "What are these for, anyway?".

"Oh, that was just what I put up for the party". Fluttershy came over. "Did you like it? It was a treat for all of us".

"Well...yeah, I liked it...but...".

"But what? What is it?".

"I liked them. I just wished we should have used more. No need to criticise your actions, honestly you are a nice friend and all, but I find the lack of these butterfly art-styled decor a portion of what was in need for me. Sorry about that".

"I understand, Vexy". The timid shy girl stated. "I'm not a rage-type kind of girl, unless I stand up for myself".

"I don't get it". Applejack wondered. "Why would you complain about lack of quality? You don't normally cause us trouble".

"I'm not. I'm just saying that because I don't to hurt Fluttershy's feelings by going the extra mile".

"And you don't want that to happen because...".

"Because I don't want to reveal her bad side. Look, your all nice friends to be around with. I'm not trying to criticise anyone about quality. I'm just trying to enjoy myself".

"Which is why that hurts us to say that what was with the quality of yours own control?". Rarity asked.

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt anyone over anything".

"Yeah...saying that with a straight face".

"Rarity!". Pinkie said.

"Yes...dear?".

"This is supposed to be an after-event, not a commotion party".

"Sorry, Pinkie, darling. I was about to calm down until SOMEONE supposedly turned into a critic".

"Girls! I'm not trying to criticise anyone. Why would you not let go of that out of your THICK skulls?".

"Everyone, stop fighting for once". Sticks came ahead. "Vexy didn't do anything".

"And what do you know?!". Rarity snapped uncontrollably, causing the badger to back down immediatly.

"Oh, god. This ain't good".

"Rarity, stop". Smurfette defended. "She didn't put that into a context of what your used to. Please be considerate to others personal behaviour".

"Pffftt. Yeah, like...learn to use others context instead of my 'Posh' personality".

"You just don't care about others, don't you?!".

"I do...how about you...hmmm?!".

"I care the same!".

"Girls, stop fighting". Fluttershy cried out, but sadly, none of the following girls would listen. Pinkie, Vexy, Smurfette, Rarity and Applejack continued to argue until someone finally snapped out. In this case, it was Twilight.

"Girls, you are not helping us. Would you 5 please stop fighting and start living and learning for once".

"That's not funny". Sticks remarked, causing the studious to turn towards her.

"Sticks! Not now!".

She then turned her head to the 5 girls.

"Do you want to be helped? Do you want to graduate with a A+ certificate? Do you wanna have a good time?".

"There ain't no help in this academy. This is an independant place of learning". Applejack stated.

"I know, but you girls, why are you fighting on Sticks' special occasion?".

"That's what I wanna know". The badger joined her. "I'm not enjoying anything by friction. Vexy was just getting her point across to Fluttershy and you just backlash on her. That's the kind of attitude the government would do to me, but do I get credit? No. Do I get the praise? No I don't. All I ever got was a lousy magnifier to indicate where my shadow is, and that's no good. Hashtag, that's not funny. I would have praise her for the likes of her comment if it wasn't for Rare trying to criticise her, no offense".

"I understand, darling". The fashionista sighed, knowing that she did wrong in all of this.

"Don't you like me turning 18? Or is it just wasteful to see someone else grow up? Huh, do you like me like that? Is that the way you see me?".

"Well...actually, they always think your a joker". Vanellope replied.

"That's what I'm gettin' at, Van. These girls have something special inside of them and that's for real".

"Ooh, ooh, and what about me?". Pinkie asked.

"Your always the special one, Pinkie". The badger praised.

"I knew it!". The hyperactive pink girl squeeled.

"So...are we good now?".

"Yeah, of course". Applejack responded. "I just don't understand why Rare had to be all 'Upfront' about how Vexy said what she sad to Fluttershy".

"It was a misunderstanding. I wouldn't argue on a friends birthday".

"I, for one liked how Vexy said it towards me". Fluttershy kindly said.

"See? Someone gets to my point".

"Phew...glad I knew that I couldn't go into that electric field, or else I knew what was coming". The badger put into great context.

"C'mon, y'all". Applejack concluded. "There's a really big exam coming up for me and I kinda need some tinsy wee little help on my project. It's in the library".

"Ooh, ooh, coming". Pinkie rolled along, coming for the ride, as the other 10 girls followed, with Rarity calming down bit by bit as Vexy had completely been misunderstood for talking nice to Fluttershy, while delivering the kind and smal negative towards her. They had to help Applejack on this project for her exam tomorrow, with Pinkie at the brunt of it.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vexy been misunderstood and Applejack preparing for a big exam tomorrow. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	36. The Concert

Chapter 36: The Concert

A few days later...

"Attention, all students". Principal Celestia announced via intercom. "As you may know and I mean it might be a small amount of you, we have arranged a concert here at Canterlot Academy. Even the good and large facility like this place could not be perfected enough without the ability to invite a few guests to play us some great songs. May I advise all of you to come to the auditorium please, as The Monotones Mark Two are already finished setting up the stage for a heroes parade. That is all".

Every student heard what she had to announce and thus, started to head towards the auditorium, inlcuding the Harmonizers themselves, with half of them knowing if this academy ever needed guests to put on a show.

"I don't get it". Pinkie announced. "Why do we need invited guests to be putting on shows for us? What is it that Celestia is seeking?".

"To be honest". Twilight replied, whom seemed rather satisfied with having a concert at this academy. "It's all about the culture, Pinkie Pie. We need this so that Principal Celestia can show us that we are not a boring academy to boot up. We need some enjoyment out of this sooner or later".

"True". Rainbow jumped on board. "Besides, she's already arranged fun activites for us to do while on weekends, and also the chores".

"Don't bother trying to get me to say what I think about the chores". Sticks responded. "Heh, all I know if government agents who set us up. That's not in my schedule".

"Yeah, and I'll doubt if there are any agents about". Vexy tagged along, trying to sound explicit as possible to avoid getting raised eyebrows at her for the second time in a week.

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Vexy. Anyway, why are we here again?".

"We're here for the concert, remember?". Twilight answered.

"Oh...right. Kay. I understand you".

"Relax". Vanellope comforted. "This isn't going to be another mistake like before".

"And you mean is that...".

"Some people have more mistakes than others. Heck, some people even have mistakes that can not be forgotten for the rest of their lives. We don't want you to be that person".

"Gee...Kay then. Thanks Van".

"All in a days worth of work".

The 12 girls continued to move their way into the auditorium, where The Monotones Mark Two had already set up the stage to make it look like a pop concert, which ultimatetively made the badger question if this was another Justin Beaver hoax kind of setup. Luckily, she shook her head and tryed to keep cool with the rest of the girls as they took their seats, along with the other 488 students. Not long as all of the students were inside the auditorium and Principal Celestia took to the stage and pulled out the microphone from it's standing podium. She cleared her thrat and announced...

"What a pleasure to announce this as our first extra feature of Canterlot Academy. I and Vice Principals Luna, Cadance and Shining Armour have spoken to the band, The Monotones Mark Two and we had arranged a concert, brackets which is now. This is the first concert in the academy to date, so without further ado, let us commence with this special occasion".

She placed the microphone back on the podium and headed off the stage as she sat next to one of the students, The Monotones Mark Two's leader grasping the mic and started.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, as we are The Monotones Mark Two and we are ready to rock. Just to clarify on our character introductions in case you weren't here before, I am Swifty the Shrew, the lead singer and vocal autotoner. Crona, over there is our bass drummer. Cranberry, over here is our lead guitarist and Juice Mixer is our backup guitarist. That is infact our roles in this job as we will waste no more time into our starter menu and let's rock and roll!".

The floodlights in the auditorium suddenly started to show on them as Swifty wrapped his guitar strip around his neck and signalled the group as he was ready.

"Just to warn you dudes and dudettes, there will be visual and or motions to the background during this concert. If you are vunerable to such of these effects, then please exit to the side of the auditorium if you so will please". Swifty warned.

The band soon started on their first song, 'High Winds', as 4D technology insists that The Monotones Mark Two were as edgy as you'd think, blowing average everyday outside weather wind into the big room, suprising many students, including The Harmonizers.

"Hey". Rainbow whispered, as she got Vanellope's attention. "Do you think the teachers are in this auditorium too?".

"I highly doubt it, Dash. Maybe in school, but not in here. They're busy preparing for the next lesson once this is all over".

"Got it". The rainbow-coloured haired girl concluded as she turned her head to the stage.

The crowd was loving The Monotones Mark Two as they were halfway through 'High Winds', and the wind that was blowing in the auditorium was helping the students enjoy the first few minutes of the concert in ease. A few minutes into one of the band's songs; 'Crystal Ain't Got Nothin' On Friendship' (Which was a direct reference to Friendship Games), Vanellope suddenly felt something vibrate within her, and she kinda felt it. She checked her phone to see if anything was bugging her, and it just so happens to be her English team preparing for a training. She knew it wasn't a good time for her since she was in a concert, but the managar wasn't having any of it and called her to training in an instance. Vanellope knew she had to do something, as she quietly got out of her seat and ever so carefully and frantically, made her way to the exit and into the hallway. As soon as that happened, Vice-Principal Trunchbull spotted her and wondered why she was out in the open instead of enjoying the concert.

"What is this instances?! Vanellope Von Schweetz?!". She snapped, making the mint green suprise flinch.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about? I thought going out of concerts was a good thing, r-rtight?".

"Not in this academy, young lady?!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull pushed her back in, but not before Twilight and the girls caught an empty seat and knew that Vanellope was up to something, as they pushed Vice-Principal Trunchbull back into the hallway and set Vanellope free. There, Vanellope had to explain wht had happened.

"Yikes! Trunchbull!". The mint green suprise pushed back.

"What is going on here?! Young lady. Get back in there now!".

"No! I have a confession to make". Vanellope explained. "Girls, I knew that this thing means alot to the academy and yes, we all have to be there in order to experience this. But I have somewhere to go and it's super urgent. You see, I had recently joined Everton Ladies on a six dollar bid, brackets it's called pounds where they come from. I have training to attend to and it's really really important. So if you mind...please?".

"Everton...Ladies?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was confused.

"It's an English club, much like your taste".

"Please, Trunchbull". Twilight stood up for her. "She needs to be there on time and if she doesn't, she's gonna suffer".

"What is going on here?". Principal Celestia appeared out of nowhere as she had recently told by Vice-Principl Luna that she had to check paperwork regarding classified products for future fundraising events.

"Principal Celestia, we can explain". Twilight responded.

"Yeah". Rainbow added. "She's going to suffer the consequences if you don't let her go".

"And all of us will feel sorry for her and we won't pay attention in classes due to said dire situation". Rarity added.

"Stop". Principla Celestia raised her hand to break the ice from all of them. "Where's Pinkie?".

"Oh, she's sat in a different seat. She's actually bonding with Yukiko really well".

"Alright. What is the problem?".

"I have a really important training with Everton Ladies that I need to get too, and Vice-Principal Trunchbull here won't let me go because she treats this academy like royalty and strictly upon us".

"Is this true?".

"Well, someone had to". Vice-Principal Trunchbull answered.

"I understand. Vanellope, was it really a good time for Everton Ladies to call you in the middle of a concert?".

"Well, yeah. America and England are in different timezones".

"Well, it's a good thing too, otherwise I'd be searching all across the academy looking for you instead of sipping on my favourite Golden Veronica cocktail".

"Uhhhh...". Vanellope was confused, prompting the principal to change her words.

"Nevermind. What I'm saying is that is this really, really important?".

"Yes, ma'am".

"Huh, I see. I will let you go train with your English teammates. On one condition, you'll come back here immeditaly once it's finished".

"Ok".

"As for the rest of you, you need to get back in there. Vice-Principal Trunchbull, please don't get so harsh on these girls. They are really talented role models for the sake of this academy".

"I'll stick to my guts". Vice-Principal Trunchbull answered, as she walked away from the group.

The other girls went back in with Principal Celestia and took their seats, as The Monotone Mark Two were almost finished with their cover of 'Live & Learn'. Vanellope, however rushed to the portal to Liverpool and wasted no time in getting to where the team usually take their training session.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, The Monotones Mark Two arranged a concert in the auditorium and Vanellope going to train with Everton Ladies. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	37. What A Way To Go Downhill

Chapter 37: What A Way To Go Downhill

It was midnight in Canterlot City, very few cars were driving at this time as apposed to other times and the whole city was quiet apart from a few fueds, and in Canterlot Academy, every student and staff member were asleep, ready to wake up to a new day. It was peaceful in the campus, the easy wind blowing in directions, the lights turned off, and more of a quiet feel to the place. All 50 dorms seemed quiet as apposed to this. In Dorm 49, all 10 members of the Elements of Harmony were sleeping well, dreaming about their positives as well on occasions having the opposite taking to account. Even Vanellope was having a good sleep, whom was stopped by Vice-Principal Trunchbull on the way to training with Everton Ladies, which was successful. She thrives into all control of her dream.

 _Vanellope's dream:_

 _Vanellope was walking down an average hallway of the academy, seemingly pleased with how things had turned out from her perspective. She glanced at the paintings and wondered if she'd like to become an artist one day. Eventually, she'll just stick to Kart Racing. Suddenly, without her knowing, Vice-Principal Trunchbull came to her and stopped, the mint green suprise seemingly scarce in ambitious gold cups of her racing days._

 _"Vanellope Von Schweetz!". The vice-principal snapped at her, causing the girl to take some steps back._

 _"Y-yes, V-vice-Principal T-trunchbull, m-ma'am?"._

 _"I told you to turn over those assignment papers to me, and you totally backfire on me because of how I act towards fellow students. Have you not learned the lesson of self-respect? Or have you completely lost your mind of how I act towards fellow students?"._

 _"I told you before. I said I'll do 'em before I got to training with my English team"._

 _"But that's not good enough. And now you will come with me and I'll lock you up in the Chokey"._

 _Vice-Principal Trunchbull grabbed Vanellope's black hair and tried to swing the girl around, only for the mint green suprise to kick her and let her hair free. the vice-principal then ripped out a hammer used for breaking windows and swung it around, effectively hitting Vanellope on the way past it's 360 degree circle._

 _"Oof!". Vanellope felt the pain._

 _She got back on her feet and jumped in the air, past Vice-Principal Trunchbull and back-kicked her in style, but not before the vice-principal punched her in the back, sending her into the floor. She then picked up with mint green suprise and threw her against walls, the last one where the Vice-Principal Trunchbull threw Vanellope into the fire alarm._

Vanellope woke up to hear that the fire alarm was going off, sending her falling off her bed (Which was above Lola's bed), the other girls hearing the siren too and quickly got dressed, as Vanellope was still rubbing her head. She asked what was going on, but Twilight left it until they were safely out of the building. The mint green suprise knew she had to get dressed and join the girls, thus doing so. The other 490 students did the same, as it was a race to get out of the academy building first. Once they did and were simply into the fire assembly point, Principal Celestia got out a register and ticked every last student off the list, Vanellope wondering why it was a good time for the drill to be taking place at 8:00.

"What is going on here? Why is this agood time to be having a fire drill?". She asked.

"I don't possibly know". Twilight answered. "I suppose it's once a semester of something like that, I don''t know".

"But it's early to be having one. It's 8 AM".

"Like I said, I don't know".

That made the mint green suprise act guilty as her dream predicted the alarm going off at a certain time.

* * *

After the fire drill, in the cafeteria...

"I don't honestly know what caused a perfect time to occur". Vanellope wanted to know. "Why did it occur on a certain time?".

"Why?". Sticks asked. "What's wrong? Is it those sleeper agents again?".

"No...".

"What's been bugging you, Van?". Applejack asked.

"It's Trunchbull". The mint green suprise sighed. "She attacked me in my dream, and she pushed me into a place where the fire alarm was located, and I woke up, and the fire alarm was going off. That's my story! Do you want to hear more?!".

"Oh...". Rainbow responded.

"I feel so guilty for setting off the alarm".

"No you don't, sugarcube". Applejack comforted. "Dreams are not what is going to happen in reality, unless you count something like nightmares coming into this world".

"That's not helping, aj". Vanellope sniffed, trying to wipe her tears from explaining her story.

"What I'm trying to tell you is it wasn't you who set off the alarm in the first place. It was probably some maniac who hates the world or something".

"Don't look at me!". Sticks told, as the other girls clearly wodered if it was her, but probably not.

"This ain't helping me at all, girls". The mint green suprise let out another sigh. "I'm probably going to get teased by what had just happened. People are gonna start speculating about me and such. What am I going to do?".

"Uhhhh...you could try disguising yourself". Rarity suggested.

"Yeah". Smurfette replied. "Try not to think about it, just like how everyone forgot that Twilight was the one who unleashed magic onto the front of the campus".

"Don't remind me!". Twilight said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever".

"But still". Vanellope responded. "Why would she do that to me? Trunchbull has done some really mean things in the past, but I think she pushed me against the fire alarm jst to make me feel guilty over things, like how also she states that going into a portal to train with other soccer clubs classifies as cheating because of a lack of transport".

"Yep, she does bring that up from time to time". Sunset replied.

"To be honest". Sticks tagged along. "I'm not suprised that Trunchbulls is a recurring villain in terms of agencies begging for me to lose everything, also you all have been through this debacle".

"True". Vexy comprehended.

"I just need some time to myself". Vanellope concluded, as she got out of her seat and headed for the library, the girls watching her as they had to figure out a way to cheer her up, since that's what friends do.

"We have to do something about this". Twilight proclaimed.

"I agree". Fluttershy responded. "She's not like this. She's usually one of the fun members to be around".

"And my joke partner". Pinkie added.

"I need to think this through". The studius continued. "Any ideas, girls?".

"Nah". Some of them delivered.

"Ugh! Why is this so complicated? Fine, we'll have to take drastic measures".

"Kay". The badger replied. "But me, Applejack and Lola have a friendly against Hillwood United in a few hours. How are we going to do drastic measures in that amount of time?".

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot".

"Kay".

The 11 girls continued to think of ways to cheer Vanellope up as the time for Canterlot United's friendly against Hillwood United was edging closer.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Vanellope's feeling guilty after she felt she had set off the fire alarm. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	38. Losing To An Underdog

Chapter 38: Losing To An Underdog

Canterlot United Ladies were playing Hillwood United in a pre-season friendly to prepare for next season. The formal Canterlot giants were all but playing at their professional best as they were somewhat trailing 2-0 to an underdog like Hillwood United. The team was in the dressing room with Helenia trying to lighten up the atmosphere on such a poorly executed team from the 1st half.

"Girls". The manager proclaimed, trying her hardest to motivate an already flexible team. "This isn't good enough. We need to concentrate. We need to focus. We need strentgh if we are going to go after underdogs like Hillwood United. What was the playing on that pitch for the 1st half really for? Why did you all execute poorly on tactics? And why are we trailing 2-0 because of sloppy defending. C'mon, this isn't the Canterlot United Ladies that I know and love. Where is that team spirit at?".

She did try everything that she throw at her, but she had to try harder to find luck until someone chimed in with her motivation.

"To be honest. We did actually tell the others to do what we needed to win the game".

"But that is still not good enough to surpass Hillwood United. Do you think we will win with the kind of play from the 1st half?".

The rest of the team shook their heads as apposed to signal the manager to reply.

"Oh man...if only I didn't sub the key players at the start. Girls, I'm sorry if I'm being snappy, but it's probably for the best".

"It's ok, ma'am". Applejack replied. "I see why your kinda...bent out of shape from this".

"Thanks Applejack. It just needs to be perfect, y'know".

"I knoow what needs to be done and what not to do, Helenia. I understant this pretty well. They don't call me honest for nothing".

"Well...yeah. This team needs some impoving and I like to keep my job as manager of this wonderful team".

"What they need is some fresh water and some more Gatorade. Here". The southern-accented farm girl passed a box of Gatorade to Helenia. "It's kind of how Apple Cider keeps me going, but less alcoholic".

"Thanks, Applejack. You are a big help".

"What can I say? I'm always a big help to my friends and family".

Helenia showed a smile towards her, then proceeded to the rest of the team, putting down the box of Gatorade and continued.

"Here, take one each and see if we can bounce back on Hillwood".

"What is this?". Sticks asked, looking out the Gatorade drink. "Is it safe?".

"It's a sports drink". Applejack explained. "It's sports fuel for professional athletes".

"Uhh...I'll try it for the sake of the team". The badger concluded, taking a sip of the Gatorade and generally swallowing it in her mouth. There, she looked at the details on the drink and turned her head to Applejack.

"It's ok, for the standards. But It's good luck for Canterlot United".

"Of course it is. We need to beat Hillwood, don't we?".

"Uh, huh. Got it".

"I like this". Lola proclaimed. "I might actually enjoy this for basketball practise. Although, Pumpkin Spice Lattes comes in a close second".

"Oh...right". Applejack responded. "I forgot that you're a professional basketball player".

"Of course. I practise ALOT in Tune Land".

"Yep".

As Applejack was just getting her point across to Lola, Helenia stopped the talk between the team and stated that it was only a matter of time before the 2nd half starts.

"Ok, what we need to improve on is learn how to deliver passing, tactis can be shouted across the playing field and don't let any more goals passed. I'm counting on you guys. Anymore motivationial speeches before we get back on the field".

"Nope". One of the players responded.

"Nah".

"I got nothing".

"Actually". Sticks replied. "I've been thinking this; When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back. Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Sticks the Badger lemons! Do you know who we are! We're the team that's going to win the match with the lemons! We're going to drink Gatorade and invent a tacical plan that wins matches with the lemons!".

"Are you sure, sugarcube?". Applejack caught all of that.

"It's either that, or lose. And we don't want to lose to an easy team like Hillwood United".

"Ok...then...Helenia".

"I say that's a well executed motivationial speech, Sticks". Helenia said.

"Really? I thought I got it from somewhere".

"C'mon". The manager had just checked her watch and it was approximately 3 minutes until the 2nd half. "We better go now. It's 3 minutes until the 2nd half".

And so, the team got up and exited for the 2n half of their friendly. All they needed to accomplish was to win the match, starting from getting goals to put them equal with Hillwood United.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot United Ladies trail 2-0 at half time, and the team will need to bounceback if they are going to win the match. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	39. Preparation

Chapter 39: Preparation

Back at Canterlot Academy...

"Can I have an Orange Soda pleas?". Sticks asked Granny Smith, whom was typically working behind the counter of the academy cafeteria.

"Oki doki loki". Granny Smith replied, getting an Orange Soda just for the badger.

"Are you sure it's free? I've been thinking if aliens and their drones can come in and charge us for taking drinks with no fee".

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's free. You're just paranoid, that's all".

"Urgh!". The badger concluded and headed for the other girls, whom were getting around to Vanellope's current problem.

"This is so delusional". Vanellope said. "Have you found any cure yet? This is taking too long for me to justify from".

"Well". Sunset stated. "We have been thinking of something while Lola, Applejack and Sticks went training. We can't just stop altogether, we need to think of a strategy to keep you away from Trunchbull. Kind of like how you all tried to keep me away from her last year".

"And it's so simple to lose it all". Smurfette replied.

"You girls don't get the point, do you?". Vanellope responded. "Trunchbull is going to keep me under her radar if things don't come about soon. I don't know why Sunset has near perfected that order, but I know it's not holding on forever, or at least until we graduate".

"Hmmmm...". Twilight thought of something. "You could try accomplishing good deeds for a brighter future".

"But that's just taking my persona away, Twi. I specialize in Kart Racing, not Focus Studying".

"Yeah...like Kart Racing isn't going to solve things either". Sticks added, whom seemed lively satified with how things are going for the girls' suggestions. "Where is the hay is Fluttershy?".

"Oh.". Applejack replied. "She's just gone to help out the animal shelter prepare for the winter. Say she's doing a pretty good job at it too".

"Kay, just sayin. I'm going to meet Amy and Tikal". The badger concluded as she left the cafeteria, but not before Twilight told her where she was going.

"Where are you going?". Twilight asked.

"I'm just going to meet Amy and Tikal. I think they want me for something too".

"But aren't you going to stay here and increase suggestions?". Sunset asked.

"I'm sure you girls can figure something out. It takes 9 to cheer up 1".

"Whatever".

And so, Sticks left the cafeteria with her Orange Soda to meet Amy and Tikal in Dorm 50, while the 9 girls try to think of ways for Vanellope to keep away from Vice-Principal Trunchbull.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Fluttershy's gone to help the animal shelter prepare for the winter, and the girls thinking of ways for Vanellope to keep away from Vice-Principal Trunchbull. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	40. The Start To December

**NOTE** : Just like last time, the next 11 chapters will be focusing around Christmas. I hope you guys are ready. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 40: The Start To December

Canterlot Academy was shaping up to be a regular in the preparation for the Christmas holidays, infact, all of the businessess were the hotshots in the decorations and the presents, making sure that they were always good for Santa Claus, whom was getting presents unloaded into his sleigh. almost all of the academy were in Gym 2 as they were getting themselves prepared for the holiday season. The Harmonizers were amongst those in the crowd, deciding wether or not to hang up Lola's favourite tinsel for the rest of the month. As Vice-Principal Luna was watching the whole thing unfold from one of the Gym entrances, she and Principal celestia were working as a team in bringing Christmas up to its high hopes of succeeding.

"Sister". Principal Luna spoke through her communicator. "How are the students getting on with the decorations? We need them to be in high priority this year as part of all Cultural Programn".

"It's all good, Principal Celestia. No need for it all to backfire on us. Vice-Principals Cadence, Shining Armour, Trunchbull and Finster are all working as another team to bring the rusty Gym 1 into a host of Christmas stalls exclusively to December. That way, we'll be glad that someone should change their mind about an item that is needed for refunds".

"Good point, sister. Good point. How are they getting along with the plan?".

"They're doing a fine job as it is. I just hope that we only 4 of them, they will be able to finish it in time for next week. That's when the real sentimental stuff happens".

"Good".

As Vice-Principal Luna was finshing her covesation with her sister, she looked over to Gym 2 again and observed the whole planning stages that the students were accomplishing, the 12 girls being among those who were participating.

"I'm so psyched for this occasion". Pinkie said. "More treats for everyone".

"I know right". Vexy replied. "It seemed like it was 6 months since last Christmas, what with all of this fun eventts going around".

"Yep". Rainbow added. "It also means that more will come out of this year than the last".

"And it is also a full 12 months since I met you girls too". Sticks responded, catching the girls' attention.

"Well, in the case. Happy anniversary, Sticks". Twilight published.

"Thanks. But why was such a big deal? I've been chased by the mafia for 18 months by the point of last years Christmas parties. Although it did reduce the number of alien overlords with the messages I taught from you 11 girls".

"Sure". Rainbow Dash replied. "It could've happened to anyone. Luckily, you stopped the mafia by coming to us. Good point there, Sticksy".

The badger then showed a smile towards the rainbow-coloured haired girl as she continued on crafting a banner for the Christmas Fair. The other girls contiuned on decorating with paint and glitter as Rainbow, Applejack, Sunset and Lola began to hang up the tinsel in one corner of Gym 2. It didn't take long enough before teamwork was put on a high standard, with Lola and Rarity doing the majority of the work, the latter thought of something that will strengthen their friendship.

"What we should need is a picture of all of us, so in the cases of absenties, we know who is missing, and it'll be a great way to remember everyone who is missed dearly". Rarity suggested.

"What a great idea, Rare". Applejack took the option.

"That seems suitable for any circumstances". Lola added.

"Yeah". Sunset jumped on board. "I mean, there's already pictures of us in our Harmonizers attire, but I don't know if there's an actua picture of us in our normal, default clothing. I could dig around for one, but I doubt it".

"I don't think it will matter which outfit we will wear when we take the picture, darling". Rarity responded.

"Well, some people like to have variety, no offense".

"I understand your statement, Sunset. It's just that I act differently and have great influences on certain people and pets alike".

"I guess you're right. I'm just so nervous about the holiday season, that's all".

"Darling". Rarity placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is nervouse about the holiday season, not knowing what you will get and what not. We can't keep track of everything that goes around us constantly".

"Don't worry". Lola joined in. "It's just a matter of significance of what Principal Celestia will announce next and hope to god it won't be something that will...ack!...drift us apart like last time".

"Don't think about that". Sunset comforted.

"You're right. You should be delighted to have me as a friend and not just a slab of concrete, hard to control and unforgiving to the rest of the crowd".

"Wait, I thought I was the one with the metaphors". Appejack thought, being threw ff by how Lla handles her vocalubulary.

"What ever you think is right, and whatever you think is wrong, should be organised in a well-thoughtful and sometime punctilious manner". The bunny continued.

"Wow. I got it. Thanks by the way".

The 4 girls had just finished putting up the tinsel and headed back to the other 8 Harmonizers members. Let's just say that they are having a great start in this, and that their Christmas will go as planned.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The start of the Christmas craze has started to hit Canterlot Academy, and already the students are preparing for what seems to be a perfect December. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	41. That Sentimental Feeling

Chapter 41: That Sentimental Feeling

Everyone in Canterlot Academy was feeling excited and sentimental for Christmas, as well as a few staff members in particular. Fluttershy was putting the finishing touches on the chores she was needed for in the animal shelter, Twilight was busy catching up on both studying and friends, and Sunset was helping Principal Celestia with extra decorations for extra credit. It seemed as though this Christmas would be extra special to the 12 girls. Pinkie was busy checking up on events in the library, as well as feeling the need to check up on Facehoof and MyStable. She logged in and wrote 'Christmas is coming soon. So psyched' on her status. Cheerilee, the librarian, was just a few metres away from where the hyperactive pink girl was sitting. She felt the need to check up on her from time to time, one of those when Pinkie was still on MyStable.

"Oh Pinkie". She said, catching the hyperactive pink girls attention. "I hope you're not using the academy's computers to go on MyStable. That's what the dorm computers are for".

"Heh, of course not, Miss Cheerilee". Pinkie laughed.

"Seems like she's excited for Christmas than most of the students who regulary go studying in this massive library". The librarian thought, going back to her desk to continue work on her computer, leaving the hyperactive pink girl to finsh up on her comments on social media. She logged off, both on MyStable and her I.T account, and happily skipped towards the exit, with Cheerilee smiling as she went past.

"Seems like someone's in a good mood". She thought.

* * *

In the music room...

"We're going to have to perform a cover of a great Christmas classic". Rainbow announced, whom already had her electric guitar out. "It shpuld work well with rock. That's how I like it".

"Aye aye". Vanellope got her electric guitar that she brought from the music store one day. "I'm ready".

"Applejack. Can you provide the bass for us?".

"Sure thing, Dash".

"And the rest of you...". Rainbow Dash proclaimed, with Sticks pulling out her banjo, which she took with her straight from Bygone Island. The girls were on and off with the banjo with a rock performance as it lacked a place.

"Uhhh...Sticks". The rainbow-colored haired girl said. "That's a banjo".

"Of course it is".

"And we can't have a banjo in a rock performance. It would ruin the immersion".

"Oh...but I'm really good at playing the banjo. It's the only string instrument I know and love".

"But...we can't have it in a rock peformance. Maybe you should play it in a country peformance".

"Yeah...I'll help you with that to". Applejack added.

"Fine...fine...I'll let you girls do your stuff". The badger concluded, putting her banjo away and sat with the other girls.

"Nice try". Lola comforted. "But I doubt it'll really fit in a rock performance".

"It just so uniftting, I guess". Sticks responded. "I never even step foot outside country and rock is the type of music Sonic enjoys".

"Hmmm...I understand. Here, we should watch the the girls perform".

"Kay".

And so, Lola, Sticks, Smurfette, Vexy, Rarity and Pinkie sat down to watch Rainbow, Vanellop and Applejack perform a cover of one of the classic Christmas songs while the other 3 were out doing chores.

* * *

"Doowee". Sally said, catching the detective's attention. "We're free of cases from now until the end of the year".

"Great. And on a perfect time too. I'd say that there will be no crazy stuff going on this month".

"I hope not". The girl sighed as she put her left elbow on the table. "But what to do while the Christmas events are going on?".

"You could try doing some chores. 3 of the 12 main protagonists are doing this sort of stuff already".

"Nah...too...mainstream, that what you call it?...I need some variety to do, y'know".

"I get you. But what to do? Everything that we accomplished in this semester are all finished. We're free until 2016".

"We could go to the Christmas Fair in Gym 1 when it is all set up. We need some more equipment anyway. Who knows? Maybe one of our later cases will be that of an extreme piece of working architecture".

"Could be, but we'll never know because we're not doing that yet. Leigh Lemondrop said that we do some architecture next semester".

"Uhmmm...you could try watching some TV".

"But there's nothing that satisfies me on cable. It's all just documentaries".

"But...Christmas movies are on the horizon".

"Not just yet, Doowee". Sally responded.

"Let's just go along with this like other students and choose what we'll be doing".

"Fine...". Sally sighed as she got up and sat on her bed, nothing to do this month since all of the cases were complete. The 2 decided to watch some CSI show, as a way to fill in the extra time. Let's just say that Christmas would be looking bleak for the 2 detectives while the holiday will be looking promising for the rest of the students.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls already feeling that sentimental feeling and Sally and Doowee filling in extra time, due to their list of cases being complete. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	42. The Sleepover

Chapter 42: The Sleepover

After the performance...

"That was so rad!". Rainbow Dash commented after she played a cover of a classic Christmas song along with Vanellope and Applejack. "We should do that more often. I ain't waiting no time to play my electric guitar again!".

"Totally". Vanellope responded.

"Yep. Nothin' ain't more satifying when rocking out with ya' gals". The southern accented farm girl jumped on board. "Are Twilight, Sunset and Fluttershy back from their chores yet?".

"Not that I know of". Rainbow replied.

"Maybe they're having more credit given to their grades". Smurfette proclaimed. "They want to get to higher standards".

"Maybe. But I have a feeling that they are just working at their best, considering how concentrated the three are at chores". Applejack replied.

"Or...they're just planning a party and we're not even noticing". Pinkie jumped, causing a few of them to smile.

"A Christmas party would be great, Pinkie". Vexy responded. "We want to enjoy what we can and what we are offered from the public and what not".

"I know! that's what I'm so excited about!". The hyperactive girl let out a squee.

"Now hold on, Pinkie Pie. The 3 girls haven't done their chores yet. Not yet shall we unleash your party". Rarity explained.

"I know. I was thinking a sleepover slash party, to be honest".

"Wha...! You sure?".

"I'm sure, I'm sure. I'll go set up Dorm 49".

The hyperactive pink girl then proceeded to rush towards Dorm 49, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Awwww! Aj, way to burst my bubble".

"I'm following Rarity's advice. No way shall we leave the 3 girls behind while we have all the fun. That way we'll be able to maximise our time".

"Just leave her be, Applejack". Sticks joined in. "She's happy to do what she wants".

"Like I said, I'm follwing Rare's advice to delay it".

Just then, Applejack's phone started ringing, the farm girl wondering who the person on the other end might be. She pulled out her phone and saw on the monitor, a call from Twilight. She took no time in answering it, thus she did.

"Applejack, sorry I had to be later than usual, I don't want the academy to unleash out a rule of tardiness. Sorry abou that. Anyway, me, Sunset and Fluttershy were just discussing about something as a small group, don't think you can maybe...check in out sometime. It's been bugging Fluttershy ever since and I have no idea how to cure it".

"Have you tried reseatching it at the library?".

"I can't seem to describe what is keeping Fluttershy awake and alert. She tried to tell me and Sunset about it, and she ended up cowering in fear. Maybe she's signalling that something is definetly wrong this year, or so maybe it could be major as dark magic has maybe returned, I don't know, and I can't digress over it, since, again, I don't know".

"Hold on, Twi. I'ma speak to her about it. Are you sure it's something that dire?".

"Positively and likely, or certain according to the circumstances".

"Sunset has already started heading back. You can tell her about the occurance".

"Will do, Twilight. Bye".

"Bye".

Applejack hung up the call and put her phone away, the other 8 girls wondering what the farm girl was going to announce. She turned around to the others and let Pinkie go out of her reach. She then said...

"Girls, something serious is going on and Fluttershy was the only one who saw the mass. Only problem is that she won't tell us what it was because it scared her to acertain degree. She won't describe it or else she'll just get the image in her mind and make her speechless. Pinkie, I think you're plan might work for her, and for the rest".

"I knew it! Hey...wait...Fluttershy's scared of something again?". Pinkie asked.

"I'm afraid so. Seems like she saw something out of the blue and is afraid to tell us. We'll just not speak of it".

"But that's going to be hard, don't ya think?". Sticks asked.

"It's worth a shot".

* * *

1 hour later...

"I honestly don't even know what was wrong with her". Sunset explained. "She just started to back away because of something that fearful and dire. If one thing is for sure, Trunchbull is extremely late for Halloween".

"I can't figure that". Applejack stated. "It's not like her to back away from description".

"I know. Something weird is going on with her today. I just can't put my finger on it".

"Welp...Pinkie's currently setting up a slumber party for us. We'll be safe from lions and tigers and bears, oh my".

"That's great. We should start to head there now".

And so, Rainbow, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Vexy, Smurfette, Vanellope, Lola and Sticks started to head towards Dorm 49, where they noticed the sky getting dark as of what Canterlot City was aware. They were inside the 5th dorm building and opened the dorm door. There, Pinkie was awaiting them, as well as Fluttershy, whom had retreated to the dorm after witnessing today's actions.

"Welcome to Party Central!". The hyperactive pink girl announced.

"Wow, Pinkie!". Sunset was astonished. "You went all out!".

"Nothing but the best for my gal pals". Pinkie Pie let out another squee.

"So this was where you were hiding?". Applejack delivered her question to Fluttershy.

"Well...yeah...of course...I had to tell Pinkie Pie all about what had happened at the animal shelter and it was scary for me and the workers. Once I told her, everything started to feel less pressure on me and more for the victims of the situation".

"So, what happened?".

"Oh, my. There was practically a brawl at the place. 5 workers were arguing over a can of soup in the staff kitchen and from there, everything just went downhill really fast, with how all of the punching and the kicking was really distracting me from my work. It was a nightmare. I had to back down from it all and cut my working hours short. That's why I came here earlier than usual and told Pinkie straight away after I came here when she was setting up for the sleepover".

"Wow...". Vanellope was speechless.

"Don't mind me. I'm just too sensitive".

"Well, the good news is that it's all over now and we can rejoice with a slumber party". Applejack stated.

"Exactly!". Pinkie said. "We have cake and pizza coming soon and...ooh...look! We even have some video games set up".

"Dibs on the games!". Rainbow Dash dashed over to the video games, setting up one of them and grabbed a controller. "Someone wanna play me in Magic Drive Racer VI Deluxe?".

She looked around to see that no one was interested and or wasn't even sure what the game was, as they never heard of it before. The rainbow-colored haired girl then chose someone randomly to play alongside her.

"Here, Fluttershy. Try a round". She announced.

"Um, thanks. But I don't think...".

"C'mon, I'll help you relax".

"Thank you, but...".

"Look! You can play as a fuzzy bunny! With a monster truck!".

"I'll destroy all of my enemies". Fluttershy evily replied.

And so, everything seemed to go the perfect way that the 12 girls have planned it to be, with Rainbow and Fluttershy playing their game, while Rarity, Sunset, Lola, Twilight and Sticks talking, while Pinkie, Applejack, Smurfette and Vexy getting some refreshments.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"So is this what you do at slumber parties? Just... hang out?". Sunset asked, whom was sat on the floor while Rarity made a temporary ponytail in her hair.

"Pretty much". Applejack responded. "Eat, gossip, watch movies, tell scary storis. Don't forget pillow fights".

"Uh...I think Fluttershy needs to lie down for a while". Rainbow said, moving the timid shy girl away from the games as a result of getting stuck in the virtual world.

"Use your limit break, Mr NeedleMouse".

The rainbow-colored haired girl sat her down on her bed, just as the doorbell rang and Pinkie was waiting for the pizzas.

"Ooh! I got it!". She said, rushing to the dorm door.

She opened the door as what seems to be a pizza delivery guy outside, with a large amount of pizzas.

"Hello, ma'am. The sixteen pizzas you've ordered have arrived, 4 Ham Pizzas, 5 Pepperoni Pizzas, 3 Tomato Pizzas, 1 Brocoli Pizza, and 3 Mozzarella Pizzas".

"Thank you!". The hyperactive pink girl payed change and took the pizzas inside.

"They were dripping grease on my shoes. Good day, ma'am".

And with that, the pizza delivery guy exited the academy while Pinkie lay the sixteen pizzas on her bed.

* * *

1 hour later...

"And...there!". Rarity perfected nail polish with Applejack as she was finished with her nails, while Fluttershy was brushing Rainbow's hair.

"Now, don't touch anything until they dry, Applejack".

"I don't know how y'all can use this stuff all the time". The farm girl responded.

Just then, Applejack's phone started ringing, the farm girl told not to touch anything until her nails were dry.

"Darn! That's my phone. Can somebody get that for me?".

"Here". Lola responded, pulling Applejack's phone from her bag and placing it on her bed, the girl coming to lay on her bed.

"Hey big sis".

"Hey Applbloom". Applejack answered.

"Big Mac wanted me to call and make sure you're doin' all right".

"Of course I'm all right! I'm with all my friends!".

"Tell Big Macintosh to quit his worrying".

"Yeah". Sunset joined in. "Applejack's fine! She's wearing nail polish!".

"All right, all right. I'm just the messenger. Have a good night, 'Piggly Wiggly'".

And with that...Applebloom hung up the call, with her sis feeling embarrassed that she called her that way.

"Did you sister just call you 'Piggly Wiggly'?". Sunset asked.

"Uh...yeah. She did. I was hopin' I wouldn't have to tell this story again".

"Why, what happened?". Lola asked.

"When I was really little, I used to follow Granny Smith around when she was doin' chores. I 'specially loved it when she fed the pigs. So one day, I snuck into the pigpen and started playing with the pigs. Granny Smith said I stayed in there for hours. So she started calling me 'Piggly Wiggly', and it sorta stuck as a nicname for me. Applebloom likes to use it when she thinks I'm gettin' too big for my britches. Well, that's family for you, I guess. I gotta take the good with the bad".

"Yeah...". Sticks responded. "Tell me about it".

"C'mon". Rarity said, pulling out her homemade clothes made from her sewing machines. "I have a large amount of silly and goofy costumes for you all to wear before we all have shut eye".

And so, the girls soon forgot about Applejack's nickname and soon started to try on Rarity's costumes made for fun, with the 12 of them having a good time before it was to go to sleep. Christmas will be great for the Harmonizers, or will it?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls soon forgetting abou Fluttershy's story and Applejack's nickname and had started to enjoy the sleepover. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	43. Anon-A-Miss

Chapter 43: Anon-A-Miss

The next day, Sunset Shimmer was walking in one of Canterlot Academy's many hallways, totally relaxed after the sleepover with the other girls. She had just turned around the corner to see all 11 girls, staring at her angrily.

"Hey girls". She greeted. "What's going...on?".

"Sunset". Applejack asked. "Do you...have you lost your phone recently?".

"Um...no? It's right here". The red and yellow-haired streaked girl answered. "Why?".

"Then you ned to explain this". The farm girl pulled out her phone and showed her the pictures from last night, accompied by an annoymous user on MyStable, whose profile pic almost looked like Sunset's.

 _What a bunch of dorks! Hahaha._

"Wait...What?! Who is this...Anon-A-Miss?! How did she get our pictures?".

"Sunset, they're not our pictures. They're yours".

"All those pictures were taken by you". Rainbow Dash added.

"Wait, but...I've had my phone all this time! How did she...".

"Yeah, how did she?!". Applejack shouted. How did she know about my nickname is what I'm concerned about. Don't believe me? Look at her other posts".

Sunset looked at Aj's phone and had to scroll down to see more hurtful comments about the students. There, she had found a plethora of nasty comments, including one where she had found out Applejack's nickname.

 _Did you guys know when AJ was a kid, she loved playing with her pigs? OMG! She sat in the mud for hours! Her whole family calls her 'Piggly Wiggly' cause she loves them so much! What a PIG!._

"But...how...how is this all possible? I didn't post this!". Sunset defended.

"Which explains why she got all of those pictures from your phone!". Vexy shouted.

"It was you all along!". Applejack lead. "You're Anon-A-Miss!".

"We trusted you, Sunset!". Rainbow added. "We thought you were our friend!".

"How could you do this?". Rarity jumped on board. "After all we've been through together?".

"No, wait, you guys...I didn't post this!". Sunset was starting to swell up. "I could never hurt any of you!".

"But you did!". Pinkie responded. "You must've just been pretending to be our friend, when all along you were just after our secrets!. You secret stealer!".

"No! No! I don't know how she got this stuff, but it...it wasn't me! I'm not this person!".

"No you're not!". Fluttershy replied, crying. "You're not the person we thought you were! You're not our friend!".

"No, I...I am! I promise".

"This is it, Sunset". Applejack said. "You're not going to take advantage of us any more. I'm sorry, but you did this to us. Tell whatever secrets you want. But we don't have to listen".

And thus, Applejack and the rest of the girls left to go to the cafeteria, leaving a crying Sunset Shhimmer in the middle of the hallway. How did she end up like this? It wasn't her fault, but the other girls see it that way. Twilight knew what had to be done and didn't follow the rest of the girls into the cafeteria. Instead, she tried to comfort Sunset, even though as to what happened was what the other girls see her as.

"Sunset". Twilight said, only to be greeted by a vast amount of words from the red and yellow-streaked haired girl.

"I did not even do it!". She said, trying to defend herself from this atrocity. "Everyone knows I have redeemed myself and they will know I'm not the power hungry she-demon girl. This annoymous user has corrupted me and hurt those girls' feelings that they blame this on me? What did I do to deserve this?".

"I know, but I don't have any valid resources on who did it right now. This Anon-A-Miss person? Was it...really someone else?".

"Yes!". Sunset shouted. "Clearly, those girls don't have a point on this".

"I see...How did you not see this?".

"I was sleeping the moment it happened. Somone took my phone and posted those pictures online, and those hurtful comments".

"And that is what took you by suprise?".

"I don't even know anymore". Sunset sniffed. "I don't even want to question what will happen now and forever".

"I understand". Twilight comforted. "They were being really harsh on you. I forgive you for anything, because we get along really well. That is why our partnership is strong".

"Really?". Sunset delivered another sniff.

"Really? I promise. Nothing is going to come out and hurt us".

"Thanks, Twilight". Sunset concluded, giving her a heart-warming hug, in which the studious took back. They let go 2 seconds later.

"How about I say we go back to my dorm to sort this out".

"S-sure...at least, until the storm clears".

The two of them got up and walked towards Dorm 49, while the other 10 girls are busy cleaning the dust out of Sunset.

* * *

"What a bunch of hypocritical comments that she posted!". Sticks shouted, getting the attention from the other girls. "Sunset must have known what she was doing from all of the hate she's delivering!".

"Let me see". Rainbow leaned over to see what was on Sticks' phone, looking over at what Anon-A-Miss had posted about them. There, she took one blink before she had gone for the obvious target.

 _Look at this boomerang! It doesn't work!._

"What the...! You lousy government agent!". The badger pulled out her boomerang and was ready to go back to the hallway, but was stopping by Smurfette and Vexy.

"Woah! Calm down, Sticksy!". Vexy responded.

"Hmmmm...let's see...". Rainbow Dash continued to look at the badger's phone to see if any comments had circulated around her.

 _Look at her hair! What does she shower it with?! Windex powder?!._

"Hey!". The rainbow-colored haired girl shouted. "Someone is obviously trolling".

"Yeah, it's Sunset. We trusted her, but she came out betraying us". Applejack responded.

 _Fluttershy singing FAIL!._

"Uh...Fluttershy. She said that your singing is one big fail".

"What...?!". The timid shy girl was swelling up, quickly.

"I know". Pinkie said. "She dishes out the hate on everybody".

"Uh, huh". Lola comprehended, going to check on Anon-A-Miss's comments, just to see if she was a target. Vanellope was doing the same.

 _GlitchDoll alert!._

Hey!". Both Lola and Vanellope gasped. "Why did you call me that?!".

"Seems like Sunset was there when Cheese Sandwich came to Ponyville". Applejack announced.

"What a hurtful thing to do". Rainbow added. "She's only got herself to blame for this mass".

"I'd say we go show this to Trunchbull". Sticks suggested. "Sunset's obviously hurting us, so why hurt her?".

"That's a great idea". Applejack replied. "She needs to learn, not to mess with us".

Sticks and Applejack therefore got up and walked to the cafeteria door.

"We'll be right back". The farm girl concluded, as she and the badger strolled towards Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office.

"you'd think that she would be doing this to annoy us, but she's actually exposing herself to the Chokey". Sticks proclaimed.

"Yup". Applejack comprehended.

The two friends continued to walk towards Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office in need of telling the strict vice-principal on what happened.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Anon-A-Miss is revealed and the girls thinking it was Sunset, well except Twilight. And Vice-Principal Trunchbull getting alerted by Sticks and Applejack. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	44. Countess Coloratura

Chapter 44: Countess Coloratura

Applejack and Sticks were on their way to Vice-principal Trnchbull's office to tell her what had happened with Sunset being Anon-A-Miss. It seems like the 2 knew how to knock on the door of the mean vice-principal, although one of them feels the need to kick her door down if she gets in the way of anything. Once they were outside the door to her office, Applejack kindly knocked on her door, triggering the usual words.

"Come in". Vice-Principal Trunchbull proclaimed.

The farm girl and the badger headed on into her office, where the vice-principal was in her office chair, stamping paperwork and looking at her computer for work.

"Ma'am". Applejack said. "There has been an issue with one of our friends".

"Is is that serious? I'm in the middle of my Christmas hatred poem".

"It's about Sunset". Sticks added, making the vice-principal chuckle a bit.

"Interesting. What is it?".

"I don't exactly know what started this whole retcon of events, ma'am". The farm girl put into great detail. "But she started excrusciating us in the academy. She set up a new MyStable account named 'Anon-A-Miss' and started her bait on us. This is really serious business and I'd like you to get to the bottom of it".

"I'll see what I can do. It seems like Sunset Shimmer should pay another visit to the Chokey, it may seem".

"That's surely headin' in the right direction, Vice-Principal Trunchbull, ma'am".

"I understand. I think I'm not apart of this plotline, so I'll ask Principl Celestia to exchange this information to you".

"Great..." The badger added. "I don't like the way she treats us now, not when it is almost Christmas".

"It seems it had to come to be that way, Sticks". Vice-Principal Trunchbull responded. "But it's all I can do to help you. I need to crack down on this poem. You two may leave".

"Got it!". Applejack understood.

"Kay". Sticks comprehended.

Both girls left Vice-Principal Trunchbulls office and started heading back to the cafeteria, while on the way Sticks had a short conversation with the farm girl.

"Hey, do you think Celestia will blow this out of the dust?". The badger asked.

"I don't know. It's usually caused some magic freak who likes to come down chimneys and cause havov every day of the week".

"Oh...right, damn metaphors".

* * *

Back at the cafeteria...

"Still no word from Sticks and Applejack". Rainbow sighed, whom was getting completely bored out of frustration. "Am I the only one around here who gives a damn about the academy's rules of patience, or it it just me?".

"I think everybody is". Fluttershy sated. "Some don't mind it than others".

"Ugh, but I wanna go fast".

"Everything will just blow over once we find out the truth about Anon-A-Miss". Lola responded. "Then we can all rejoice".

"Ugh...lousy Sunset".

"I know...". Vanellope jumped on board. "It's hurtful".

As the 8 girls were still in the cafeteria, a girl was walking in one of the hallways for a visit, with her entering the cafeteria and noticing Rainbow and the others.

"Huh...Rainbow Dash". She said.

"Huh...CC...is that you?".

"I was wondering where you were".

"That's crazy! What are you doing here anyway?".

"I just came by to visit, what we all of the autographs and makeup keeping me away from seeing fans like you at a certain demographic".

"Wait...who is this?". Vanellope wondered.

"Oh...Lola, Vanellope, Smurfette, Vexy, meet...".

"Hai Rara!". Pinkie bounced towards her, the girls noticing the hyperactve pink girl was back from her Catering Class.

"Hello Pinkie Pie". Rara giggled. "What's up?".

"Alot of things to be honest".

"Well...I'm glad you are all ok".

"Well...uhm...half of us anyway". Rainbow Dash stated.

"What happened?". Rara asked.

"One of our friends, Sunset Shimmer, created a MyStable account and sarted to mock us. That's what's happening".

"Oh...my...god...I feel absolutly sorry for you".

"Yeah...I know. It's kinda sad how she became a monster, redeemed herself, and went back in time to be a monster".

"She is getting the pain she deserves". Lola added.

"What do you mean?".

"She's getting told by one of the vice-principals courtesy of Applejack and Sticks". Rainbow explained.

"Applejack?".

"Yep. Your closest friend".

"Where is she?".

"Here I am". Applejack had just got back from Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office, as well as Sticks. "Hello Rara".

"Hi Aj. How are you".

"I guess I'm doin' mighty fine. What about you?".

"Im' just travelling around the globe for my international tour, meeting fans and helping charities. It just so happens I'll be spending Christmas in Canterlot before spending the next few days in Rio De Janeiro".

"That's great. I needed some great to come outta' this".

"Hi". Sticks greeted. "I'm Sticks the Badger".

"I'm Countess Coloratura. Call me Rara instead if you like. Countess is just my stage name".

"Kay".

"How did she take the news?". Rainbow asked.

"She said she ain't important to what was going with the Anon-A-Miss debacle. She told us to ask Principal Celestia on the situation instead as she is currently writing her poem about hating Christmas".

"I knew she was like Ebenezer Scrouge!". Rainbow replied.

"Yep. Celeatia will know what to do".

The 10 Harmonizers and Rara continued to hang out in the cafeteria. It seems as though Principal Celestia will get to the bottom of this.

* * *

That's the end of this chaper. Countess Coloratura staying in Canterlot for Christmas and Vice-Principal Trunchbull not being important to the storyline. What will happen next? Read on to find out? Please review.


	45. Confrontation With The Trickster

Chapter 45: Confrontation With The Trickster

Elsewhere, Twilight and Sunset were spending time together in Dorm 49, due to the huge misunderstanding with Sunset. The studious was reading a book, with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl putting some nail varnish on. They were enjoying some bonding as the other 10 girls were away from Sunset, whom didn't want to make eye contact with them. Christmas was looming and Sunset wondered if Twi was going to Gym 1 for the Christmas Fair, as it was up all month until the 25th. The studious looked over her book, catching Sunset's attention.

"Twilight". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke. "Wouldn't it be great if we go to the Christmas Fair together? Since no one else from our group could follow suit".

"Why, what do you need?".

"Oh, nothing. I was just wanting to have a look around at what is given to a cheap offer and such".

"You can go alone if you want".

"You see, I might bump into the others, and they'll loudmouth me again. I just don't want to run into that kind of situation like last time".

"Or you might just run into Mrs Harshwinny wanting to see if you are alright".

"Hmmmm...you could say that. If it possibly would be that kind of option, then I'm glad, because she is always loyal and straight-forward, not like those girls".

"I see...so, you want me to go or...".

"It's alright. I probably should not make you waste more energy than it should be. I'll go talk to Mrs Harshwinny and head towards the Fair". Sunset concluded.

And so, Sunset headed towards the dorm door and started to stroll towards Mrs Harshwinny's office, unkknowingly thinking about how she could solve her problems. She had a thought on Trixie being the suspect of all of this and had a general idea on how she could approach her. She walked down one of the hallways, doing this until she saw Trixie pulling a book out from her locker. Could she be the one coining Sunset and making her feel guilty over this episode? Sunset knew what she had to do and approached her, Trixie not knowing until she had heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hello, Trixie". Sunset spoke.

Trixie turned around and saw her former friend infront of her. She wondered what Sunset wanted with her, thus she kept calm and continued.

"Ah, Miss Sunset Shimmer". She replied. "How are you dear?".

Save it, Trixie". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl started to raise her voice. "I know what you're doing. You're Anon-A-Miss, aren't you?".

"Ha, I wish! She's stirred up this academy more than Trixie ever could!. Whoever she is, I'd like to thank her!".

"So...you don't know who she is?".

"Why, I assumed you were! You tracked your friends, stole their secrets, and posted them for all to see. I couldn't have done it any better".

Trixie started to walk away from the red and yellow-streaked haired girl as she found no luck with her. Instead, she folded her arms and wished for her to just dissapear from this academy, as she was getting old news. Sunset decided that it was best to go to the Fair, plus Mrs Harshwinny's office for advice.

* * *

In the cafeteria, after Rara's departure...

Rainbow Dash fetched her lunch at the hatch, feeling both the anger and the boredom. She took a sniff of the food she as going to eat and proceeding to her table where the other girls were. She kept tight of the rectangle-shaped tray until she had to slam it onto the table, expressing how angry she still is about Anon-A-Miss's actions to the rest of Canterlot Academy. She sat down soon after.

"Hey Fluttershy, everyone".

"Hey". The other girls responded.

"H-hey, Dash".

"You been getting teased?".

"Yeah". The timid shy girl sighed. "I have to runt o the animal shelter every day after classes. At least the animals won't make fun of me".

"I have to stay undercover from secret mafia members every day too, to keep outta line". Sticks sighed. "They're roaming the building for me and I'm not ready to leave you all behind".

"And I have to work on a very tight shcedule all on my own to make sure that my dresses stay fabulous". Rarity added.

"Well, at least we're not the only targets". Rainbow Dash continued. "Anon-A-Miss is posting about everybody now".

The girls looked over to one of the targets, to find Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon fighting a few tables down.

"Don't lie to me! You took my necklace! Anon-A-Miss posted your picture with it!".

"Why should you care?! It didn't look any good on you!".

"Seems like she wants to spill everyone's secrets now". Rainbow said, biting into an apple.

"Oh, my...".

"I haven't seen so many arguments since...well, since the sirens were here".

"And they were old news really fast". Vanellope responded, eating her lunch.

"And it's all because of Anon-A-Miss".

"Do you really think Sunset Shimmer is Anon-A-Miss?". Fluttershy asked.

"Of course she is!". Sticks broke out. "She obviously doesn't care for all of us anymore. She wants to emotionally harm me just to make me lose interest in more Orange Soda. Can you believe these people?".

"I don't possibly know". Rainbow Dash continued. "I don't want to believe it, but...who else could have gotten al of our secrets?".

"I know what you mean". Rarity responded. "We let her into our hearts, and now...".

"She was our friend. More than a friend...she was family". Applejack added.

"Maybe even family can make mistakes". Fluttershy said.

"Maybe". Rainbow Dash followed. "I don't know if you can forgive them, though".

"Or keep going". Lola sighed, staring into her cup of Pumpkin Spice Latte. "I don't know if we can repay her, honestly. For all she put us through".

"We'll not bother". Rarity replied. "She needs to learn to not ruin hearts".

"And to not break stuff that's our personal belongings". Sticks added.

"Don't worry. We'll think this overtime. It's the least of our worries anyway". Rainbow concluded.

The 10 friends decided to just call the conversation off and continue eating lunch, which was their best option for now. Maybe Sunset is or isn't Anon-A-Miss. Maybe they were all just paranoid and started to blame it all of her, or maybe it was a scripted event. They will never know.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sunset heading to Mrs Hashwinny's office after confronting Trixie and found no luck, and the girls discussing Anon-A-Miss's impact on the academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	46. I Wish I Would Know

Chapter 46: I Wish I Would Know

Sunset Shimmer was heading over to Mrs Harshwinny's office for advice on how she could get around the current Anon-A-Miss episode. The pleseant homeroom teacher was busy stamping letters and printing work for next year, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in". She announced.

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl entered and took a few stries before taking a seat. Mrs Harshwinny looked at her via the corner of her eye and said...

"What brings you here, Miss Sunset Shimmer?".

"Ma'am, I know that you're busy and such, but I was wondering if you can help me on something".

"I can't. I'm busy working on printing this work out for January. What do you want?".

"You see, someone posted my pictures online by a certain 'Anon-A-Miss' and my friends think I did it. They blackmailed me into thinking I was evil again and they don't want to hear any more of me. What can I do?".

"Huh...you're friends?".

"Yes, ma'am". Sunset nodded.

"Is it all of your friends? Or is it just a few".

"Every one of my friends except Twilight, ma'am. She is the only one keeping me comfortable with how I should approach things in a polite manner. Well, the only one currently".

"Hmmm...I'll talk to them one by one and explain the whole mass. I want answers out of them all".

"And what happens if they don't?".

"I'll address this to Vice-Principal Finster. She'll know what to do with them".

"Trunchbull?".

"No, Vice-Principal Finster. I do have faith in Vice-Principal Trunchbull being here too, to spread the word that Canterlot Academy can't be let off the leash too easily". Mrs Harshwinny explained.

"Got it".

"You may be dismissed. I'll let Vice-Principal Finster as soon as this work is printed".

And thus, Sunset Shimmer left her seat and exited Mrs Harshwinny's office, knowing that she said she'll solve this problem out if neccessary. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl soon remembered she had to go to the Christmas Fair in Gym 1, to look around at the stalls and what there is to offer. Sunset was already on her way to Gym 1 at that instance, with the 8 girls doing the same. They were about to go in, when they bumped into each other outside the Gym entrance.

"Hey...watch it!". Sunset orded.

"You?! You need to leave now!". Rainbow shouted. "You're not welcome here, Sunset".

"I just need to go inside and look at the stalls and their merch. Don't you girls understand things of a general interest?".

"We do". Fluttershy replied with a stern look. "But we ordered you to wait your turn. I don't want to have to set my pets on you".

"But...you girls". Sunset gasped. "You're turning into mean girls. Just look at how the sirens fared and how the Shadowbolts acted".

"That ain't gonna help us, Sunset". Applejack disagreed.

"It might not be that way. Last Christmas, you gave me my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. What more could you possibly feed with you're currently-exposed negative energy?".

"You were always such a spy to begin with?". Sticks responded.

"No, no, no. You girls don't need to see me in that dark tunnel. Isn't it so hard to understand who you see me as?".

"Yeah!". Lola answered, angrily. "A snitch!".

"Sunset". Rainbow said. "I think it's best for you to go back to your dorm where evryone can mock you for the damage you've caused. As for us, we're nowhere near as awesome as you!".

And with that, the 8 girls left her in the pit while they entered Gym 1 for the Chrstmas Fair. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl decided to return to Dorm 49, as she was not in the mood for the Christmas Fair. How would Sunset break the ice to Twilight? And how will the 8 girls forgive her in such a way? They will have to find out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Mrs Harshwinny addressing the mass to Vice-Principal Finster, and Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Vanellope, Sticks, Smurfette, Vexy and Lola delivering more hate to Sunset. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	47. The Legend Of The Windigos

Chapter 47: The Legend Of The Windigos

Sunset Shimmer had just walked back from her encounter with the 10 girls, feeling upset and angry about their actions, and how they treated her. It was the best option for her, although she wanted to go alone until that happened. She opened the dorm door, notifying Twilight, whom was wondering why she looked so emotionally down lately.

"What happened?". The studious asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"It's those girls again". Sunset sighed. "They ordered me to wait to go into Gym 1 and then they called me a spy, well...Sticks did anyway".

"Oh...I'm so sorry. Maybe we should go together, how about that?".

"Yeah...I guess so. I guess people don't see me as an angel anymore, which is sad, considering how I behaved over the last year and what not".

"It's not their fault". Twilight responded.

"But people want to see me that way I am now. They want to hold back their thoughts on me and unleash them when the time is right".

"I see...".

"Nobody will believe that I'm not Anon-A-Miss".

"I'm so sorry, Sunset. I wish there was some way I could help you". The studious replied. "It's never easy to lose good friends".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sat on the floor, her upper half resting upon Twilight's bed.

"Do you remember the legend of the Windigos". Twilight asked.

"No...why?".

"It's from the story of Hearth's Warming Eve slash Christmas".

"No...I don't think so...tell me".

"They were evil spirits that fed on fighting and hatred, causing the cold of Winter".

"Do you think Windigos in Canterlot Academy?".

"I don't know. I don't think there need to be here".

"I think anybody can spread hatred and chaos. It doesn't need to be caused by Windigos or magic spells or curses. It can be spread esily as pressing a button or pushing a lever".

"If it's so easy to spread, how do you stop it?". Sunset asked.

"I wish I knew". Twilight answered, whom was just putting her book on her bed. "Sometimes all you can do is stay strong. Remember who you are, and fight for your family".

"Gee...that's very useful information, Twi". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke. "Thank you".

"What can I say, I'm easy to befriend, if it's the case".

"Kinda wish the others will feel the same way, huh?".

"Yeah...I feel the same way too. They're probably hating me too for defending you".

"Possibly".

"Whatever happens, I'll be always by your side".

Twilight and Sunset continued to stay in Dorm 49 as a means of a defense system. The other girls, however were currently still nisde Gym 1, looking at the stalls and the items that they could buy for upgrading their dorms. How will Sunset approach things now that she had heard about the legend of the Windigos? Time will never tell.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight explaining the legend of the Windigoes to Sunset, and how to approach things with the other 10 girls. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	48. The Truth Is Revealed

Chapter 48: The Truth Is Revealed

A few more days later of constant argueing over one another felt Sunset Shimmer the certainty of never regaining her trust and keep all of this disbelief and negative energy throughout Canterlot Academy. She know that she wasn't the one who did this, as she admits that. But a heartbreaking storm before Christmas. It was enough to trigger tears too. The group of Twilight and Sunset thought about this aswell. As for the 10 girls whom were against her, this was no contest. The girls were hanging out in Mrs Cake's shop, completely bored and worried.

"It's so sad that we'd have to retreat here, don't you think?". Rainbow lead, whom was consistent enough to lead the divided group.

"Yes". Fluttershy answered. "Considering everybody in the academy treast us well. I guess it seems like Narukami and his gang are having trouble with cases because of Sunset".

"We shouldn't feel sorry for her". Applejack stated. "We should feel sorry for every student that Anon-A-Miss touched".

"Sally and Doowee are trying hard to contact the police onto Sunset. Don't you think that's a bit harsh?".

"I think it is". Sticks replied, whom was tired fromm all of this drama.

"And Trunchbull and Finster are trying to catch her. Seems like they are getting alot serious than last year".

"Everything is alot serious than last year, Fluttershy". Rainbow responded. "We just haven't experienced the eye of it yet".

"I hope not".

"It's hard to explain where it really let loose off of it's leash". Smurfette added. "What a perfect Christmas we're having".

"You know what is crazy". Sticks had enough, delivering the table a slam from her hand. "Why is this suddenly existing and why is it so tearjerking? I'm sick and tired of Anon-A-Miss alerting the government agents onto me, and it's that absurd. Gah!".

"You say this is existing because Sunset had to betray us". Applejack answered.

"Sunset had to betray us". The badger shouted. "She's the one the academy needs to put into custody of a crazy, delusional psychopath that isn't myself".

The badger sighed and therefore continued.

"I'm sorry. I can't deal with this anymore. I'm leaving this academy. I feel safe in my burrow".

Sticks soon got out of her seat, the others trying to make her change her mind.

"You can't leave!". Applejack responded. "What about The Harmonizers? What about Canterlot United Ladies? What about your family?".

"What about it! No! I just...Sorry girls, I can't stay here and suffer through this mass".

"But we dealt with stuff like this before. You just haven't been there to witness it".

"I said no, Aj! I'm going back to my dorm to pack everything that's in my possession".

And so, the badger angrily walked out of the shop, with the girls wondering what they would do without her being the defense.

"That...that just happened". Applejack tried not to swell up. "Girls, listen. It's hard not to be betrayed by a family member, but losing one is a different story".

"Yeah...she was kinda like a fearsome bodyguard to us, and we let that fall through".

"Oh my...how are we going to break the news to Amy and the other mobians? They would feel awful that their friend is going to leave".

"Well...we can't do nothing about it, Fluttershy". Applejack replied.

"But...but it's almost Christmas...T-that's a-awful what Sunset is doing".

"Man...". Vanellope stated. "What a greater impact. I feel sorry for you girls".

* * *

In one of the hallways...

Sunset was casually walking down a hallway of the building, trying to act normally and not get stern looks upon her. She was looking in her book when the red and yellow-streaked haired girl bumpi=ed into someone, with them noticing that it was Sunset, therefore they begun to scold her for everything, even the students around her, Jenny being one of them. Sunset couldn't take the pressure anymore and looked in her book for answers. There, she had remembered what Twilight had said back in Dorm 49 and began to wonder where the 10 girls were.

" _Sometimes all you can to do is stay strong. Remember who you are, and fight for your family_ ".

Sunset grabbed the book and made her way to Mrs Cake's shop as fast as she could, passing by the real identity in the process. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl soon found herself outside the shop, whom upon entering was huffing and puffing due to exhaustion.

"Hey! Get out!". Rainbow Dash scolded.

"You're not welcome here, Sunset!". Applejack said.

"No, wait. Please!". Sunset defended. "I know you don't trust me, a-and I can't prove I'm innocent. But please listen to me".

"We're indifferent to your speech". Lola responded.

"I discussed this with Twilight, and I've been telling her everything that happened. And...she told me to stay strong and fight for family, and to stay true to youself. You know me better than anyone else. Ask yourself: Would the Sunset Shimmer you know, the real Sunset Shimmer, the person I am now...would she do this?".

The girls thought over themselves the answer, while the red and yellow-streaked haired girl continued.

"Dash". She continued. "Anon-A-Miss posted a Science paper you wrote, right?".

"Uh, yeah".

"Did you have soccer practise the day you got that paper back?".

"Soccer practise? Um, yeah".

"And the junior team was practising too, right?".

"Well, sure, They usually do".

"I know who Anon-A-Miss is". Sunset figured it out. "It's...".

"Yeah, it was us". Applebloom said out of nowhere, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, shocking the whole group.

"Wait...what! Applebloom! How could you!". Applejack replied.

"We didn't mean it to go this far! Honest!".

"But why did you do it?". Sunset asked.

"I was jealous that my sister was spending time with you and her friends, instead of with her family. I wanted to make you look bad. So I made up Anon-A-Miss and posted the story about Applejack and made it look like you'd done it". Applebloom explained.

"Applebloom told me about it, and I felt the same way. So while you were all asleep, I snuck in through the vent, took Sunset's phone and downloaded her pictures and videos". Sweetie Belle explained.

"Anon-A-Miss got out of hand". Scootaloo explained. "People started sending her other secrets, new pictures. We posted everything".

"We're so sorry". Sweetie Belle hugged Sunset. "We had no idea what would happen to you".

"It's ok, girls. I forgive you. Believe me, I know what it's like to feel like you're all alone sometimes".

"You girls...". Applejack sighed.

"Please forgive us, Applejack". Applebloom begged. "We're really sorry".

"'Course I forgive you. You're my big sis".

"Where's Twilight, by the way?". Fluttershy asked, noticing the absense of the studious.

"She's busy catching up on some studying. No worries". Sunset answered. "Where is Sticks? She's mising too".

"Uhm...Sunset". Applejack dreaded to break the news. "I hate to break this to you".

"What? Why? What happened?".

"She's...she's leaving the academy".

"What?!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was shocked to hear the news.

"She said she had enough of the hate she'd been recieving because of Anon-A-Miss".

"Oh...my...I'm so sorry".

"Well it's a litle too late for that now, don't ya think?". Applejack asked.

"I didn't mean it to go this far as apposed to losing a friend for good".

"No. What you meant to not do was drive another person insane because of hatred and far-fetched ideas".

"I'm...so sorry about that".

"Well, then...what ya gonna do?".

"Leave it, Aj". Rainbow brushed aside Applejack and took her turn. "Sunset, What are you going to do about this?".

"I'm...I'm gonna go talk to her, if she hasn't left already".

"Don't you mean 'We' go talk to her. We're explaining this directly to her. It's dangerous to go alone! Take us!".

"You really think so?". Sunset sniffed.

"Sure. We can't leave each other behind, now can we?".

"Alright...I believe you. Let's go win back ourselves a bodyguard".

And so, the 10 girls and the CMC ran to the academy, hoping that Sticks hasn't left for Bygone Island already.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Anon-A-Miss causing a huge impact as Sticks has had enough and decided to leave, and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo revealing themselves as the true identities. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	49. Sticks' Departure

Chapter 49: Sticks' Departure

The 10 friends and the CMC rushed to the academy in hopes of finding Sticks there. She was almost finished as apposed to their thoughts, and wanted to change her mind on all that was happening during the month. Twilight, hoever wasn't with the group. She was busy discussing to Principal Celestia about a possible performance from The Harmonizers, with how a concert could relive some of the events that occured during the holidays. The girls rushed all the way to Dorm 23 and stopped to knock, with Candace noticing. She kindly opened the door and greeted them, the visitors no time in a friendly discussion.

"Oh, hi". Candace greeted.

"No time". Sunset rushed inside the dorm, looking over to Sticks' side.

"Who're you looking for?".

"Sticks. Have you seen her?".

"You mean that crazy badger? Nah, she left already. She told me to take care and she was very upfront abut leaving too".

"Could this mean...could it be?". Rainbow said.

"She told me she was leaving for good. Looks like she was only fit for that position".

"But...". Sunset was speechless, and trying not to swell up. "We didn't even get to say goodbye. What has this come down to?".

"Oh, I don't know. She'd would've stayed if SOMEONE didn't try to upset the whol academy".

"But Candace. That wasn't me. It was the CMC".

"It's true". Applebloom stepped up. I created Anon-A-Miss because of jealousy. Now you see how much of a big impact this has on our turf, and theirs".

"And people thought it would be Sunset". Candace replied.

"Now you see how this was wrecked". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl added. "These girls have proven themselves to be destructive without turning into the type of turmoil".

"You see what this has caused us?". Rainbow defended. "Possibly, it can get any worse than this, can it?".

"Uhhhh...". Sunset was trying to fight, but was caught off, due to her phone ringing. She pulled it out and held it against her ear. Twilight was on the other end as The Harmonizers' performacne has been accepted.

"Twilight, how good I am to see you".

"Hello Sunset. Good news, I've just spoken to Principal Celestia about a concert in Gym 2, and she accepted it".

"Oh...that's great news". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered, sarcastically.

"I'll round up the outfits and place them backstage, and I'll be waiting for the other girls too. We want this to be great. Don't dissapoint me".

Sunset could hear Twilight hanging up, and she sighed. How could she break the news to her without dissapointing her? The red and yellow-streaked haired girl turned her head to the others.

"It got worse. Thank you, Dash, for jinxing it".

"Uhhh...what happened?". Rainbow Dash asked.

"Twilight told me she accepted a concert in Gym 2, with us as the only attraction". Sunset sighed.

"Uhhh...". Fluttershy was scared from this. "I don't want to do it!".

"But we have too. It's the only way".

"I drop out of this performance. I...I..just...can't".

The timid shy girl was breathing heavily and as fast as she can, trying to back away from the whole fiasco. She took no more of it and proposibally collasped on the floor, the girls gasping in shock from this.

"Fluttershy!". Applejack shouted. "Fluttershy, can you hear me?!".

"Ugh". Sunset facepalmed in defeat. "Can it get any worse?".

"Fluttershy!". Rainbow shouted. "You there?!".

"She's unconcious". Lola responded. "Yet she dropped out for a good reason".

"She needs a doc! She needs medical treatment!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl delivered.

"Don't look at me!". The bunny replied in guilt. "I'm gonna help you girls".

And so, the girls lifted Fluttershy and carried her to the medical room, the other students wondering what the heck had happened. The girls had hit a new dark age, with Sticks leaving for good and Fluttershy fainting, and the concert was enough to generate fears into all of the girls. Even Genesis Baxter was confused, and she was never a part of this storyline to begin with. She watched as the girls were lifting the timid shy girl to the medical room, having to generate a new plan from scratch. She had watched them from the 4th dorm building too.

"Hmmm...what's going on?". She thought.

Genesis continued to wonder how she will ever pay for the action, going inside Dorm 40 in the process.

* * *

In the medical room...

"Does it seem serious, Nurse Redheart?". Sunset asked.

"I...I can't honestly tell. The lack of exposure from Fluttershy's cautious behanvior is really hard to tell. If one thing if for sure, she seems in a critical condition".

"What will happen to her?".

"She's going to need to spend her time in here to recover. I understand that the concert Twilight had set up is today, and all I can do is keep her here to save her life. I'm sorry".

"But...Nurse Redheart...". Sunset was almost crying. "You can't do this. She needs us".

"I'm sorry, Sunset Shimmer. It's either that, or she dies".

"Maybe we should just leave". Applejack suggested. "Rushing to conclusions ain't gonna solve anything".

Applejack and the girls left the medical room, with Sunset trailing behind.

* * *

Backstage...

Twilight was waiting eagerly for the other girls. She wanted to get this done as soon as possible, due to so much studying being left behind for this. She peeked through the curtains and saw a crowd of students. She checked her phone to kill off time, as the girls came backstage.

"Ah, hello girls". The studious greeted. "What kept you waiting?".

"Uhm...nothing, nothing". Sunset tried to hide the fact that neither Fluttershy nor Sticks showed up, making it easier for the studious to detect.

"Wait...where are Fluttershy and Sticks?".

"Well...ummmmm...". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sighed in defeat. "Twilight, I'm sorry. We need to cancel this".

"Why? Tell me".

"Well...". Rainbow explained. "Fluttershy has passed out due to why the latter isn't here. Sticks...Sticks kindly left the academy because of Anon-A-Miss".

"Wait...she did WHAT?!".

"Yeah...you heard us. She left us".

"And Fluttershy is currently recovering in the medical room". Sunset explained, feeling the pain.

"Oh my, what should we do?". The studious panicked.

"We need to cancel the performance".

"Cancel it?! But I worked hard for this! We'll dissapoint the entire academy if we did".

"I don't care! We need to do it! It's the only way!".

"But...what about our grades?".

"Our grades don't matter right now! Tell Principal Celestia to call the concert off!".

"And besides...". Vanellope added. "It's for the better".

The studious sighed in hopes of either letting the performance begin or calling the show off, upsetting many. She decided to do the thing she rued and contacted Principal Celestia on her phone. Ringing, she looked at her friends and sighed, knowing that she regretted doing this sort of thing.

"Hello?". Principal Celestia answered. "Why aren't you beginning your concert? Is something wrong?".

"Yes, ma'am. Fluttershy and Sticks are absent. And the other girls don't feel like doing this. I'm sorry, I have to do this. I'm gonna call the concert off".

"Why? You're going to let Canterlot Academy down".

"Principal Celestia. I don't want to be disloyal to my friends. They're doing the right thing. I need you to cancel the concert via loudspeaker. Please".

"Ok, ok. I was looking forward to this".

She got out her intercom and placed it in its rightful position. Then, she continued.

"Attention. I'm so sorry to have to break this news to all of you right before Christmas, but it seems that Twilight has made the right decision to cancel the concert. I'm sorry this has come down to dissapointment, but the reason being is that the members don't feel like doing it, topped off with two of their members not being here. I'm sorry for this inconvinience this has left of all of you. That is all".

"Phew...". Twilight sighed with relief. "Girls...I'm sorry to have to discard the performance, but I was doing it to show that I'm loyal to all of you".

"It's ok". Sunset responded. "You don't always have to be loyal. Besides, Rainbow can continue being awesome and still be a good friend".

"You got that right". The energetic girl spoke.

"But...but what about Fluttershy? Is she going to be ok?".

"She's going to be alright. She's recovering".

"And what about Sticks?".

"She's going to be alright too". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl answered.

"Oh thank goodness...".

"It just goes to show you that you can always go back to your friends and call off something important if one of them is in danger".

"I know...but I like to have the concert begun as planned".

"I understand. C'mon, let's go to Mrs Cake's shop".

And so, the girls (Minus Fluttershy) strolled to Mrs Cake's shop to chill out after a heart-breaking storm caused Twilight to regret cancelling the concert. The girls had to legally check up on Fluttershy from time to time too, making sure that she was recovering fine. Things were finally on the direction that they were intended to go.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Fluttershy and Sticks' absense caused Twilight to cancel the performance that Principal Celestia put on just for them, and the girls finally heading in the right direction. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	50. Christmas Day

NOTE: We're halfway through this fanfic guys. I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Let us continue. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 50: Christmas Day

The whole of Canterlot City was fast asleep as it was that time of year again. Everybody knew they could tuck into some Christmas goodness, even the 499 students at Canterlot Academy. All of them were looking forward to the moment when the sun rises and presents will be waiting for them. A perfect sense of accumulation was gathered, along with hope and commitment. Every single student wished Santa the best of luck while he was busy delivering presents worldwide. Dorm 49 seemed the quietest of all 50 dorms, with all 9 members sleeping well and nourishing their health. Light seemed to appraoch its day and that would be the perfect time for the gift wrapping. All students were over-excited inside to even think about what to do when the sun rises, with every one giving in pride of joyfulness, and devotion to keep away from dark magic.

* * *

It was sunrise in Canterlot City and everyone was excited for the day ahead. The inhabitants of Canterlot Academy were, too, esxcited for the occasion, in which Jesus was born. The first few students to wake up to a fresh attitude was Dorm 49, only to be followed by the rest of the academy. Twilight was the one to wake up first, to a lush smell of perfume and fragrence, should the studious keep that smell and let in the fresh, cold air. Probably not. The studious took her time in stretching her body before going to wake the others up. She did so a few minutes later.

"How am I going to wake them all up without startling them?". She thought.

Twilight came over to Lola's bed first, knowing for a fact that the bunny woke her up last year in the same manner. This year, it was her turn.

"Lola". Twilight said, softly.

The bunny moved her body to get comfortable in the bedsheets, not noticing the studious right beside her until a few seconds later when she opened one eye and replied back...

"Yes?". The bunny softly responded. "Is it that time already?".

"Of course it is. I thought I'd wake you up first since you reversed it last year".

"Awww, how kind". Lola slowly got out of her bed and stretched her whole body before teaming up with the studious in waking the others up with pride and frantic coordinates.

"Wake up, Dash". Twilight answered, with a soft voice, in order to not startle her. "It's Christmas".

"Already?". The rainbow-colored haired girl asked, just rubbing her eyes to feel perfect for the day.

"Well...yeah".

"Just...let me get ready and I'll wake the others up, ok?".

"Ok?".

And so, Rainbow Dash got out of bed and stretched her body, like the other girls. Once done, she took the time to calmy wake Vanellope up, while Twilight and Lola began to do the same with the remaining members.

* * *

A few minutes later...

"Today is the day of wonders!". Pinkie squee. "Gift wrapping anf lots of fun to be had when it is this time of year".

"Yup". Applejack answered. "And lots of bonding with AppleBloom and Big Mac for me".

"Twilight". Rainbow said. "I wonder how Sticks is enjoying her Christmas festivity. I hope she's doing alright".

"She's doing fine, Rainbow. She's probably stoked after her exit, due to this day. She felt devestated when she left. I felt devestated when I heard the news".

"She didn't to our eyes". The rainbow-coloured haired girl spoke. "She felt like it was the best option".

"I understand...I wonder how Fluttershy is doing".

"Yeah...". Rarity understood. "I feel absolutly sorry to have to spend Christmas recovering in the medical room just for the impact caused by Anon-A-Miss".

"Glad it blew over so quickly". Sunset spoke, whom was already relaxing in the dorm.

"Well, yeah, you can't go right or wrong when it was something that serious of a problem". Rainbow responded. "I, for one felt the same way over those two girls".

"Yeah...". Applejack comprehended. "Just when we got back on our feet again. Anon-A-Miss came and blew us out".

"It's over now. Can we just go to Gym 2 now?". Sunset didn't want more discussion about the episode, thus going towards the dorm door, the other girls satisfied with the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's suggestion.

* * *

That's the end of this final Christmas chapter. Anon-A-Miss has definetly faded and the girls more of excited to go into Gym 2 for the exchange. And with Sticks and Fluttershy being left behind due to reasons, it felt a little short of a Christmas, much less than last year. So, what will happen in the new year? Read on to find out. Please review since this is the halfway point in this fanfic. Thank you.


	51. Calm After The Storm

**NOTE:** The 2nd part of the fanfic is here, but as justa quick reminder and also what I have shown to all of you last year is the shown/mentioned academy students and their respective dorms.

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others

 **Dorm 2** : Peppa Pig and 9 others

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogani and 2 others

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar and 9 others

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger and 8 others

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tomassian and 4 others

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders

 **Dorm 31** : Cream the Rabbit and 9 others

 **Dorm 33** : Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and 4 others

 **Dorm 45** : Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce

 **Dorm 49** : Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose

There you go, all of the dorms shown/mentioned in the series. Anyway, let us continue. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 51: Calm After The Storm

The new year has risen upon Canterlot City and everyone was going about their way of life, working and playing for hours on end. Canterlot Academy was doing the same, as everything was running as planned by the academy staff. Every signle thing was right for the EoH (Well, except for two major things), and whatever rears its ugly head, should the girls just rub it off and continue with their lives. They were in the cafeteria, reflecting on 2015 as a whole.

"2015 was such a good year". Twilight started. "Alot of things happened in those 365 days worth of living".

"Even the Friendship Games?". Lola risked it, with the studious carelessly sighing in the process.

"Yes. Even the Friendship Games".

"But even in that statistic fashion. How were we able to beat those Fresh Peppers...I mean Crystal Preppers?". Rarity asked.

"I don't know". Rainbow Dash answered. "It just happened. I think it was also to do with great archery skills coming from...".

"Yes, I know". Sunset sighed. "I feel sorry for it too".

"Sunset". Twilight said. "It wasn't your fault. Even if Sticks is far from us, we can be stronger than ever".

"And Fluttershy?".

"Well...yes, of course".

"It kind of didn't feel like a dream at all". Rarity pondered. "It sort of felt real in comparison for what we dealt with before".

"It sorta felt like a nightmare in the Christmas holidays?". Applejack asked.

"Welp...yeah, something like that".

"Any news plans for the coming months?". Sunset quickly had to change the subject to not feel any more guilt. "I heard there's a sweet new energy drink coming out. It's sweet!".

"Let me guess...Mach-ina?". Rainbow Dash guessed.

"How did you know?".

"Meh...One of the members from The Monotones Mark Two gave me a sneak preview image inside my head".

"I understand. I think it gives you supersonic speed, or something like that".

"Heck if I know if that is for sure. Swifty has been speeding on foot, so it could be for commercial purposes".

"Ok. I'm going to get my lunch". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl got up out of her seat and walked towards the hatch, where it would seem like the perfect oppurtunity for the other 9 girls to follow and get their lunch.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls reflecting on the past year and wondering how their two best friends will fare up with their own problems. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	52. They Know

Chapter 52: They Know

A few more days later, the academy was settling in to the new year (Although it had a slow start), with all of the decorations taken down and Principal Celestia getting back onto paperwork. The Harmonizers were chilling out in Dorm 49, having a fresh start and generally looking forward to what 2016 holds. Twilight was reading a book about Science, Applejack was buusy talking to Rainbow and Vanellope about her job role at Sweet Apple Acres, Lola was busy twirling a basketball on her finger while talking to Vexy, Smurfette was reading a book about plants and Pinkie, Rarity and Sunset were talking about each others personas. Keep in mind that Fluttershy was still recovering, although almost done. Lola began to wonder how Amy, Tikal, Marine, Cream and Chris would fare out after hearing that their fellow badger friend had left before Christmas.

"Man...". She sighed. "How will we break the news to Sticks' mobian friends? I mean...they'll be devestated to even blink".

"I don't know". Vexy replied. "They are good friends, to be honest. But I feel like if you and me should have told them, I don't know what to expect".

"True. Or it could be that one of them knows about her personatlity well and say she's just fed up for a while to come back here and talk to us".

"I understand". The black-haired smurf comprehended. "She does break down from time to time".

"That what makes her so special in our hearts". The bunny delivered another sigh, soon before Pinkie, Rarity and Sunset overheard what the two were discussing and came over to them.

"You said something?". Rarity joined in. "You said something about how Sticks can break into anger from time to time".

"Uh, huh. Yeah".

"The thing is...". Vexy explained. "We were talking about how her mobian friends would react if we tell them the news".

"Oh". Sunset responded. "And I feel like I should be the one to tell them everything".

"Why, darling?. Rarity asked.

"Just because they thought I was the one who divided the academy".

"That's great what you're doing!". Pinkie said.

"Wha...".

"You should do the right thing and own up to what you damaged because of tighted limited budget values of certain aspects of the spectrum. Don't worry, I learnt it all in Science class".

"Wow...". Lola said. "Pinkie's right, Sunset. We all thought you did it, that's the last time we're discussing Anon-A-Miss. No questions asked no more".

"Got it!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl comprehended.

"You go tell 'em everything about the events". The bunny shouted. "Our fidelity is powerful with everyone who agrees with us".

"Ok. See you soon girls". Sunset concluded, exiting Dorm 49 with Lola's sportsmanship intact. She wanted to find them and tell them everything that had happened, with pride and the guilt avoided. The red and yellow-haired streaked girl decided to go to the library first, to monitor where they might be. No luck. She then proceeded to the cafeteria where they usually hang out. Nothing. Sunset began to question herself on where they could be hanging out. She decided to check Dorm 12, where Chris was situated. There, she had found the mobian girls and the occasional Chris Thorndyke playing a game of 'I Spy'. Sunset knocked on the door, prompting them to notice.

"Yes...who is it?". Chris asked.

"It's Sunset Shimmer".

"Come in, then. We're harmless to boot".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl opened the door, only to find all eyes on her.

"What's up?". She said, allowing herself to not back down.

"Oh. We're playing 'I Spy'. Seems a little harmless, don't ya think, mate?". Marine explained.

"Uh, huh. Did you feel a member short of your gang for the past few weeks? I'm just curious".

"Well...the thing is". Amy wanted to break the news, but was ultimately stopped by Tikal.

"We searched high and low for Sticks everywhere, and we can't find her".

"Oh...you know too".

"We know what?".

"About the Anon-A-Miss bait".

"Sunset, dear". The orange echidna smiled. "Anon-A-Miss never touched us to begin with. We're just worried for Sticks".

"D'you want me to tell you everything?".

"Sure...What was it?".

"Well...you see...During the holidays, Anon-A-Miss struck the academy and everyone thought I was the source. Even one eleventh of my friends avoided me because of what happened when I spilled their secrets online. I felt bad for what I did, even though I never did that kind of thing. The real identity gave themselves in, and the damage was done. It took a few days for things to get cheery again, and...Sticks kinda left Canterlot Academy in frustration because of the debacle".

"She...she left the academy?". Amy asked.

"Yep. Don't worry. I'm fine in both a pyschically and emotional state".

"That was where she went". Marine replied. "Screwth! That's harsh".

"I know. Hopefully she'll remember tha she has friends like us and she'll eventually come back".

"Are you sure?". Cream asked.

"Postive. I'm sure".

"We believe you, Sunset". Tikal continued. "She has to come back for work. Yikes, I can't believe I'm saying that".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl smiled and therefore left Dorm 12 and headed back to Dorm 49 to tell the news to the girls. At least Amy, Tikal and the rest of the gang would know for sure that Sticks was alright back in Bygone Island, for now.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sunset explains the whole story to Amy and her friends. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	53. Easy Recovery

Chapter 53: Easy Recovery

The Harmonizers were walking down one of Canterlot Academy's many hallways a few days later, talking about Fav 12. Twilight wanted to wonder how Flash Sentry would look if he was any cuter, as the other girls would spout out quietly.

"So...um". Vanellope said. "How would Flash look if he came any cuter than imagined? Would he be good or what?".

"I can't confirm". Twilight answered. "He looks fine the way he is. Leave him out".

"Uh, huh. And what about Rancis?".

"If he would fit in that suit, I doubt he'd be any more hotter than he already is".

"Ugh!". Lola thought, sighing. "Girls".

That made Vanellope and Rainbow look towards the bunny, the girl wondering how the two heard that.

"What? Was it something I said or do?".

"Not so neccessarily. Coach Malone is setting up a basketball tournament on the courts and try-outs are later this month. You wanna try?".

"I would love too. I mean, I love basketball and that is my thing. I'm not just going to let go of my goal to persue something else".

"Of course not. You're our go-to girl for basketball tourneys".

"Thanks, Dash. I appreciate it alot".

"Good on ya, Lola". The rainbow-coloured haired girl winked at her, causing the bunny to smile back at her.

"Wonder how Fluttershy is doing". Smurfette pondered, taking the time to unleash the topic, rather than be enraged at said topic.

"We're going over there now". Twilight responded. "No need to fret. We're on our way".

"Oh, good".

And so, the 10 girls continued to the medical room where Miss Redheart and Fluttershy were situated. Even patients rather than the two were temporarily ill from either anger, stomach problems or ill health. Twilight kindly knocked on the door, prompting Miss Redheart (Whom was in her office, right next to the medical room) to notice through sound and come towards the door, opening it with a kind gesture.

"Hello, Miss Redheart". Twilight said.

"Why, hello there, Twilight Sparkle. How is your adventure going".

"I wouldn't neccessarily call it an adventure but much of a recovery-fest".

"Whatever suits you best".

"Has Fluttershy recovered from last year, ma'am? We're deeply worried about her".

"Well...judging by a few days in the infirmary recovering from a traumatic collapse on he floor. I'd say she's just about done and is able to congratulate on coming to her sense again. Why don't you go and see".

"It will be an honour". The studious answered, going to Fluttershy, as well as the other girls. There, she saw the sleeping timid shy girl feeling relaxed and totally recovered from unconciousness. Twilight went closer and spoke to her.

"Fluttershy".

That seemed to make the timid shy girl slighty open her eyes and reply.

"Ugh...where am I?".

"We're in the medical room. You passed out in the last month of 2015. Are you alright?".

"Yes...I-I think so. But...my work".

"We were kind enough to let the teachers wait until you were awake".

"And my animal friends".

"They're safely in our hands".

"Oh, good. But how did I even come to this point of spending a few days asleep. I missed the New Years party".

"Anon-A-Miss did it". Lola explained, keeping her promise to not discuss the events, but rather to the timid shy girl. "Yeah, I know".

"We saved some snacks for you". Sunset came over and placed the leftovers on Fluttershy's bed. "They're perfectly fine to eat".

"T-thank you, girls. I-I guess I should be overly thankful that I didn't come here alone".

"Of course you didn't". Twilight responded. "I should be thankful for that for what I accomplished in 2010".

"If you ever seen the My Little Pony pilot episode". Pinkie jumped, making the girls giggle.

"C'mon, we'd better go get some lunch". The studious concluded. "We're good to go".

"Coming". Fluttershy got out of the bed and was excused to put on her attire. She was the last to exit the medical room, before she smiled at Miss Redheart, prompting the nurse to do the same. She caught up with the rest of the group and then all was calm from there.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Fluttershy's recovery was a success and Coach Malone setting up a basketball tournemant, in which Lola kindly opted with no hesitation. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	54. Replacement Odds

Chapter 54: Replacement Odds

The girls were in the cafeteria, eating lunch after Fluttershy was good to go from her recovery. This was what they had to get used to; just the 11 girls were in the same place. Smurfette started to notice if the group was alright with Sticks gone for good, thus started speaking.

"I feel like the group is doing alright without Sticks". The blonde smurf spoke with ease. "I honestly think we're used to this by now".

"Not everybody". Sunset replied. "I feel like we're missing a special somebody too".

"You're not to blame, but we've already sat through it. And we're used to this". Rainbow clarified, seemingly calm.

"I got you're point, Dash. But can there be a way to have 12 members again? I feel like it's plaging through me constantly and I can't help to feel guilty".

"Sunset". Twilight spoke. "None of that was not your fault".

"But you see the damage? Sticks was a speicial member to us, and now she's gone".

"I thought we weren't going to discuss this again". Lola said, before slighty staring at Smurfette for answers, causing the smurf to smirk.

"We need a replacement". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sighed. "I can't bear with this".

"How is that going to work?". Rarity asked.

"Somebody with the same gender. Somebody with the same persona...no, that ain't going to be successful".

"See? Pfft. Surely, you cannot simply find someone so similiar to Sticks, darling".

"I'll try. If it will kill me".

"Hmmm...". Rarity concluded, continuing to eat her lucnh, while Sunset was on the look out. She had a hard time anylizing students carefully to see if any was similiar to their badger friend. A few minutes of searching later, and the red and yellow-streaked haired girl seemingly gave up after anylizing everyone in the cafeteria at the time.

"No luck". She proclaimed, plunking her head on the table.

"Maybe someone will come to us instead". Fluttershy cautiously stated.

"I don't think so, Flutters. Usually, somebody who comes towards us can be mean sprited and just cruel".

"Well...maybe you could sort out your differences between them, or so it should have been".

"Maybe we just have to be patient". Vexy suggested, drinking her water.

"Or so it should be". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl responded. "I'm not going to let my fears get to the best of me. This is who I am".

"And yours such fears can leave a huge impact on the rest of us?". Lola stated.

"Well...maybe something along the lines of that".

"So what you're saying is...".

"I'm saying this to stay cool, not some downed version of ourselves. I don't want to pout or anything, but this is just ridicolous".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sighed before continuing.

"I should probably continue being me. Somebody will just come to us and that'll be the right opportunity".

She picked up her fork and started to eat her lunch, as the other 10 girls were doing the same. Not long before any one of them could noticed Jenny McBride come to them and offer something valuable.

"Girls". The rat said, catching their attention.

"Jenny? But aren't you suppose to be in the dorm?". Sunset asked.

"I was, until some bull kicked me out because I was too busy playing a Matilda license game that made fun of Pam Ferris".

"Yikes! Ok, what do you want with us?".

"I was going to show you something fabulous and valuable to the team. Let's just say it will boost up the morale in you, if I can figure out where Sticks is".

"She's gone. She left the academy!".

"Wait...you serious?".

"Yes, I'm serious!".

"Whoa...no need to get into the anger state. I kinda need all 12 members here to do it. I'll come back later".

"Wait!". Twilight caught her attention just before Jenny strolled out of the room. "We were wondering and if you would like, you can be our replacement girl for as long as you like".

Sunset quickly held the need to facepalm in a much shorter span after hearing that. Her former-evil dormmate, a replacement member? This just doesn't add up to her expectations.

"You like me to be your friend? For as long as I like?".

"Yes...it'll be a good profit for NIMH".

"I accept". Jenny responded, causing Sunset to facepalm again. This time, Twilight noticing the red and yellow-streaked haired girl's actions to this.

"Sunset".

"I don't know. I feel like this was too cforced to come from you, Twilight".

"Well...someone had to cheer you up".

"I...yeah...that's true. But I was hoping for a much better candidate".

"Sunset". Applejack said. "Will you stop being depressed and help Jenny with settling in, please?".

"Ugh! Fine, fine. I insist of doing this". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl got up and greeting the rat to her friends, not knowing that Jenny was hiding a smirk between her innocent smile.

"Jenny...I hope you like it here. I do too".

"Oh...I feel grateful to be a part of your group".

"Uh, huh. I'll show you Dorm 49. We always hang out there".

"Yes. But first, would you kindly get me the butter?".

"Uhh...what?".

"Get me the butter".

"I'm sure that you can go independantly with that".

"Yeah, but still".

"Ugh! Yes, your majesty". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl concluded before grabbing the stick of butter for Jenny.

"Seems a bit ironic, don't you think?". Rarity asked.

"Ironic how she is my dormmate". Sunset answered.

That caused the red and yellow-streaked haired girl to smile nervously as days passed and Jenny was living up to the fate of being temporarily a part of the group, with the rat picking out every little detail to harass Sunset as much as possible with one phrase. It seems like she wants the butter, but can't be bothered to fetch it herself. A few days have passed and Sunset was in the cafeteria with the Mane 10, talking about Jenny's actions towards her.

"It seems like she wants me to do everything for her. She can't even do it herself".

"Yeah, I know". Pinkie answered. "D.I.Y was invented for a reason".

"That's true, but I'm so tired of getting everything for her all of the time, from bathrobes to cutlery to the butter".

"So how are you going to solve this with ease?". Twilight asked.

"I'm going to talk to her and maybe she'll leave me alone".

"Seems a bit risky, don't you think?". Vanellope asked.

"I'm honest that this isn't risky at all, Vanellope".

And at that moment in time, Jenny entered the cafeteria and towards the girls, hoping to get somewhat something out of Sunset.

"Jenny. We need to talk". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke.

"I know we need to talk. We need to discuss about this now. I'm super sure you can go fetch these items for yourself".

"I know. That's why I'm letting you go get my lunch for me".

"See?".

"Oh, and my butter".

"Really? What is my true purpose?".

"Your true purpose is passing butter".

"See?!". Sunset had enough. "Oh my gosh, this is so frustrating".

"Yeah. Welcome to the club, pal".

"Jenny". Twilight said. "You need to stop".

"Yeah". Lola added. "This is a serious fate you're dealing with".

"Twilight. I feel like she needs to go back to being to being a secondary character". Vanellope answered. "This is just not working for us".

"I agree". Sunset responded with ease. "You need to go back to your friends, Jen".

"But...what about the replacement?".

"You've caused Sunset too much travesty to even care of extending this deal". Twilight strictly answered. "That's why we need things to go back to the way they intended to be".

"But...I'm sorry".

"Sorry doesn't cut it with the way you treated her".

That seemed to make Jenny automatically choose to go back to Dorm 37 to think about her actions with Timothy and Martin. Sunset breathed a huge sigh of relief as she was finally able to do what she wanted.

"Are you alright, Sunset?". Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just feel like Sticks was the better option since she doesn't order other people what to do".

"But she's fierce, none or less".

"Yeah. I guess you could say that".

And so, the 11 girls continued to stay in the cafeteria, discussing about varous other stuff that hs been happing over the past few days.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Jenny wasn't what Twilight was quite hoping for in terms of a replacement girl, and Sunset easing the pressure after she had auotmatically quit the group. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	55. Passing Grades

Chapter 55: Passing Grades

"Seems as though some things have changed".

Sunset was in Dorm 37 after her dormmate quit the group because of conflicts surrounding her actions towards the red and yellow-streaked haired girl. Sunset's redemption was a large feat to overcome, and no more was that apparent than inside of her. She knew she had to change, and thus decided to. T.J was in the dorm too, with his friends in class. Things were just too bizarre for the most part, as the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was busy easing pressure on bad events such as being treated as a servant. Such pastures were imminent and and some were disclosed. Sunset began to speak to T.J aout the upcoming events coming up in the month.

"T.J". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke, grasping the attention of him.

"Huh...". The Third Street veteran answered. "Yeah...".

"Do you ever feel like something is about to happen in the month?".

"Uhh...what are you talking about?".

"The academy exam month of anxiety and screw-ups".

"I didn't even get told about this process".

"I know. I just feel like I have to sit there and do the work. Should I be worried or should I be focused?".

"I dunno. You're personal preference, I guess". T.J sat back and read his favourite book.

"I guess so". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl sighed at the fact that she might not be able to do the exam, but one of her best friends might. Could it possibly be this way? Of not knowing what t expect? Does this mean of all greater impacts be lost if one were to fail the exam test? She was not sure of it, but the images kept spiralling around her head at supersonic speeds. She thought about Applejack practising the very papers while in the library, but that was practising. Who knows what might be up against her, or her friends as so it may seem. No. No more. She had to stay strong and fight for her and for her friendship. She got up and excited the dorm, T.J still reading his book.

* * *

In Dorm 49...

"Might as well get this exam done and go back to the way things were intended to be". Applejack said, grabbing her bag and was ready to go to the auditorium. "This paper is going to be as much hard than last year".

"Well...you're the only one that is doing this. So good luck". Pinkie responded.

"Thank you, Pinkie Pie. I just wish that Sunset was here to give me the support I needed before I go".

"Don't worry". Smurfette eased the pressure. "She will. She always turns up on time to give you support".

"True. But she's later than usual".

"Just don't rush to conclusions". Twilight replied. "Whether or not she'll give you the right support or not will determine you passing grades".

"I know, but I'd like all of my friends to wish me the best of luck, not just almost".

"I know, it's sad that it had to be that way. But on the bright side, you'll be in Science classes with me".

"That's true. We work really well together. Alright, I think I got the right support I needed".

"Sorry I'm late". Sunset panted as she ran towards the dorm door. "Applejack. You're going to need this".

"Thank you, Sunset".

"I know. Good luck out there. It's a bigger feat than last year".

"And a lot harder".

"Alot harder because...".

"Well...you see...I'm passing grades so I get to be with the smart students, and as planned because Vice-Principal Luna looked at my portfolio and wanted to move me up a level".

"Nice...anyway. Like I said, good luck".

"Thanks. I'll do my best".

And so, Applejack waved goodbye to Twilight, Sunset and co. and proceeding to the auditorium where Mrs Harshwinny was seated, with some other students who were lucky enough to move up one level. She took no time in getting there, and when she did, she took a seat and took her time in getting ready, Mrs Harshwinny knowing about the farm girls' attendance. Applejack got her pen out and proceeded to the first page. Taking her time to answer every possible GCSE question as she could, she knew it was harder feat than last year, just by looking at what she had to show with. Instruction booklets were there to help her, and the farm girls' pressence of exposure was imminent, rubbing her forehead when needed. Mrs Harshwinny was observing the entire auditorium, the students and Applejack, as she was to make no mistake in watching the whole class do what was asked to. Applejack looked to her left and saw Trixie, but wasn't bothered in making contact with her. She looked over to her right and saw Octavia, but again wasn't bothered to make contact with her. She continued to work out the remainning answers and time passed and passed and things were really heating up (Literally). Mrs Harshwinny noticed this and plugged in a fan, destined to keep the students warm. Minutes passed and few students were already finished, thus taking the paper to Mrs Harshwinny and leaving without saying a word. Applejack was near-perfected with the exam, writing in one last answer that was appropriate and turning the paper in. She put her stuff in her bag and proceeded to leave, Mrs Harshwinny waiting until all of the students were gone so she could check the work to decide wether or not to move studnets up a level. The farm girl sighed in relief, knowing she took an hour in there. Applejack had to go back to Dorm 49 to tell the other girls the news, and so she did, taking in no time to get there. And when she did, she opened the door and spoke.

"Howdy girls".

"Applejack". Rarity answered. "How was it? Did you pass?".

"Did you get super exhausted in sitting there for an hour?". Pinkie asked.

"Was it too hard than expected?". Vanellope asked.

"Whoa, nelly! One at a time!". The farm girl replied. "I did alright in there, though the instillation was too hot that Mrs Harshwinny had to whip up a fan to keep us cool. I did good, considering that a few questions gave me anxiety and needed to think frantically about what I should put down. Other than that, I think I did good enough to move up a level".

"That's great". Twilight responded. "I'm so proud of you, Aj".

"Yeah...don't we know it". The farm girl blushed.

And thus, the farm girl decided to stay in the dorm to relax from all of the cramps she had got from all of the writing.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Applejack waiting for the exam results and wether or not she'll be moving up in a talking point after she had relaxed. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	56. An Interesting Discovery

Chapter 56: An Interesting Discovery

"I don't even know what ll of the fuss is about with each and every single detail of work". Rainbow Dash exclaimed, the only one in Dorm 49 a few hours later. She had someone to talk to via intercom and was really digging into the coversation.

"Yeah, I know right". Kanji Tatsumi, the student on the other end replied. "It seems like every single word needs to come out at this point. Why do we see the point in this?".

"Heck if I know".

"Weird...So anyway, we peaceful sensais have been hard at work lately. Have you?".

"Yeah. Applejack went for an exam not too long ago. We're waiting with anticipation and axiety if she knows she will pass or not to move up a grade. I wish the same will be said for others".

"I know. Narukami and Naoto have had a hard time analyzing crime rates here. Everyone in this city just seems so nice".

"What do you expect with multi-coloured residents?".

"Uhhh...not much to be honest".

"Anyway, come stop by in the cafeteria and we'll continue our coversation. Peace out, Kanji".

"Yeah...guess I'll see you soon, Dash".

"Bye". The rainbow-coloured haired girl concluded, switching off her intercom call and putting the board away. There, she wanted to catch up with her best friends, thus deciding to stroll to the library and read some Daring Do books. She though accurately about how she can fare up with Kanji without making a scene. Part of her saying another strong student would be acceptable to be another good friend, but her other part says that one mistake can be costly, especially to her health. She had made her way to the library, managing to keep that thought to herself. The rainbow-coloured haired girl strolled towards theother 10 girls and pulledd up a seat while searching for a Daring Do book to read, while she spoke in the process.

"How's business?".

"Not too harsh". Sunset responded. "How was it?".

"He seems really nice, and I told him if he'd like to continue our coversation in the cafeteria if no threats are imminent".

"Good. We can't really have a male member joining us. It would break the immersion".

"Would you stop discussing Anon-A-Miss in a subtle shortcut?!". Lola asked, destined for the girls and for her promise to never speak of it again.

"Oh, sorry.

"So how are you coping with Aj's anxiety rushing through us?".

"Dash". Vanellope answered. "This is not really anxiety, it's more of fate".

"Kay. I'm just so nervous to hear from Mrs Harshwinny".

"Don't worry". Sunset replied. "We all are. That is, if Trunchbull comes back to us".

"That bull isn't coming back to us any time soon". Rarity clarified. "She's busy tackling other students".

"Yes, but remember my dream?". Vanellope asked, showing support through to the team. "She's going to have an immediate effect on us if things don't get solved soon. I could be in danger of being banished back to being a glitch...I mean a nobody".

"That is right, Van". Vexy replied. "I don't want to be in the clutches of Gargamel".

"Me neither". Smurfette shivered. "He brings chills down my spine".

"Allegedly, if we were to go back to the way we were". Twilight answered. "Then this group won't exist or be the greatest".

"True". Pinkie responded. "It could just be a coincidence for Vice-Principal Trunchbull to yell at us like before, since she views us as passible".

"I'm kinda glad that this is her break". Applejack stated. "I'm the middle of awaiting my exam results".

"I'm in the middle of my small weekend break from Canterlot City Ladies". Rainbow Dash explained. "Edwina Murray gave me a two-day holiday for showing excellent teamwork amongst the group".

"I'm only going back to training in an hour". Sunset replied.

"Yeah...guess that's true". The rainbow-coloured haired girl concluded as she accidently pulled out a misplaced book while trying to find another Daring Do installment. That caused an opening to appear, the girls wondering why it was there in the first place. I mean, this was their second year at this academy, and the fact that no one noticed this last year was amazing.

"Huh...". Twilight noticed the dark tunnel. "What did you do now, Dash?".

"I swear. I did nothing. I saw a misplaced book about to fall off, and then this appeared".

"A misplaced book. You tried to put it back, didn't you?".

Nothing. Instead, Rainbow Dash nodded in guilt as Twilight and the other girls tried to find something that can light their way.

"What is down there?". Smurfette asked, seemingly scared from this. "I don't want to even guess".

"It's some sort of catacombs". Twilight answered, rumaging through her bag to find a torch, as so did Sunset and Applejack and Fluttershy. "I'm going down there".

"Twilight!". Pinkie shouted. "It's dangerous to go alone! Take us!".

"I ain't staying up here while she goes down there". Applejack proceeded to walk into the dark tunnel, with Fluttershy soon following.

"Fluttershy". The farm girl noticed another torch shining through her.

"I feel worried if I stay up there".

"Ugh...fine. Girls! Come on down!".

"Coming". Sunset was signlalled, alerting the other girl to follow her.

The remaining members walked into the dark tunnel and some without a torch were even scared, the most frightened being Smurfette, whom was holding on to Vexy to entire time, with the black haired smurf comforting her. Whilst down in the catacombs, the 11 girls came across some unforgiving facts about the origin of Canterlot City and Nevada as a whole, that including Las Vegas too. Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, and Fluttershy shone their torches on the pieces of paper containing suprising facts and the studious read aloud.

"This memorabilia lived on for a thousands years and soon was to contain shippings of electricity that was used in Area 51. This electricity was used to power the nearby power plants and nuclear waste buildings. Boxes containing bones of dead people were buried in these catacombs and to some suprise can still hear the ghosts ringing up into the tunnels".

"That seems scary!". Fluttershy tried to speak out, with the studious finding another note to read aloud.

"Canterlot City was built upon Northern Nevada, with waves of shippings coming from Las Vegas alone, but not from it's casinos, but from it's architecture and inspiration. The city was lacking an educational source, so the council opted to build dozens of schools and colleges around the area, with one council MP pitching the idea of a large academy built on the surburbs of the metropolis, now widely known as Canterlot Academy".

"So this place was built from a pitching idea from a labour MP?". Sunset said.

"Yep...this is interesting backstory indeed, my friends. I opted to find a less scary fact about the origins because I don't want to make people leave this city".

"C-can we go back up n-now?". Smurfette was shivering from this occurance, prompting Twilight to lead the girls out of the catacombs and upwards to the library. There, Twilight closed the tunnel and placed the misplaced book back on the shelf as intended.

"Phew...I thought we were never going to exit". Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief as she, Twilight, Sunset and Applejack put their torches back into their bags.

"Uhh...Area 51. That's in this state, right?". Lola asked.

"Yep". Twilight answered. "Honestly. That'll be the last time we're venturing through restricted areas of the city. I never knew some book can make a tunnel appear".

"Me neither, but I'm too scared to find out". Smurfette was free from Vexy and was starting to relax.

"Scarier than the Chokey, it may seem". Lola came out with.

"C'mon, we better go now. We've got classes to attend to". The studios concluded, grabbing her bag and leaving, with the 10 girls following soon after.7

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls find some facts about the origins of Canterot City and Nevada, as well as Smurfette's fear of the catacombs below, and Rainbow continuing coversations with Kanji Tatsumi in the cafeteria. What will happen now? Read on to find out. Please review.


	57. The Loss Of Innocence

Chapter 57: The Loss Of Innocence

After class...

"Sure...I love to have dinner in Dorm 15 sometime". Rainbow Dash answered on her cellphone, speaking to Kanji Tatsumi, as well as walking with the other girls to the cafteria. "What time will it be?".

"I was thinking more of maybe midday, sorta thing. No regrets if we find out that you are totally worth it to a friend, as apposed to other students".

"Awesome! And I know the perfect date for this event".

"Dudette, it's not an event. It's just an intimate get-together".

"Kay...so I'll see you 'round, kay?".

"Sure...whatever".

"See you". Rainbow conluded, hanging up the call and placing her phone in her bag.

"Seems as though you found someone else to talk to". Twilight said. "I'm pleased".

"I know". Lola replied. "You could really get along with a guy like him. He's the best of the best".

"I know right. He taught me how to play a hard game like Dark Souls". The rainbow-coloured haired girl responded. "And he taught me soccer skills I had forgotten over the past year".

"Nothing's going to get in the way of you and Kanji, as long as we are here for you". Sunset said.

"It's almost like you love the guy for what he does for you". Vanellope stated.

"Well...yeah...A Yasogami student like him should always stick up to what is coming".

"Uh, huh. As long as you're ok". The mint green suprise sneaked a blargh, indicating that she did not feel right with Rainbow finding a new person to talk to.

"So what will you two be getting up to now that the end of the month is drawing closer to its end?". Twilight asked.

"Alot of things". Rainbow squeeled. "We're going to go to the popular pizzaria in the city. We'll be having fun together, I just know it".

"You should really get to know his other friends, Dash!". Pinkie jumped.

"Thanks, but no thanks right now. You see, he stated that his friends will be spending the weekend in California, and he'll be the only one that isn't going because of unfortunate fee payments".

"Trunchbull got to him?". Lola asked.

"I can't confirm. But I have a bad feeling it might have somthing to do with Trunchbull".

"Well in that case...". Vanellope added. "I might have to come with you. Er...for protection".

"Thank you, Van. But I think I can handle one bull on my own".

"Oh...ok". The mint green suprise hid a depressed look inside her satifaction, trying to keep her identity for how she really feels away from the others.

And so, the 11 girls were still walking down to hallway towards the cafeteria, with Rainbow finally having Kanji Tatsumi as a friend and not a threat, but Vanellope is hiding the secret of not being able to fit in.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Kanji and Rainbow arranging dinner in Dorm 15 and Vanellope feeling the loss of innocence. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	58. Afterthought

Chapter 58: Afterthought

"Something's fishy around here, and I'm right in the centre of it all". Vanellope thought as she eat her lunch alone. She was currently outside, sitting by the stuaute that was greeting newcomers into the academy, with it's fabulous archetecture and archaic design. The mint green suprise eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich nicely and thought of a way she could examine Rainbow and Kanji without approaching to be a spy. All of the other girls were satisfied with the rainbow-colored haird girl getting a new friend to talk to, but the mint green suprise was too busy trying to think of a solution in which she could get up close to the action. A few moments have passed and still nothing for Vanellope to soak up, not even one. Her ego was getting too carried away and she was excaggerating through her mind. She had almost finished her peanut butter and jelly sandwich when she suddenly slammed it to the ground and got up. Angrily, she walked to the academy doors and strolled through to Dorm 49 in a calm, but angrily thought manner. A few noticed her, but wasn't even caring enough to help. Vanellope got to Dorm 49 where Lola was the only one in the room, staring at her frustration and wondering what was bothering her. The mint green suprise grabbed a pair of binoculars from her bed, totally uneeding to bring them, and walked out of the room, not before the bunny could get something out of this.

"What's going on? Where are you going?".

"It doesn't matter".

Vanellope closed the dorm door frantically and then stormed off towards the 2nd dorm building. She creeped outside Dorm 15 and pulled out her binoculars.

"Hmmmm...this is going to be careful". She thought, looking over the dorm window.

She could see a table, with a table cloth put together to seem as like it was a date. The mint green suprise confimed that and continued. There, she spotted Kanji on one side of the table, while simultaneously spotting Rainbow Dash to the other. They were enjoying spaghetti, a chhoice of food Vanellope thought was predicted enough for them to be dating. As the mint green suprise kept watching, Kanji and Rainbow spoke.

"So, is this what you were always wanting?". Kanji asked.

"Yeah...I mean...this is not a date or whatever. I'm so glad to be spending time with someone rather than my friends".

"And what about your pet Tank?".

"He's busy hibernating. I'll have him come out when March rolls around".

"Cool. My friends Chie and Yukiko always say I'm an upster, even when I'm calm. This just goes to show how my looks can garuntee myself a honourable mention from the academy staff".

"I like racing. Do you think you can catch up with me?".

"I don't know if I could. But when I do, I'm the fastest member of my group. I'll be glad to have a 1 on 1 with you, Dash".

"Awesome. Just don't let Trunchbull catch us. She's snappy to my friends".

"Yeah...she's been harassing my friends too".

Both students gasped.

"We both know what Trucnbhulls is after!".

Vanellope was still staring at the two via binoculars. She had found useful data to represent Kanji and Rainbow's relationship. Are they dating? Or are they just friends? She wasn't sure, but the formal seemed to be her option. She continued staring into the dorm window when Rainbow Dash caught something out of the corner of her eye, promting the mint green suprise to quickly high tail it out of there and run to the library where she couldn't be interrupted. Vanellope pulled up a seat and read a random book to free her mind of the occurance she had of the two getting up close together.

"Maybe they are dating". She thought. "This is bad. This is very bad indeed".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope spying on the situation, and quickly going to the library to forget it all. How will she break this to the other girls? What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	59. Bounty Head Dismount

Chapter 59: Bounty Head Dismount

An hour later...

"Hey girls". Lola greeted as they came back from their classes. Twilight was the first to respond back, with ease.

"Hello. How did you cope? I know it's been a rough working schedule, but I can confirm we're dealing with our situations".

"Don't I know it". The bunny repiled. "I've been quiet studying without you. I'm getting ready for my exam in a few months. I need the information".

"Great!". Pinkie jumped, giving Lola the faint smile. "I've been learning how to make birthday cakes!".

"And I've been studying different types of emotions for English". Rarity added.

"Cool. I like it. Can I talk to you for a second? This is imporant".

"Sure". The studious replied. "What is it?".

"I...". The bunny looked around for a quick period, making sure that both Rainbow and Vanellope were not in Dorm 49. She continued breaking the news. "While I was studying, Vanellope came into the room looking distressed and filled with anger. I wanted to ask you beforehand, but you was in class at the time and I tried to tell her what was going on, but she refused and left, carrying a pair of binoculars. Something is definetly up with her, and I can't figure out the reason".

"Is it something that was on her mind for a while now?". Smurfette asked.

"I can't digress, Smurfette. It seemed serious and Van wouldn't tell me or anyone for that matter. She just left".

"Wow. She seemed bent out of shape lately". Fluttershy said, leaving. "I'm going to cheer her up".

"Bad idea". Twilight stopped her.

"Why?".

"She's somewhat angered and will probably startle you and fill you with hatred".

"Well...it is getting dark. I'm going to do it tomorrow instead. And will probably be backup for confrontation, just the be on the safe side.

"Of course. By the way, Mrs Jennifer Honey will possibly be getting prepared for a practical task anyway. I learnt through satisfaction and garunteed".

"Ok. Where is Rainbow Dash?".

"She's still talking to Kanji". Lola answered. "Seems like she's spending more hours into him than the work, which is awesome for some".

"Uh, huh".

As soon as the bunny was beginning to get up from her bed, Sunset's intercom started to ring. Who could it be? What kind of offer could this be for? The girls stared at Sunset pulling the intercom board out of her bag and turned it on. There, she saw a somewhat familiar caller, the girls not sure who it could be on the other side of the line. Sunset took the time to either answer responsibly, or refuse to even press the call key. She turned to the girls for support, since they were the biggest support that she has currently, and took time to come to a conclusion. A few seconds later, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl was wasting time and decided to press the call key, the girls feeling that it was slow progression that made Sunset give in, while Pinkie stated it was theives trying to hack calls from across North America. Sunset waited for the screen to cut to the caller, and upon hugely seeing a familiar face, the girls instantaneously knew who it was was.

"Hey girls". The caller on the other end said, gaining instant recognition from the other girls.

"Sticks!". Sunset replied. "How are you?".

"Yikes! Thought I come and tell you that myself. Robots were busy ganging up on me outside my burrow, and I was ready to give myself in. Sonic treated me well and let me be. He stated that I should be in Canterlot Academy, but I left just before Christmas, which in my eyes and my heart was the best option. I'm thinking about rejoining, and seeing you girls in person again".

"Why are you not here?!". Pinkie squeeled. "We all miss you".

"I know. I had to leave for the state of my behaviour".

"I feel the same way, Sticks". Twilight answered. "I didn't witness the whole thing because of my studying. Candace was busy without you, and your place in Dorm 23 is still operating. Why dn't you head back and rejoice".

"I'm doing that now. I might as well catch up on forgotten work. Yikes! Can't believe I'm saying that".

"Good job". The studious gave a thumbs up.

"I'll turn this off and bring it with me and my other stuff including my totem shrine". The badger announced. "I'll see you there. Bye".

"See you here, Sticksy!". Pinkie concluded, with Sunset turning off the intercom and placing the board inside her bag. Now the girls knew that Sticks wasn't gone forever, and that she was returning to her position in Canterlot Academy.

"I'm so glad she was ok back in Bygone Island". Fluttershy sighed with relief.

"Me too". Sunset answered. "We all was feeling ominous for her. That is over now and we'll be able to fully embrace her when she comes back".

"Yippee!". Pinkie jumped.

"And you forgot to tell her about Vanellope". Lola proclaimed.

"Honestly". Applejack responded. "She'll get to the bottom of this. We'll be tagging along with her".

"Okay".

* * *

Vanellope was still reading books in the library despite her encounter with the possible date of Rainbow and Kanji. As well as escaping the embarrassment of her truth, she was also studying at the same time. Reading over 1,000 of pages worth of nothing but text, seemingly satisfied with what she had found out. The mint green suprise was no ready to go yet, but she had read over 50 books and Cheerilee was getting fed up of her actions, going to her in the process.

"Vanellope". She said, catching the girl's attention. "Don't you think you've read enough books already. You're tossing them into a messy pile. That'll attract dust and we'll be ill".

"I'm searching for information so I can quickly work on projects for the Science Fair".

"Yes, but isn't it time for you to go? It's 16:00, and you've been here since 12:00".

"Really?". The mint green suprise checked her sweet-themed watch and rethinked her actions. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! I better go".

Vanellope got out quickly and left the library, knowing that she had spent 4 hours in there non-stop, as apposed to being in there 1 hour. She decided to go to Dorm 15, to see if Rainbow had left. Not knowing her actions, she bumped into Sticks on the way there, knowing the mint green suprise over and the badger noticing a nudge. There, Vanellope looked up and saw a familiar face staring back down at her.

"Sticks?".

"Yeah, Vanellope".

"Is it really you?". The mint green suprise getting up, wiping dust off her.

"Well. Who else is a nutty wild jungle badger. Of course it's me!".

That made Vanellope quickly embrace her, with Sticks hugging her back while carrying her possesions to Dorm 23. They let go seconds later.

"How are you?". The badger asking.

"Not good. Not good".

"Why? What's going on?".

The mint green suprise whispered the full details in her ear, to avoid guilt as other people were in the hallway.

"Wow...that's some harsh actions". The badger gasped.

"I know. I'm getting to the bottom of why Rainbow and that other guy is dating".

"I thought Soarin was the perfect match for him".

"That's what I'm thinking too. Maybe Kanji is more atracting and more stronger than S...".

"Shhh...you're gonna jinx it. Don't worry, I'll help you". Sticks winked at her, causing the mint green suprise the smile back.

"Thanks, Sticks". Vanellope concluded, as she watched the badger make her way to Dorm 23 to unpack her stuff. She now has someone to give support, and not make this a lone mission for one girl to accomplish.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks the Badger has returned to Canterlot Academy, and Vanellope having some support on how to approach Rainbow and Kanji's near-dating relationship. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	60. Assessing The Damage

Chapter 60: Assessing The Damage

"Kay, so what are we dealing with?". Sticks asked, whom was with Vanellope spying over to Rainbow walking over to her locker.

"We're dealing with why Rainbow is dating Kanji and not Soarin". Vanellope answered, staying consistent throughout this task.

Sticks pulled out her own binoculars she had brought from her burrow and proceeded to get in on the action.

"Seems like she's currupted". She proclaimed. "Seems as though the government agents have gotten to her from afar".

"What makes you think that?".

"Science and disecting and anlyzing".

"But still, Rainbow Dash if my strongest partnership. How can she ditch me for some tough students instead?".

"Rainbow's ditching you for Kanji?".

"Yes. It looks like she had found a replacement friend from the looks of things".

"I think it's time to take drastic measures". The badger answered, signalling the mint green suprise to do something extreme. "Here, do you know Soarin's number?".

"Yeah, why?".

"Call him!". Sticks ordered. "Rainbow and Kanji just sickens me and to think that I would come back with everything intact is a promise I withheld to myself, and not for the agents that are currupting everything that holds precious to me, like friends".

Vanellope quickly called Soarin while the badger was in her speech. The phone began ringing and the mint green suprise was ready to spill the beans onto Rainbow's boyfriend. A recyled line script was neccessary so that Vanellope wouldn't have to stop for one. Soarin pulled out his phone and answered.

"Hello". He spoke.

"It's Vanellope. Listen, this is regarding Rainbow Dash. She seems to be spending time with Kanji Tatsumi alot and it's up to the point of Dashie dating him. It was the best option for me to spill the beans to you, cause I know you're the perfect one for Rainbow. Kay, bye".

The mint green suprise hung up, Soarin beginning to rush to her current location, where Rainbow was still organizing her locker. The rainbow-coloured haired girl had just finished and strolled down the hallway, Soaring catching up to her in quick succession. Vanellope and Sticks moved to see the action closer.

"Oh, hi Soarin".

"Dash. We need to talk!".

"W-what about? Was it something I said or do or think?".

"It's just that...have you been dating Kanji Tatsumi lately?".

"Dating?! We've been hanging out. We haven't been dating. Ok, that one time when me and Kanji were face to face having spaghetti for dinner, that was maybe classified as dating. But it's not what you think?".

"Rainbow!". Soarin said, near-angered. "I can't believe you. Why would you ditch me? Am I not too good enough for you? Is that how you see me?".

"Soarin!". Rainbow shouted. "It wasn't dating! It was just an intimate get together".

"No!". Soarin yelled. "I can't bear watching you and Kanji smooch each other to the point of obscuring my line of sight! We are done!".

"But Soarin!". Rainbow Dash yelled to catch the boy's attention. Too late. He had already left, and the rainbow-coloured haired girl was pondering over what had just happened. Filled with remorse, she decided to run to Dorm 49 to break the news to the other girls, knowing what had just happened wasn't what she planned. Vanellope and Sticks watched her as she ran as fast as she could to the dorm.

"Wow...that just happened". The badger spoke. "I wasn't expecting a breakup".

"Glad she got what she deserved. I was feeling the feels for Soarin finding out anyway".

"What are we going to do to cheer her up?". Sticks asked. "I feel sorry for her anyway".

"Cosidering that was your idea anyway. Sticks, how could you? You broke her feelings".

"Well...sorry. It was the best option. But don't tell anyone or they'll kill me".

"Hmph...I agree". The mint green suprise comprehended. "We need to go and comofrt her. C'mon, Sticks".

And so, the mint green suprise and the badger rushed to Dorm 49 to comfort Rainbow. Even though Vanellope will hide the secret that she called Soarin in the first place, though that was Sticks' idea and they both kept it a secret. The two girls tried to keep their identity of normal students intact.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Soarin breaking up with Rainbow and Vanellope and Sticks going to comfort her, even though the other 10 girls haven't seen the badger in a month. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	61. Reunited

Chapter 61: Reunited

Vanellope and Sticks rushed to Dorm 49 to comfort Rainbow Dash, whom was heartbroken by her break-up with Soarin. The two were as fast as one could ever get to the other girls, though Twilight, Rainbow and the others generally miss Sticks completely and haven't seen the badger in a month. Rainbow had arrived in Dorm 49, feeling upset and angry over Soarin breaking up with her, he girls noticing. The rainbow-coloured haired girl made her way to her bunk, pulling out a Daring Do book and reading it on the floor. There, the girls wanted to know what was wrong with Rainbow.

"What's wrong?". Twilight asked.

"Soarin broke up with me! That's the problem!".

"Why would he do such a thing to you?". Applejack asked.

"Maybe it was because I hung out with Kanji too much. Maybe he's the jealous one. Hmph!".

"Rainbow". The studious came over to her. "Anger isn't going to solve anything. You should try to calm down a little".

"I am calm!". The rainbow-colored haired girl yelled.

"Dash". Lola spoke. "Try to think of ways to lower down your anguish and be more with couragous".

"Lola's right". Vexy added. "Don't think about Soarin. He's gone now anyway. Try think about how the basketball tournament will fare with you as our captain".

"Well I...I guess he isn't signed up for the basketball tourney". Rainbow replied. "He should stay in dismal conditions".

"Being too harsh isn't going to cut it". The bunny responded. "Especially when the basketball tournament is iminent of all sorts".

"If we lose, we wouldn't have dignity to come around". Fluttershy added.

"And I just had my boots polished too". Rarity added. "Not that it means anything to the plot. But besides my point anyway".

"Just try to think of how we are going to win". Lola put her hand on Rainbow's shoulder. "Canterlot Academy's fate lies within us to get that trophy".

"Well...I do spare my honours to the rest of my teammates. I feel confident in winning, like I do always".

"That's the spirit!".

Suddenly, the 10 girls heard a knock on the door. Vanellope and Sticks were outside, on their way to comfort Rainbow Dash, though Lola already slighty beat them to it. Vanellope opened the door and both girl walked in.

"Hey girls". Sticks spoke, instanty catching the attnetion of the other girls, as a sign of reunion.

"Sticks!". Pinkie ran up to her and hugged her tightly, the badger already feeling like she was back with her friends again. The other girls joined in for a group hug, excluding Vanellope. They let go a second later.

"How are you?". Twilight asked, unaware of what the badger was doing on Bygone Island.

"I'm fine. Candace watched me unpack everything and told me she was pleased to have me back as her dormmate. I feel slighty bent out of shape regarding what happened to Rainbow".

"Why?". The rainbow-colored haired girl asked. "Did you happen to be walking past when Soarin broke up with me?".

"I was grabbing some snacks to eat and upon going there, I saw the whole thing unfold from my very eyes. Oh, and Vanellope was also hungry?".

"It's true". The mint green suprise added. "I felt tired and empty after class".

"It's lucky you found footage of what was really going on". Smurfette responded.

"Don't worry". Lola proclaimed. "I've already told her to cheer up. No need to fret".

"Kay, and where's Amy and the others? I need to reunite with them too".

"I don't possibly know where". Twilight replied, going over to her side of the dorm. "They could be in the cafeteria for all I know, or they could be in the library".

"Well if one thing is for sure, you girls are all okay".

"Yep". Rainbow responded, with the others following suit.

"Kay. I'm gonna head back to my dorm and see if my dormmates are there to greet me back". Sticks concluded, walking out of the dorm and shutting the door behind her, in which she wouldn't normally do that. As a sign of things getting back to normal for the girls seemed likely, a few of them still needed things to take care of with individual, carefree emotions.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks reuniting with the girls, and Rainbow feeling confident for winning the basketball tournament despite Soarin dumping him. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	62. Giving You A Hard Time

Chapter 62: Giving You A Hard Time

Sticks was on her way to Dorm 23 to reunite with her other unamed dormmates after her encounter with the other girls seemed so calming for her. Candace was expecting this too, with the 8 dormmates seemingly absent almost all of the time away from the two. Neither of them had seen them in a really long time, with Candace only last seeing them last month before they had vital plans amongst them. The badger kind of had to question whether her 8 dormmates will be alright, not being able to catch glimpse of the unamed group since Anon-A-Miss struck last year. She was in the middle of undercover though, as both she and Vanellope had to keep their identity low as Soarin's breakup seemed damaging to their grades and actions. If Rainbow knew this, they would be no more a friend to her. If any of the others girls knew, tough explination would be appropriate. How could she get amongst those problems? How can she do it? What obstacles can she face on the way? And who is going to do the explaning? The mint green suprise was talking to the girls in Dorm 49, while Sticks continued to stroll over to her dorm, hoping to find her absent dormmates. She frantically made her way and opened the door, Candace noticing the badger coming in, shutting the door behind her.

"Sticks?". She said.

"What?".

"What are you doing closing that door? You don't normally do that...what's going on?".

"Are our 8 dormmates back yet? I kinda wanna see if they're ok from all of the government conspiracies covering the west side of the U.S".

"They're not here. They always ditch us for important reasons. Seems like it was only yesterday since I last saw them roaming around the academy campus".

"Oh...right...kay". The badger made her way to her side of the dorm, pulling out her totem shrine and placing it on a vacant part of the dorm.

"You organizing your stuff?".

"I have too". The badger replied. "I couldn't leave it all in my conviniently small bag, damn logic".

"Huh, I see. We need to get ready for inspection, Sticks. This is serious business".

"I know it is. Government agents might know where I've been hiding and they'll come for me in a flash".

"Ugh. Okay. I'm going to clean this place up. We don't want Principal Celestia thinking that this place is a dump for all to see, especially with the last time those jerks littered our room".

"Yuck! Tell me about it".

And so, the badger was unpacking her belongings whilst Candace was busy cleaning the dorm up for inspection. That made Sticks question in her thoughts if the other dorms will be inspected too, including Dorm 49. Wonder what Sticks was thinking about inspectors, if the whole thing is just for upgrading on the academy or just placing jape around the faculty. Who knows, this occurance was certainly questioned as hoax for the badger, as she finished unpacking and headed for the library where Vanellope was, sitting down thinking about how she could get away from her current problem if Rainbow were to find out. She was reading Mario Kart manuals and sighing, before she noticed the badger stood infront of her, instantly boosting the mint green suprise's morale up by a small amount.

"Oh, hello Sticks". She said, prompting the badger to respond.

"Still thinking on how we can avoid being friendzoned?".

"Yep. This seems so absurd to even think about. I mean...what if Rainbow Dash finds out that we called Soarin, causing him to dump her?".

"We're playing it cool and collective. She doesn't even want to find out about this. I'll distract her".

"Ok. Thanks by the way. I don't know why anybody will believe me. This thought is giving such me a hard time just to concentrate".

"It'll be ok. I always am undercover, so I can boost your confidence by telling you my stories".

"Ok. We need a plan".

"Got one right here!".

And so, both Vanellope and Sticks explained their plan amongst themselves. Quietly, they needed to avoid being enemies to their best friends, as apposed to Rainbow finding out. How will they succeed? What will they need? They thought amongst themselves in a secret manner.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Vanellope and Sticks coming up with a plan, and Dorm 23 expecting inspection. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	63. Dealing With Guilt

Chapter 63: Dealing With Guilt

As days passed and Vanellope began to deeply rue what Sticks had said to her about calling Soarin seemed likely for the satisfactory of the two girls. They were in Dorm 23 to carry out their plan to become undercover. They held private discussionns beforehand, as the other students would know when they would be accidently hearing things. The girls also had to watch out for Vice-Principal Trunchbull, as she was deemed dangerous too.

"So...what's the plan?". The mint green suprise asked, knowing the badger, she would probably smile and explain what the task was. Sticks layed a large piece of paper down indicating the academy layout of the first floor, since the above floor was where most of the teachers dorms were (Which was probably avoided for the best since they didn't want to get detention).

"We go to the cafeteria and wait...". The badger explained. "...until the girls leave Dorm 49. We go in there, and hope that the one we know and trust will be there".

"Who's the one we know and trust".

"Pinkie Pie". The badger continued. "She's always hyperactive and will know us like...like the best of the best. We will tell her about the stiuation, and she'll keep it a secret, since she knows the Pinkie Promise code".

"Ok. And how's this going to affect the rest of the group?".

"She'll know, but she won't tell".

"Good plan there, Sticksy". Vanellope responded. "She's the only one who understands us as comedic students".

"That's precisely my point. She also knows how to crack down government con...nevermind. What I said wasn't important to you anyway. C'mon, let's go spy on the girls. Not that it means deeply to us stepping outside our comfort zones here".

And so, the two girls exited Dorm 23 and made their way over to the cafeteria, where Amy, Tikal, Cream and Marine were situated, none of them knowing that Sticks was going to appear in the room. Vanellope wasn't 100% sure about this whole plan, but she felt confident in Sticks, as she let it off the hook as quickly as possible.

"I have a bad feeling about this". The mint green suprise soon felt that she would regret the badger's plan, thus the badger comforting her.

"It'll be fine. Don't think about the bad".

"I know, but what if Vice-Principal Trunchbull finds out about the whole episode? We would get locked up in the Chokey as planned".

"Pfft". Sticks laughed. "She's probably just a government spy hellbent on taking over the United States Air Force. She ain't going to hurt anyone, or so I heard".

"Thanks. Your non-sensical conspiracy theories always make up for it".

"Hey. They may be non-sensical, but they're also true".

"Kay".

As soon as the two girls entered the cafeteria, Sticks soon noticed Amy and the other mobians talking to each other at one of the tables.

"Amy?". The badger noticed, having not seen the pink hedgehog in over a month.

"Damn it! I forgot". Vanellope said.

The badger soon rushed over to the table, calling out "Amy!" as a sign of reunion. The pink hedgehog gasped in awe when she soon noticed her crazy paranoic badger friend coming her way.

"Sticks?".

"Oh, hey. It's Sticks". Tikal said before she got back to what she was doing. "Wait...Sticks?!".

"Girls!". The badger spread her arms out and knew that the girls were doing the same. From there, Sticks met the girls in a group hug before letting go moments later, the other mobians not seeing the badger since late December.

"Where were you?". Amy asked. "We were worried about you".

"How did you succeed in coming back?". Tikal asked.

"Why did you leave?". Cream asked.

"What task did you have to do to leave this place temporarily?". Marine asked.

"Whoa...whoa...wow. You girls really miss me, don't ya? I had to leave because of what happened with Anon-A-Miss. I felt it was the best decision for me to leave. I was angered at the time too, so that arose my expectations to think to myself what my behaviour state I was in before I finally cracked".

"Well...". Tikal replied. "I'm glad you're ok".

"Of course I'm ok. I'm a feral jungle badger. I can slice through anything".

"Uh, huh". Marine comprehended, making sure that the badger was not in her way from now on, until sometime.

"Anyway, I'm gonna stay in here while my friends work on something cool. They stated to keep my and Vanllope out of this and were planning on coming here to tell me".

"Cool". Amy responded. "Is it a big project or...".

"It's nothing too sinister than you think. Infact, it's not even harmless. I've been told to keep away from Science products in a temporary fashion, because either I hate the logic behind disecting or technology can't be trusted".

"Ok".

* * *

A few mintues later, the badger and the mint green suprise were still in the cafeteria, discussing things with Amy and Tikal (Cream and Marine left for class). Still no sign of the 10 girls, making Sticks wonder if they weren't coming at all. Vanellope tried to stay positive, despite what had happened that she wouldn't let go off. Minutes later had passed and still nothing, Sticks wondered if this was all but a huge waste of time. That was when she heard something coming towards the cafeteria, the badger and the mint green suprise knowing it was the oother girls who had just come for something to eat.

"And so I was like...". Twilight continued before she spotted Sticks and Vanellope sitting with Amy and Tikal. "Oh, hey girls".

"Hi". Amy waved, so did Tikal.

"Sticks. Vanellope. Where were you? We was getting worried".

"We had a huge field exam coming up, and we had to prepare for said paper". Sticks lied.

"We were researching in the library". Vanellope lied.

"Uh, huh. I sorta believe you, but I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse".

"Ya bringing this on yourself". The badger responded. "Sheesh, can't believe she consumes her own species of animal".

"Is it time to unleash our next position yet?". The mint green suprise whispered, in which the badger responded.

"Not yet, Van. We need to make sure that the girls are seated before we can tell her".

"What are you talking about?". Amy asked.

"Uhhhh...this is important business amongst me and Vanellope".

"Kay". The pink hedgehog contiuned to drink her bottle of Cola.

As time went passed and the two friends watched as the other girls were seated was the right opportunity.

"Pinkie". Sticks said, prompting the hyperactive girl t notice.

"Yeah?".

"Can we talk? This is serious business".

"What about?".

"This field exam". Vanellope added. "We need you to work on a few questions for us since we tried to research them, but failed in the process".

"Oki doki loki".

"Good luck girls". Twilight spoke, giving the three a significant boost in morale. "You're going to need it".

"Will do". Sticks concluded as she, Vanellope and Pinkie exited the cafeteria and stood in the hallway.

"Pinkie". The badger spoke. "Do you think you can help us out? Like...now?".

"Sure, What is it".

"Vanellope is kindly dealing with the guilt of calling Soarin and causing the breakup between him and Rainbow Dash. That was why you saw her feeling down a few days ago. You need to help Van get her composure back".

"And...what is in it for me?".

"A free bag of Cheevo's".

"Deal".

"Just...just don't tell the girls that we were responsible for Dashie's breakup. We don't want to get alerted by Trunchbull".

"I know right". Pinkie shuddered. "She's a big meanie".

"I know. That's why we're keeping a low profile in this task. We don't want to be alienated to just a nobody".

"Kay. See ya". The hyperactive pink girl skipped towards the other girls, keeping her promise, or in this cas: A Pinkie Promise. She would know when to keep secrets, and defend Sticks and Vanellope from turmoil. The two girls discussed what she had to offer while she had the secret kept within the others.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Vanellope giving Pinkie the details of the breakup, and the hyperactive pink girl keeping it amongst herself while with the others. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	64. Keeping A Secret, Or Not

Chapter 64: Keeping A Secret, Or Not

A few more days have passed, and all seemed likely for Vanellope to unleash her anger from the constant guilt. She wouldn't know what she had to do in order to escape it, neither did Sticks. They were just praying for the episode to end, more or less fail to succeed. Even Pinkie was in on the act and she was trying to keep their secret from the rest of the girls, should she have time to spout the explaindatory story, can lead to Vice-Principal Trunchbull being alerted and using the Chokey as a punishment. Pinkie was with the girls, in Dorm 49, talking about what they will get their boyfriends today, as it was Valentines Day. Rainbow, however was feeling down, since Soarin broke up with her with a timely effect on the rainbow-colored haired girl.

"What are you going to get Bugs today?". Twilight asked Lola, whom was excited for this day, as apposed to the others.

"I'm thinking on baking some carrot stew for him". The bunny answered. "I have catering today, so it'll be the perfect time".

"Ok. I'm going to get Flash a backup guitar, incase he accidently breaks his current one".

"I'm planning on getting my waifu cakes!". Pinkie replied, the girls unaware that the hyperactive pink girl is still keeping the secret.

"Well. Whatever you do get something for your boyfriends. I'll be sitting out of this one". Rainbow said.

"Uh, huh". Smurfette comprehended. "Don't worry, Dash. We'll find a way for you to get back with Soarin".

"And how's that going to help?".

"We'll talk to him and find out everything". The white-haired smurf responded. She turned to the girls and noticed 2 members missing. "Where is Vanellope and Sticks?".

"They're doing their field exam, remember?". Applejack answered.

"Oh, ok. I just feel like the group is getting smaller and smaller by the day".

"Just as you thought about me awaiting my next grade. They'll be fine".

"Fine as in getting thrown into the Chokey?". Pinkie said, throwing the others off.

"What? No. Why would you say that, Pinkie?". Twilight asked.

"It just seems so predictable. That, and I know that Trunchbull is watching over that field exam like a hawk".

"She's not even watching over that exam".

"I know. That's my guess. They're going to sabotage everything that holds dear to them and rip them apart like I don't know what will".

"Pinkie". The studious responded. "Don't you think you're getting a little too paranoid about this?".

"If I was, then I wouldn't be like the maniac Sticks is. If I wasn't, well...that's just your own fault. I'm going to the library to study about baking. And no one will follow me".

The hyperactive pink girl soon exited Dorm 49 with rage and the others wondering what had upset her to be this way.

"What did we do?". Applejack asked, seemingly shocked by this. "Pinkie never leaves us with pity that often".

"I know". Twilight answered. "Something is definelty going on around here. And it may seem that the collateral damaged is solely focused on us rather than Trunchbull".

"It just comes downs to luck". Rainbow guessed. "Maybe it came from Vanellope or Sticks".

"Are you crazy? Something accidental to us may have to do something with them, not dire consequences".

"Why would it come from those two nice girls?". Fluttershy spoke. "They never hurt anyone".

"Or so you'd think". Rainbow answered.

"We need to do something about this". The studious said. "Smurfette, you said something about explaining the story to Soarin".

"Yep".

"And that might just work for us. It might get to the bottom of why Pinkie was so upset suddenly and angrily".

"Maybe she's keeping something away from us and we don't even know what it might be". Lola gave an idea.

"Possibly, but I can't digress".

"Ok. I'm going to go speak to Soarin about this. You comin', Smurfette?".

"Yeah. I might as well come too".

"Good luck out there. We know that Soarin caused Pinkie to go crazy and Vanellope and Sticks to turn away from us". Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"Got it".

And so, Lola and Smurfette exited the dorm and made their way across the building to Dorm 45, where upon knocking, Bugs came and opened the door.

"Hi. Is Soarin in here". Lola asked. "We want to talk to him about something".

"I'm sorry, Lo. I'm afraid he is in the library. Speaking of asking, what are you going to get me today?".

"I'm baking carrot stew for the two of us". The female bunny giggled.

"Nice. Hey, make sure that no one smells this, huh. We may need to do this alone".

"Of course. What dorm shall we seat in?".

"Which one is possible for the date".

"Ok. So I'll see you soon?".

"Ok, babes. See you". Lola giggled and Bugs closed the dorm door, Smurfette noticing the atmosphere around the two bunnies seemingly lovable.

"I wonder what Fresh Ciderberry will get me". The smurf pondered.

"It'll probably be something great. You'll love it when you see it".

"Uh, huh".

* * *

The two friends made their way to the library where Soarin was situated. Lola and Smurfette were unaware of Pinkie still studying to keep her mind away from anger. The hyperactive pink girl noticed the two walking up to Soarin (In which this case, Pinkie was watching the Wonderbolt like a hawk). She 'Pinkie Promised' to both Vanellope and Sticks that they wouldn't find out, or so they heard. She knew what was coming next, as Lola and Vanellope proceeded to speak to Soarin.

"Hi". Lola's words seemed to catch the attention of him. "Can we talk to you for a minute?".

"Sure, what is it?".

"Were you planning on breaking up with Rainbow in such a timed event? I mean, you're missing out on spending time with her".

"No, I never decided that I wanted to break up with her".

"Then what was with the anger that you generated around Pinkie?". Smurfette asked.

"I never hurt Pinkie".

"So why did you make her upset?".

"Look. I didn't even hurt her. Ok, do you want me to explain the whole story? Because I can!".

"Whoa. Damn".

"Sorry". Soarin sighed. "Pinkie wasn't the one who called me. Vanellope did it".

"Vanellope?!". Lola was shocked. "But why?".

"Maybe she was jealous of Rainbow spending time with Kanji Tatsumi alot and wanted her to suffer. I don't know. I'm kind of puzzled about this".

"But did Sticks also have something to do with this?". Smurfette asked.

"I can't confirm. But I might have proof that she is the one behind this".

"Sticks too?!". Lola was shocked again. "But...they're like super important to the group".

"I know. They called me to deliver the information. I broke up with her, and somehow that was not planned".

"Don't worry. We'll talk to them when they are finished with their exam. Damn. I cannot believe they were responsible for such a mess like this, and Pinkie too was angry to even care?".

And with that, Lola and Smurfette started to head back to Dorm 49 with the information at hand, with Pinkie angry at how they got around to the source. If only she didn't unleash her anger out towards the group, this would have took longer to crack, but it was unbridled rage that caused this. The hyperactive pink girl knew she had to tell Vanellope and Sticks when they were out of class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola and Smurfette finding out that the source of the problem was their friends, and Pinkie delivering the news to them. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	65. Sticks' Past

Chapter 65: Sticks' Past

As dawn approches the inner city of Canterlot, the academy was getting ready for lunch. Vanellope and Sticks had just come out of their long field exam (Literally). They were walking down one of the many hallways towards the cafeteria. A sense of wonder aroused the mint green suprise. She wanted to know how Sticks came to meet Sonic back in 2014, when she was just shy of social outcast territory. Thus, she started to ask her, causing the badger to notice.

"Say...uh...how did you exactly meet Sonic? I'm curious as to know why?".

"I care to tell you, but alot has happened since. My memory will try to remember, as to why I came to be with the gang".

"O...k. So you know, right?".

"Heck if I know". Sticks answered, trying to remember her past. "I was living alone in the wildnerness since childhood. I had alot of things to learn from socialism. My great aunt still lives in Bygone Island, so I know she still looks up to me".

"Uh, huh". Vanellope comprehended.

"It all started 2 years ago...".

 _Sticks' POV:_

 _I was in my burrow, living like a wild jungle animal, thinking about how I can catch this huge fish that kept interrupting me during my time writing my journal. I had thought of a way to catch this fish, so I exited my home in search. I decided to go to the lake that was behind me. See, ever since, I had to catch food to survive. I did not know people, except for my great aunt of course. And the only thing I knew about was survivng. My family was away for a long time, and I knew that I would be living alone all of my time. My parents were killed during a serious poach attack, that lead to me being so lone. Anyway, I'm getting off-topic. I decided to go to the lakes were the big fish was located. I pulled out my fishing rod, like I even knew how to fish anyway. I decided to try out a turn, but couldn't feed him the bait. All the time I was trying to catch the fish, I grew larger to give up, which eventually came. The time was near it's evening hour and I knew I wasn't going back with food, leaving me to sigh in starvation. I had too much princess crowns to give out too, which sunk me into even more despair. That is when I caught glimpse of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy coming my way, so I tried to act casual. They stopped and turned to me, leaving me with what I had to say._

 _"Hi there! You give me Shinies, I give you princess crowns, ok?"._

 _What came next was my frist short conversation in a VERY long time._

 _"I hate to be Captain Obvious, but aren't those the same crowns Cliff collects?". Knuckles asked._

 _"Use secret vision to find where the Shinies are buried, k?"._

 _I didn't even know if I remembered to give the secret vision to Team Sonic, though I was too nervous to normal life. I rushed back to my burrow in quick timing, even before the 4 knew where the first Shiny was. I proceeded to talk to them again._

 _"I give you princess crowns, and you can use this here upgrade machine thingamajiggy"._

 _I showed them this weird machine-like object that was used to give upgrades, and I did a pretty terrible job showcasing, since I never used technology at the time. Hours had passed, and I've been awaiting more Shinies than ever before. I decided to go into the village at dark, to notice Team Sonic was standing there, knowing that they have collected every Shiny in the vacinities...vacini...area of the island!_

 _"Okay, that's the last of e'm". Amy spoke, giving the last Shiny to me._

 _"How did you know?! I've been looking for a spatula! Thank you, thank you"._

 _"Um... okay?"._

 _I proceeded to head back to my burrow, knowing that I had every Shiny on Bygone Island. Temporary. The next day I would get info from the rocks._

"Wow!". Vanellope replied. "I hated to even guess you were so lonely for all of that time. I guess...I guess I should feel the same way about being mistaken for a Glitch".

"It ain't easy to be living alone all of the time". The badger responded. "Showing how to do them is the key to survival. Just look at me! I know how to become a wildcat in less than a minute".

"Ok".

"And besides, whenever you are in doubt. Just call my name and I'll help".

"Wow. Thanks, Sticks". Vanellope praised. "I guess I should be thankful that I'm not the only one to be lone".

"Exactly. I use tin-foil hats in difficult situations".

"Uh...".

"Anyway, we should get something to snack on. I feel so hungry after telling you my backstory".

"Got it!".

And so, the 2 friends continued walking to the cafeteria in hopes of finding food there. Now that Vanellope knew that Sticks was living alone for a long time, she felt confident in fixing up the situation between Rainbow and Soarin, though that will probably take a while to fix up.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks' backstory is told and Vanellope's morale is boosted. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	66. Chocolate Pancakes And Orange Soda

Chapter 66: Chocolate Pancakes And Orange Soda

In the cafeteria...

"One chocolate pancake please!". Sticks delivered to Granny Smith, whom was satisfactory with how the badger was coping with things around here.

"Is it one or two?".

"One please".

"Do you want syrup on the pancake?".

"Nah. I'm good".

"Oki doki, Sticksy". The lunchlady proceeded to serve the badger her favourite delicacy, topped off with no syrup. Granny Smith grabbed a box of one chocolate pancake and went over to Sticks.

"Ooh, and one Orange Soda too please".

"Uhhh...whatever you say". The lunchlady grabbed a can of Orange Soda out of the refridgerator and gave it to the badger, knowing that the flavour was her favourite.

"Thank you". Sticks concluded, Granny Smith waving to the girl and smiling before serving the other students behind her. Sticks made her way over to Vanellope's table, where the mint green suprise was pondering over meeting back with the girls.

"How do you think the girls would react if out secret lets loose?".

"That could be a vast problem". Sticks responded. "Are you sure we're ready to reunite with the other girls?".

"I'm sure of it. Yes. It feels like we haven't seen them since the field exam. I'm starting to get worried over Twilight, and Fluttershy, and Sunset...".

"Relax, Van. Don't get too carried away. Here, use tin-foil hats to compensate for your endeavors".

"Wow. Nice vocab. Did you learn that from Lola?".

"I might have. But that's not the initial point I'm trying to cover. What we need is some expert craftsmnship and some tactics".

"But isn't Pinkie still holding onto our secret? Our secret of hoping Rainbow doesn't find out about the breakup?".

"I'd say she still is". The badger spoke, eating her chocolate pancake. "Could be Pinkie Promising it like nobody can. It's simple, but complex".

"If so, then how can the girls detect the secret?". Vanellope asked.

"Like they know how to detect when something is wrong. If we'd like, we come go to Dorm 49 and ask Pinkie Pie if she had kept us the favour".

"Ok. This just seems so foolish. Our actions have made us the laughing stock of The Harmonizers".

"Why you say that?". Sticks asked, worrysomely.

"I just don't want to lose friends". Vanellope sighed.

"Hey! We made it through the 2nd half of our first year with the group divided. I'm sure we can make it through this one. Just believe in yourself and open your heart, live and learn and live life".

The mint green surpise was still eating her toffee, thinking about the badger's words of wisdom. She slighty nodded and replied.

"Ok. We go when we finish eating".

"Kay".

And so, the 2 friends continued to eat while in the cafeteria. A few minutes have passed and Vanellope was waiting for the badger to finish her Orange Soda. I.E to take it with her and throw it in the trash once done. The girls started to head their way to Dorm 49 where the 10 girls were situated. Sticks threw her can into a random trash can using excellent range, with Vanellope impressed. The 2 girls entered the dorm, in which the girls were sitting reading, talking or generally dong make-up. Twilight soon noticed and continued to read like nothing was happening.

"Hey girls". Sticks greeted. Nothing, just silence erupted the dorm and the 2 girls wondered what was going on. "Wow, what a way to kill the mood".

The 2 made their way over to Pinkie, whom seemed bent out of shape, just lying on her bed reading a cook book, but not before Applejack stopped them.

"Sticks. Vanellope". The farm girl spoke. "Did you...walk right into that field exam?".

"Yes...". The badger responded.

"And did you pass?".

"We're still waiting on the results". Vanellope answered.

"And what did you also do while waiting for the exam?".

"Wha-what do you mean?".

"About Pinkie Pie? You said something to her to make her upset, didn't you?".

"Wha-".

"You said to her to keep a secret?".

"No...we swear we never...".

Applejack glared right into Sticks and Vanellope, who knew lying past the southern-accented farm girl was no option. Vanellope sighed and continued.

"We give up". She dreaded. "We caused the breakup...".

By then, Rainbow, Twilight and the rest of the girls were waiting to hear what the 2 girls had to say.

"...I was jealous about how Rainbow and Kanji were hangng out so much that they were dating and I kinda called Soarin in anger. Sticks was telling me from the start to call him, and things started to go downhill immediatly fast. So me and Sticks went to Pinkie and told her to keep the secret, but that in turn caused her to break down and notice. We never meant to hurt no one with this. I'm so sorry girls".

"Blame me!". Sticks defended. "I started this!".

"No, Sticks! You keep out of this!".

"But I told her!".

"Vanellope". Applejack spoke. "I'm glad you told the truth, but that what you just did there to upset Dash, I'm not proud of".

"You almost made me regret coming here". Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I'm sorry".

"Sorry just doesn't cut it".

"If it wasn't for Lola and Smurfette finding this information out". Twilight added. "We wouldn't have known".

"Ok". The mint green suprise was at an all time low. "I'll just go to the library".

That was the time Vanellope stumbled out of the dorm and headed for the library, Sticks watching her walk out, as well as the other girls.

"Sticks". Applejack spoke. "Don't you think that you should follow her too?".

"Should I? I mean, I have been boosting her morale".

"It doesn't help. You need time to think this through. We need you out".

Applejack pointed towards the door and the badger urging to pull out her boomerang in anger, but stopped due to the risk of losing her friends. Instead, she walked out and followed Vanellope, the girls knowing that the 2 wouldn't cause the trouble like this again.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Sticks and Vanellope getting kicked out of Dorm 49 for the damage they've caused. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	67. What I Did To Deserve This

Chapter 67: What I Did To Deserve This

In the library, Vanellope was wastefully sitting on one of the tables, crying. She was hit hard by the girls with how they treated her. Sticks was feeling the same way too, but not as powerful, but a pityful of anger and hate. The badger was trying to locate the mint green suprise as she ran into hallways, peeking through classrooms and even checking the cafeteria. No luck. She soon remembered the library. That's where she could be, right? That's what she thought. Sticks made her way to the library as soon as possible. Once entered, the badger soon spotted a moped Vanellope crying on one of the tables. The badger headed towards the mint green suprise and sat next to her, Vanellope noticing and started to cry some more.

"Vanellope...". Sticks tried to comfort her in many ways as possible.

"What!...I know. I'm a laughing stock".

"I didn't say that. Why are you thinking I'm a part of some dumb agency?".

"I have no idea".

"Sheesh...". Sticks tried to keep it cool and not cry herself. That was when Vanellope suddenly hugged the badger, hurt over what was going on.

"It's ok".

"No it's not!". Vanellope suddenly snapped. "Every one of those girls hate me now. I've become a nobody".

"People don't know what to think of you. Government agents like my enemies can't digress over some downed version of these students. That's how the cycle may go, but I don't htink it affects us".

"But still, I can't bear to think of Vice-Principal Trunchbull of what she'll do next if she finds out about our actions".

"Well...that is a major problem, but I can get around that".

"How?".

"Whatever suits best for Trunchbull to not notice".

"What if she locks us in the Chokey?".

"I can't think of a way that will happen". Sticks tried to comfort.

"It can happen. Lola and Sunset have been in there once".

"O...k, maybe I was wrong. But still, she won't find out, Vanellope. Whatever it takes for us to be let off the hook".

"Are you sure?". The mint green suprise asked, tears in her eyes.

"I promise. I'll be your bodyguard for how long it will take, until Rainbow forgives you".

"Wow...thank you, Sticks". The 2 hugged each other for another second before letting go and standing up, Vanellope wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We need to do something about this. This is getting absurd for both of us". Sticks spoke.

"I know. The other girls won't forgive us that easily. Let's just rub it off and continue".

"Right". The badger acted like it was cool and the 2 of them headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks cheering Vanellope up and the 2 avoiding getting thrown into the Chokey. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	68. Preparations For The Basketball Game

Chapter 68: Preparations For The Basketball Game

As time passed and more the girls felt excited for the big basketball game that Coach Malone was organizing soon felt like pressure to win the game. Rainbow Dash and Lola Bunny were in the brunt of it all, with the latter having practised in her own world. The two were in the basketball court, with the other girls watching on the sidelines. Rainbow was on the defensive strategy, trying to block out the bunny's impressive performance.

"Do you think you can get past me?". Rainbow boasted.

"Meh". Lola answered. "I like to think big".

The bunny managed to find a way past the rainbow-colored haired girl as she shot the ball into the basketball net as soon as possible. Rainbow, impressed by her slam dunk wanted to pick up the ball and dribble to the other side of the court, the bunny chasing her.

"Heh...we didn't sign up for nothing, right?".

"You betcha we didn't".

The two were fighting for control of the basketball with Twilight, Smurfette and Rarity impressed with how they are handling on winning the tournament for the academy.

"I do believe they have the spirit to win this for the academy". Rarity spoke.

"I agree". Smurfette answered. "They have what it takes to bite the dust out of the other teams".

"If we do win". Twilight added. "The academy will be granted a small loan of $1,000,000 frm the government".

"Great". The fashionista responded. "We need to improve more on the hygiene issues in the cafeteria".

"True. Alot of people are worried about the recent outbreak of the Zika Virus coming to North America. I'm too nervous. I don't want to catch it".

"Me too". Smurfette proclaimed. "We are just too vulnerable for that kind of stuff".

"Of course. A recent study has found that South America is the target, and that the virs is going to spread into all parts of the Americas".

"Don't worry, Twi". The blonde-haired smurf answered. "We'll close our windows and tell the academy to do the same".

"But I don't even know if they know yet".

"Surely, darling". Rarity replied. "If it's that serious that it may affect the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, then Nevada and the other 49 states of the U.S are already in a near state of emergancy".

Twilight shuddered.

"You're right. Don't even bring that up. Let's just focus on Rainbow and Lola winning the basketball tournament".

"Touche". Smurfette understood.

"You said something?". Rainbow came up to them, Lola doing the same.

"Uhhh...we wanted to wish you good luck on the tournament".

"Thanks. We have been practising ALOT since the try-outs. I'd say we're in pretty good condition".

"We need to win another trophy to show how powerful our team spirit turly is". Lola answered.

"Yep. Other people will know we were the source, and shower us with praise".

"Well...I'm glad you two are surely working hard to win us recognition". Rarity stated.

"Ha! As always! C'mon, Lola. How about we train some more".

"As followed". The bunny comprehended.

And thus, the two friends decided to practise some more on the court. A few minutes later, Vanellope and Sticks entered the room, catching the attention of most of the girls.

"Hey guys". Vanellope greeted. "What's up?".

"Uhhhh...". Sunset Shimmer came to them and whispered to both of them. "What are you two doing here?".

"We came to wish Rainbow and Lola good luck with the basketball tournament, remember?".

"Yes. But still, I don't think Pinkie has forgiving you yet".

"Why?". Sticks asked.

"She's still hurt over how you treated her". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl looked over to them, then back. "You know how she felt".

"Well...We're not even going to talk to her this time". Vanellope said.

"Yeah". Sticks answered. "We just got back from Algebra and Geometry. Don't think we know how to handle not speaking to Pinkie this time around".

"Uhhh...". Sunset delivered, going to let them off the hook and do what they had desired to do. She went back to the other girls and watched. Rainbow and Lola soon noticed the 2 girls and stopped, knowing what they were going to do here.

"Why are you here?". Rainbow wanted answers.

"We wanted to wish you good luck on winning the tournament". Sticks answered. "We know how important this is to the whole academy".

"We wanted to boost your team spirit more". Vanellope answered.

"Well...I...Gee...Thanks guys". The rainbow-colored haired girl responded.

"Yeah". Lola added. "Even though what you did before was totally uncanny, we still are your friends".

"Thanks". The mint green suprise soon felt what was going to be normal again. "Anyway, deliver this team spirit to everyone and make sure we get that trophy".

"We'll help too". The badger delivered. "Having a short supply of enthusiasm prior to the big day can really help, considering the effects it can have".

"Wow". Rainbow felt confience rising. "Thanks girls. We'll do it".

The 2 girls nodded and smiled, seemingly as they were accepted back into the group as the mint green suprise and the badger kindly watched the rainbow-colored haired girl and the bunny practise some more for a while, before exited the court and going to the Art room to create signs of banners dedicated to the basketball tournament.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Twilight worrying of the Zika Virus and Sticks and Vanellope going to lift the enthusiasm of the basketball tournament to everyone in Canterlot Academy. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	69. Team Spirit

Chapter 69: Team Spirit

Vanellope Von Schweetz and Sticks the Badger watched as Rainbow and Lola were practising for the basketbal tournament not so long after they were accepted back into the group. They stayed for a while, before going to the Art room to prepare signs and banners to influence the entire academy on helping the team win. All seems dependent for the 2 for something smart, according to Twilight by the way. The mint green suprise and the badger soon found themselves walking to the Art room to discuss how this was going to work.

"What do we need?". Vanellope asked.

"It quite literally depends on how we manage to think this through". Sticks answered.

"So in that case, you mean...".

"Anything that can impress the morale of the team".

"Ok. I'm going to get to work on glitter. You can handle the rest".

"Kay".

As the 2 had almost made it over to the Art room, would be the perfect time for Vice-Principal Finster to walk by and notice Vanellope and Sticks. The 2 froze in undeniable fear.

"Hello, Vanellope. Sticks". Vice-Principal Finster spoke. "How are you two today?".

The 2 sighed in relief and continued.

"Oh...sorry Miss Finster". The mint green surpise responded. "I thought you was Trunchbull".

"Don't be so foolish. I am me. Now what's the problem?".

"We have no problem, ma'am". Sticks answered. "We're just going to the Art room".

"And what may cause you to go there?".

"Oh geez". The badger thought.

"We're lifting the academy spirit up". Vanellope explained.

"For what kind of event?".

"A basketball tournament put up by Coach Malone".

"You mean the Spring tournament?". Vice-Principal Finster replied. "The one with the harder teams being the faculty's opposition?".

"Yes". Sticks responded. "We have to do this. We have to do this for our friends".

"Well, in that case, whatever it is you're doing is wonderful news. How about we have some...time together and make this possible".

"Wait". Vanellope almost froze. "What did you say?".

"You honestly can't do this with just the two of you, now can't you?".

"Oh boy". Sticks dreadedly thought.

"I'm pretty sure me and Sticks can do this by ourselves, ma'am". The mint green suprise explained.

"Are you sure?". Vice-Principal Finster asked.

"100% sure, garunteed".

"Fine. I have some paperwork I need to complete. I'll let you two lift the academy's spirit up".

And with that, Vice-Principal Fintser left for her office, leaving Vanellope and Sticks feeling relived. They high-fived each other in advanced and advanced forward to the Art room. Once they were inside, they set up a table and pulled out some material for the signs and banners.

"Ok". Sticks got to work, pulling out pencils to pens, glue to paint and so forth. "We need to add pazzazz on this here stuff".

"Got it". The mint green suprise grabbed a pen and wrote on a large piece of paper. There, she wrote words relating to lifting the spirit within the basketball team and the whole academy.

* * *

Inside the basketball court...

"Phew". Rainbow wiped the sweat away from her body. "I think that's enough practising for one day".

"How can you carry this over to the tournament?". Twilight asked.

"Easy. Tactics what we learnt today can be easily ported over to the big day. Just leave me and Lola to the professionals. We'll take care of things from here".

"Ok". Vexy responded. "I'm going to class. See you girls later".

"Ok. See you".

The girls watched as Vexy exited for class, then they continued.

"I think it's about time we go help set up the team spirit around the campus". The rainbow-colored haired girl said to Lola.

"Got it!".

The two exited the basketball court and headed for the girls lockers in which some of the team were located.

"We should start heading for the dorm, girls". Twilight concluded.

The studious picked up her bag and started to walk out of the court, the other 7 following suit soon after. Whatever Sticks, Vanellope, Rainbow and Lola were doing will surely lift the hopes of the basketball team and win Canterlot Academy yet another trophy.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow, Vanellope, Sticks and Lola lifting the academy's hopes of winning another trophy, and Vice-Principal Finster opting to help, but due to her vast amount of paperwork deemed this impossible. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	70. The Basketball Tournament

Chapter 70: The Basketball Tournament

As time almost struck the day of the big basketball tournament, the acaemy students were feeling excited for the event. The EoH, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were amongst those, with 4 of the group lifting the enthusisiamn of the entirety of Canterlot Academy to an all time high. Rainbow, Vanellope, Lola and Sticks were all preparing for how they can lift the spirit to the rest of the students, with signs to banners to Art inducing ways on motivating the basketball team to do their best ever. Rainbow and Lola were talking to the rest of the team on the field about lifting the spirit up.

"Ok, guys". The rainbow-colored haired girl spoke. "We need to work hard with this. What we're facing against are no ordinary easy goers. These are serious athletes designed to mess with us and our tactics. We want that trophy. We gotta work hard for that trophy. Are you with me?".

"Yeah". The other team members joined in, even Fleetfoot and Flitter, whom were the ones with the defense.

"We're coming up with a strategy". Lola added. "A strategy to determine us winners like no other. When the other team has the ball, we need to invade them and pass to me so I can slam dunk that baby".

"I'll join her". Rainbow replied. "Alot of focus needs to be in this team. Fleetfoot, you'll be defense again. Flitter, you can join her".

Both girls nodded.

"As for the rest of you, let us get to Gym 2 to await our perfomers". Rainbow lead.

"Alright!". The team shouted as they had followed Rainbow into the academy and towards Gym 2, where almost everyone in the academy was sitting down on the bleachers.

* * *

In the Art Room...

"Phew...done, at last". Vanellope was tired out from all of the painting and decorating that some of the paint had crawled onto her clothes.

"How does it look?". Sticks asked, showing up a banner reading 'GO CANTERLOT ACADEMY'.

"Perfect. You're a genius".

"No I'm not. I'm just a wee little badger girl".

"It was just an expression, Sticksy". The mint green suprise responded. She soon smelt the paint scent coming from her clothing and wanted to take a shower.

"My god...I smell bad".

"I'll take these banners and signs to the Gym 2 entrance while you'll take a shower. I'll be waiting".

"Kay. Got it!". Vanellope concluded, soon exiting the Art room as fast as she could to Dorm 49 where, upon doing so was noticed by Twilight coming back from Study Hall.

"Where are you going...?".

"Not right now!". The mint green suprise cut off the conversation and proceeded to enter Dorm 49 as promised. She quickly got undressed and took a shower, to get rid of the horrible paint scent she had received during the decorations.

* * *

In Gym 2...

Everyone was awaiting Vice-Principal Luna to come down to the center of the court to annouce the first ever basketball torunament held in Canterlot City. She was granted permission from Principal Celestia (Whom was watching from the stands) to do this, with Vice-Principal Cadance and Shining Armour motivating the main vice-principal. Everyone, including the 8 girls were seated. So was Coco Bandicoot and Berri, who had come to see their friend take part in an excrusiating battle for the trophy. The Canterlot Academy team soon entered the gym, with cheering from the Canterlot side being as loud as ever. Seeing that they had just left the field to come here was staggering none to say the least. All that was left for Vice-Principal Luna to annouce the tournament, as seeing the other teams have arrived on time, and is situated in the locker facilities ready to bring the party on.

* * *

Outside the gym...

"Sticks!". Vanellope had just come back from her quick shower, with her default clothing back on. The badger soon noticed the mint green surpise and talked to her.

"Hey! You're back. Just in time. Vice-Principal Luna is about to start the game".

"C'mon. We better go inside".

"Will do. After you".

"Kay".

And so, Sticks picked up the material, with Vanellope the first the go inside. There, she saw almpst the entire academy sitting in the bleachers. She scanned the area to see where the other girls were, in which to suprise was next to one of the exits.

"I found the girls". The mint green suprise alerted the badger.

"Where are they sat?".

"Not far from here".

"Kay. Let's go".

The two friends proceeded to enter the gym, the last ones to fill up the suprisingly two empty spaces either side of the 8 girls. After a few awkward exchanges of getting to their location with large banners and signs, the pair had finally made their way over. Vice-Principal Luna was about to conlcude her speech when Sticks and Vanellope held up 5 signs and told the other students to pass them. They were the ones who were going to hold up one of the banners, with the other spectators handling other banners reading 'WE HAVE FAITH IN THE TEAM' and 'GO WONDERCOLTS'. Vice-Principal Luna announced the first game, with the team going onto the court once more. The crowd was cheering, even the10 girls watching them. Rainbow, Lola and the rest of the team waved in aspiration and smiled. Coach Malone gave the team information on how to win.

"Ok, remember. We need to beat these guys. Focus on the ball and do your best. We have faith in the team".

"Don't worry, coach". Rainbow spoke. "We got it covered".

Soon after, the other team entered the court, the other side cheering on as Wondercolt supporters watching in fear. Bulky players with the ability to injure small players like the majority of the Canterlot team. Only Bulk Biceps was strong enough to rip apart those guys. Sticks and Vanellope, as well as the other 8 girls watched in patience as Vice-Principal Luna gave out the intial instructions.

"Ok. We have a really strict policy on foul play". She proclaimed. "No one is allowed to hurt or deliberately injure players on the opposition. Those who do so will be contated by their coach on subbing them. Also, if the fire alarm does go off while during the tournament, the fire exits are scattered sporadically around the academy. Good luck to the host team. We will be expecting another trophy".

The vice-principal exited the courts and sat near Coach Malone, who got his whistle out and entered the court. He held out the basketball and threw it in the air, blowing the whistle at the same time. From there, Canterlot seemed steadily in possession. That fate was carried on late into the first quater, with Canterlot Academy winning 24-0, with half of the shots coming from Lola. The second quater approached, and 27-3 was the scoreline. The opposition was steadily moving through the defense carried out by Fleetfoot and Flitter. Soon, their opposition began scoring shots after shots. 27-29 was the score, and Rainbow soon felt like the team wasn't winning. She looked at the scoreline and knew it had to be something, or the other team was scoring minute after minute, accompied by the occasional one pointer from foul play. 27-34 the score, and Lola began noticing the changed dynamic in the team's play. They weren't winning like they should be doing. The 10 girls watching knew this, and so were the students of the academy. Vanellope knew this and whispered to Applejack to pass on the information to Sticks. Sat next to her currently were Rarity and Vexy. Sat next to Sticks were Fluttershy and Sunset. Applejack soon passed the information on to Twilight, who passed in on to the badger, prompting her and the mint green suprise the hold up the banner, Sticks smiling as this would lift up the team spirit of the Wondercolts. The two stood up and lifted the banner in the air, attracting attention of many, with Principal Celestia noticing and smiled, Vice-Principal Luna smiling two, as Vice-Principals Cadance and Shining Armour noticed too, and smiled. Rainbow was near tired out from the constant scores from the opposition and looked up, soon noticing the banner held up by Sticks and Vanellope. She gasped and knew what the team had in favour: Beating everyone in their path. Lola soon noticed this and saw the same fate. They had to motivate the rest of the team and try as hard as possible for the trophy to be theirs. Coach Malone soon saw this and smiled, knowing what he had in his team meant everything to the trophy. Rainbow and Lola soon shouted across to their teammates, motivating them and try as hard as possible. From there, Canterlot Academy was back on it's feet, scoring field shots after field shots. The two friends lead the team in attacking and scored the most points, the game heading into it's third quarter. Soon, the team was eased into their attacking option and felt confidence arise in themselves as the game edging closer to its end and the team soon winning, with the sudden play tactics turned on by Coach Malone. From there, Canterlot Academy started to win game after game, feeling even more confident than their last game, when it was time for the final game to be held. The team stuck with their usual attacking options, with the Canterlot supporters showing every sign and banner that Sticks and Vanellope made showed signs of winning the tournament. The team eventually did this in a manner of success. They had just edged their way past the opposition with frantic thinking and sportsmanship alike. 55-53 was the scoreline, Canterlot Academy with the formal points. The crowd erupted with cheers and the team felt appreciated and worn out by the overindulgence of playing basketball all seemed too certain for them. Rainbow and Lola high-fived each other in success and the team were celebrating, carrying the two as they were exhuasted, but still had enough energy to cheer on. Coach Malone came and congratulated the team in winning. Vice-Principal Luna then came onto the court, carrying a large trohpy and gave it to Coach Malone, lifting it into the air, sending more cheers into the crowd.

* * *

Soon after the tournament...

Coach Malone was looking at the trophy nesting quietly with the other large trophies in the trophy cabinet not too far away from the main reception area. He felt proud in him and the team as a whole for winning such a tough challenge. Rainbow and Lola soon got changed into their default outfits and soon met him, feeling proud.

"Here we are". Rainbow Dash spoke.

"Rainbow, Lola. Well done in motivating the team in winning". the coach answered. "I couldn't have had a more better team to coach than anything else. Thank you".

"Oh". The bunny responded. "It was nothing. Really".

"Thanks to you, we have another trophy sitting up in the cabinet".

Coach Malone proceeded to go to his office. needing a much timed patience for that much paperwork, leaving Rainbow and Lola smiling at each other. Soon, the 10 girls made their over to them, with Vanellope and Sticks throwing their arms out at the two. They hugged them soon after.

"I'm so proud of you!". Vanellope cried out.

"Hey, girl. If it wasn't for you and Sticks, we would have never been able to win".

"Yeah". Sticks let go of Lola. "We were going to unleash the spirit at the start of the game, but you were doing well".

"I know". Rainbow Dash and Vanellope let go of each other, the latter seemingly having liquid pride in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you both for helping us win".

"That's what I was so worried about". The badger wiping her eyes.

"Thanks to you two, we have another trophy". Lola said.

"I just...". Rarity tried not to cry. "Well done...".

"Hey! C'mon, Rare". The rainbow-colored haired girl came up to her. "You don't have to cry".

"I'm not crying. It's just liquid pride".

"How about we go celebrate our victory". Rainbow Dash suggested. "Mrs Cake's Shop?".

"Aw, yeah!". Vanellope jumped.

And so, the 12 girls proceeded to exit the academy and head on over to Mrs Cake's Shop to celebrate.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Canterlot Academy winning the basketball tournament, with Vanellope and Sticks being the source of it all, and the girls celebrating their victory at Mrs Cake's Shop. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	71. Instant Recognition

Chapter 71: Instant Recognition

Some time after the basketball tournament...

"Man...what a boring day it is today". Pinkie said.

"Totally". Vanellope replied. "Trunchbull is sick, no one is causing trouble, it is pretty much pointless to do anything".

"We could read books in the library". Twilight suggested.

"Nah. Did that already. And besides, we read every book there is".

"We could spy on other students". Sticks suggested. "Maybe ne of them has the answers of why my collection of tin-foil hats are missing".

"Nah. Too risky. I guess you can't go wrong with Sundays".

"It is a bit empty none to say the least". Applejack spoke.

"We could go and help Principal Celestia". The studious delivered another suggestion.

"With what, you may ask?".

"She has ALOT of paperwork on her desk. Maybe we can go reduce the number".

"I'm pretty sure filing out paperwork is not what I do best, Twilight". Vanellope spoke.

"Vanellope's right". Rarity added. "She doesn't want to or doesn't feel like doing that kind of thing because she is not fit for that".

"You're right". Twilight sighed. "Oh well, I'll guess I'll have to go solo on this one. See you later, girls".

And with that, Twilight left the dorm towards Principal Celestia's office. The girls feeling satisfied with how things have turned out after the tournament, in which Rainbow and Lola lead the basketball team to victory, with a little help from Vanellope and Sticks. Within a few minutes, Fleetfoot and Flitter knocked on the door and Applejack came and opened it.

"Oh...hello girls". The southern accented farm girl greeted.

"Hi. We just came by to speak to Vanellope and Sticks". Fleetfoot said.

Both the mint green surpise and the badger was noticed intantaneously.

"We just want to thank you for motivating the basketball team during the tournament, and in a rough time too".

"Oh". Vanellope responded. "It was nothing".

"Honestly". Flitter added. "It is you two that shuld be handed the trophy, not us".

"But it's the team's trophy". Sticks answered.

"It may seem that way, Sticks. But if it weren't for you two to show all of Canterlot Academy what team spirit felt like, we could have lost it all".

"Wow, thanks girls". The mint green suprise praised.

"You see". Fleetfoot added. "Bulk Biceps was also on the team, and he's busy practising push-ups in our dorm. He would come, but he has Sport in a few minutes".

"It is Dorm 32 where we are situated". Flitter added.

"Kay". Sticks comprehended. "I'm glad someone got the memo".

"We do too". Fleetfoot answered. Alot of students seem to recognize you for the actions that you've generated. We're so proud of you two".

"Yeah". Pinkie added. "We are too. You've showed us the redemption".

That, in turn caused both Vanellope and Sticks to smile, even though they did upset Pinkie before the tournament, they showed how they can make up for said incident. Flitter and Fleetfoot left the dorm and proceeded to Dorm 32.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Fleetfoot and Flitter coming to deliver more praise and recognition to Vanellope and Sticks. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	72. Event Scheduling

Chapter 72: Event Scheduling

"And so I was like...oh my god. I never knew Coach Malone kept that kind of secret to us during drills". Rainbow answered on the phone to Bulk Biceps.

"He wanted to let us know, but he was like, all self-centered about it. Kind of wished he would tell us during the basketball tournament".

"If it would have happened, our morale would have been lowered".

"I know right. So...when shall we meet up?".

"Our next P.E together, Bulk". Rainbow asnwered confidently.

"Cool. See you then".

Bulk Biceps hung up the call, prompting Rainbow to place her phone in her bag, Twilight, Sunset, Vexy and Fluttershy in the dorm with her.

"What did he say?". Fluttershy asked.

"He told me that the coach was keeping something from us. Glad he explained it to me".

"He's a really nice guy". Sunset spoke. "Shame he doesn't have any more friends than what he is used to".

"Yeah...that's what is bugging me a bit. I kind of don't want to go overboard with socializing with him too much. I don't want Vanellope and Sticks to upset me like last time".

"What did you do with Kanji now that you know?". Twilight asked.

"I spoke to him and he seemed cool about it, then we parted ways until next time".

Good thing too". Vexy explained. "Alot of people come prepared and over paranoia this time of year. More and more exams are amist and everyone is really serious about anything, especially the nice teachers like Mrs Honey and Cheerliee".

"Yeah. But where is Trunchbull when you need her?". Rainbow was sent a chill through her.

"Hmmmm, now that you think of it". Sunset answered. "We haven't seen Agatha Trunchbull in a while since Anon-A-Miss struck".

"She is still situated in the academy, right? Is she feeding on other people too?".

"Well, I did hear one time recently that she was chewing down on the Third Street gang for littering. Other than that, I have no clue".

"Oh...they're always doing that for some apparent reason". Rainbow spoke.

"Of course. So when is the coach going to arrange a new tournament? I really liked your performance". Twilight asked.

"I'm going to go and tell him exactly that, Twi". The rainbow-colored haired girl concluded, as she got up and walked towards the dorm door. "I'll be back, k?".

"Ok".

"I'll be waiting". Sunset answered.

Rainbow Dash smiled and closed the door behind her. She strolled over to Coach Malone's office across the academy. She felt confident in asking him, since the competition was albiet tough, it did manage to lift the spirit enough to win the cup. Soon after the rainbow-coloured haired girl stepped inside the academy, she was met by Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie, whom was coming back from Biology Class.

"Hi Dashie!". Chaney greeted.

"Uhmmmm...hello girls".

"Congratulations on winning us another trophy". Jeanie praised.

"How did you beat those visitors?". Haemi asked.

"We used team spirit to succumb failure. Me and Lola did all of the work for mostly the whole tournament. I know. I get this praise alot. No hard feelings and or pressure".

"We believe you. Bye Dash". Chaney concluded, as she and her 2 friends began to walk towards Dorm 50. Rainbow Dash continued to stroll to Coach Malone's office like it was no problem. She had made it there in no time flat as she knocked on the door, waiting for the coach to answer.

"Come in".

The rainbow-colored haired girl opened the door and knew what she had to say.

"Coach. When will the next tournament be? My friends really loved my playing techniques".

"Ah, let's see, shall we?". Coach Malone reached to the filing cabinet and pulled out an assortment of papers. He found the right papeer and placed the others back in the filing cabinet. He then proceeded to put the paper on his desk.

"The next tournament is a soccer tournament held on the 24th of April at Crystal Prep Academy, Rainbow. Hopefully they'll let us win the next trophy required to move onto professionals".

"Wait...Crystal Prep? We're playing them again".

"I'm afraid so. But hopefully we won't even touch them in our path. Other teams will be there. Principal Cinch opted to sigh paperwork to let the soccer tournament be at her campus".

"Don't you worry, coach. I'll be the morale booster, always".

"That's good spirit. You may be dismissed".

Rainbow Dash walked out of the office and headed back to Dorm 49 to tell the girls. Hopefully, just hopefully, the team will be a success at their rival campus. Not so long after, the rainbow-colored haired girl made her way back to the dorm. Pinkie, Vanellope and Sticks all back from Catering Class

"I'm back!".

"Oh...hi Rainbow". Vanellope waved.

"What's up?".

"What did the coach say?". Twilight asked.

"The next tournament will be a soccer tournament held on the 24th next month at...Crystal Prep Academy".

"Wait...are you serious right now?". Sunset gulped.

"Uhhhhh...yeah".

"Oh boy". Twilight soon felt emotional. "Why would the tournament be held there? I'm not ready to join them!".

"Twilight". Sticks came to her. "Why are you suddenly being paranoid?".

"Says the paranoid". Vanellope smirked.

That made the badger rethink what Vanellope had said.

"Ok, ok. You got me, Van. Here, you cheer her up".

"Fine". The mint green suprise came over to Twilight. "Don't think about the Friendship Games and how it affected you".

"It's not about the Friendship Games". The studious replied. "It's about how Principal Cinch will see me as an opportunity to call me out and embarrass me about the Friendship Games".

"Twilight". Sticks came to another try. "How about if I signup for the soccer tournament? To keep you from going sunk".

"What!". Sunset was shocked. "You? Join the soccer tournament?".

"If it keeps Twilight under a low profile".

"But how will you play like your teammates?". Fluttershy asked.

"I'll play like the team wants me to play". The badger replied. "Don't worry, Twilight. We'll keep you happy".

"Thank you Sticks". The studious thanked. "I'm just so nervous that Principal Cinch will come back to haunt me".

"She won't, and I'll make sure of it".

"Guess that means I'll have to inform Lola about this when she comes back". Rainbow spoke, sat on her bed.

And so, the rainbow-colored haired girl whipped out a Daring Do book and began reading, while Twilight was calming down from the vision she had when she was paranoid by Principal Cinch finding her. The other girls began to talk to each other about various stuff while the rest of the group comes back from class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The soccer tournament held on the 24th of April at Crystal Prep, and Sticks joining the team, abruptly causing mere shockwaves around the group. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	73. Spirit To Beat The Peppers

Chapter 73: Spirit To Beat The Peppers

Smurfette and Vexy were walking down one of the hallways, thinking about how Rainbow and Sticks will win the soccer tournament held at their rival campus. The two smurfs thought carefully about their two friends however, as Sticks was very prone to procrastinating and alienating the whole entire academy, as of yet. The two were on their way to Horticulture with Mrs Honey.

"How can RD and Sticksy win us another trophy?". Smurfette asked.

"By winning, of course". Vexy answered. "Unless you're talking about going against Crystal Prep Academy, in which case it is an impending task".

"I know. They beat us at everything".

"Hey, NOT everything, Smurfette. Just the best of what we have to offer can help us do the trick. You know how it is with Rainbow Dash leading every sports team in the campus: We always win".

"Because that's what she does best".

"It's the team spirit that will help us through those Fresh Peppers".

"Wha...".

"Sorry. Rarity taught me".

"Oh, ok". Smurfette continued.

"We just need the entire academy to help fulfill our destinies". The black haired smurf spoke. "Alot of people don't care about Crystal Prep and that's the main, major problem".

"I understand. We may have almost beat them at the Friendhip Games, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying, right?".

Vexy nodded in satisfaction, leaving Smurfette to smile, resulting in the black haired smurf smiling back. They were still walking towards Mrs Honey's class for Horticulture, with full of confidence and determination.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was on her way to the soccer court to practise. She held a soccer ball in her hand and brushed her hair, staring out into a mirror in the girls' bathroom on the way. She put on her headband and practised some push-ups before however. Soon after, she exited the bathroom and started to head for the court, not before passing Lola and stopping.

"Hey Lola". The rainbow-colored haired girl spoke.

"Hi. How are you?".

"Fine. I'm just heading for the soccer courts to practise for the tournament".

"Tournament? You say?".

"I went over to Coach Malone to see when the next tournament was. He explained that the next one was held on 24th April at Crystal Prep Academy".

"Crystal Prep?". Lola asked. "You mean the school that beats us at everything, right?".

"I guess you could say that. What is weird for maybe all of us that Twilight was sunken at the brunt of hearing it".

"Yeah. Guess she couldn't relive what had happened to her during the games".

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, care to sign-up? Me and Sticks are pretty much ready for it".

"Yeah...sure...I'll get to it...wait...Sticks is joining?".

"Uh, huh. She said she'll do it for Twilight".

"O...k. Man...that is weird. Anyway, I'll sign-up as soon I drop all of my study work of at Diane C. Appleberry's office".

"Sure. See you later".

"Bye".

And so, Lola started to head towards Diane's office across the campus with piles of paperwork, leaving the rainbow-colored haired girl proceeding to continue on to the soccer court.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Smurfette and Vexy pondering about how Rainbow and Sticks will lead the team into winning the tournament, and Rainbow and Lola exchanging words in the hallway. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	74. Support Withheld

Chapter 74: Support Withheld

In Dorm 23...

"Looks like I'm going to have to practise". Sticks went over to grab her Orange Soda. "Guess it's not the only thing I'm not good at, but it's mandatory to the storyline".

"Yeah". Cadance was also in the dorm. "Alot of people seemed to have shockwaves over you joining the soccer team for this event".

"It may sound weird, but I'm doing this for Twilight".

"Sure, you do. Why do you need Orange Soda for refreshments anyway?".

"Uhhh...it's my favourite drink".

"Ok. I'm sorry. I deeply regret my sheepish question upon you".

"You better be". The badger delivered a stern face towards the girl, but not before two of their dorm members entered the room, grabbing some of their stationary material for classes.

"And where have you been?".

"We've been busy lately, Cadance. No need to get hostile on us".

"Do you even know how this has affected you?".

"I cannot digress".

"Just be thankful that I'm off to practise, kay?". Sticks answered.

"Sure, whatever".

"Sharpay". Cadance spoke. "Do you even know about the school board? The time has come to renovate the place and it is serious business".

"I don't know how to. I wouldn't mind going over and asking them for support. The joint has not been as prohibited as before we came to sign up here".

"It was a breeding ground for criminals?".

"Possibly".

"Sheesh". Sticks caught on. "Did this campus get built on the site of a dangerous prison, or is it just me?".

"We really need to study, Candace. Just leave us alone for once".

"Can it, Ryan!". Sharpay spoke. "She's our Disney inmate".

"Well, sorry".

"I'm going to go practise". Sticks concluded, feeling slighty paranoid over the conversation between Candace, Sharpay and Ryan.

She left for the soccer court, on the way passing supportive students wishing good luck and congratulating her from the last tournament (She wasn't even apart of). However, Vice-Principal Trunchbull wasn't as immersive and supportive as the rest, and so when the badger was just about to enter the soccer court, the vice-principal noticed her and shouted.

"Sticks the Badger!".

The badger soon generated mass paranoia and mass guilt over the vice-principal calling out her name. She let go of the handle and waited for Vice-Principal Trunchbull, not knowing on what she will do to her.

"What did I do wrong?".

"I'll tell you what you did wrong, missy! Did you happen to motivate the campus in getting another trophy?".

"Uh oh". The badger thought.

"Did you already think to notice that the trophy cabinet was full as it was? Did you not realise shattered glass was eventually going to come?!".

"Y-yes...Trunchbull".

"That is Vice-Principal Trunchbull to you, young lady! People are going to start noticing the broken glass from the over-saturation of trophies in that large trophy cabinet and it is all your fault!".

"I swear. I never put those trophies in all at once".

"I don't believe in lies, Sticks!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped, effectively making the badger rethink the whole support given.

"Can you just leave me be? I'm practising for the soccer tournament".

"Ah! A cocky attitude I see here before me? You won't be needing to be in that tournament from the way you carried out the motivation".

"I swear, that's a good thing! And you know it!".

"No fight-talk! Or it'll be the Chokey for you!".

"I don't care! Just don't trainwreck all over the academy!".

"That's it! It's the Chokey for you!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull grabbed the badger and made her way to her office. Sticks dropping her Orange Soda on the floor. The badger thought this whole thing was an unfair advantage on Agatha's terms, because this was really not acceptable for the vice-principal to do such a thing, but it was ok for her. Sticks could see the Chokey soon after Vice-Principal Trunchbull entered her office, with great distance, she locked her in, turning the keyhole and leaving her office, with a paranoid badger soon to get out.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks going to practise for the soccer tournament, and somehow getting locked into the Chokey for a good thing. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	75. No Second Chances

Chapter 75: No Second Chances

Sticks was trapped in Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office, in the Chokey. How? She wasn't even needing to be deserved to be there, instead of soccer training.

"Hello? Somebody?!". The badger carelessly pounded on the door, her heart and body telling her that this was all just a hoax.

Her constant pound tired her out little by little, as her arms were beginning to tire. She would eventually stop, soon according to her body language and emotional state right now. She stopped banging on the Chokey door and pulled out her phone to try to dial Rainbow Dash. No signal, the Chokey as the only thing in the academy with no internet service.

"Gah! No signal!".

She tried and tried again, calling Rainbow Dash minute after minute, unaware that the calls were all going to be placed in the missed calls category. She couldn't text her too, as she tried that method, the messages just dissapearing, ending up as missed texts on Dashie's phone. The badger sighed and at on the floor, her hands upon on cheeks and closed her eyes. How will she get out of this? Who will save her? When will she be getting out? All questions relating to a getaway seemed imninent for the badger to break free.

* * *

After soccer training...

"Hey girls". Rainbow Dash greeted the other girls in the cafeteria. "I just had an awesome rally with the boys".

"Nice going!". Pinkie jumped. "Soon, you'll be racing with them in the tournament".

"I know. I had help from Fleetfoot and Flitter along the way".

"We have faith in you leading the team, darling". Rarity spoke.

"Thanks. I always seem to seize opportunities every way possible".

"So who do you think is going to be competed and smashed to pieces?". Vanellope asked.

"I have no real confirmation on that yet, Vanellope". Rainbow answered, sitting down. "I have only information about Crystal Prep playing, and I know they're going to rip us apart".

"Not with you, they can". Twilight stated.

"I'm confident we CAN win them, me and Lola and Sticks. Speaking of Sticks, where is she still?".

"I think she's still training". Applejack responded.

"Well...yeah...she did promise she'll train, but without me? I mean, that's just overkill. Does she really train on her own?".

"I don't think so". Fluttershy answered.

"Maybe she's liking it". Rarity said. "You gotta hand it to her. She really knows how to kick a ball".

"Yeah, I know. I'm getting awfully worried sick about her. I haven't seen her since I came back from Coach Malone's office".

"I think I'm missing her too". Fluttershy spoke, sipping her juice.

"Hold on, I'm going to call her". The rainbow-colored haired girl whipped out her phone and noticed 40 missed calls from Sticks. Odd and peculiar.

"40 missed calls from Sticks the Badger, now that is weird. Is she an exam and cannot figure out the paper?".

"Don't be ridiculous, Dash". Twilight replied. "She's not a true techie".

"True. How did all these missed calls get here so darn fast? And 20 texts too, from Sticks. Something's really fishy here?".

"Is she missing?". Fluttershy asked.

"Did something make her upset and decided to skip training?". Rainbow Dash was asking questions.

"I doubt it". Lola responded. "She's just too hot-headed and trustworthy enough to do what we need".

"Lola". Pinkie spoke. "You're kinda not helping right now".

"Does seizing to succeed ring any bells into your equation?".

"No".

"Then shush, will you?". The bunny concluded.

"I'm going to go look for her". Rainbow Dash got up and left the cafeteria, the others quietly talking amongst themselves.

* * *

Rainbow was looking all around the academy for her trusty badger friend. She looked into the obscure places before covering all of the usual spots the group hang out. Nothing, just nothing. Rainbow wondered what had actually happened to her and thought frantically about her where-abbouts. She noticed her foot touching something and looked down. A bottle of Orange Soda was lying there, collecting dust. That was the first real clue to show any indication of Sticks being here. She loves Orange Soda, oh yes it's true. Rainbow bent down and picked up the bottle, keeping it as a clue to show to the other girls. She decided to check the indoor soccer pitch that was next door. There, she saw nothing and pondered hard, but no luck.

"Where could she be?". The rainbow-colored haired girl thought.

She left the indoor soccer pitch and decided to proceed back to the cafeteria to show her one clue.

* * *

"I found this staple of the 90s". Rainbow Dash was back at the cafeteria and willingly showing the other girls her only clue.

"A bottle of Orange Soda". Rarity replied. "That is very much Sticks' ideal drink".

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know why she suddenly dropped it and trained".

"Maybe she didn't". Pinkie guessed.

"How can you tell?".

"I know everything, Dashie. It's also how I know that Math is harder than expected, or so you think. Wait, does that account in to my total number of...blargh! This is hard!".

"Anyhow, this drink is still full. Is this still drinkable?".

"It depends on the substance. It also depends on the five second rule. You can throw it out". Twilight said.

"But Sticks will get angry at me".

"She was not there! You just said she was not there!".

"Ok, ok. Chill. I'm just saying".

"Which is also why we can intigrate an abandoned Orange Soda bottle that is still full with those missed calls and texts". Sunset stated. "Do you have any guess on where she could be?".

"Not that I can know of".

"How about if she was in any sorts of trouble? Do you know where she could be with that issue?".

"I don't know...".

"I got it!". Vexy clicked her fingers.

"What? What did you get?".

"She could have been caught by Trunchbull or someone like her".

"She couldn't have".

"But what if it's true?".

"I think I can agree with Vexy on this one, girls". Rainbow spoke. "I never saw this ordeal, so I can't experience".

"Yes, but did she get thrown into the Chokey at some point prior?".

"No, that was Sunset and Lola. I'm so sorry, girls, but I had to to give evidence".

"She's in the Chokey now". Vexy jumped from her seat and ran to Vice-Principal's office, the girls watching her.

"Vexy!". Smurfette shouted.

"Wow, could she be right?". Twilight asked.

"Judging by her heroismn, it could be true". Rainbow replied.

The 10 girls thought about this for a while before leaving their seats and running towards Vexy. She knew from Vice-Principal Trunchbull's experience with throwing people into the Chokey. The black-haired smurf was currently watching through her office window, looking directly towards the Chokey and pondering on how the girls could get Sticks out of there.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow coming back from training and the girls knowing where Sticks is. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	76. The Rescue Mission

Chapter 76: The Rescue Mission

Vexy was cautiosly watching from Vice-Prinicpal Trunchbull's window in hopes of finding Sticks. She was looking directly at the Chokey in which the badger was located in. The other girls followed soon and watched from the window.

"She's in there". Vexy explained. "I just sense it in me".

"Sister!". Smurfette was panting by her side. "What in the...".

"Smurfette. Chill, I'm just here".

"You had me worried".

"Uh, huh. Anyway girls, what do we need for her to escape?".

"Hmmmmmmm". Rainbow and the other girls though of a solution.

"Anything?".

"We could try opening the door". Twilight said, trying to open the office door. No luck. "Oh wait, it's locked".

"Nice try, genius!". Vexy spoke. "We could try and crawl through to the top".

"But isn't that too risky?". Applejack asked. "We could get into trouble with Trunchbull".

"Hey!", Rainbow was alerted. "Saving a friend is more important than getting through Detention, Aj!".

"Well...sorry".

"Girls, no fighting. We have to do this. We have only one shot at this". Twilight spoke.

"Crawling through the vents is are only option". Lola walked away from the girls to get the nearest rope possible. "Here, a rope should be fine".

"But Lola...". Applejack tried to stop.

"Would you please stop thinking about your grades for a minute and help us save Sticks?".

"But...I...ugh...fine".

"We need a strategy". The bunny continued. " Twilight, you'll detect where the office is through the ventillation shafts. Applejack, Rarity, you go with her. Pinkie and Rainbow will follow and when the rope is lowered down enough into her office, should be the right time for the two to descend and open up the door for Sticks. The rest of us will watch from the outside".

"But how are we going to get through the vents?". Applejack asked.

"Remember how that open vent shaft in Dorm 49 were giving us so many problems? You can use that opening to get through".

"But about Rare? Her makeup is ready to overcome dust".

"Really?". Lola sighed. "Fine, Vanellope, you go with them".

"Sweet!".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull took the office keys with her, the only one. We can't open the door and take the easy option. We need this to be perfect".

Just then, the Chokey door started to be pounded as Sticks was begging for air.

"Girls". Vexy alerted. "I think Sticks wants out. I see the Chokey shaking".

"Ok, girls". Lola concluded. "Let's do this".

"Will do!". Rainbow comprehended, rushing towards Dorm 49 with Twilight, Applejack, Vanellope and Pinkie following suit. Lola, Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy, Vexy and Smurfette staying as they were the audience and monitoring the mission to see if it was going according to plan.

* * *

In Dorm 49...

"So we need to crawl through this vent...". Twilight lead, with the 4 girls behind her. They searched the big room for the vent opening, and within a few moments did the 5 actually find it successfully. They got ready and opened the shaft, revealing a dark, long corridor with cobwebs and dust. It was a good job that Lola replaced Rarity for Vanellope for the mission. The girks followed Twilight down the vent, one by one. They had to rely on their main leader to recognize Vice-Principal Trunchbul's office by speaking. Twilight had to memorize the map layout of Canterlot Academy to track where her office could be. Within a few minutes did the girls actually find it with careful precautions and coordinates held by a stiff hallway of low ceilings and crampted spaces. Twilight squeezed to the side for Applejack and Vanellope to watch as the studious pulled the shaft and Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office was below them, Lola, Sunset and the other girls watching from outside. She grabbed the rope and let one end roll within the office, allowing Pinkie and Rainbow to move past her and take the object. Down within, they took their steps directly to the Chokey, and tried to pen it with the simpliest of tactis: Opening the door. No luck, they wondered what was keeping it shut and Rainbow spotted a safe combination paper sticking ut from one of the drawers.

"A safe combination, huh". The rainbow-colored haired girl examined. "We need this. It's possible that Trunchbull had secured a safe combination not really conected to the Chokey, but it's there for safe measures".

"I want out! Get me out of here!". Sticks begged.

"Calm down, Sticksy!". Pinkie spoke. "We're getting you out!".

"Pinkie? Is that you?".

"Of course it is, silly!".

"Get me out please. I've spent to long in this joint to even care".

"Oki doki loki!".

And so, both Pinkie and Rainbow had to figure out the combination of the Chokey from another object. It was confusing for them, but a cakewalk for Vice-Principal Trunchbull, as technology wasn't as powerful as it was back in 1996. The two had a really hard time just cracking the code, but when they finally did, all hope was rejoiced when Sticks could be seen opening the door as quickly as possible and hugged the two girls for saving them.

"Thank god you saved me!". She said. "I'm not even going to go back in there for at least 5 years".

"It was nothing". Rainbow responded.

"Yeah". Pinkie replied. "No problem".

"We need to get out of here". Sticks let go of both of them. There, they saw the rope still lowered down and decided to climb up. That was when things turned ugly fast. Lola and Sunset spotted Vice-Principal Trunchbull coming in their direction from another hallway and ran as fast as they could to the 3 girls inside. She told them through body language that she was coming, and Pinkie, Rainbow and Sticks soon got to the rope and had to climb out as quickly as possible. Twilight looked down and knew that 3 people couldn't climb up at once.

"But...Twi! We need to get out!". Rainbow said.

"This rope can't handle 3 girls at once!".

"But Trunchbull is coming our way!".

"Just trust us on this one, Twilight!". Sticks promised.

Rainbow and Pinkie allowed the badger to climb up first. She had learnt from her experience with climbing vines in the jungle and quickly ran along the rope up into the vent, Rainbow following next, then Pinkie. Vice-Principal Trunchbull was nearing the office and the girls watching outside quickly hid when they were in her line of sight. The rope was starting to ascend when the vice principal could be seen opening the door to the office, but thankfully, the shaft was closed without notice. Twilight, Appejack, Vanellope, Sticks, Pinkie and Rainbow were all above her. Vanellope hugged Sticks.

"I'm so glad you're ok!". She spoke.

"I'm glad too, we need to get out of here. Twilight, you know which way you came in, right?".

That time, Vanellope let go of her and looked towards Twilight, whom knew which way to go to get out of the vents.

"I do. Follow me!". The studious took leadership into her own hands and followed the 5 girls towards the Dorm 49 vent. Lola, Sunset and the other girls hiding quickly made their way over to Dorm 49 to witness the other 6 coming out. The studious was keeping calm, as dust was beginning to invade her voicebox, so did the others. They had made their way out of the vent into Dorm 49, Lola, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rarity, Smurfette and Vexy watching. Once all 6 girls were out, Twilight found the shaft and placed it back together.

"Are you alright, Sticks?". Sunset asked.

"Never better. Listen, if one of you dare turns in to Trunchbull? I'll be onto you".

"We won't".

"How did you even think for the bull to not notice the rope coming back up? I felt my stomach turning over from the fact that we've could have been caught". Lola said.

"Cartoon logic. I know how it works. I'm a primal animal with animal instincts". The badger replied.

"It was really getting hot in that vent too". Applejack took her cowgirl hat off and waved it. "I glad I wasn't burnt like a crisp".

"Well, what do you expect when other girls are in the same ventillation shaft than you?". Vanellope responded.

"Not much".

"C'mon". Twilight concluded. "We better go to class".

And so, Twilight and the other girls exited Dorm 49 in favour of classes. Let's just say that Rainbow, Sticks and Lola will be practising for the soccer tournament after class.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. The rescue mission was a success and classes are iminent for the 12 girls. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	77. Training Resume

Chapter 77: Training Resume

After class...

"So, are you still up for that training?". Rainbow Dash asked to Sticks, whom was ready to back down on the whole idea whilest in the Chokey.

"Yeah. I'm still up for training. I mean, I could have skipped it becuase of Trunchbull, but I didn't want to". Sticks answered.

"Good girl. Yo Lola, you still up for training?".

"Yep. Ready as I'll ever be?". The bunny responded.

"Good luck trying to win us another trophy, girls". Twilight wished. Practise makes perfect".

"Thanks, Twiight. We'll try to keep you undercover from Principal Cinch. We're pretty enthusiastic over our earnings".

"And optimistic?". Lola added.

"Yep. And optimistic too".

"Honestly". Applejack spoke. "We couldn't have gained more confidence in the three of you if Sticks' hadn't gotten into trouble with the bull".

"Why do you say that?". Fluttershy asked.

"The rescue mission gained alot of morale into Dash. She's athletic for a reason, y'know".

"Yep, and awesome too". The rainbow-colored haired girl boasted.

"Of course".

"It would be the perfect time for you to go training now". Twilight continued. "Rarity, Vexy and myself have a huge exam coming up and we have to be prepared".

"It would also be nice if we do it alone". Rarity added.

"Don't worry". Vanellope said. "We'll go someplace else, like talking to the other students".

"How is that going to be profitable?". Lola asked.

"If Bugs and Rancis and Jamie will be there. Then it's win-win".

"I sure hope so".

"Relax. You're training. Don't be so down just because of exams".

"I'm not worrying, Vanellope! I just...nevermind".

"What's bugging you, Lola?". Twilight asked, in which the bunny quickly hid the fact.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous for the Crystal Prep fever".

"We're going to beat them anyway. Relax".

"You're right. I should".

And so, the girls reached a point in which Rainbow, Sticks and Lola waved goodbye to the other girls and made their way over to the soccer court to practise. Twilight, Rarity and Vexy all had exams in the coming days, so it was mandatory for the three of them to part their ways from the others, leaving Sunset, Smurfette, Vanellope, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie with some time to kill. They decided to go to Mrs Cake's Shop to hang out. Something tells that the 6 girls knew things were back to normal again, or was it?

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, a short chapter explaining training resume and exams for Twilight, Rarity and Vexy to come, hence why the three of them parted ways to go the the library together and research. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	78. Loominating Doom

Chapter 78: Loominating Doom

A sense of excitement and hope for the soccer tournament to go smoothly was all the ore likely to happen for Rainbow Dash, Sticks the Badger and Lola Bunny, the 3 girls practising on the soccer court. Everyone was hearing about the soccer tournament by now, with Mrs Honey and Cheerilee and Hiro Hamada and his crew knowing. The girls wanted to spend as long as the please on the court.

"Who shall we put in the goal?". Rainbow picked up a soccer ball and spun the sphere on her finger.

"I say I go in". Sticks volunteered. "I don't seem to have found my feat with this soccer thingy".

"No, Sticks". Lola took back. "I'll be in the goal, you need to learn how this sport works. I don't think you should be in goal yet".

"What if I need help, or compensation, what do I do then?".

"We need to give you the details of soccer". Rainbow placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Relax. Here, you know how to kick a ball right?".

"Like this". Sticks took a stride and the ball moved in impact of her feet.

"Not exactly. Do you even remember training with Canterlot United Ladies?".

"I forgot how the basics work because of the constant paranoia".

"Ugh...ok...I understand. Try to score a goal".

"Kay...I'll try". The badger opted and took her position in front of the goal. There, she pushed her right foot forward and the ball was heading towards Lola. She deliberately missed, knowing for a fact that Sticks needs some more details.

"Good". Rainbow continued. "Now, try to score with me in the way of the goal".

"Dash". Lola said. "Are you going to miss too?".

"Don't worry about a thing".

"Got it!".

Sticks placed the ball on the floor, ready to move around Rainbow Dash to find the goal. She did so very tactically, darting past the rainbow-colored haired girl, unaware that her actions can benefit with ease. As she kicked the soccer ball hard into Lola's goal, she slipped and fell, the ball darting past Lola in the process. The badger soon noticed the reason for the fall was exhaustion, and she didn't have a bottle of Orange Soda to rest on the side of the wall. The two girls took their hand and lifted Sticks off the ground, pleased with her actions.

"That was some easy tough moves you got there". Rainbow spoke.

"I cannot believe you drove right past Dash while scoring...and falling".

"Sorry". Sticks responded. "I lost balance".

"We do that all the time when we play". Rainbow Dash replied. "It's tradition".

"I seem to remember the basics of this event. I feel refreshed. I'll keep trying".

"Good on ya, Sticks!". Dash gave a thumbs up to the badger, then proceeded to get into position. As Lola was also getting into position, a teenage girl walked into the soccer court, none of the 3 knowing who it was. She had white coated skin, and was sporting a light blue jumper and black pants. Her hair was entirely black. Her shoes were a mix of grey and black. Rainbow, Sticks and Lola were already staring at her, with puzzled confusion and ponder. The girl spoke to them.

"Hi! How are you!".

None of them knew what to expect. Rainbow was the first to respond.

"Uh...hey...do we know you?".

"Oh...sorry. I kind of wander into other people's business without really knowing what I am doing. I'm always side-tracked by my own empire to even carelessly think of the nature around me".

"It's ok". Lola replied. "Who are you?".

"Temmie, owner of the Temmie Village in the waterfall".

"Waterfall? Isn't that like getting yourself wet just entering?".

"I wish you could say that. But I don't think wetness if the overall feel of how I enter and discard the Temmie Village entirely".

"You have your own village?". Sticks asked.

"I do. Many species of myself can be found there. I am one of the rare few that can always speak in lowercase. Heh, I'm rare and unique. You can find more Temmies in the area, and they're like the same".

"Cool". Rainbow continued. "We're just practising for the soccer tournament. Are you one of the students going?".

"I am going to watch you play and beat those Crystal Preppers to the dirt".

"Awesome! I'm Rainbow Dash".

"I'm Sticks the Badger".

"I'm Lola Bunny".

"At your services!". All three of them finished.

"Cool! I always get to be with unamed characters like you!".

"Uh...actually, Temmie. Sticks is the only one that was unamed prior to the first students coming here".

"It's true". The badger added. "Government conspiracies never let out".

"I always get the middle stick when I announce that I'm right! People don't treat others like they used to". Temmie came out with.

"That's not always true". Lola responded. "Us 3 are part of a powerful group with our main focus being teamwork and friendship".

"Because friendship is magic". Rainbow added.

"Anyway, care to watch us practise?".

"I would love to, but I have Biology in like...1 minute".

"Ok, we'll catch you on the flip side".

"I understand. See you". Temmie waved goodbye. The 3 girls watched as she left the soccer courts, knowing that other students were starting to recognize them, even if they didn't want to, or just sumbled upon them by accident. The 3 girls soon got back to training, with the usual drill being with Lola in goal.

* * *

In Mrs Cake's shop...

"Must I ever change drastically, or should I just stick to what I got?". Vanellope asked, eating her chocolate cake.

"I say you should never change your personality". Applejack answered. "The way you are is a perfect fit for you".

"Yeah, I guess so. Everyday seems to be the same ol' schedule".

"What do you expect?". Pinkie spoke.

"Nothing that special".

"It is getting too boring around here". Sunset exclaimed. "Too much dissapointment ad not enoguh innovation".

"We are trying to think of something new to bring to the table, but everything is just as it seems". Fluttershy added.

"If everyday could be different". Smurfette pondered. "Any ideas on what time we should be heading back to the academy?".

"A few minutes, Smurfette". The red and yellow streaked haired girl answered.

"Ok".

"Honestly". Applejack spoke. "I wouldn't be even more suprised if Twilight, Vexy and Rarity did come back from their exam. We're already getting bored".

"Should we start heading back if this thing if going to haunt us?".

"I say we should". Pinkie grew with boredom. "I feel uneasy just sitting here and wailing".

"Fine, I guess so". Sunset got up and so did the rest of the girls. They finished their drinks and headed back into the academy, where upon close inspection came Vice-Principal Trunchbull, nearing to reception. The girls were unaware of this and continued, not knowing the bull was near them. She waited until she see the 6 girls, then ponced at them with negative reception.

"And where do you think you're going?". Vice-Principal Trunchbull spoke, making the 6 girls freeze.

"We're going back to our dorms". Sunset answered.

"Not likely happening, young ladies! Did you forget about what happened when I came back to my office a few hours ago?".

That time did the 6 girls thaw out and looked at her.

"What office?".

"MY office! You busted Sticks out of the Chokey, didn't you?".

"Uh, no we didn't". Pinkie bounced back.

"Yes you did!".

"I thought we made it through without being noticed". Sunset lead.

"The Chokey door was wide open when I came in".

"Oh damn!". The red and yellow streaked haired girl facepalmed with guilt.

"I swear, I didn't mean to!". Pinkie wailed.

"I have no choice but to discipline all of you". Vice-Principal Trunchbull continued. "Where are your other friends?".

"I'm not telling you!".

"They're busy right now". Applejack came to the truth.

"AJ!". Sunset looked at her.

"Ah, I see. I'll have them in my office when the time is right".

"So what are you going to do with us?".

"You lot can come with me, to my office, to explain why you had to bust your sorry friend out of my chamber!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull pushed the 6 girls towards her office. Pinkie and Vanellope thought about high-tailing it out of there, but the vice-principals grip was stronger than her bite, or so it was. The 6 girls knew they weren't getting out of this, with Applejack casually telling the truth along the way, the other 5 knew that there was no turning back.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rainbow, Sticks and Lola have met a another student, and Vice-Principal Trunchbull pushing Sunset, Vanellope, Smurfette, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Applejack towards her office for disciplinary. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	79. Detention Hall

Chapter 79: Detention Hall

After soccer practise...

"I feel like we got all of the basic stuff down". Rainbow Dash lead, Lola and Sticks following the rainbow-colored haired girl.

"I feel refreshed already". Lola responded.

"Wait". Sticks asked. "Where did my Orange Soda go?".

"We found it when you was captured by Trunchbull. I took it to Dorm 49, and I kinda threw it away".

"Why d'ya do that?".

"It's possibly to relate to the five second rule. Look! We're sorry if this angered you".

"Nah. Bottles are free here. I can get another one from the cafeteria. No fret".

"Are you sure?". Rainbow asked.

"I'm sure-I'm sure. Can we go to Dorm 49? I'm kinda worn out after practise".

"Ok". The rainbow-colored haired girl giggled. "But dibs on you to be put into the starting XI at Crystal Prep".

"Anywho, I wonder how Vanellope is doing". Lola pondered. "How is she doing across the pond?".

"I can't digress, Lola. I never been as of yet".

"Ok, ok. Just sayin'".

"Can we also digest our opinions on how one can actually wait outside GameStop for a 3DS title?". Sticks bellowed, Rainbow and Lola slighty confused.

"I cannot answer that. It's too off-topic, but I get your point none to say the least".

"Oh, kay".

The trio continued to walk towards Dorm 49, minding their own business and generally having a good time, that is until Vice-Principal Trunchbull suddenly spoke through the intercom, in need of gathering up the other half of the Harmonizers.

"Can Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sticks the Badger, Lola Bunny and Vexy all report to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office please?".

"EEK!". Sticks hid behind Lola in fear. "What-what does she want us for?".

"I've never been in trouble before". Rainbow said. "What does she need us for?".

"Whatever it is, it's nothing good".

"How can you tell?".

"Experience. She coins with all of our expectations and quickly questions possible eradication of our studies for another day".

"But still...why the quiet one like Vexy? How could she have gotten into trouble with Trunchbull?". Dash exclaimed.

"That is a question for another day, Dash". The bunny put into great context. That, making the rainbow-colored haired girl gulp as well as Sticks shivering in fear. Rainbow quickly comforted her and gave her a smile. She knew what she had to do: Face her fears, like before. The other 3 (Whom were coming back from researching for their exams) were also heading their way over to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office, where the other 6 were. All 6 remaining members met each other outside her office door.

"Twilight?". Rainbow Dash greeted. "What does Trunchbull want us for?".

"I don't exactly know what. Does she want us for wreckage or turmoil or something along the lines of cruelty?".

"Meh. Can't be too good of a announcement".

The 6 headed inside the office, where they met Vice-Principal Trunchbull with a stern-looking facial expression, and also Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Smurfette and Vanellope, the other 6 glad that they weren't alone, but the entire group was somehow in danger. The 6 took their seats, Twilight sat next to Sunset and questioned why she was here.

"Why are we here, Sunset?". The studious asked, in turn, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl giving her the definate answer.

"Well...uh...Remember when we busted Sticks out of the Chokey a few hours ago, the bull noticed the door open and found us".

"Oh...".

"Applejack told her what happened!". Pinkie jumped across to them.

"I had to tell her". The farm girl explained.

"You should never tell her".

"Well...sorry, Sunset. I guess lying is not what I do".

"Then get past lying!". Sticks glared.

"Lying is not in my dictionary, girls". Applejack concluded.

"Girls!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull yelled. "Will you all just stop fighting. This is Canterlot Academy, and to follow the rules is a must. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?!".

"We didn't mean to cause trouble, ma'am". Vanellope spoke.

"I know you didn't. You 12 girls were very naughty indeed. I'm going to have to punish you very severely".

"Please, ma'am!". Pinkie bellowed. "We all can't fit in that small chamber of yours".

"Silence!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped, sending a shockwave down Smurfette, Vexy and Fluttershy. "I'm going to have to sentence all of you in Detention Hall for what you did to get you're wild animal out of the cage".

"I am not a wild animal!". Sticks snapped.

"Quiet! Fool! Now, out! I will have tasks for you to accomplish for all of you, and I mean ALL of you! And they're not good ones either!".

The 12 girls left the office in guilt and headed for Dorm 49 to await their punishments. Twilight, Rainbow, Sunset, Sticks, Vexy, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Vanellope, Smurfette, Pinkie and Lola all were down for the experience. Who knew that a strong vice-principal like Agatha Trunchbull can deflate an entire group that is always powerful with magic and friendship. All 12 girls were heading for Dorm 49, with Twilight and the 9 dorm members taking their minds off the fiasco with something fun, Sunset and Sticks frantically awaiting humiliation for another time.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers awaiting their harsh punishments from Vice-Principal Trunchbull. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	80. Harsh Proportions

Chapter 80: Harsh Proportions

The 12 girls were in Dorm 49 after their mean encounter with Vice-Principal Trunchbull, whom gave them detention. Twilight was sat on her bed, pondering over what punishments she will give them, the others awaiting what had to be in store for them. Pinkie was reading to erase her mind off the whole episode, Sunset and Rarity doing each others nails.

"Guess we'll have to soak this all in". Twilight sighed.

"What can you expect from Vice-Principal Trunchbull?". Applejack spoke. "I mean, she is doing her job, but giving all us of the same treatment at once is just flabbergasting to even care".

"I'm not hurt by over what she does, Aj. It's what she will do to us when the time is right".

"Darling, don't be so worried". Rarity responded. "It wouldn't be nothing major or too hurtful a challenge. Just be thankful it's not suspension".

"Yeah". Sunset added. "And besides, half of us have already had our mojo stopped by her".

"Could it also be her most devious punishment yet? I wonder what will happen". The studious delivered another sigh.

"You know what we do need". Lola suggested. "Security".

"Why do you reckon that?". Rarity asked.

"This just seems the most validable option for us right now".

"Lola". Vexy spoke. "This is serious business".

"I know it is. Why?".

"Don't be so sheepish about Trunchbull giving you the boot". Smurfette added. "She could drastically change the fate of the EoH, even the Harmonizers".

"Yeah...I guess so, sorry girls".

"But still". Twilight pondered. "What should she give us, is the question I'm seeking".

"She's going to give us rudimentary punishments, Twi". The bunny gave out an answer.

"I do hope so, Lola. I do hope so".

"On the bright side". Vanellope spoke. "We get to hang out here, like always".

"We know!". Pinkie growled.

"Girls". Rainbow spoke to Pinkie and Vanellope. We don't need fighting just becuase of...y'know".

"She's such a meanie". Fluttershy said.

"I know. Just don't let it soak into your mind". The rainbow-colored haired girl placed a hand of her shoulder in need of comfort.

That time did Sticks notice the change of mood and decided not to get sucked in, i.e not being able to be bothered with how Vice-Principal Trunchbull changed the atmosphere around her. She soon felt remorse inside and stomped out of the dorm. The 11 girls watched as a very angry Sticks slammed the dorm door and made her way over to the library.

"What's up with her?".

Nothing. Instead, Twilight shrugged and went back to her reading, which she was doing to keep her mind off of the harshest of punishments. Soon, the other girls just shrugged it off and awaited their fate, relaxing in Dorm 49.

* * *

Sticks soon made her way to the library, in needs of reading a craft book to keep her mind off the evolution of the bad. She proceeded to the back of the library, and sat at a table, turning the first few pages of the book. A few minutes of reading, she noticed a shadowy figure stare down at her. Sticks knew it. She was paranoid to think it was Vice-Principal Trunchbull catching her while on her trek to the zone. Only way to find out was to tilt her head up. She did look up eventually, but not as she thought it was. She saw Amy Rose stare back at her with worry and confusion. The badger soon breathed a sigh of relief inside.

"What's going on?". The pink hedgehog asked, confused as to why her fellow badger friend stormed towards the library.

Sticks soon sighed and explained everything, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this one, even if Amy can lie from time to time.

"Things started to rear it's ugly head as soon as started to head for soccer training. You see, I had come prepared with a bottle of Orange Soda, and I was confident in winning. As soon as I placed my hand on the handle of the door leading up to the court, Vice-Principal Trunchbull caught me and was angry about something that I did that was a good thing. She then took me to her office and locked me up in the Chokey. I cried for help soon after. My non-mobian friends came to the rescue therefore, and I was free from the chamber. I resumed training, but with Rainbow and Lola, while 3of my other friends had an exam coming up. I thought I was let out free. Then things started to begin it's second phase. Vice-Principal Trunchbull called me up, as well as the other 5. When we came up to the office, we spotted the other girls, and I knew that this bull wasn't going to treat us badly one by one. She took out the excitment of all of us. YES, you heard me correctly, even Pinkie. We headed back to Dorm 49, and I experienced the mood swing hard enough to have enough of storm out the dorm, coming here instead and reading a book about crafts".

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry to hear all of that".

"I know. She deflated the entire group. I don't think there was even none of this since Anon-A-Miss and when Crystal Prep came here for the Friendship Games, both of which took a big hit on the team".

"It's ok. It's just detention".

"You don't understand what Trunchbull is going to do to me!". The badger raised her voice, startling Amy. Sticks soon sighed.

"I'm sorry. I feel so down lately. I feel like all of this was my fault becuase of my actions to sign up for the soccer tournament".

"None of that was nothing to do with you".

"But look at me, Amy. I don't look like I specify in soccer anyway. I just joined for the fun of discovering the sport on my own".

"On your own...you say?".

"My parents were huge soccer fans of the Mobius Monks. They even won a soccer ball for me when I was just a baby. I still keep that memorabillia in my burrow to be honest. I only discovered the sport in 2013 when I was cleaning out my home".

"But weren't they at one point threatened by Eggman?". Amy asked.

"Rarely they did. I think they still train far away from him as possible".

That time did the loudspeaker come on, soon alerting the badger and the hedgehog to higher turmoil.

"Could Sticks the Badger please report to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office".

"I better go". The badger got up and placed the book back on the shelf, Amy watching her as she left. "I'll see you later, kay Amy?".

"Got it...". The pink hedgehog soon felt deflated at the fact that she had heard some harsh remarks about Vice-Principal Trunchbull and her antics manging the disciplinary along with Vice-Principal Finster.

* * *

Sticks soon made her way to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office not coming prepared for her harsh task. She opened the door and found the stern viice-prinicpal at her desk, awaiting her. She took a few strides and sat on the chosen seat.

"Sticks the Badger".

"Uhm...yes...".

"I have a task for you. A very simple task for you indeed".

"Is it something complex?".

"No! You fool! You see...it's about improving your writing skills".

"But I don't even know how to spell certain words". Sticks bounced back.

"QUIET!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull snapped. "Anyway, I have a blackboard nested up nicely on a wall not overlapping my busy work and achievements. I even have chalk for you to write on. I want you to write 'I respect the government' 50 times on that blackboard, and I want it finished by the time I come back from handing out punishments to all of your...other friends".

"But...Trunchbull...sir!".

"I am not a man! Get over there and do me the favour!".

Sticks gulped.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of". Vice-Principal Trunchbull was already at her office door, shutting it behind her and leaving the badger in her office. She didn't want to do the punishment, but the look on the vice-principal's face meant so. If failed, something would be dire. She got up and rushed straight to the whiteboard, pulling out th chalk and getting started.

"Oh, you mean the standard American punishment". She said to herself. "I could have easily given this to the author of this fanfic, unless he hates the government too".

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks and Amy discussing in the library ahead of the punishment, and the badger writing her greatest opponents of respect on Vice-Principal Trunchbull's blackboard 50 times. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	81. When One Goes Crazy

Chapter 81: When One Goes Crazy

The 11 girls were not so eagerly awaiting their punishment from Vice-Principal Trunchbull, whom already layed the salt on Sticks' wound. Twilight was nervous, as well as Fluttershy, Smurfette and Vanellope. The other girls were reading, not aware of the dire circumstances. Woe started to arise from it's shelf when Vice-Principal Trunchbull praised the badger for completing such an unforgiving task, therefore dragging her out and heading for Dorm 49. The rest of the Harmonizers talked amongst one another in favour of forgetting what punishment they would be offered. Vice-Principal Trunchbull kicked open the dorm door, startling many. Sticks was unconciouse in her grasp.

"Here's your friend!". She threw the badger on the floor, some of the girls gasping and running to her. "There's your punishment! One dead girl! Goodbye!".

She therefore slammed the door, Fluttershy, Vanellope and Pinkie crowded around Sticks. Tears began to form if they would know if the badger has conched out due to the snappiness of Vice-Principal Trunchbull, or her anger of herself had knocked her out. Twilight monitored the crowd, Rainbow, Applejack and Lola following.

"Sticks?!". Pinkie cried. "Are you awake?!".

Nothing.

"Are you ok, Sticks?!". Vanellope asked.

Nothing.

"Please wake up!". Fluttershy demanded.

"What happened?". Lola asked.

"We're not quite sure what had happened to her!". The mint green suprise raised her voice.

"Is she still alive?". Pinkie asked, checking her heartbeat and frantically hearing a faint beat within her. "Good, she's not lost".

The other girls soon breathed a sigh of relief. No one knew if this was the ultimate setup that Vice-Principal Trunchbull was seeking, but it was harsh none to say the least. It was the only punishment: Taking one crazy lunatic like Sticks out of the fray and letting herwrite her greatest fear 50 times on a blackboard. Twilight came to check her heartbeat via placing her hand on Stick's chest.

"What are you doing?!". Pinkie asked.

"I'm checking to see if you were true or not!".

"She is alive, Twilight!".

"Well, I can hear her heartbeat feel my hand, so she's ok".

"Yes, but is she going to wake up?". Vanellope asked.

"That depends if she is going to wake up or not. Something might have impacted her heavily".

"Or in your other case, she might die!". Rainbow replied.

"I wasn't talking about death, Rainbow Dash!".

"Look! She's moving!". Smurfette alerted the others.

All 11 girls could see the badger move her head in frustration and clasp her hands together. Her mouth began to move too, but not what the girls had expected. She let open one eye with slight force, before immediatly growling. Something knew that Vice-Principal Trunchbull had gone supernova and injected something into Sticks, which was nothing but bad signs up ahead. She lifted her right hand up with lashing forces while simultaneously awake and growling. Twilight backed away just in time and hurried straight to her bed and pulled out a book about wild animals.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!". She frantically and precariously. "Erhhhmmmmm...page 102...".

Whilest the studious was dangerously searching for the right page, Vanellope and Rainbow pinned the wild badger down and kept her there.

"Which page is it again?!". The rainbow-colored haired girl shouted.

"I'm trying to find it!". Twilight was wasting no time and found the page a few moments later, that was when Sticks pushed the two girls back and got up on her feet, Twilight seeing her beloved friend now having sharp fangs.

"This is not good at all!". She tried hard not to cry.

"Do something!". Fluttershy yelled.

"Does it say something about taming your wild animal anywhere on this page?!". The studious was quickly panicking. "Yes! Found it!".

"What does it say?!". Vanellope tried to pin Sticks down again, but failed.

"What to do if something or someone is attacking you and would be tamed with neccessary treatment and care. Call the CCPD and they'll handle the rest".

"The police department?!". Rainbow, too was trying to pin Sticks down again, but failed.

"Well, we'l be eaten aalive if we don't move now. Fluttershy!".

"Y-yes...". The timid shy girl was crying.

"You're good with how the police department handles wild animals".

"But I don't know how to tame a wild badger!".

"But you do know someone who will. Get your phone and ring the cops".

"But...Twilight!".

"JUST DO IT!". The studious yelled at her.

Fluttershy soon knew what she had been ordered to do. She grabbed her bag and ran to the courtyard, whilest the other girls tried their hardest to keep Sticks under control. The timid shy girl quickly dropped her bag and pulled out her phone, with no interruptions dialing 911 and waited, catching her breath to pass the time.

"Hello?".

"Hello!". Fluttershy said, near exhuasted and almost in tears. "We have a really serious case of a wild animal attack in Canterlot Academy".

"Sure. What dorm number is the occurance taking place?".

"Dorm 49, ma'am. There's a wild badger...in our dorm. This is so terrible!".

"I thought you knew how to tame wild animals".

"I don't know how to control a wild badger, ma'am. Come down and I'll show you the carnage!".

"Ok, I'll see what I can do".

Fluttershy soon started to calm down a little, due to everyone going to be sorted with the CCPD. She placed her phone in her bag and started to head back inside, where upon doing so, Rainbow and Vanellope keeping the wild badger under control.

"We got her down, safe and sound!". Rainbow Dash proclaimed.

"She isn't going nowhere!". Vanellope added.

"She ripped my fashion clothes!". Rarity yelled.

"Calm down". Fluttershy eased. "The police department will be here any minute now and...".

"Officer Judy Hopps here". The proud member of the CCPD was here already. "What seems to be the problem?".

"We have a wild animal out of control in here and it's a real serious business". Twilight explained.

"Yeah!". Rainbow added. "She's not just a wild animal, she's our best friend!".

"Ohhhh..." Judy was shocked by this. "What caused her to be this way?".

"We don't know, but a certain vice-principal may have been the source".

"But isn't vice-principals suppose to assist managing the academy?".

"Yeah...sorta".

"Hmmm...let me see". Judy came closer to Sticks, Rainbow and Vanellope leaving the area. The cop then proceeded to examine Sticks closely and carefully detect the problem, she placed her hand on her head and felt her temperature, but that wasn't the source. She placed her hand on her chest, but that wasn't it. She felt confused as to what caused this, that was until Twilight asked her some questions.

"We have no idea what caused her to go AWOL on us, ma'am". The studious came forth.

"I can't quite pin-point the location of any source indicating her recent behaviour".

"Have you dealt with wild animals before?".

"I work part-time with the CCPD and full time at the ZPD. I dealt with wild animals before, but I'm curious as if this one was caused by flowers".

"Are you sure?".

"Here, take this antidote to keep her under control". Judy gave Twilight an anti-flower bottle. "It may have something to do with cross-dimension Nighthowler flowers creeping in on the population. The antidote keeps her from going savage".

"Thanks so much by the way". Fluttershy said, grabbing Judy's attention.

"All in a day's work. Phew, I'm exhuasted".

"But I thought you work day and night to prevent crimes".

"Only a few occasions when things start to get a little bit hectic around parts of America".

"But still, thanks for finding the right anti-flower treatment".

"And thank you for keeping this animal under control on my way here. I'll be going".

"Ok, have fun!". Twilight waved.

And with that, Twilight closed the dorm door, looking directly at Sticks and walked up to her carrying the anti-flower bottle that Judy gave her. She sprayed some on her and soon after, things started to calm down, Sticks soon reverted back to her normal self with no fangs and no sharp claws. She lay unconcious and woke up a few minutes later, all 11 girls watching her.

"Sticks, are you alright?". Twilight spoke.

The badger soon felt her head and shook it.

"What happened?".

"Uhhhhh...". Rainbow Dash tried to get the correct answer out. "Wel...the thing is that you turned into some kind of monster and tried to tear everything apart, including us".

"That explains Rare's ripped fashion clothes". Sticks dizzingly stated.

"All of it, yes". The fashionista responded.

"And I'm alright?".

"You are alright, Sticks". Vanellope softly spoke. "We were close to being dead meat".

The badger soon shook her head a second time, alot more force than the first one.

"I'm...so...dizzy...". She said.

"Get her into your bed, Twilight". Rainbow said. "She needs some sleep".

"Will do". The studious lifted Sticks, with help from Vexy, placing her on the bed, ready to wake up when she is feeling strong again.

"That should do it". Twilight spoke. "I'm going to the cafeteria to get some lunch".

"Ok, got it!". Rainbow Dash replied, the studious leaving, the 10 girls spending some more time in the dorm. When it was time to go to lunch, all 10 girls left for the cafeteria, but not before Vanellope headed for Twilight's bed where Sticks was still sleeping, she hugged her with heart and left, the badger left alone in the dorm.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks going AWOL on the girls and Twilight spraying anti-flower treatment on her to calm down. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	82. Memorization

Chapter 82: Memorization

A few hours later, Sticks awoke to an empty Dorm 49, nothing more than silence was breaking ices with how things were treated. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She strechted to rid of any cramps, then noticed the dorm change on a temporary fashion. She checked her bed to notice it wasn't her bed, but Twilight's.

"Why am I in Twilight's bed?". She asked to herself. "Why was I sleeping here?".

She shook her head to find the answer. Nothing. She could, however remember everything, but not her encounter with Vice-Principal Trunchbull. She felt her head. She was feeling fine as it is. The badger soon noticed she was the only one in the room, the girls coming back from class. Sticks looked around and saw Rarity's hair gel, but couldn't be bothered to pick it up. She noticed Twilight's books, but again could not be bothered to pick them up. Twilight opened the door, soon followed by the rest of the group, Sticks noticing instantly.

"Ah!". The studious proclaimed. "She's awake!".

"Oh, hey girls".

"I'm glad you are alright!". Pinkie jumped and hugged her, the badger returning the embrace.

"What happened? Did I smell funny or something?".

That time, Pinkie let go of her.

"You was what happened". Twilight explained.

"Me?".

"You were punished heavily by Trunchbull, making us wish that we was going to get hit, but you returned via unconciousness and totally embraced your wild side". Pinkie squeeled.

"I what?!".

"Or what Pinkie was trying to say, you turned savage". Rainbow explained.

"By flowers, of course!". Pinkie giggled.

"Wait! Flowers caused me to go cuckoo on you girls? How is that even possible?".

"Well...Errrr...flowers can make you go hostile...rarely".

"But how did I grow fangs...and...?!".

"Sticks". Twilight giggled. "We came to the rescue".

"Or in your case, officer Judy Hopps came to the rescue to put you down". Pinkie squeeled.

"Who again?!".

"We called the cops to put you down!".

That time did the badger plunked her head on Twilight's pillow in disgust, in favour of remembering she did not trust the police.

"On the bright side, we sprayed some anti-flower treatment on you so you won't go savage over flowers again". Twilight gave the badger the bottle, Sticks reading the label.

"In contrast of an emergency, please read below: If you are prone to NightHowler flowers and are needed of assistance, call the CCPD immediatly. 100% garuntee the fact that you'll survive. Hey, wait! Does this account to me?!".

"I have no clue".

"But then again, those were the same kind of flowers Trunchbull forced me to smell. I was knocked out by the scent and then she dragged me here".

"That's what it was!". Rainbow responded.

Sticks kept reading the label. "Warning, the sypmtons only include short-term amnesia. Be warned as this may make you feel puzzled on where you are now. This will only take effect after a few hours and end after 1 hour".

"Wait, Twilight". Lola came forth. "Did you actually make her memory go fuzzy for a short while?".

"I was doing it for a reason!". The studious answered.

"Like I care if that happens". The badger gave the bottle back to Twilight, then got out of bed. "At least you gave me what I desired for quite a while. Those flowers are starting to creep towards Nevada. I must be out of here and prepare for my next class".

And so, Sticks proceeded to the library to study, the 11 girls watching her as she left, amazed at how she recovered, but also for another thing.

"Uhmmm...Twilight". Rainbow Dash nudged. "Did you also happen to read of a possible increase of intelligence while she read aloud?".

"I have no idea. I was in a hurry to spray it on her"".

"She already had the intelligence". Lola defended. "Leave her be for a while".

And so, the girls were preparing for their next class, aware that exams were looming for Smurfette, Fluttershy and Lola. the latter trying to finish in time for the soccer tournament.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks gaining an increase in intelligence and the girls preparing for their next class. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	83. Studying

Chapter 83: Studying

Lola was in the library a few hours later, preparing for her exam in just a few weeks. She was on a high level exam and thus, had to grate in the information into her mind as possible and as frantically. Her subject was Maths and the bunny had to work out geometry as a result. She didn't need to have to take two long as the exam was at the end of the month and in the wake of the soccer tournament, in which she cannot miss. She used a calculator besides her and needed no interruptions too. Minutes into her study time, Genesis Baxter came towards her, Lola soon noticing.

"What are you doing?". She asked.

"Studying for my exam". The bunny replied. "What does it look like?".

"Cool. What're you studying?".

"Mathematics".

"What subject?".

"Does it matter to you about what subject of Maths I am covering? Do you like privacy or do you spend most of your time gathering up information on other students?".

"Whoa! Easy, girl. It doesn't hurt for me to poke fun into others business for fun".

"Yes it does!". Lola raised her voice. "Privacy does matter, Genesis! Are you coming here just to annoy me? Becuase that's a very validable option you're persuing!".

"I'm not persuing anything!".

"Yes you are! I am on a high level education programn and you're distracting me from the work! Either you leave, or I leave to study somewhere else!".

"Lola, you're skating on some mighty thin ice!". Genesis bounced back. "I just came in here for my research on anthropomorphismn, so just be quiet and do nothing!".

"Genesis!". The bunny yelled, Cheerilee staring at her and telling her to be quiet.

"See what you're causing! Tsk Tsk Tsk, might as well leave".

"Whatever, Genesis. Loser".

Lola continued to study on her geometry, despite Genesis coming in and ruining her fun, and in the library too? The two casually sat opposite each other and studyed, one wary of the other trying to distract her.

* * *

Twilight was on her way to the cafeteria to get a snack, after her previous class, Science was challenging. A sense of composure was amist in the atmosphere around her and the feeling of delightfulness was surrounding the academy, even if trouble was lurking. She met Flash Sentry on the way and stopped, slighty blushing in the process.

"Twily!". He caught the attention.

"Hiya!". The studious waved.

"How are you doing? I know we haven't met each other since Christmas, but I was probably thinking about if you'd like to dance with me at the prom".

"Of course I would. I never really knew a prom was organized until now. I must be really unscheduled".

"Why? Was something wrong to keep you from your studies?".

"Uhhh...not exactly. I just haven't been kept up to date with the academy work because there's so much to do".

"I know. Alot of tired bodies this year, huh?".

"Yep. When is this prom, I may ask?".

"May".

"Ah! Got it! I won't forget you and the dancing!".

"Is...is everything alright?".

"Never better!". The studious was still blushing.

"Ok...I'll catch you on the flip-flop!". Flash concluded, heading straight for Dorm 45, leaving Twilight shaking her head for a second and smiling.

"He's so dreamy!". She thought.

She soon continued to make her way towards the cafeteria to get a snack. She soon thought about the prom, and how Flash would look when the time comes. She also couldn't wait to tell the other girls about this too, as they were not knowing this. Principal Celestia had arranged this in secret, due to all of the work published in the academic year, as a way to calm things down and treating the students. Twilight soon got her snack and made her way back to Dorm 49, with the information in mind.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, Lola studying for her exam and Twilight soon knowing about the prom in May. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	84. DeTEMMIEnation

Chapter 84: DeTEMMIEnation

A goal was scored as Rainbow Dash was practising in the soccer court. The soccer tournament was ever so looming towards Canterlot Academy and the rainbow-colored haired girl needed to have enough momentum for the big day. She picked up the soccer ball from underneath the net and stood in what seemed to be the right position to practise scoring goals in an unusual way. Enough time was had since Rainbow's next class was an 1 hour away. She practised tricks along the way. Along came Temmie a few minutes later with free drinks from the cafeteria, said girl wouldn't have her next class until 30 minutes later. Rainbow stopped to notice her.

"Free drinks!". She proclaimed. "Anyone want your free drinks!".

She looked around the court, no one except her and Rainbow Dash was present.

"No one here".

"I know there isn't". Rainbow Dash grabbed one of the drinks and placed it down on the sidelines for later. "How are you?".

"I'm doing alright. Are you practising again?".

"Yes. I have to use this when we thrash Crystal Prep on the big day, otherwise the opposite will happen".

"Oh, ok. So...Lola and Sticks, where are they?".

"They're busy. Lola's gone to practise for her exam and Sticks has gone to class. Why?".

"Nothing...nothing. It's no problem". Temmie responded.

"Uh, huh, right...What class d'you have next?".

"Mathematics with Mr Stewart".

"Just sayin'. I have Science next with Professor Mcgonagall. I hate what subject she will be ejecting into our minds".

"I know. Science is not that bad from my perspective".

"But I hate it. No offense to you liking it".

"I understand. How will Crystal Prep fight back with your...skills?".

"The same way they tried to breat us at the Friendship Games, Temmie. Determination is all it takes, and sadly for me, Vanellope isn't signing up for this tournament".

"I agree. This 'Vanellope' person, I've seen her pull this determination thing off. I've seen my fair share pulled off too. Once when I was in the Temmie Village, this one guy named Frisk came over with the determinaion in mind. I doubt you can avoid doing the same".

"Huh, I'll try. I don't know if it will pay off for what it can cost, but I have confidence in eyeing in on the trophy".

"That's the spirit. Just do your best and hopefully things will steer in the right direction".

"Wow...thanks, Temmie. I know what to do, that I already knew how to do it".

That, in turn made her nod in satisfaction and hope that the academy can win another gold trophy. Rainbow continued practsing, Temmie watching on the sidelines before setting off to Maths.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the short chapter. I had a hard time thinking of what to fill in with ease. I promise that the next one will be more longer. Rainbow Dash practising some more with Temmie watching on the sidelines. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	85. Another Case To Crack Down

Chapter 85: Another Case To Crack Down

A few hours later, in Dorm 49, Twilight, Smurfette, Applejack and Sunset were chilling out while the other 8 were in class, two of them preparing for their big exam. The studious was reading, while the other 3 talked amongst each other about the prom that Twilight had recently told them about. A sense of forgiveness was already onto Sunset, as Anon-A-Miss was soon old news. The red and yellow-streaked haired girl was able to ponder on Rainbow, Sticks and Lola winning the soccer tournament alongside the others in the group. Smurfette and Applejack was discussing Fresh Ciderberry and Apple Critter respectively. Minutes later, a knock was heard in the dorm and Twilight came to open it. She did so with no worries, and upon seeing who was coming in was the studious suprised it wasn't actually the others coming back from class.

"Oh, hello Sally". Twilight greeted.

"Long time no see, Twilight and co. How are you today? I know it's been a long time since we met".

"I know it has. We're doing fine, although some work has been hard as of yet".

"Yes, I can see why that is the case. So it's just you four now?".

"Yep". Applejack responded. "The other 8 girls are in class".

"I see...can you girls help on a tough case to crack lately?".

"Sure. What is it?". Twilight asked.

"Someone left one of the many water fountain's tap running and flooded a part of the hallway it was situated in. I already found the footprints, but having a hard time tracking DNA and Doowee and myself didn't catch the culprit at the scene".

"What about Jenny, Timothy and Martin?". Smurfette asked. "Did they see it?".

"I have doubtful answers regarding that. Did you 4 girls happen to be in that area when the flooding started?".

"I can't confirm". Sunset tagged along. "How about if you wait until the other girls come back from class, then you can tell them if they have the answer you seek".

"But I have a tight schedule on certain days".

"Hey". Twilight spoke. "If it's so hard for you to go alone, we can help too".

"If it's already the case". Smurfette joked.

"Thanks". Sally sighed. "I always need some assistance and more hands to crack this tough case. It's just as bad as the chocolate pancakes fiasco I had to deal with at the start of the academic year".

"We help everyoe". Sunset smiled.

"Thank you, Anon-A-Miss".

"Sally! I'm not called that. That has died down now. I'm treated the same way".

"Sorry. I had a hard time just working as of late. Vice-Principal Finster has been giving me countless hours of chores lately and she had me worknig until midnight last night".

"Is that why you came to us for help?". Twilight asked.

"Part of it".

"Who did leave the water tap running?". Applejack pondered.

"Someone who is crude enough to try to flood the entire academy with one single attempt".

"My obvious target would be Trunchbull".

"She didn't do it, Aj". Sally replied. "Just like the last tough case, it had to be on of the students. I thnk I have my eyes on one certain student".

"Well, it wasn't her. She was with us when that happened". Sunset answered.

"You're right. I'm going to go ask Chaney, Haemi and Jeanie next door if they were there when it happened.

"Sure thing". Twilight responded. "Have fun doing so".

"I will. Thank you for being so considerate and assisting me. We should do this some other time".

"Yeah". Smurfette agreed. "We should".

"See you girls later". Sally Bollywood exited the dorm as she closed the door behind her. Twilight, Applejack, Sunset and Smurfette continued to discuss ways on helping Sally with her case.

"What should we do to motivate her on the case?". The studious asked.

"I say we tell this to the other girls. One of them will know what to do". Sunset answered.

"We should let the crazy one find the way". Applejack suggested.

"But I don't think Sticks is ready to befriend her yet. It's only been like over 6 months since we tried the last time".

"We could try and let Rarity investigate on this situation, or let Lola work this out with the leadership in mind". Smurfette suggested.

"Hmmmmm". Twilight thought hard. "We could try that, since those two are really good at leading temporarily"

"Could Pinkie or Vanellope or Vexy do this?". Sunset pondered.

"I don't think they have adapted the skills yet, Sunset".

"You're right. I was just thinking".

"Then it's settled!". Smurfette concluded. "We should let Rarity and Lola work as a team to help her with the case".

"I agree". Applejack stood up. "They are one of the strong bonds. They should know what to do".

"I couldn't agree more". Twilight stood up, as well as Sunset. Smurfette was the last to get up on her feet as the 4 had agreed in a group about who should help Sally Bollywood.

"We should tell them after class". Sunset spoke. "They need to know about this".

"True". The studious responded. "Bt=ut until then, I'm going to the library to study. You tell the two about the case, Sunset".

"Got it!". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl understood.

"We've got this in the bag, Twi". Applejack watched her exit. "Don't you worry about a thing".

"Of course. Nothing is going to go wrong as of yet". Twilight delivered one last sentence before leaving for the library.

"I hope they know what they are doing". Sunset pondered a while later.

Applejack and Smurfette shrugged as they had no idea what Rarity and Lola had in store for the case once their class has finished.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Sally struggling with the case of the flooded water fountain, and Twilight, Applejack, Smurfette and Sunset all agreeing as a group to send in Rarity and Lola to help assist in the tough case. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	86. Planseekers

Chapter 86: Planseekers

A few minutes later, Rarity and Lola were out of Biology class and made their way over to Dorm 49 where they usually hang out. Both of them were unaware that Twilight and the other 3 girls have got a task for the 2 of them. Rarity began to wonder about her puppy. Lola began to ponder about the exam that she's facing in a few days.

"I hope I'm ready for this exam, Rare". The bunny spoke.

"You are ready, darling! Just do you're best and everything will go according to plan".

"I do hope so. I haven't seen Sticks since before class. I hope she hasn't gotten into turmoil again".

"What do you expect with someone so overly paranoid and wild?".

"Nothing, to be honest. My question is begging if she's still in for that tournament".

"Of course she is". Rarity replied. "No amount of determination can ensure of her abilities to help win for the academy".

"Yeah. When we try to win, that is".

"You can help her, along with Rainbow Dash. The 3 of you can boost the morale into the team with exponetially purposes".

"Thanks. This could have been devastatingly driven off all so fast".

"I can comprehend why". The fashionista agreed. "I need to groom my puppy and bath her".

"Ok. I'm going to the soccer court to practise".

And so, the 2 of them continued walking towards Dorm 49, where Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Smurfette and Vexy were (The latter coming back from her class). The fashionista and the bunny walked into the 5th dorm building and took the right turn towards the dorm, unaware that their duties were going to be halted by a task to help Sally Bollywood. Rarity and Lola opened the dorm door, the 5 noticing instantly.

"Hey girls". Lola greeted. "How's business?".

"Ah!". Twilight answered. "There you two are!".

"Sally Bollywood needs some assistance on her case". Applejack explained. "Do you think you two can help her".

"But why only me and Rare?".

"Becuase we thought hard about who we should send to help with the tough case. We though you two might be the perfect candidates for the job". Smurfette explained.

"And besides". Sunset added. "It's for extra credit".

"But we have plans". The bunny responded. "I need to go practise for the soccer tournament".

"And I need to bath my puppy and groom her". Rarity added. "I can smell her from here".

"Well". Twilight spoke. "If you do back out of this now, all of the hard work Sally had endured through the case will be all but forgotten".

Lola was already about to exit the dorm with her carrot juice bottle when the studious delivered her speech. She wondered if making the redemption of helping Sally even more greatful, thus she turned her head around and spoke.

"Do you really want me to help her with this case?".

"If that's the case, I would be greatful that you've helped out".

"Lola, dear". Rarity called out. "I'll be with you when I'm done bathing and grooming my puppy".

"Got it!".

"Do you even know where Sally is now?". Sunset asked.

"She could be at Cadence's office, but I have confessions that she could also be at Celestia's office t report on the situation".

"Or she could be outside in the courtyard writing on her notebook". Smurfette pointed out.

"Meh". The bunny left the dorm with Rarity still inside. She wanted to practise, but had to be helping Sally since her friends wanted to assist in the case. Rarity spent a few minutes bathing and grooming her puppy before leaving to catch up with Lola. The 2 generally didn't know where Sally could be located, thus the bunny using her instincts to find the detective. They thought about searching Dorm 1 in hopes of finding maybe even Doowee, but no luck as they observed the dorm through the door window. They even thought about asking Yu Narukami where Sally went, but no luck as they had already tried that too. The pair had found her a few minutes after asking Narukami. She was standing in one of the hallways, pondering over the case and generally bored over frustration. Rarity and Lola walked up to her.

"Sally". The bunny began. "We heard you was on a tough case".

"About as tough as could ever be. Just as bad as the chocolate pancakes theft at the start of the academic year to say the least".

"What case is this, you may ask?". Rarity asked.

"Someone flooded one of the many water fountains and the area surrounding said fountain has flooded with H20. I don't who did it, but certain students I have never met before have saw the incident unfold and refused to give the details of the suspect".

"It could be John Weskar again. Just like last time he did a bad thing". Lola said.

"It's not him this time. He's good now. He learnt his lesson about theft". Sally exclaimed.

"Oh...that gave away the only obvious option".

"Please...Doowee didn't catch the moment happen, nor did Timothy, Martin or Jenny. You two have to help me track down this student".

"And what if we don't succeed?".

"Bad things will occur in Canterlo Academy that Principal Celestia and the 5 vice-principals will have no control over".

"Oh...then we'll help. We garuntee you the succession of what is to be the second hardest case in one academic year". Lola agreed.

"Thanks. We start by tracking DNA samples via the Science lab and then we address the information to the area of the scene and see if the DNA samples match the ones from the water fountain".

"But how?".

"As of yet, Principal Celestia has ordered CSI technology devices that can track a students DNA. They're not delivered yet. We can wait until the time does happen".

"But how many days do you think they will arrive here?". Rarity asked.

"Approximately 3 days or over. The devices are being delivered across the United States from New York City. This could take several days depending on the traffic and what not. These are high expensive expansion packs to Nevada's crime rates, allowing decreasion as a must".

"Then what are we waiting for?". Lola concluded, heading over to the Science lab. "We need to do this!".

"Coming!". Rarity concluded.

Following Rarity was Sally Bollywood, whom seemed like this case was finally being able to get done, with help from Rarity and Lola. The 3 of them headed for the Science lab to begin resuming the case.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Rarity and Lola going over to Sally for the resume and progression with the case starting from the Science lab. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	87. Problem Solvers

Chapter 87: Problem Solvers

Rarity, Lola and Sally were in the Science lab, continuing on with the case that the latter had endured prior to the two friends helping. The case on the flooded water fountain was no longer a chore, since the detective had explained the CSI tech coming to Canterlot City in a few days. Lola grabbed the Science material needed for CSI and the 3 of them worked together, alone in the lab.

"Time for the DNA testing". Sally spoke, the two agreeing.

"How do we know which student did flood the hallway?". Lola asked.

"We track down all 500 students in the academy, including us. I may have a feeling it was one of us three".

"Don't be so silly, darling". Rarity replied. "We never walked near that area to begin with".

"You're right". The detective looked at the material. "I should be pondering on the other students".

"Can't you just call the plumber to fix the broken water fountain?". The bunny asked once more.

"The academy's main plumber has fallen sick due to a magic mushroom drug trip. It's up to little ol' me to unmask the difficult".

"Oh...sorry to hear that. I'm going to work this out. Who's DNA shall we start with?".

"Hiro Hamada is the first I need to check. He may be the suspect, or so I think he might be".

"But I hate to get my hands sticky". Rarity whined, prompting Sally to think of a quick solution to her problem.

"Here, put these gloves on". The detective passed a pair of white glovs for the fashionista to wear. Once on, she got to work.

"If one of these students did match the prints on the fountain, I'd be dammed if it was a mischievious type". Sally spoke.

The 3 of them worked hard as a group to track down DNA samples on every single student in Canterlot Academy. Destined for completetion, Rarity, Lola and Sally first victims were Hiro and his gang, but neither of them had any prints matching the fountain's own. They then tried the Harmonizers, including Rarity and Lola showing hands to Sally, indicating that they didn't commit the incident. From Hugo and Rita to Temmie and Sharpay and Ryan, none of the students had the same matching print that was camoflagued on the water fountain. The 3 made their way back to the Science lab in hopes of fidning the real culprit, Rarity and Lola pondering if it really was John Weskar again.

"So no one's hand print matches the one of the fountain". Sally explained. "Luckly, we have a solution, a plan B to be exact".

"And what exactly is this plan B?". Lola asked.

"We examine carefully at each print we have on this conviniently small chalkboard and discuss who's hand print is identical to the one on the fountain at most, should we be able to confront that person of guilt and misery". Sally explained.

"But what about our class schedule? Aren't we suppose to be heading at about 30 minutes?".

"That is not important for now. We need to think with frantic proportions and dissect our opinions onto this".

"My guess is one of the Ashleys". Rarity pointed out. "Their hands prints are almost as identical to the one, but with a normal hand instead of the curved evidence".

"You really think so that it could have been one of them?". Sally asked.

"I'm sure. I have looked at the mass really carefully and I pointed out that the Ashleys have longer fingers than the rest of the students".

"Yes. But which one of the group do you think was responsible for the flood?".

"I'm going to ask them". Lola was exiting the Science lab towards Dorm 25, Rarity and Sally following soon after. The 3 of them had the idea in their head that one of the Ashleys were to be the real culprit behind the water fountain. Sally, Rarity and Lola were standing outside of the dorm, knocking on the door. Hugo came to open it, and was suprised the see Sally after the pain she had caused last year.

"Oh, hello Sally Bollywood". Hugo spoke.

"Hello. Are the Ashleys in here? I want to speak to them?".

"They are busy putting their nail varnish on. Come in and talk to them about your discussions".

The Danish bear let Sally in, as well as Rarity and Lola. Soon after their entrance, one of the Ashleys noticed the 3.

"What are they doing here?". Ashley Armbruster asked.

"There's a very difficult case surrounding the flooded water fountain".

"So what? Who cares about the water fountain?".

"I care!". The detective was right in Ashley A's face. "This is serious. The culprit may repeat the process if we succumb".

"Ok, ok. Ashley T! Ashley Q! Ashley B! Come here!".

The other 3 girls came towards Ashley Armbruster and saw Sally, Lola and Rarity facing at them.

"We tracked DNA samples on every student including ours and we came to a conclusion".

"It must have been one of you 4". Rarity added.

"As if!". Ashley A scoffed.

"But it's true". Lola responded. "Look at this chalkboard and see if we're lying about the truth".

The 4 Ashleys stared at the chalkboard full of the 3's outstanding CSI minds. It just so happens that all 4 Ashleys have the same fingers with one of them matching the one on the water fountain.

"One of you girls did it!". Sally spoke. "The finger prints match the ones from the fountain, but curved".

"Step up now or forever hold your peace!". Lola proclaimed.

The dorm was in complete silence for 10 seconds before one of them stepped forward. In this case, it was Ashley Boulet.

"I did it!". She confessed. "I was the one that flooded the hallway".

"But why did you do it?". Sally asked.

"I felt dehydrated after a long hour History Class. I was put with so many work on my expence that I tired myself from it. I had to get as much water to keep my body going".

"Huh, guess History was made for something after all". Lola softly remarked.

"You should have bought a water bottle with you. You broke the side of the fountain because of crawling. The plumber is sick, and all you seem to care about is H20!".

"I mean it, we're sorry!".

"You better be!". Sally berated. "This is a formal warning for you. If I ever catch you seeing breaking useful property to cause turmoil? I will have the unleash the bull!".

"Not the bull!". Ashley B back away.

"Then be careful were you put your hands!".

And with that, Rarity and Lola watched as Sally left the dorm, the 2 catching up with her.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh on her?". Lola asked.

"Believe me, she needed it".

"That will surely teach her a lesson on flooding". Rarity spoke.

"She sure will. The case is solved. You can go back to your friends". Sally dismissed.

"Ok, suit yourself".

"We'll catch you on the flip side, ok?".

"Sure".

And so, Sally left the 2, indicating that her case was solved once and for all. Lola and Rarity decided to go back to Dorm 49, the formal rushing to grab things for her next class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sally's case is solved and Ashley Boulet learning a lesson. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	88. The 'Sticks the Badger' Show

Chapter 88: The 'Sticks the Badger' Show

A few hours later...

A soccer ball was kicked in the goal with such force, the net almost came off. Sticks was busy practising for the soccer tournament that was in a few days. She wouldn't want to let the whole academy down either, as she was joining for Twilight's sake. The badger had a bottle of Orange Soda on the sidelines. She picked up the soccer ball and placed it in the center of the court.

"Gotta think straight on this one". She thought.

She put her foot down on the ball, ready when she felt like it. She lifted the ball up with her leg, practising some tricks and techniques Rainbow Dash had taught her. Sticks thought this too, but could be hard due to the badger's little known knowledge about soccer prior to learning how the sport works. A few minutes into the solo session, Amy Rose opened the entrance and saw her friend, scoring some goals and doing some tricks.

"Sticks?". The pink hedgehog alerted the badger.

"Oh, hi Amy".

"What are you doing? It sounds fun".

"Practising for the soccer tournament. Yeah, I know it was a really big stretch to tell you that I didn't specify in soccer the last time we met, but I'm doing this for Twilight Sparkle".

"So...uhhhh...how are you going to persue this?".

"By showing Crystal Prep we're not losers as account to all the time they beat us at everything". Sticks responded.

"And what happens if you fail at this?".

"Amy. We won't fail, not with Rainbow Dash at the helm at it all. I'm sure we can beat those Preppers with friendy competition. The Friendship Games might have been the occasional exception of a tie, but this time it's for real".

The badger therefore continued training, all the while Amy was watching her.

"So this is a big deal, right?".

"Of course it is!". The badger continued. "We cannot fail at the hands of Donald Trump supporters or we will face undeniable consequences".

"Got it! Hey, do you mind if I go lift the spirit up?".

"Don't mind if you do". Sticks replied. "Are you going to cheer us on too?".

"I don't see why not. I doubt I think I have classes at the time, or it'll just be the weekend to unleash the perfect opportunity".

"Great!". Sticks came over to her once more. "Show us some support. Believe in yourself".

"I will, thanks". Amy concluded, exiting the soccer court and going to Dorm 50, the badger, meanwhile kept inside the court to practise some more. She felt confidence in her that she and the team will win the soccer tournament with no major issues forming. A few days was all it could take for Sticks to practise some more, Rainbow Dash and Lola Bunny trying to do the same.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks training some more and Amy showing support. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	89. Try Everything

Chapter 89: Try Everything

A few days later...

The time has come for Coach Malone's soccer team to start heading eastwards of the city to Crystal Prep Academy for the soccer tournament. Rainbow, Sticks and Lola had felt really confident and enthusiastic prior to this day, and they will finally unleash the potential. The 3 of them were in the girls' locker room, discussing on how to beat Crystal Prep at this one.

"So how are we going to win?". Rainbow Dash lead, the bunny and the badger having a plan ready.

"The same like what we had at the basketball tournament". Lola replied. "Determination and confidence".

"Good. Any ideas on our tactis?".

"We could slide past the opposition". Sticks suggested. "No...wait, I'm thinking of a wrong strategy".

"Yes, but how will your plan be possible?".

"By having fidelity throughout the course of the tournament. We need to win this. Isn't that why we have all of the trophies?".

"ALMOST all of the trophies". Dash contiuned. "Remember that one time when Canterlot Academy lost due to poor controlling?".

Both girls shrugged.

"Me neither. I was sick that day. Yikes".

"Rainbow Dash! Lola Bunny! Sticks the Badger! You comin' or what?". Coach Malone called out.

"Coming!". All 3 exclaimed.

The trio left the locker room one by one, already having everything that was required to win the academy another trophy. The 3 could see a school bus parked outside the front of Canterlot Academy, with another school bus following (I.E each one for the players/coach and spectators respectively). Rainbow was at the front of a single file. The coach could see all three of the girls, the other bus packed with spectators, including Twilight and the rest of the Harmonizers, Temmie, Hiro Hamada and his crew and many more cheering for the team to come back with another gold shiny. Rainbow, Sticks and Lola took their seats at the front of the bus, the formal being the team captain.

"I hope this thing really pays off". Lola settled.

"Crystal Prep are known for their unbeaten record. It's not like we'll have an advantage over them". Rainbow stated.

"I hope not".

"Ok". Coach Malone stepped on the bus and checked every player was in their seat. "I'm going to check if everyone is here".

"Hang on, coach!". The rainbow-colored haired girl looked behind her seat, seemingly every player was on the bus. She turned her head back to the coach. "Yep, everyone's on board".

"I see...". Once the coach checked off everyone, he sat into the driver seat and started the engine, the spectators on the other bus seemingly already gone to get to Crystal Prep early.

"I have a sinking feeling about this, guys". Sticks pondered, whom was sat next to Lola.

"We have confidence we will win". Rainbow responded. "Just believe in yourself and hopefully the time will come".

The badger, however stared out of the window that was in the direction of the academy. Sticks could see it drift further and further apart as soon as the coach made a turn a few seconds later. Rainbow and Lola were discussing the prom to kill time off. Twilight felt the same way. She pondered what would happen if Principal Cinch did find her within a crowd of hundreds. A few minutes later, both buses were at the parking ground of Crystal Prep Academy. Both buses unloaded it's passengars and drivers. Rainbow was the first player to step off, followed by her friends. Coach Malone waited until everyone was off the coach and did another roll call, seemingly making Sticks wonder if that was all he was going to do while on another school ground. Temmie went over to them, boosting the morale into the whole team.

"I hope you do well". She said.

"We promise we will do well!". Rainbow answered. "I was born to do this!".

Temmie nodded and wandered back to where the spectators were lead to the stands. Rainbow smiled as she watched Temmie go, Coach Malone seemingly ready to take the team in to get changed into their uniform.

* * *

Everyone was in their stands, Twilight and the other girls in one place, Temmie and Hiro Hamada not too afar from one another. Principal Celestia and Principal Cinch exchanged greetings once more and took seatings next to one another in the box office. They even had a microphone and speakers attached to telegraph poles around the sports field for extra solar comfort. Principal Cinch turned the intercom on and began.

"Welcome all to Crystal Prep Academy's first host soccer tournament. We have worked very hard to install new features since our last visit, right?".

"Of course we have". Principal Celestia continued. "I never knew half of the budget leftovers from the winning earnings of the Friendship Games could be so fabulous spendings on high-quality technology exclusive to sporting events and such".

"We have worked very hard indeed with the Construction crew to make this possible for all of us. Now, for the rules of the game of soccer: A player must only kick the ball inside of the giant rectangle withing the far white lines on each end. Foul play must also be considered a friendly gag, no aggression to others. Scoring a goal withing the penalty area should also be allowed, that means ONLY the penalty area and nowhere else, and finally, be a good sport throughout the tournament and show great motivation if you want to encourage others in this sport".

"Oh". Principal Celestia added. "And in case of aggression as Principal Cinch had just mentioned, we have two police officers watching over the game to monitor everything that is happening on the field of play. They're both from both the CCPD and the ZPD".

The spotlight was show on two cops monitoring the game to see if everything is according to plan, one of them was instancely recognisable to Twilight and the girls.

"Now". Principal Cinch continued. "The teams are busy getting ready to fight for the trophy, brackets I mean no aggression. And I ensure all of you a great soccer tournament garunteed".

The two principals turned off the intercom and proceeded to let the teams be ready to step onto the field. The atmosphere around the campus area was anticipating, as Canterlot Academy, Crystal Prep Academy and all of the other teams competing were promising to do their best for their respective grounds. Within a few minutes, Rainbow, Lola, Sticks and the other players stepped onto the field, the crowd cheering and chanting for Canterlot Academy to win the cup. Coach Malone soon followed, only to be heading towards the subs bench and standing infront. The referee was walking to the center of the field, placing a soccer ball down and waiting to blow his whistle when the time was right, Rainbow, Lola and Sticks knowing three of the opposing players, with the latter not present during the encounter.

"Hey, Lola". Dash alerted. "Recognize those three players?".

"I don't know. They seem dangerous".

"We got ourselves a date with the Dazzlings. Adagio, Aria and Sonata decided to join Crystal Prep in favour of their unbeaten record against us. Seems like a sign a bad turmoil".

"Well...we are not going to let them get in the way of victory".

Rainbow Dash thought about her words and proceeded to just go with it. She turned her head around and took sighting on the ball, the referee blowing his whistle soon after. Both teams taking in the advantage of the possession and the overall performance. The two cops: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde seemed impressed at their tactis and overall performance. Both teams took full force at how scoring goals really work, with Rainbow and Adagio producing both marvellous shots on goals and both had been saved. Producing one great shot and save after another, the game headed into halftime with 0-0, Canterlot Academy and Crystal Prep producing fabulous and outstanding performances. Twilight, Temmie, Smurfette, Hiro, Wasabi and Fred all wondered if a goal would be inminent to be a reality if one of them does slip up. Meanwhile, Coach Malone and the opposing coach congratulated their respected team for battling it out and maintaining the draw. Both went into the second half calm and fresh and maintaing their lead of a goalless draw. Not so long after, Sticks leaped for the ball, only to be knocked back by Sonata Dusk, the badger being hit hard and falling to the grass below, clutching her leg. With help soon arriving, the badger was able to walk off the field, only to be subbed soon after in favour of another player. It turns out that Coach Malone saw the injury and thought that Sticks would need urgent medical treatment. She took time to rest her leg up on the substitute bench and talk things between her and the opposing player that just so happened to be sat on the far right of their bench. Doctors came to check out her leg, making sure it felt better before she could dread it no more. Even after the medical staff gave her the all clear that her leg was getting better, she still insisted that it should need more rest, thus keeping her feet up until the second half was done. However, this caused a slight, minor problem. Judy Hopps, whom was with Nick for the whole time spotted Sticks resting her feet up even after the medical staff left, resulting in the bunny cop squeezing past the outside of the complex to the substitute bench. She leaned over to the badger and said...

"Psst. Don't you know it's prohibited to put your leg up on a ledge in a soccer match, even after you've been subbed?".

"I need to give it some more rest". Sticks explained.

"More rest doesn't cut it, Sticks. Your leg needs to be down and you need to pay attention to what the game offers for you".

Sticks knew what Judy had said to her, thus letting her leg touch the ground and staring at the play in front of her. Minutes later and the game finished 0-0, both teams again playing brilliant and scoring shots on target. Canterlot Academy needed to step up it's game with a rematch at the end of the tournament, thus carrying their confidence into the other game. Scoring game after game and winning game after game, the team was able to meet their rematch with Crystal Prep, whom like Canterlot Academy kept the morale with the other teams. Whoever wins this match will be given a gold trophy. Twilight and the 8 friends, whom had just come back from refreshments watched as 3 of their friends met their fate with Crystal Prep once more. Sticks, now back on the field for this game knew what she had to do and stared at Judy, the badger giving a slight wink at her. She focused, along with Rainbow and Lola to grasp the ball and score immediatly. The whisle blew and off came the two teams battling it out for thr trophy. Alot of momentum was needed and the crowd cheering gave the team morale and determination. The first few minutes were intense for the crowd and for the players, even Coach Malone was yelling from afar to ensure that the team got the best result. Sticks soon let the lead take place a few minutes later with a great goal picked up by Rainbow. Canterlot Academy was winning 1-0. Adagio, Aria and Sonata noticed this and let them not get in the way of their defensives. Soon after Sticks' first goal score, Rainbow Dash doubled the lead with a superkick from afar that the goalkeeper had no chance of stopping. Principal Cinch facepalmed and knew that Canterlot Academy was ever so going to be tougher than imagined. Crystal Prep were not used to losing. They had to bounce back, but they never ever had possession for the final few minutes, Rainbow scored the majority of the later goals while Lola sneaked one in. 5-0 the scoreline and it was so certain that Crystal Prep's unbeaten record was no more. The time eventually came for the referee to blow his whistle and declare Canterlot Academy the winner of the soccer tournament. Soon, the cermony was to be held on the field, Canterlot Academy being presented with a golden trophy to store with their other golden trophies. Rainbow took the opportunity to lift the cup, Sticks and Lola behind her at both left and right. The crowd representing Canterlot Academy cheered as loud as ever before to indicate of another solid victory.

* * *

Not so long after the ceremony, Coach Malone and his team were in the parking lot, heading back to Canterlot Academy with the trophy, the other school bus already back at said campus. Rainbow looked at the trophy, Lola and Sticks following suit.

"Ooh! Shiny!". Sticks exclaimed.

"It sure is". Rainbow Dash responded. "Another victory for yours truly".

"Another victory for us!". Lola exclaimed.

"Alright". Coach Malone began. "Is everyone here. I want to do one last roll call before we head back to Canterlot Academy".

Rainbow looked behind her, then back at Coach Malone.

"Yep. Everyone is here". She said.

"Great. We should be starting to head back".

And so, the team got onto the coach one by one until none was left on the parking lot. Coach Malone took to the drivers seat and started the engine. From there, it was just a safe trip back to Canterlot Academy.

* * *

That's the end of this long chapter. The soccer tournament turned out to be a breeze once Rainbow, Lola, Sticks and the team got to face the other teams. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	90. Sticks N' Stones

Chapter 90: Sticks N' Stones

The next day...

"Man...what will today bring us?". Twilight was in Dorm 49, with the other 11 girls. "Either Principal Celestia or Cheerilee has something important for me. I just know it".

"Well". Rainbow Dash responded. "Today will be the majority of the other students taking their exams. Hope it doesn't get too hectic and cause a mass brawl".

"I agree". Vexy comprehended. "Since the sweet victroy yesterday, what is there to do?".

"I don't know. But if one thing is for sure, Trunchbull has got the stomach-ache from her snappiness. She ate too much butterscotch pie from the cafeteria during her lunch break".

"I heard that Mrs Honey will be assessed soon". Fluttershy proclaimed.

"Yeah". Sticks comprehended. "She's got a whole batch of work for us nature experts...or so I heard".

"But don't you like work, not that I'm being rude or unforgiving?". Twilight asked.

"Nature is the one key ingridient I'm good at. That and crafts, but that's for another day. Today is another day".

"How did you take the time to craft expertly too?". Applejack asked.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but the government agents won't kill me because I am unobliterab...you can't kill me!".

The badger therefore put her right hand on a nearby table and thought of something worth while to do today, as it was Sunday and days like that can get boring really fast.

"We could go study for classes". Twilight suggested, immediatly taken back by the idea.

"No!". Most of the girls stopped her.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to do?".

"We could go watch cars by while drinking a milshake at Mrs Cake's Shop?". Pinkie suggested.

"We could go help with the upcoming prom?". Applejack suggested.

"We could go practise with our soccer clubs?". Lola suggested.

"We could help the vice-principals with the chores?". Rarity suggested.

"Nah". Sticks took all 4 ideas back. "I don't wanna do any of them".

"Why not?". Vanellope asked.

"Someone could notice me and berate me for being so insulting to good robots".

"Then what do you want to spare time with?". Lola asked.

"I just want to spend time with Amy and the other mobians today. I'm not saying I'm ditching you all. I'll come back to you".

"Ok, seems harmless to me". Smurfette responded. "But don't blame us if there was to ever have another exam with your name on".

"Smurfette. I've already done that".

"I know, but I like to keep you guessing".

"If you say so. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I'l catch you on the flip-flop, kay?".

"Got it!". Twilight answered. "See you soon".

"Ok". The badger left for meeting up with Amy and the other mobians, including Chris. Who knows what crazy turn things will become as of yet.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Sticks meeting up with her mobian friends and things looking up to be bored with typical reasons. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	91. Cleansing The Unforgiving

Chapter 91: Cleansing The Unforgiving

"Alright, you dolts!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull announced through the intercom. "You only have 4 weeks left of this. Make those 4 weeks count and come up with the best results, otherwise bad things will turn up in the last week that some may find hurtful. I'm counting on you all, though likely some of you will fail. I'm looking diretly at you, Vanellope. Anyway, like I said before, make the 4 weeks count. That is all".

The academy could hear the distance words of the vice principal, now all trying to clear the 4 weeks with positive results, even if their grades are bad. The EoH, Sunset and Sticks were all in the cafeteria. Hearing Vice-Principal Trunchbull innocently blame her, Vanellope took into drastic measures soon after.

"Why does she want me? To blame me, and make me so prone to being called a Glitch again? Does she want me to actually fail my grades. I mean, I am doing perfect and all".

"Don't ask". Sticks answered, sipping on a can of Orange Soda "She does it to the best of us".

"What is it with Trunchbull and blaming you this year?". Lola asked.

"I don't possibly know, but I think it may have something to do with helping to defeat Sally Bollywood and her goons at the end of the last academic year".

"Did she have something to do with the janitor duties too?". Rarity thought from the top of her head.

"Yeah". The mint green suprise suggested. "It may have something to do with the extra hands supporting what caused the huge crater the EoH attack caused".

"But she's blaming the mass on you and only you for not helping Sally and Jenny and the others fill it all up before September". Twilight explained.

"Blame everyone who is not docile". Sticks added.

"Uh, huh. I'm going to see what is going on with her and why she keeps blaming me and not dinkleberg for such disastarous results".

And so, the mint green suprise left the 11 girls and proceeded out of the cafeteria. She knew what to ex[ect, when to expect. She headed for Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office for answers. The journey took approximately 2 minutes and the anger filled her with determination. She made it to the office in no time flat and knocked on the door.

"Come in!". Vice-Principal Trunchbull spoke.

Vanellope wandered inside the office, destined for answers on the current situation.

"Ma'am. Why do you keep blaming me on innocent occasions? This is really starting to get out of hand".

Therefore, the vice-principal sighed and vaguely explained.

"Didn't you hear the news about what happened in September? You caused a ruckus at the animal shelter and I was there picking out a new pet because my old one died out. I'm blaming you for what you did to my beloved one!".

"Oh...I'm so sorry for that".

"It's too late for that, missy! Besides your little story, what is it that you seek?!".

Vanellope knew that fighting back against the bull was no easy option and thus, decided to high-tail it out of the office and proceeded as quickly as possible to the cafeteria, the mint green suprise knowing what had happened.

* * *

As she made it back, all 11 girls were staring at her, the mint green suprise panting in exhaustion.

"I know how she blames me for everything". She spoke, almost out of breath.

"What?! What happened?!". Pinkie asked.

"Remember when Rarity needed a new pet?".

"Uh, huh. Go on". Vexy continued.

"Remember about me, Flutters and Sticksy coming along to help her. Yeah, I think I know what had happened to make her hate me".

"What is it?". Twilight asked.

"Back in September...".

 _Vanellope's POV:_

 _The four of as had just arrived at the animal shelter, all pondering on the perfect pet Rarity would love. We were waiting in the reception area and discussed different traits we shared amongst the 12. Other people were there too, as well as Vice-Principal Trunchbull, whom didn't even bother to fight us. She was wearing something different too. Remember, this was at the time of the cafeteria still being closed. So anyway, we sat in the waiting room full of pets just to pick a cute puppy. There was only one waiting room at the time for both veternity and adoption available. Once a few minutes into the boring waiting, another owner's bulldog decided to sniff nearby me, causing me to move closer to my left, whom I was sat next to Sticks._

 _"Move over, you whackjob!". I heard her say._

 _"Something's not right. This dog is trying to sniff me to death"._

 _"What? Because of your sweet scent?"._

 _Then it hit me, I had sprayed sweet perfume on, prior to coming to the animal shelter. That was why the dog had not left me alone. Said dog began to open its jaws and bite me to detect my sweet scent, Sticks trying to help me get the dog off of me. Then it began to bark continueasly loud, hurting my ears. That was when the other dogs in the same waiting area began to bark too. It was a mass nightmare. Unluckly, Trunchbull was also there, and she witnessed this all within minutes before she was escorted to find a new pet. We soon followed, but the damage was already done, and I wiped away the smell as quickly as possible._

"It's true". Sticks added. "I tried to grab the dog's head and move it away from her, but it just started to get even worse".

"But still, Trunchbull is still blaming me for that occurance and making me feel guilty enough for me to fail my grades".

"She can't just blame you for what you did at the animal shelter". Fluttershy stated. "Just because her pet passed away doesn't mean she can blame you for everything that soon followed".

"It somehow had to be that way". The mint green suprise wailed.

"Hey". Rainbow Dash spoke. "Look on the bright side, at least we've still got 4 weeks left at the academy".

"Yes, but until next time".

"She will just probably forget what happened". Smurfette explained. "Remember how Lola was her culprit last year?".

"Ugh. Don't even go there!". The bunny took back.

"It's times like this you got to enjoy the last few weeks at Canterlot Academy". Twilight said. "We won't be able to see each other again until September".

"True". Vanellope responded.

"Well, what do you say we go and finish up on the grades and attend that prom!". Rainbow suggested, some of the girls, primarily Pinkie followed suit.

And so, Vanellope sat next to Sunset and Rarity as the girls finished up their lunch and made their way over to Dorm 49.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. A brief summary of what happened at the animal shelter and Vanellope trying to live up to her innocent mistake. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	92. Whitelisted

Chapter 92: Whitelisted

A few days later...

The 12 girls were eating their lunch in the cafeteria with some other students. Everyone was minding their business and generally overall having a good time. Twilight and her crew sat on the corner table with excellent views overlooking the whole canteen.

"What are the further news about the upcoming prom?". Rainbow suddenly asked Twilight.

"Principal Celestia hasn't informed us on any specific new news that'll excite us and entertain crowds of a million".

"It's going to be bad indeed". Sticks pondered, vaguely slicing her chocolate pancake in half.

"Why say bad?".

"If Trunchbull is going to present, and she's sees me. She is going to corner me in defeat".

"But you haven't done anything wrong as of yet, Sticksy". Rarity explained.

"I know, I know. Seems like she wails on everybody. Every student she deflates comes off as failure".

"Not neccessarily". Twilight spoke. "I still impress teachers and imporve my steadily grade. Sunset follows the same path".

"Agreed". Sunset added. "She locked you up in the Chokey not too long ago. We can just sense your success in this".

"But getting locked up in the Chokey and government agents noticing me does NOT improve anything!". Sticks explained.

"It does! We girls, we know how hard it is to follow up devastation with something so light-hearted and grasping to the naked eye".

"Sticks". Smurfette said. "We've only got 4 weeks of this until the 3 month break. Don't be all so twisted".

"Just do your best and hopefuly things will come up to greatness". Vexy added.

"I hope to digress". The badger concluded, happily sipping her can of Orange Soda. A few minutes gone by, Principal Celestia turned on the loudspeaker with further news of the prom.

"Students, I am happy and thrilled as all of you are to announce more news on the upcoming prom at the end of the month. We have just spoke to a few singers who are willing to perform at the event. We happily whitelisted them so no one could ever forget. We are happy to annouce that Countess Coloratura, Gazelle, Justin Beaver and Phil Collins will be perfoming their songs at the prom. Again, I am thrilled that we have more news. I hope you all have a wonderful last few weeks at Canterlot Academy. That is all".

"Ooooh!". Pinkie Pie jumped. "Singers? As in pop sensations?!".

"It sure will be". Applejack answered.

"I've never heard of these pop stars before". Fluttershy pondered.

"That is...because you don't specify to note that pop music has gotten bland as the years had gone by". Sticks tagged along. "Also, Justin Beaver?".

"Why? Have you heard of him before?".

The badger tried to forget the time when he almost brainwashed the entire concert crowd, including her and Amy during their brief craze. "Never heard of him before".

"Oh good". The timid shy girl breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought something bad was going to happen".

"Us too". Twilight spoke. "One of them could be storing something devious and dangerous to us. But I doubt that'll will ever come into account".

"And Rara is going to perform too". Applejack gladly added, much to the girls' dismay. "I hope she tells me her story of recent memories".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Rarity responded. "She'll be happy to see you again too, Aj".

"Just think of the possibilities of joining them in rocking out hard". Rainbow played her invisible electir guitar while delivering the speech.

"I don't think they specify in rock, RD". Twilight said.

"Oh...I understand. But still".

"You girls keep rocking out and speculating while I listenly finish off drinking this can of Orange Soda". Sticks concluded, sitting back and watching as every one of their friends speculated about the current event, even if the badger didn't need someone special. She was glad that Ryan Dyke had joined the other group, he too not looking for any love.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, 4 singers are whitelisted for performing at the prom, and the Harmonizers speculating about said event. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	93. Big Business

Chapter 93: Big Business

In Dorm 49...

"I heard that Vice-Principal Luna will set up decorations for the prom". Twilight proclaimed after she closed her book. "Cadence and Shining Armor will provide the food and punch".

"Why can't they just let us do it?". Smurfette asked.

"Because we be exhausted after the countless number of revision and exams to boot. We're pretty tired to even care".

"Yeah". Rainbow added. "We're beat to do anything else after".

"Uh, huh. Yeah". Rarity comprehended while simultaneously checking herself in the mirror and decorating her nails. "You think that Celestia will have aeverything under control. But what about Trunchbull and Finster? What are their roles?".

"They can check for disciplinary during the prom". The studious answered.

"Then I better watch my back if they wanna try any funny business on me". Sticks precariously tagged along.

"So...how are Everton Ladies dealing you on, Vanellope?". Applejack asked.

"Honestly, not to bad to be honest. We're actually progressing really good on a grand scale".

"I heard that the club is getting prepared for a cup final". Twilight spoke.

"Oh...yes...right...the cup final. They plan to bring me along too".

"Where will the final be held?". Vexy asked.

"Some stadium in England". The mint green suprise answered. "I have no knowledge of this...club besides its purpose".

"Accoridng to my calculations". The studious went forth. "The final will be held at Wembley Stadium in London. Somewhere I never been to before. Are you sure you want to show them what you're made of?".

"Heh...relax, Twi. It's not like something dire is going to come out of it. What could possible go wrong?".

"That's what I wanna know?". Sticks spoke.

"So anyway". Twilight moved onto another subject. I do hope Spike and Flash are bonding really well".

"I know". Sunset added. "Seems like they know what to do, when to do".

"It'll be hard to see them succumb to pass". Rarity added.

"I agree". Twilight added. "We have all done our examination in progressive style...uh...so it'll be hard to fail...otherwisely".

"Girls...". Vanellope got up and explained. "I have to go and do something that has been on my mind recently".

"What could it be?". Pinkie asked.

"Something regarding the prom".

"But we cannot help them, remember?". Fluttershy reminded her.

"I feel like if there was something missing and that something has been bugging me for a while now".

"You'll surely be passed the deniable territory". Lola spoke.

"Relax...I am filled with determination to ask Principal Celestia about this".

The mint green suprise therefore gave a faint smile before exiting the dorm, the 11 girls watching her leave.

* * *

Vanellope was walking down towards Principal Celestia's office in style. The thing that she wanted to tell her, regarding the prom was some pretty optional task she had turned to. On the way to the principals office however, she stumbled on to the inviligator, carrying paperwork to her office.

"Hello". The inviligator spoke as she was carrying tons and tons of exam results from the auditorium.

"Uh...hello". The mint green suprise waved back. She watched as the staff member exited her view, then proceeded to continue onwards to Principal Celestia. She had a feeling of anxiety from all of this, knowing that students knowing about their exam results were tricky. Once at Principal Celestia's office, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in".

Vanellope made her way into her office, clsoing the door behind her and walking a few steps and spoke...

"Ma'am. I have something to offer regarding the upcoming prom".

"Uh, huh. Go on". Principal Celestia let her continue.

"Well...the thing is...I was wondering if a little few extra hands could be done for extra credit".

"Vanellope". The principal sighed. "You've done enough, really. There's nothing much you can do. Vice-Principal Cadence and Vice-Principal Shining Armor have already done the majority of the decorating for the prom. Are you aiming for extra credit?".

"No!...no!...not at all. You should be asking Twilight or Sunset or Fluttershy for extra credit. I'm pretty much a weak and helpless little teenage girl".

"Huh, I see. You may be dismissed".

The mint green suprise breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that she had accomplished this and knew that Twilight, Sunset or Fluttershy would be kind enough to help with earning extra credit. She left the office and headed back to Dorm 49 to spill the news.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The Harmonizers discussing further news of the prom, and Vanellope asking for extra credit. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	94. Breaking News

Chapter 94: Breaking News

Vanellope had just made it back to Dorm 49 from asking for extra help for the prom. Only thing now for her was to explain this to the rest of the girls. The mint green suprise was met with 11 pairs of eyes staring down at her courtesy of her friends.

"Girls...". She told. "Principal Celestia informed me that Cadence and Shining Armor have done the majority of the decorations. But, she did suggest extra credit if possible".

"Extra credit?". Pinkie jumped. "Helping with a party?!".

"Something like that".

"Vanellope". Applejack spoke. "If you're looking for extra credit, why don't you go help Cheerilee in the library".

"Or Mrs Honey with the flowers". Fluttershy added.

"Or Leigh Lemondrop with the kart-making". Sticks suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks". The mitn green suprise layed back on her top bunk. "I'm pretty beat as it is. Besides, I'm going to play in that cup final in a few days".

"Which explains why you left to go to Principal Celestia's office in the span of 3 chapters!". Pinkie squeeled.

"Which explains the affinity for Undertale references!". Sticks squeeled.

"Thank you, jokers". Vanellope grabbed a manual from her shelf and read, while on her bed. Applejack came to her and spoke...

"Are you alright, sugarcube?".

"Yes". Was the answer that she generated.

"Is something bugging you as of late?".

"No". She churned out.

"Maybe she's just tired". Lola came over to her bunk. "So tell me, what is the problem".

"Nothing. C'mon Applejack, Lola. Why am I the spotlight? If I haven't got anything to announce, why bother?".

"Girls". Twilight spoke. "Just leave her be".

"Sure. Whatever". The bunny answered. "I'm going to go practise shooting some hoops. I need not got class for an hour yet".

"Oki doki loki!". Pinkie wished luck. "Good luck out there. You're going to need it!".

"Thanks. I may need this in the future".

And so, the 11 girls watched as Lola exited the dorm towards the basketball court. Once she was out, the girls continued.

"How are you going to earn extra credit, Van?". The studious asked.

"I don't possibly know how I am going to start earning the credit". The mint green suprise answered. "Are you saying my actions are becoming bias to you?".

"I'm not trying to be bias. I'm just saying if you like to help around the academy for extra points on your grades".

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just want to like to continue being me. No extra credit needed. I'll think about it when the time comes".

"Ok". The studious answered. "But you're going to miss out".

Twilight put her book away and grabbed a snack out of her backpack. She pulled out another book and sat on her bed. From there, the rest of the girls relaxed until it was time for their next class.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola going to practise before her class starts, and Vanellope coming back and telling the others if extra credit is needed. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	95. By The Numbers

Chapter 95: By The Numbers

After class...

Lola Bunny was back in the basketball court after her class, being their before said class. She wanted to make her skills count too, just in case of any looming tournament, which by her standards is near to none at the time. She had a bottle of Gatorade on the sidelines too. Times had been steadily decreasing the exams and the academy's work has been kindly after the soccer tournament that was held a few weeks ago. Everything was going according to the bunny's plans, alongside the rest of the Harmonizers. Moments after scoridng many of the hoops, Rainbow Dash came into the court.

"Hey Lola". She spoke.

The bunny stopped to noticed the rainbow-colored haired girl standing infront of her.

"Oh...hello Dash".

"This looks funs".

"Oh. This...I was just practising my tremendous basketball skills just in case of any threat challenging me and my Tune Land friends to any basketball game anyday".

"Can I join if it's possible, since I have rid of my classes until 2 hours?".

"Sure...what position do you play?".

"Shooting guard". Rainbow answered spontaneously.

"I'm more kept into either the small forward or power forward...or both".

"Because you're more versatile and have done this since childhood?".

"Pretty much". Lola answered unanimously.

"I understand. Here! Let me take a shot!".

Lola handed the basketball to Rainbow Dash, whom sprinted towards the hoop and threw the ball with such force. It rewarded them with such pride, the ball sliding through the hoop and bounced before rolling away from the two girls. Rainbow picked up the ball and chest passed it to Lola.

"See if you can match me?". The rainbow-colord haired girl spoke.

The bunny was concentrating on the hoop and dribbled the ball with both hands one by one. She took a leap forward and sprinted, finishing with a slam dunk, as it was neccessary that the bunny''s height was a perfect excuse for the dunk. The ball came bouncing towards her and she picked it up, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"That's how we do it!". She said to herself with gratitude.

"Pretty impressive".

"Thanks. Try to snatch the ball from me while I perform".

"Ok. I'll try".

Rainbow Dash went straight in front of the bunny, blocking her view of shooting the ball directly at the hoop. Lola thought about how she would get around her and finish off the technique, hence when Dash came to the right opportunity to snatch away the ball, she found a way past her without no hesitation. She finished with a stylized slam dunk before landing on her two feet, the basketball bouncing away from the girls.

"I don't know how I do it, but I know how I do it without any trouble".

"You said it!". Rainbow went to pick up the basketball and gave it to her.

"Thanks, but I'm exhausted". The bunny gave the ball back to Rainbow and picked up her bottle of Gatorade. She drank part of it and proceeded to continue on with the practise drills.

"I hope the other girls will join in with the fun". Rainbow pondered.

"You know them". Lola continued. "They have something busy to do. Twilight doesn't really like Basketball to begin with, nor do Sunset, Fluttershy or Rarity. Leave them be. You and I are great candidate for this sport".

"But it really does feel lonely with only the two of us when the other sport students are in classes".

"That means extra practise for the worst bashing to come".

"The worst bashing was with the basketball tournament with just you, me and the mentioned sport students".

"I know. That is why I'm going to greater lengths to make sure that does not happen again". Lola made another great shot at the hoop.

"You sure know what you are doing, just with the aforementioned tournament alone being the key focus".

Suddenly, the double-sided soors opene and the girls could see Pinkie with their very eyes.

"Hi Dashie, hi Lola!".

"Hey Pinkie". The rainbow-colored haired girl greeted back. "How's business?".

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I like to join you on some fun activities".

"We are currently practising some basketball drills". Lola explained.

"Ooh! Can I join?! Sounds fun!".

"Sure". The bunny passed the ball to Pinkie, knowingly that the party girl was little known to play basketball. She walked to the hoop and threw the ball up, somehow managing to score.

"Great!". Rainbow said. "But you are going to need to learn the basis of Basketball. Here, let me show you".

And so, the three girls continued to stay in the court, unaware that their fellow friend was going to be needed for the cup final a few days later. They had a good time with the drills, even when Pinkie was not quite getting up to scratch with how the sport really works.

* * *

"So here we have the prom setup...". Principal Celestia was showcasing how the prom will work when the end of May does occur.

"Do you have security cameras at your desposal?". Judy Hopps asked. "One of your students might behave in a way that'll harm us in a variety of different situations".

"The security cameras are set up around this large campus. No need to worry, we're just as fragile too, you know".

"Uh, huh. Anyone armed with deadly weaponary?".

"Not that I think about it".

"Anyone carrying NightHowler Flowers in their hair?".

"NightHowlers?". Principal Celestia looked at Judy, knowing for a fact that the bunny cop has dealt with the situation before.

"Nevermind". Judy took back. I'm sorry. Work has been too latent to me within the CCPD, ma'am. Please don't take that into a serious manner".

"I won't. I know how hard it was for you to become a police officer".

"I do hope too. I worked hard to get to the point I am in now".

"It's just I don't treat you like the students do. You are nothing like the behavior-tempered Vice-Principal Trunchbull, though she can crack down cases with one of the students she fared and bonded with quite well over the past few months".

"I never met her, and I don't intend on intentionally meeting her for the time being. I have to get back to Zootopia to see if work has been assigned with me".

"Ah, I see...another dimension-traveller, it may be".

"I'm afraid so, ma'am".

"I understand. I'll let you get back to your duties, Ms Hopps. Seems as though you got the prom kindly setup with security issues. Vice-Principal Cadence and Vice-Principal Shining Armor handles decorations in a variety of ways".

"I understand. I'll report back as soon as I am needed".

And so, Judy Hopps left Principal Celestia's side and returned back to her world, knowing that the principal has the prom kindly set up with no issues.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Lola, Rainbow and Pinkie practising Basketball and Principal Celestia checking everything regarding the prom with Judy Hopps. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	96. Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 1

Chapter 96: Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 1

It was nearing the cup final for Vanllope and her new team. She was getting a little nervous inside of her, but fought it back with confidence and determination. The other girls, partically Twilight, Rainbow and Lola had faith in her to come back with great news, the trophy going to be kept in the Everton Ladies building. The sense of proud filled the 11 girls around the mint green suprise however, as even Sticks and Smurfette were confident she can win with the team. The Harmonizers were in their dorm, Sunset and Sticks too. All building in the confidence for Vanellope to tell them the great news afterwards.

"Let's do this!". The mint green suprise spoke, knowing that she can use all of her might to succumb failure to the opposition.

"Let's hope you will". Twilight answered, seemingly putting her book down and listening in on Vanellope's speech.

"I know how hard it was for me to join them at the start of the academic year, and I know how hard it was for you, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer to let me go to an English club, but this has boosted my inner-self and proud to show my self-esteem all the way. We know how hard it it to get where we are now. That's all that matters now as I need to let in the shower of praise and soak in what I can rummage. I'll come back and tell the news, or so will you be watching me play".

"We'll be watching you play". The studious responded.

"Good. I need to head over there any minute now or training before the actual match. You girls have all built in my confidence. I'm proud of that. Let I commence forward and shower my reign with postive energy, lest I fall through and suffer. I carry the faith in all of the team, and that's a good thing".

"Good luck out there, Van". Lola spoke. "You're going to need it!".

"We all have the anxiety driven through us when we think about you". Rarity stated.

"Let's hope you can wow us". Sticks said.

"Just one question". The bunny exclaimed. "Just how many will there be at the stadium?".

"Below one million, I think". Twilight answered. "Certainly the answer".

"Good. My Mathematics should be tested for next class".

"Sure. What's 546 X 14?". The studious asked.

"7,644". Lola answered. "I know, we bunnies are good at multiplying".

"Uh, huh". Sticks contiuned, coming up to Vanellope. "We hope you do well and shock us postively".

"Thanks, Sticks". The mint green suprise smiled. "I'll do my best. For sure".

That time did the badger smile back and took her seat next t Fluttershy, whom was also listening on to Vanellope's determination to help her team win. The mint green suprise checked her phone to indicate the time. It was almost nearing to the time Vanellope needed to be training with Everton Ladies. She started to head out of the dorm, all of the other girls wishing her good luck on the adventure. She felt confident and determined to surpass whatever obstable she would be facing along with her teammates. Once Vanellope was out of the academy and into the real world, the 11 girls checked to see when their next class will be.

"I hope she does do well". Fluttershy was talking to Vexy. "We'll be seeing her in action after our classes".

"Touche". The black-haired smurf answered. "I'm already anxious just thinking about it".

"Girls!". Twilight proclaimed. "We all have the exact same class any minute now. We need to concentrate, then we can think about joining Vanellope in London".

"Maths?". Lola asked.

"It sure is. C'mon, we should be heading there now. We need not worry about Van for now".

The girls therefore got up and started to pack their material for Maths with Mr Fink, in which Rainbow spoke to Sunset about the topic he will be serving up.

"What do you think Mr Fink will teach us today?". The rainbow-colored haired girl asked.

"I have no current predicament on the topic yet. Uh...maybe when we get there, I pressume". Sunset answered.

"I'm just so nervous about our friend. Will she be alright?".

"Rainbow". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl spoke. "Don't worry about it. She'll be fine".

"Yeah". Sticks caught on with the conversation. "She's come all of this way and worked hard to get where she is now. Don't ruin this for her".

"It'll only be a matter of time before we can head over there ourselves and witness the playing tactic she has grown to love over the past few months". Sunset explained.

"Just think of the Maths for now and don't let it go over your head". The badger comforted her.

"I'll try". Rainbow Dash thought about Vanellope for a while before snapping out of it and enduring Maths instead. There, the girls were almost there to Mr Fink's classroom and upon opening the door found the teacher sitting at his desk with the sheets by his side. The 11 girls took their seats at the front and waited. From there, it was only a matter of time before the actual class started, ready to be fulfilled and successful within the academy block.

* * *

1 hour later...

The girls had just left Mr Fink's classroom and started to head to Dorm 49 to pack their things for the trip to London. They were in no rush to get there however, as both Lola and Fluttershy were talking one on one about how she will play soccer in front of a big crowd unlike the team's current field. Twilight was in no rush too, packing whatever she needed without malice, and Rainbow was excited to see her friend play smoothly with no hesitation. The 11 were still choosing what to take with them on the short trip when a loudspeeker came on, Vice-Principal Trunchbull on the other end.

"Can all of the Harmonizers report to my office please?".

All 11 stopped and wondered what she wanted out of them, whether it was because of the cup final or anything else regarding disciplinary. Sticks began to question if Vice-Princippal Trunchbull will be holding them back, therefore making them extremely late for the match to come. The Harmonizers began making their way over to Vice-Principal Trunchbull's office in near guilt, as neither of them had done nothing wrong to deserve detention the day of the cup final, and in close approximatety to the time too. Once the 11 girls were there, Twilight opened the door, the vice-principal looking at them within her office desk.

"Come in". She said the words.

The girls took a few strides forward and sat on whatever seat they could find. Once seated, Vice Principal Trunchbull continued.

"I would like to wish you good luck on the trip to wherever you are about to go".

Neither of them could expect those words to ever come out of the vice-principal. Maybe it was nearer to the end of the academic year and Vice-Principal Trunchbull just wanted to tone down the anger and hate.

"Neither of you would of liked to go on my territory of hellish consequences. Work has been to harsh on us this year, and we wanted for you to have a nice and easy trip".

"Vice-Principal Trunchbull, ma'am". Twilight raised her hand. "When do we get handed the exam results?".

"That doesn't matter for now, Twilight Sparkle. What matters now is to enjoy what is left of this last week and prom that is on the second to last day we graduate".

"You don't normally act like this". Sticks spoke. "What's going on?".

Vice-Principal Trunchbull sighed and sat down at her desk.

"One of my relatives is a well known criminal lurking at any city around the world. His name is Ultronix Trunchbull and he's known for a push-over. He likes to gives us all of the chills, though luckily, the CCPD has kindly banned him from entering Canterlot Cty in favour of him wrecking havoc in the academy".

"Where is he now?". Twilight asked.

"He is lurking somwhere in England, my friend. The same country that the cup final is held, you know. Vanellope is in great danger if she comes to contact with him".

"Vanellope?". Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"The girl. The mint green hoodied freak you call your best friend. She will be in great danger if Ultronix finds her".

"Which part of the city if he in now?". The studious felt panicked.

"Some say he is wandering in the western side of London".

"Right, where Wembley Stadium is located? We have to warn her!". Twilight got out of her seat, followed by her friends. She took one last look towards the vice-principal before going.

"Thank you so much, Vice-Principal Trunchbull".

The studious quickly left the office and rushed to Dorm 49, the 10 girls following suit.

"Hey! I'm just doing my job, y,know!". The vice-principal proclaimed, getting back to sorting out the year's paperwork.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. So, the girls having faith in Vanellope winning the cup final with her team, and Vice-Principal Trunchbull warning the girls of a well known criminal lurking in the western side of London. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	97. Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 2

Chapter 97: Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 2

The 11 Harmonizers left the academy in favour of travelling through the portal to London. They had previously been informed of a well known criminal tht lurks in the western side of the city, which also happen to be where Wembley Stadium is located. Neither of them knew what Ultronix Trunchbull was going to pull out next. They were just kept guessing. However, the portal's other end did not end up the girls at the front of the stadium. Instead, someone moved the portal smack dab in the city center, miles away from it's original source. That, in turn leaving Twilight with no clue on where she could be heading. She tried hard to pin point the western side of where their current location was. Where they were was Covent Garden, not even close to the goal.

"Where are we?". Vexy asked, the studious not grasping radar, due to her long absense in the city.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get to the stadium".

"Just one teeny tiny question". Applejack wanted to deliver. "How do we do that?".

"There's an underground station here, we can just follow the map and find out where to get to Wembley from here".

"Is that the station?". Rainbow pointed to a sign. That was the correct sign the girls had to take. Therefore, they ran towards the station and quickly headed to the right.

"We need to get on that grey line". Twilight lead.

"Got it!". Most of the girls answered.

They waited for a train not long after entering the station. The train thankfully came quicker than expected. Twilight informed the others that Green Park was the destination, and that was where the studious also checked the grey line was in full swing. Taking no strangers for granted, success was iminent. Not too long was the Green Park stop and the 11 took to the platform. They then rushed to find the grey line that'll take them to the front of the stadium with no hesitation. Thankfully, they found it and raced to the platform, again waiting for the right train that'll take them northwards. It was more than 5 stops, but it'll be worth it once the girls find Vanellope and tell her the warning. All 11 boarded the train, with other people boarding too. Within the first 2 stops, the carraige quickly got crowded, the girls not finding a seat as soon as they had got on. Everything in their location was met with close-ups of dozens of strangers, to the point of one member not seeing another through sight due to congestion. What the girls did not know was that Ultronix boarded the train at one of the two stops, totally unseen from their sight. Once at the Swiss Cottage station, Ultronix was moving through the crowd quickly and found one of the girls. In his case, it was enough. Lola noticed something moving towards her with force, she immediatly turned her head towards the figure. Ultronix pushed Lola off the train and onto the platform, moments before it was due to leave. The other girls didn't even notice the fall either, as their sight towards the incident was hindered because of the crowded nature of the carraige. They were still in dire need to warn their fellow friend about the criminal, not noticing he was on the train with them. A few more stops later, and the girls could see the stadium from a distance. Thankfully, their next stop was their destination as the girls soon got off once it had arrived and rushed towards the big building. Twilight lead the pack, she and the other 9 not noticing Lola had been left behind due to Ultronix Trunchbull. Rainbow carelessly lead behind the studious and followed her in, the others joining. Strangers around them look at them in worry, as rushing to conclusions get you nowhere. Twilight and the girls were soon inside the stadium, taking in no glamour as every second was important. They saw Vanellope training on the pitch with the other teammates and tried to get her attention without stepping onto the field of play. Within a minute of grasping for attention, Vanellope noticed Twilight and came to her, while being excused by the manager and coaching staff to do so.

"Hey girls". The mint green suprise greeted. "Glad you came all the way across the pond just to watch me play, huh".

"Yeah". Twilight answered. Pretty much. Listen! We need to tell you something".

"What is it?". Vanellope not aware of the criminal.

"There is a suspicious criminal lurking this side of London. His name is Ultronix Trunchbull and is a native relative to Agatha Trunchbull".

"She told us everything there is to know about him". Sticks added.

"Trunchbull told you everything? She usually punishes with harsh consequences".

"She let us go because of the hard work". Applejack stated.

"Thanks for the information". Vanellope responded. "Myself and Everton Ladies are currently training for the cup final. Care to wait around and watch me, or have you got something else to do".

"No, we're good".

"Ok, don't forget to come by when the whistle blows. I want you to see me score".

"Don't worry". Sunset said. "We will".

"Oh...and one more thing that is on my mind". The mint green suprise noticed the group short. "Where is Lola?".

"Huh...". Twilight soon looked behind her. All of the girls were there except Lola. The others soon took notice too, as Ultronix pushed Lola off the train at the Swiss Cottage station. They gasped and panicked.

"This is terrible!". Smurfette exclaimed.

"Who would do something so sinister to her?!". Rarity cried.

"We left her behind?!". Vexy cried.

"Calm down, girls". Twilight lead once again. "We'll find her. I'm sure she still has her phone with her".

"You got a point there, Twi". Rainbow Dash spoke.

"We need to find her now!". Sticks cried. "Otherwise she'll be lost forever. We'll come back with too many problems on our hands. I bet this Ultronix guy is a government agent, set out to annihilate us all, one by one. We never be able to know the truth about this guy. He'll just come back to...".

"Or we can go back and get her". Pinkie stopped Sticks by placing her hand on the badger's mouth.

"Good answer, Pinkie Pie". The studious began to rush again. "Any of you would like to stay here, can stay here if will".

"That won't be neccessary". Vanellope stopped her. "The stadium isn't even open yet. Why did you girls get into this in the first place?"

All 10 girls were speechless. Logic, who needs it?".

"Nevermind". The mint green suprise took back. "The manager will yell at you for being so early. We only have 1 hour and 5 minutes until the whistle blows. I say you should all go for her. I'll stay here and keep training".

"Of course". Twilight nodded. "We will. We will find her. Don't worry".

And so, the 10 girls set off out of the stadium to retreive Lola, whom had been waiting aimlessly at the Swiss Cottage station since she was pushed off. They were about to turn on the rescue mission, albeit no one really is in great danger. All was left after that was to enjoy what Vanellope had to offer with her team.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The girls rushing to Wembley Stadium after ending up in Covent Garden, and Lola being pushed out of the train midway through. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	98. Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 3

Chapter 98: Attack On Wembley Stadium Part 3

The girls exited Wembley Stadium and headed back to the station, aware that Lola was still left behind at the Swiss Cottage station just a few minutes prior. Vanellope, however had to continue training with Everton Ladies. Twilight lead the pack once more and set out to seek the grey line to take them towards the city center.

"We've got plenty of time to work with". The studious proclaimed. "This should be no problem".

"However". Applejack spoke. "The train doesn't come for 25 minutes due to delay issues".

"Which is why we need not worry about time".

"You do know that time waits for nobody, right?". Rainbow asked.

"I know. I'm just sayin'".

"If I ever meet this Ultronix guy". Sticks spoke. "Let us inform him so I can kick his butt to smitherines".

"If the cops here don't recognize us for kicking butts and not behaving like we should". Twilight took back.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say, Twi".

"I kinda agree with Sticks, Twilight". Pinkie stated, knowing that she cares for Lola more so than the studious herself.

"Sure. Sure. Whatever you say, Pinkie". Twilight clarified.

Just then, the station loudspeaker came on to inform the girls of the further news.

"We would like to inform you that alternative trains have been issued for Jubilee lines only from Queensbury to Baker Street. Any further news may be eligable if needed. Thank you for your patience".

"Meh. That's good enough for me". Sticks replied.

"Good enough for all of us". Sunset Shimmer continued. "Twilight, do you have the map of the underground pictured in your mind?".

"I don't possibly know. I mean, I haven't visited the city in a long time. I have no clue".

"Seems like someone didn't pay enough attention in Geography class". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl took the lead. "I'll lead. Just one question though, on which station is our best friend on?".

"I have no clue". The studious said.

"Does she still have her phone?".

"I have no clue". The studious repeated.

"Do you know anything about international cities?!". Rainbow asked Twilight.

"I have no clue".

"Leave her!". Sunset stopped her. "I'll take leadership. I think I know how to get around the place".

"Are you sure how to do this?". Vexy asked. "I mean, no bigger than New York, right?".

"I'm sure. Now, we wait for the train".

Minutes have passed and the 10 girls seemed like th=e train was taking forever to get from point A to point B, let alone stop at the station itself. Sticks, Smurfette, Fluttershy and Pinkie were getting awfully worried about making it in time for the match to start. More mintues have passed and it seemed very unlikey. It was already 25 minutes and the train wasn't even near the station. Twilight and Sunset began to wonder if they will ever see Lola again. An animated bunny stranded out in the real world, it wasn't technical. Pinkie alerted the girls 45 minutes later of the train coming towards the station, most of them breathed a sigh of relief. Once fully stopped, the girls and a few other strangers boarded the train, not as crowded as before. Now only thing to do was for Lola to notice the train with multi-coloured teenage girls. Twilight sat down and pondered, Sunset trying to comfort her on trying to do her best. Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Smurfette and the others sat on the remaining seats available at the time. Neither of them knew that Swiss Cottage was the drop-off. They just assumed that Lola was somewhere around the outside of the station, which was unlikely. The journey took approximately 5 minutes, 15 minutes left until Vanellope's soccer skills come and turn on the crowd. Once at the Swiss Cottage station, Sunset spotted a figure standing besides the corner of the platform. It was indeed Lola, checking her phone on further information. The 10 girls got off and stepped on the platform. Sunset and the others came towards the bunny, the girl noticing the girls had come back for her.

"Lola!". Sunset called out.

"Girls!". Lola thankfully sighed. "Thank goodness you've found me".

"Thank god for me too". Sticks breathed a sigh of relief. "We were getting so worried about you".

"Yeah. I kinda figured that". The bunny responded. "It's almost time for Vanellope to wow us".

"Yeah...well". Twilight came forth and spoke. "The train was extremely late and took 50 minutes for it to let us board and the journey itself to rescue you".

"Oh...".

"We need to head back". Sunset proclaimed. "Alot of people have entered the stadium since then".

"Seems like Ultronix has something to give Vanellope too". Applejack spoke, immediatally making a few paranoid.

"We need to leave! Pronto!".

"Ok...ok...". Lola left her post and tagged along.

They noticed the train delays alot of the stations around London's city center and on the grey line. The train that'll take the 11 back to Wembley Stadium will not be here for 20 minutes, ultimately at the brink of the match starting. This alone generated impatience within Sticks and Rainbow, as well as confidence within Twilight, Sunset and the two smurfs.

* * *

A few minutes later, at the stadium...

"Oh...man, where are they?". Vanellope was looking at the crowd surrounding her. She was still training with the other teammates. The girls promised her that they will watch her play, but as of yet they haven't had any luck with all of the train delays trying to rescue Lola. What she did not know was that Ultronix was in the crowd, keeping his plan secret until later when the match officially starts. Neither of the 11 girls travelling back to Wembley Stadium knew what the criminal was going to pull off next. The team went off into the tunnel to get ready, the other team doing so too. Everything was going smoothly for the 12 girls, not aware of the outcome that was going to be produced next. A few minutes later saw Vanellope come out of the tunnel with the team and the opposing team. Even though kick-off was iminent, Twilight and the other girls weren't even near the Wembley station yet.

"Where are they?". Vaanellope thought, feeling a bit empty from the girls not watching her play.

Ultronix let off her plan a few moments later. Kick-off had just started and Everton Ladies seemed the better and stronger option to win the cup. Everything from the passing and the possession was all the more likely from the occasional shot towards the goal. Ultronix, whom was in the crowd unoticed, saw the opportunity to sneak in two large pet carriers, he placed them either side of him, since no one had bothered to sit next to him. He opened the cage and waited for his two large pet dogs to wreck havoc onto the nearby people around him. Vanellope didn't even notice him, as she was playing tactically with her teammates. He waited, and waited, until the two large domestic dogs teared apart the nature around him. He sit bck and relax and watch the commotion unfold around him. As soon as the incident grew rampart, match officials noticed the commotion and alerted the referee to stop play. Seems like too big of an incident caused the match to be put on hold. His two large domestic dogs grew larger in size from eating up the nearby garbage of the food the surrounding people dropped. His quote on quote 'Mutant' beings seemingly made Vanellope gulp and it was too dangeroes for the match to continue.

"W-what's going on?". She spoke, scared.

The team manager alerted the team to go inside, so did the other team. Vanellope kept staring at the two beats, who were now taller than the lower stands.

* * *

The 11 girls were still on the train heading for Wembley Stadium. Neither of them could have thought of a worse situation than to miss the first few minutes of a soccer game. Twilight could see the stadium from a distance and the other girls soon followed. What would Vanellope play like with her team? They all thought the same thing. Once at the station, the girls ran to the big building that overlooked other buildings in its entirety.

"I hope we're not too late". Rainbow rushed to conclusions.

"We have missed the first few minutes of the game to be honest". Sunset reminded her.

"Yeah, but missing the first few minutes is no better than watching our friend play like she would".

"True, true".

"I wonder if she's alright". Twilight pondered.

* * *

Vanellope was still staring at the two giant beasts that overlooked the game. What could she do? How would she do it? Why did Ultronix had to go and ruin the game to something so cruel? That were the ultimate questions surrounding Vanellope. The manager had already taken cover, the mint green suprise knowing that she was magical in her own rights. She knew what she had to do: Fight the beasts. Ony problem is that she was unable to perform a certain attack on her own.

"When will the girls get here?". She gulped.

* * *

Twilight and the other girls rushed to the outside of the stadium, getting in easily and noticing two giant beasts that were placed there uneccessary.

"W-what is that?!". Fluttershy cried.

"Ultronix!". Sunset knew the culprit. "But how?!".

"He got there before us!". Applejack spoke.

"He unleashed two giant domestic mutated dogs to capitalize on the game?!". Twilight stated. "Who...oh dear...!".

"Vanellope's in trouble!". Sticks rushed into the building, the other girls following the badger.

* * *

Vanellope was still on the field of play, staring at the two giants coming towards her. She closed her eyes and wished for this to be over already. One of the dogs came to her. Before it could even strike at her, Twilight came rushing in front of Vanellope, ignoring all safety proceedures. Eh, who cares? Wembley was in danger, it had to be stopped. Vanellope opened her eyes and saw Twilight in front of her.

"Twilight?". The mint green suprise was suprised.

"Don't move. I'll handle this myself". The studious was the food that the dogs were thinking, thus going for her. Sticks came running and jumped onto one of the dogs, pounding on its back using her foot and wailing her battle cry. She was soon knocked off by force. Twilight and Sunset both agreed to use the group's primary attack: The Elements of Harmony. All 12 girls got into position, Sunset taking the right position, Sticks taking the left position. From there, glows of light compelled and desceneded down ono the dogs before striking Ultronix moments later (Whom had been still seated, relaxing and watching his cahos unfold). He, too was hit hard by the force of the attack, and was sent flying ut of the stadium onto a police car, which the officer inisde was not too happy about the guy getting away with such a stunt. Twilight and the other 11 girls were soon lifted back onto the ground in a rather empty Wembley Stadium despite taking evil away and disobeying the city laws. The girls looked around and saw only them on the field of play.

"That'lls teach 'em to tackle us!". Sticks yelled.

"That should do it for him". Sunset spoke.

"Thanks girls". Vanellope sighed. "I thought I was going to be dog food".

"We all thought we was going to die at some point due to the size of those beasts". The badger taunted.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Van". Lola spoke. "It just goes to show you: What matters if the most vital person turns away from us to practise for the cup final, we can always go back for you to banish evil out of the way. Although now the cup final will certainly be postponed because of this".

"I'm just so glad for all of you". Vanellope responded.

"Yeah...yeah". Rainbow answered. "If it weren't for you, we could have never explored new places before".

"Hey! See if you can make us go to the Taj Mahal?". Pinkie asked.

"Heh, I'll try".

"I'm just so happy for all of you to come back to me".

"That's what friends are for". Twilight said. "And besides, we all helped too. You know we always come back for each other".

"Awwww, come here, girls". Vanellope signalled the opportunity for a group hug, in which the other girls happily agreed. They knew having someone as vital as Vanellope Von Schweetz was important to the group, even if one goes away for a while. They were just happy for one another.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Ultronix arrested after unleashing two domestic mutated pet dogs onto the field of play, and Vanellope safe and sound, as well as the other girls and the two teams. What will happen next? Read on to find out. Please review.


	99. Through The Hard Times And Determination

Chapter 99: Through The Hard Times And Determination

24 hours later, back at Canterlot Academy...

The sweet sound of The 1975's 'The Sound' (Ironically) was booming loud in Gym 2. Everybody, including the Mane 10, Sunset Shimmer and Sticks the Badger were enjoying what the prom had to offer. 24 hours ago, Vanellope was almost crushed at Wembley Stadium, but now she is glad that Twilight and the others came for her just in time. Sunset and Fluttershy were busy on the dancefloor, Sticks coming back to the girls from refreshments. All of them had their prom outfit on too.

"Geez". She spoke. "Too many party people".

"That's a good thing!". Pinkie took a break from dancing to chill with the girls.

"Seems like you're enjoying this more so than us. I'm glad for that". Twilight answered.

"Do you want some more punch?". Lola offered the badger. "There's more where we came in".

"Nah. I'm good".

"Ok...I'm going to meet Bugs". The bunny therefore got out of her seat and walked towards where Bugs Bunny was situated.

"Knowing that she has a date with destiny, it fills us with determination". Sticks said.

"Hmmmmm...". The studious observed Sunset and Fluttershy, impressed by their dancing. "Sunset and Flutters are really good at dancing away".

"That's the fun part!". Pinkie squeeled. "Obviously they are having a good time because motion never stops to suprise us. That, or their favourite song is on".

Twilight giggled.

"I know for sure they're having a good time".

"Everyone is filled with pride". Rainbow spoke. "The prom has really lightened the mood".

"No more exams until September". Applejack added.

"And no more complications of ink getting on my fabulous attire". Rarity tagged along.

"Pride or not, we've still got 1 more day left in the academy until next time". Twilight delivered.

Most of the girls agreed in satisfaction. Who knows what the last day will bring them. Sunset and Fluttershy came up to the girls, cheery and exhausted.

"We're back!". Fluttershy proclaimed.

"We were just discussing on what the final day will offer us". Twilight explained. "Curiousity never beats us".

"I think it's about time I go and learn how to dance". Sticks threw her empty Orange Soda can to Applejack, much to her dismay.

"Why in tarnation do you need to drink a can of Orange Soda at a prom?!".

"What do you expect?!".

"Girls!". Twilight broke up the fight. "No fighting please. Don't burst the hopes".

Both Applejack and Sticks agreed to go seperate ways in a friendly manner.

"Shall I go and teach you?". Sunset asked the badger.

"Teach me what?".

"How to dance. Look, it's really simplistic. You're going to love it".

"Nah. I'm good. Thanks for the offer anyway".

"Ok. Are you sure you do know the basic steps?". The red and yellow-streaked haired girl asked.

"Yes!".

"Huh...seems she has it".

And so, Sticks wandered onto the dancefloor, with Vinyl Scratch on the turntables, Octavia by her side. The girls watched as the badger was just getting the basis of the idea.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. The prom lightening everyone up after a long and hard academic year full of revision and exams, and Sticks learning how to dance. What will happen in the final chapter? Read on to find out. Please review.


	100. Epilogue - Until Next Time

**NOTE:** Before I start the chapter, we all know that I'm going to lest the dorms and dorm students mentioned in the series so far, so here we go:

 **Dorm 1:** Sally Bollywood, Doowee McAdam and 8 others

 **Dorm 2:** Peppa Pig and 9 others

 **Dorm 4:** Jamie, Jamie, Sam, Sam, Alex, Alex, Ashley, Ashley, Sasha and Sasha

 **Dorm 8:** Ryan 'Lewis Chase' Dyke and 9 others

 **Dorm 9:** Trixie, Stacy Hirano and 8 others

 **Dorm 10:** Marine the Raccoon and 9 others

 **Dorm 12:** Octavia, Chris Thorndyke and 8 others

 **Dorm 15:** Yu Narukami, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shriogani and 2 others

 **Dorm 19:** John Weskar and 9 others

 **Dorm 23:** Candace Flynn, Sticks the Badger, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans and 6 others

 **Dorm 25:** Hugo the Hugus Primiticuz Bear, Rita the Fox, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, Ashley Quinlan, Ashley Tommassian and 4 others

 **Dorm 28:** Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Adyson Sweetwater, Ginger Hirano, Gretchan, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ryan Shumber, Clarissa Marie Darling and Sam Anders

 **Dorm 31:** Cream the Rabbit and 9 others

 **Dorm 33:** Vinyl Scratch, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon, Fred and 3 others

 **Dorm 37:** T.J Detweiler, Ashley Spinelli, Vince LaSalle, Gretchan Grundler, Gus Grizwald, Mikey Blumberg, Sunset Shimmer, Timothy Brisby, Jenny McBride and Martin Brisby

 **Dorm 44:** Snips, Snails, Tikal the Echidna, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and 4 others

 **Dorm 45:** Flash Sentry, Apple Critter, Soarin, Spike, Big Macintosh, Jamie Apple-Pie, Bugs Bunny, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Fresh Ciderberry and Caramel Applesauce

 **Dorm 49:** Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Lola Bunny, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Smurfette and Vexy

 **Dorm 50:** Taffyta Muttonfudge, Coco Bandicoot, Berri, Chaney, Haemi, Jeanie, Uni-Kitty, Brandy Harrington, Fidget and Amy Rose

There we go, the students whom appeared the this fanfic, and the last installment. But for now, enjoy the last chapter guys.

* * *

Epilogue - Until Next Time

The time has finally come for all of the academy students to wish luck for next time, ahead of the next academic year in the span of 3 months later. Twilight and the girls were outside of the academy entrace, all got their possession in their backpacks. All of the other students wished farewell to Canterlot Academy too, temporarily.

"So this is it". Twilight looked at the large building. "Another year done at the academy. The hardest one so far has been surpassed".

"Certainly not beginner friendlier than last year's episodes". Sunset added.

"Touche". The studious turned her head towards the 11 girls. "We all have something we may need to get back to in our own worlds. But just in case, what Rarity said when we were still in their".

"Ooh! A party?!". Pinkie jumped.

"No, silly. I meant a photograph for the memories".

"I got just the material". Rarity went to an open space to put the tripod down and place a camera on top. "This will go nicely with what we've accomplished over the year".

The fashionista perfected the right angle to take the perfect picture: All 12 girls in the photo, including Rarity. She was on the top row with Twilight, Sunset, Vanellope, Sticks and Applejack. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Smurfette, Vexy, Lola and Pinkie kneeled on the ground. The fashionista has set the camera to 5 second delay to capture the moment. All of them smiled as the picture was taken. Rarity waited a second before running to pick up the camera and look at the image. She shed a tear in her eye and exclaimed it was wonderful. She therefore ran towards the girls for a group hug in the process. Once all of them let go, they bid their farewells to the academy for the 3 months ahead.

"I guess this is the time". Sticks proclaimed. "The time for me to become me. The time for myself to go back to Mobius along with the others and see what dastardly plans Eggman has for us".

"The time for me to go back to Tune Land, Bugs coming along for the ride". Lola added.

"The time for us to head back to the Smurf Village to explain the stories to the family". Smurfette explained.

"And the time for me and Taffyta to head back into Sugar Rush". Vanellope added.

"I guess I should stay here a little longer". Sunset said. "I'm not quite ready to go back to Equestria yet".

"I understand". Twilight placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will always be thinking of you, no matter the circumstances".

"Thanks".

As both Lola and Sticks were going seperate ways, Amy Rose came running out of the academy towards Sticks, embracing her. The badger returned the hug. They both let go moments later.

"Heya Amy". Sticks spoke.

"Ready to head back? I know I am to see Sonic and the rest of the guys".

"Yeah, sure thing. Where is Cream and Marine and Tikal and Chris?".

"They're coming. They're just packing their things to take back".

"Kay. We should head back. I'm getting the feeling that Eggman is up to something sinister".

"Agreed". Amy concluded, Sticks waving goodbye to her non-mobian friends before stepping through the portal with her.

"We should go back otoo". Twilight signalled Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. She turned to Sunset and hugged her, the red and yellow-streaked haired girl returning the hug before letting go.

"Call me whenever you need anything". The studious spoke.

Sunset nodded.

"Goodbye Sunset".

"Goodbye to you too".

The red and yellow-streaked haired girl watched as Twilight and her 5 friend entered the portal to Equestria. She thought about joing them, but kept the promise that she isn't quite ready for the experience yet. She was just happy in this world. Vanellope, Smurfette and Vexy were gone too, leaving only the red and yellow-streaked haired girl with some other students. She smiled and headed back to her home. Who knows what she will be doing. She was just happy to be lucky.

* * *

That's the end of this final chapter, and the end of this fanfic. How will the girls cope in the next installment? Tell me in the reviews. And what was your favourite part about this installment? Again, like last time, there will be 3 fanfics coming up between now and September. It would be a pleasure if some of you will read them, though it is optional. Please review.


End file.
